Schattenspiele
by Ilkiran
Summary: Sequel zu "Wege". Legolas folgt erst mal seiner dunklen Seite und Aragorn macht sich auf eine Suche. Rated R wegen Slash und Gewalt.
1. Default Chapter

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Da ich keine Lust habe, für jedes Kapitel extra wieder den Disclaimer zu bemühen, habe ich beschlossen, für die gesamte Story "Schattenspiele" den Disclaimer an den Anfang zu setzen. Er gilt für jedes der folgenden Kapitel. Glaube nicht, daß es jemanden stört, oder?  
  
So, da is er nu:  
  
Heiliges Disclaimerchen, ich beuge die Knie und huldige dir mit folgenden Worten:  
  
Die Hauptcharaktere gehören Tolkien, ebenso das Universum, in dem sich die Figuren bewegen. Eigenschöpfungen gehören mir, ebenso die Handlung, die nichts mehr mit Tolkiens (grandiosem) Werk gemein hat. Geld verdiene ich nicht damit.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Warnung:  
  
Die Story "Schattenspiele" enthält in einigen Kapiteln Slash sowie Darstellungen von Gewalt.  
  
Das Rating R ist auf jeden Fall gerechtfertigt.  
  
Reviews immer erwünscht!!  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------ 


	2. Prolog

Disclaimer: siehe Vorspann  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Prolog  
  
Die Zeit steht still.  
  
Keine Veränderung kann mehr mein Herz berühren.  
  
Denn es ist kalt.  
  
Vereist.  
  
Ich erfreue mich am Anblick meines Geliebten.  
  
Halte seinen matten Körper in meinen Armen.  
  
Behutsam.  
  
Schmecke sein Blut.  
  
Sauge die Kraft seines Menschseins in mich hinein.  
  
Warum ist deine Haut so fahl? Dein Blick fast verlöscht?  
  
Aber ich liebe dich doch!  
  
Aragorn, König, Freund?  
  
Nein, Freund nicht.  
  
Ich brauche keinen Freund mehr.  
  
Denn ich besitze etwas anderes.  
  
Die Stimmen hatten recht.  
  
Ich gehöre nun zu ihnen - fast.  
  
Sie geben mir Sicherheit.  
  
Schutz. Stärke.  
  
Macht.  
  
Warum kann ich all dies nicht mit dir teilen, Aragorn?  
  
Warum weist du mich ab?  
  
Du schmeckst so gut. 


	3. Die Festung

Disclaimer: siehe Vorspann  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Die Festung  
  
Weit in die kalten Lande habe ich mich zurückgezogen. Ein Wolkenschleier bedeckt fast das ganze Jahr die kargen Felsen, sperrt die wärmenden Strahlen der Sonne aus. Nur ein hellgrauer Kreis ist von ihr zu sehen, blicke ich zu den verhüllenden Wolken hoch. Ihr Licht ist ohne Kraft, es kann mich nicht behelligen.  
  
Mich nicht treffen.  
  
Mich nicht schwächen.  
  
Halbdunkel umgibt meine Burg.  
  
In meinem Nebelreich.  
  
Ich, der ich in den grünen Wäldern Düsterwalds aufgewachsen bin, Jahrtausende verbracht habe, ich, der ich vermeint habe, das Licht, die Luft und die Wärme zu lieben - ich wünsche nun die Dämmerung.  
  
Den Nebel.  
  
Den kalten Wind, der Regenschauer und nicht zuletzt den Sturm bringt.  
  
Vor dem sich die wenigen Menschen meines Reiches verkriechen müssen in ihren Hütten. Denn ich kann den Fluß des Windes lenken in meinem Reich. Ihn anschwellen lassen oder auch zurückhalten. Den Regen strömen lassen, bis die Landschaft jede ihrer Konturen in den herunterfallenden Wassermassen verloren hat und eins wird mit dem darüberliegenden Wolkenschleier.  
  
Bis dunkelgrauer Himmel und regengetränkte Erde miteinander verschmelzen in der Ferne.  
  
Bis die Dämmerung hervordringt.  
  
Sie ist meine Heimat geworden.  
  
Sie schützt mich, bewahrt meine neugefundene Kraft.  
  
Umhüllt mich und trennt mich gleichzeitig von den fernen Geschicken der Menschen, Elben und Zwerge in ihren Städten.  
  
Nichts will ich mehr mit ihnen zu tun haben.  
  
Eitrige Verletzungen tief verborgen in meiner Seele.  
  
Meiner Seele?  
  
Fest stehe ich auf den dicken Mauern meiner Burg und schaue über die Zinnen in die Ferne. Überblicke mein Reich.  
  
Mein Reich?  
  
Mein Eigentum!  
  
Mit Allem, was sich darin bewegt.  
  
Die Menschen sind meine Leibeigenen. Sie sind mir hörig. Sie sind mir tributpflichtig.  
  
Sie arbeiten für mich.  
  
Ich kontrolliere ihre Taten und ihre Gedanken, nichts bleibt mir verborgen.  
  
Mein Verwalter mehrt meinen Besitz. Dinge, an denen mir nicht wirklich etwas liegt. Die ich jedoch dazu verwende, meine Untergebenen in Abhängigkeit von mir zu halten. Jedes Stück Vieh, jeder Sack Korn wird von mir registriert. Ich verteile die Ernte, bestimme, wer welche Tätigkeit ausübt. Meine Leute leben gut, solange sie mir Gehorsam leisten.  
  
Und wenn nicht,., wünschen sie sich, niemals gelebt zu haben.  
  
Ein kleiner Trupp von gut geschulten Kriegern - nach Elbenart trainiert - überwacht mein Reich. Nach außen und nach innen.  
  
In meinem kleinen Heer hat sich ein Traum aus alter Zeit verwirklicht: Einige Elben stehen dort neben den Menschen gleichberechtig in der Masse der Orks.  
  
Empfangen meine Befehle.  
  
Führen sie aus.  
  
Leben für mich, durch mich.  
  
Wer nur hat zu mir von einem friedfertigen Zusammenleben aller Völker Mittelerdes geredet? Eine verblasste Illusion aus alter Zeit.  
  
Schnell schüttele ich die aufkeimende Erinnerung an diese Wanderung ab.  
  
Nein!  
  
Ich bin über alle Zweifel erhaben. Niemand kann mich infrage stellen oder mir Schmerz zufügen. Hier in meinem Reich.  
  
Niemand.  
  
Vergangenes hat diese Grenzen nie überschritten.  
  
Fest stehe ich auf den Mauern meiner Burg und blicke auf das Land, das mir gehört.  
  
Tief unter mir nähert sich ein Zug von langsam vor sich hinrumpelnden Wagen dem Haupttor. Mühsam werden sie von den Zugochsen auf dem verschlammten Weg vorwärtsgezogen. Sie sind schwer beladen. Einige Bauern begleiten sie, treiben mit ihren Gerten die müden Tiere an. Sie liefern ihren halbjährlichen Tribut an mich ab, den ich in meinen Vorratslagern für sie aufheben werde. Mit dem ich ihre Leistungen, ihre Gefolgschaft belohnen werde, wenn sie ihre eigenen Vorräte aufgebraucht haben, in den strengen Wintern.  
  
Ich sehe die zerlumpt gekleideten Ochsentreiber mit ihren Wagen durch das Haupttor in den Burghof einrollen. Dort wird ein Gehilfe meines Verwalters die abgegebenen Güter genau verzeichnen, darauf achtend, daß die festgelegten Abgaben in voller Höhe entrichtet werden. Säumige Schuldner ermahnen.  
  
Fest stehe ich auf den Mauern meiner Burg und sehe meinem Volk zu.  
  
Meinem Eigentum.  
  
Stark und unbezwingbar erscheint mir die Feste.  
  
Dickes Mauerwerk, das von hohen Türmen überragt wird.  
  
Weithin die Lande beherrschend. Und tief in die Erde hinabreichend.  
  
Die Anlieferung des festgesetzten Tributes stellt mich diesmal zufrieden. Die Bauern dürfen mit ihren geleerten Wagen den Heimweg antreten. Ich selbst überlasse den Rest der Arbeit meinem Verwalter, denn er wird seine Aufgabe zu meiner vollsten Befriedigung ausführen.  
  
Und wende mich meinen Geheimnissen zu.  
  
Den dunklen Umhang um mich geschlungen eile ich die Treppen hinab. Durchquere die unzähligen Gänge, die zu meinem ureigenen Reich führen. Gefolgsleute, die mir unterwegs begegnen, treten eilig zur Seite, wenn sie von meinem lautlosen Schritt überrascht werden. Drängen sich an die Wand, um meinen Weg nicht zu hindern. Neigen achtungsvoll und demütig den Kopf, um meinen Zorn nicht zu erregen.  
  
So haben ich es sie gelehrt.  
  
Wagt es ein unachtsames Wesen, meine Schritte zu verlangsamen, gar zu hindern, und sei es nur aus eiligem Pflichtbewußtsein und nicht aus Nachlässigkeit, trifft meine ungestüme Wut. Ich bleibe stehen, meine Gestalt streckt sich, überragt selbst einen mächtigen Uruk-hai. Ein erzürnter Blick meiner starren Augen läßt selbst die abgestumpftesten Krieger unter ihnen zusammenzucken und innerlich gefrieren.  
  
So will ich es!  
  
Auf diese Art erreiche ich die verborgene Tür, die nur mir Einlaß zu meinem Heiligtum gewährt.  
  
Vor ihr halte ich gerne inne.  
  
Sanft streiche ich über das reich verzierte kostbare Holz. Dunkles Schnitzwerk erfreut mein Auge, erinnert an die friedlichen Wälder, die ich einst durchwandert hatte. Leichten Herzens. Ich murmele die entsprechenden Worte, Formulierungen, die ich nie jemandem anvertrauen würde und schaue ungeduldig zu, wie sich die schwere Pforte in den Raum hinein öffnet.  
  
Aufschwingt.  
  
Meinen Blick freigibt auf mein Heiligtum.  
  
Den wohl verborgenen Schlüssel zu meiner Seele.  
  
Ein großzügig angelegter Raum, fast eine Halle lädt mich ein. Ich trete durch den Einlass und warte, bis sich die Tür hinter mir lautlos schließt. Warte, bis sich die leichte Unruhe, die mich jedes Mal, wenn ich diesen Raum betrete, überkommt, gelegt hat.  
  
Denn niemand weiß, was sich hier verbirgt. Und es soll auch niemand wissen. Meinen Untergebenen gegenüber will ich unverwundbar scheinen.  
  
Ohne Leidenschaften. Unangreifbar.  
  
Mit dem Rücken an die nun geschlossene Pforte gelehnt, nehme ich die Atmosphäre des Raumes in mich auf. Genieße das flackernde Licht, das die zahlreichen Kerzen verbreiten, die sich in vielen Stufen bis zur halben Wandhöhe hinziehen. Filigrane Kerzenhalter stehen in zwei Reihen nebeneinander, begrenzen einen Durchgang zur Mitte des Raumes hin. Die Luft riecht würzig, nach dem Räucherwerk aus dem entfernten Ithilien, das ich mir auf versteckten Wegen regelmäßig kommen lasse. Der Duft nach Bäumen, in Verbindung mit dem Inventar des Raumes aus schwerem, dunklen Holz gibt mir ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit. Mit leichtem Schritt eile ich durch den Gang zur Mitte des Raumes, wo sich auf Stufen ein niedriger Podest erhebt, belegt mit weichen Stoffen in gedämpften Farben. Umgeben vom warmen Schein der Kerzen liegt eine langgestreckte, fast reglose Gestalt auf den Polstern.  
  
Mein König.  
  
Ich knie mich neben ihn, fasse seine Hand. Halte sie lange fest.  
  
Spüre seine Haut, seine menschliche Wärme und erfreue mich daran.  
  
Sanft streiche ich über seine Wangen, die eingefallen, fast schon ausgezehrt wirken. Folge mit den Fingerspitzen der Linie seiner Wangenknochen bis zu den halbgeschlossenen Augenlidern. Eine Haarsträhne ist ihm über die Augen gefallen. Mit aller Behutsamkeit entferne ich sie.  
  
Hauche einen leichten Kuß auf die fiebrige Stirn. So brennend.  
  
Fast bemerke ich nicht, wie sich seine Augenlider flatternd öffnen und sich sein Blick auf mich richtet. Sich an mir festsaugt. So fasziniert bin ich jedes Mal auf's Neue vom Anblick meines Königs.  
  
Seine Lippen formen Worte, die selbst ich nicht verstehen kann. Mühsam bewegt er einen Arm nach oben in meine Richtung, umklammert meine Hand. Ich lasse zu, daß sich seine Fingernägel in meine Haut bohren, wird sein Arm doch bald wieder kraftlos auf die Decken zurückfallen. Aber sein Atem geht ruhig und sein Herz schlägt regelmäßig. Das nimmt mir die Befürchtung, er könne sich eines Tages aus meinem Reich davonstehlen. Denn Menschen sind so schwach. Und er ist für mich so notwendig.  
  
Aragorn. König.  
  
Ich liebe dich. Ich brauche dich. Du gehörst mir.  
  
"Legolas, was tust du? .", kann ich gerade noch vernehmen. Gehauchte Laute in meine Ohren.  
  
Beruhigend lege ich meine starke Hand auf seine Schultern, während ich mich neben ihm ausstrecke und rede ihm leise zu.  
  
"Aragorn, was ist mit dir? Geht es dir nicht gut? Fehlt dir etwas? Aber du hast doch alles, was du brauchst,., noch brauchst."  
  
Immer wieder streiche ich über seinen entblößten Oberkörper, lasse mir Zeit an den Stellen, an denen seine Erregung vor langen Zeiten gewöhnlich ihren Ausgang genommen hatte. Früher.  
  
Als,.  
  
Sein flackernder Blick sucht meine Augen, kann sich jedoch nicht festhalten, sondern gleitet wieder in die Unendlichkeit ab.  
  
Ich flüstere ihm leise zu: "Mein König, ich bin voller Bewunderung für dich. Schön bist du. Stark ist dein Geist gewesen. Ich bin von Hochachtung erfüllt vor dir. Auch wenn du Mensch bist, oder gerade weil du Mensch bist? Aber hier ist es nicht wichtig, daß du den Sterblichen angehörst.  
  
So viel Zeit haben wir miteinander verbracht und wir werden uns noch weitere Jahre haben. Jahrhunderte lang. Ohne, daß uns jemand zu stören vermag.  
  
Denn das werde ich nicht zulassen.  
  
Aber warum bist du so blaß, wirst von Tag zu Tag schwächer? Habe ich dir etwa Schmerzen zugefügt? Glaube mir, das wollte ich nie. Dir wehtun. Du verzeihst mir doch, mein König? Ja?"  
  
Sein Hals verlockt mich. Zwei kleine Punkte an der Stelle, an der die Schlagader verläuft, zeugen von meinem Begehren.  
  
Mein König. Ich liebe dich.  
  
Jäh überkommt mich wieder einmal das Verlangen, wegen dem ich aus den Städten geflohen bin.  
  
Vertrieben wurde?  
  
Es läßt sich nicht mehr dämpfen, nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ich lasse mich gehen. Kraftvoll schlage ich meine gespitzten Eckzähne in den Hals meines Königs und spüre sein lebendiges Blut auf meiner Zunge, in meiner Kehle, in meinem Körper.  
  
Gierig trinke ich von der Stärke meines Geliebten, nähre mich von seiner Energie.  
  
Und wachse.  
  
Liebevoll halte ich seine schlaffen Glieder umfangen, möchte mehr von seiner Wärme in mich aufnehmen. Ihn gänzlich vereinnahmen. Ihn verschlingen.  
  
Und muß mich doch zurücknehmen.  
  
Denn seine Kräfte nehmen ab.  
  
Sein Blut kann mich nicht mehr ganz befriedigen.  
  
Ich will mehr.  
  
Ein letzter zärtlicher Kuß auf seine bleichen Lippen gehaucht, dann treibt es mich weiter.  
  
Als ich den Raum frustriert verlasse, blicke ich nicht zurück. Denn mein Verlangen brennt immer noch in mir. Das Verlangen nach Kraft, nach Stärke, nach der Energie eines anderen lebenden Wesens. Es vernebelt meine Gedanken und schreit nach Befriedigung.  
  
Kaum habe ich den langen dunklen Gang betreten, der zu meinem geheimen Raum führt, überkommt mich eine plötzliche Ernüchterung und verscheucht die angenehme Wärme, die sich kurzzeitig nach der Vereinigung mit meinem Geliebten in mir ausgebreitet hat.  
  
Ich brauche mehr.  
  
Als ich die Abzweigung zu einem der Hauptgänge erreiche, halte ich meinen eiligen, fast stürmischen Schritt an. Reinige mein Gesicht vom Lebenssaft meines Königs. Denn niemand darf von der Quelle meiner Kraft wissen.  
  
Gemessen bewege ich mich weiter durch die unterirdischen Gänge meiner Feste und werde bald ein neues Opfer finden, das meinen Durst für eine kleine Weile zu stillen vermag. Sei es Elb, Mensch oder Ork. 


	4. Zusammenkunft

Disclaimer: siehe Vorspann _________________________________________________________________________  
  
Zusammenkunft  
  
Ein schrilles Kreischen reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. So steige ich den höchsten Turm hinauf und trete auf die Mauerbrüstung, von der aus ich weit in mein Land blicken kann. Der sich verdichtende Nebel trägt mir neue Nachrichten zu, gibt den durchdringenden Lauten, die sich zu nähern scheinen, eine Bedeutung.  
  
Ich bekomme Besuch.  
  
Wichtigen Besuch, der über die Zukunft meines geliebten Reiches, meiner Zufluchtsstätte entscheiden wird.  
  
Meine Gefährten werden bei mir zu Gast sein. Meine neuen Gefährten.  
  
Und ich werde sie standesgemäß empfangen. Ohne ihnen jedoch zu huldigen, wie sie es erwarten könnten.  
  
Von einer Balustrade aus, die auf den geräumigen Burghof führt, stehe ich zusammen mit den Verwaltern meines Reiches. Ich möchte den Führern meiner Truppen die nötigen Anweisungen geben, ebenso den Bediensteten, die der Begleitung meines Besuches aufwarten werden. In geordneten Reihen stehen die Leute - Menschen, Orks und auch einige Elben - auf dem von dickem Mauerwerk umschlossenen Platz und hören meinen Worten zu. In völliger Stille, denn niemand wagt es, mich zu unterbrechen oder durch Dazwischenreden meine Worte zu missachten. Mit klarer, kalter Stimme treffe ich die erforderlichen Anordnungen, denn es sollte meinen Gästen an nichts mangeln.  
  
Und damit sie eine kleine Demonstration meiner Stärke erfahren können, lasse ich eine Auswahl meiner besten Krieger vor dem Tor aufmarschieren. Diese Männer gehören zu den am besten trainierten Soldaten Mittelerdes. Sie vereinen die rohe Kraft der Orks, die geschickte Schnelligkeit und die wachen Sinne der Elben mit der wagemutigen Intelligenz der Menschen. Eine perfekte Mischung von Eigenschaften, um Herrschaft nicht nur zu untermauern, sondern auch um Herrschaftsansprüche anzumelden.  
  
Um Einflusszunehmen auf andere Reiche, denen es gelungen ist, noch - oder schon wieder - sich den Mächten der Dämmerung, des Dunkels zu entziehen. Die Reiche einzuschüchtern, die nach den letzten Kriegen auf eine friedliche Welt hoffen.  
  
Und wie trügerisch diese Hoffnung im Einzelnen sein kann, hat niemand besser erfahren als ich - und mein lebloser König.  
  
Die Schatten Mittelerdes konnten nie zurückgedrängt werden, sie hatten ihr Drohen nie aufgegeben, ihre Verlockungen jedoch immer gesteigert. Warum also sich nicht ihnen anschließen? Es ist leichter so, weniger ermüdend, weniger quälend als der ewige Kampf gegen das Dunkel. Und die dunkle Macht hat gezeigt, daß sie durchaus großzügig sein kann, Befriedigung verleihen kann . Nun, da der übermächtige Herrscher Sauron nicht mehr existiert und so die Stärke der schwarzen Macht auf mehrere verteilt ist.  
  
Auf die Ringgeister.  
  
Und einige wenige andere, die an der Macht teilhaben können.  
  
Ich gehöre zu ihnen.  
  
Und das erfüllt mich mit Stolz.  
  
Unser Zusammentreffen hat einen wichtigen Anlaß.  
  
Schrilles Kreischen kündigt ihr Kommen an.  
  
Süß und angenehm klingt es in meinen Ohren, während meine Untergebenen in kalten Schauern erstarren. Einzig meine Elitekrieger halten stand und zucken nicht einmal zusammen, so vortrefflich ist ihre Beherrschung, so fühllos sind ihre Herzen.  
  
Und ich?  
  
Ich kann mir nicht einmal mehr ansatzweise vorstellen, daß diese Laute mich einmal erschreckt hatten. Denn nun bin ich einer von ihnen und gehöre zu ihrer schwarzen Macht.  
  
Fünf von ihnen sind gekommen, mit ihrem Gefolge.  
  
Sie reiten gemessenen Schrittes durch das weit aufgestoßene Tor in meinen Burghof ein, flankiert von den schwarzgekleideten Rittern, die bedingungslos ihrem Befehl gehorchen. Starke, verwegene Männer, die nur darauf warten, mit ihrer Härte und Grausamkeit Mittelerde unterwerfen zu können. Darunter befindet sich ein herausragendes Wesen, das mir selbst von meiner erhöhten Balustrade aus auffällt. Ein dunkler Krieger, breitschultrig, Kopf und Gesicht mit einem schwarzen Helm bedeckt, die aufrechte, kräftige Gestalt durch den üblichen schwarzen Umhang verhüllt. Eisenbeschlagene Handschuhe halten die Zügel seines Streitrosses. Arrogant reitet er direkt hinter den Nazgul ein, als würde er zu ihnen gehören und nicht zu ihren Dienern.  
  
Wer ist er? Bekleidet er die Funktion eines Vertrauten? Ein Elb kann er nicht sein, . Oder ist er einer der von ihrem Volk abgefallenen Gebirgsmenschen, die sich der Dunklen Macht angeschlossen haben? Aber dazu erscheint er zu massiv, zu kantig,.  
  
Der Zug bleibt in der Mitte des umgrenzten Hofes stehen.  
  
Meine Untergebenen haben sich längst an die Mauern gedrängt, weichen der Nähe der Ringgeister aus. Ich gebe ihnen einen Wink, damit sie weiter ihren Beschäftigungen nachgehen, das Gefolge meiner Gäste in ihre Quartiere bringen und gebührlich bedienen können.  
  
Ich selbst begebe mich nach unten, um meine neuen Gefährten mit einer knappen Verbeugung zu begrüßen, und sie in unseren Versammlungssaal zu geleiten. Und nicht zuletzt, um den ansehnlichen Unbekannten in Augenschein zu nehmen, der den einstigen Menschenkönigen wie selbstverständlich folgt. Als würde er mit seiner Lebendigkeit, seinem pulsierenden Leben, seiner hochmütigen Haltung die trockenen, verknöcherten Ringgeister, die sich in die Umhänge schmiegen, sich erst durch ihre Kleidung Konturen verleihen können, herausfordern wollen. Ein gefährliches Spiel, das auf mich umso interessanter wirkt.  
  
Woher kommt dieser Mensch, der solcherart die Geister zu - ja, anzugreifen wagt?  
  
Im Versammlungssaal lassen wir uns auf die kostbar hergerichteten Sessel nieder. Der großzügige Raum wird durch ein hell loderndes Kaminfeuer sowohl erwärmt als auch erleuchtet. Die Flammen jagen Schatten an den Wänden entlang, lassen seltsame Gebilde über die Mauern tanzen, die sich mit den Motiven der gestickten Wandteppiche zu unheimlichen Szenerien verbinden.  
  
Vorboten?  
  
Die fünf Nazgul haben sich um die große runde Holzplatte gesetzt, die in der Mitte des Raumes steht und für wichtige Beratungen vorenthalten ist. Für mich ist selbstverständlich noch ein Platz frei, als Gleicher unter Gleichen gehöre ich mit in die Runde. Aber ich frage mich, wohin der anziehende Unbekannte sich stellen wird.  
  
Oder wird er es wagen, sich zu uns zu setzen?  
  
Zumindest hat er sich inzwischen seines Umhanges und seines Helmes entledigt und ich kann ihn offen anblicken. Und bin zum ersten Mal seit Zeiten überrascht. Wie konnte ich mich so täuschen! Nein, ein Menschengesicht schaut mir nicht entgegen, von den torkelnden Schatten der Flammen wild umschmeichelt.  
  
Es ist ein Uruk-hai.  
  
Groß, stattlich, dunkel - und er präsentiert sich meinen nun doch verunsicherten Blicken unglaublich überheblich. Sich selbst bewusst.  
  
Von meiner Größe, nur natürliche seiner Art gemäß wesentlich breiter gebaut, wagt er es, mir gerade ins Gesicht zu blicken. Ein Frevel, den ich bei meinen Leuten ohne Umschweife hart geahndet hätte.  
  
Gelbe, katzenartige Augen, die mich unter der Deckung der schwarzen Haarsträhnen mustern. Etwa mit Belustigung in den Augenwinkeln?  
  
Oder täuscht mich das Flackern des unruhigen Feuers?  
  
Ruhig, abwartend, mit intelligenten Augen, die genau alles in sich aufnehmen. Ein hoch erhobener Kopf, der nichts von der ängstlich - unterwürfigen Körperhaltung zeigt, mit denen diese dienende Art gewöhnlich ihren Herren begegnet.  
  
Souverän und darum gefährlich.  
  
Und - interessant.  
  
Als er sich neben den Kamin stellt, sich lässig an die Wand anlehnt, kreuzen sich unsere Blicke. Kurz und herausfordernd.  
  
Ein hohles Räuspern ermahnt mich. Vor mir liegt eine wichtige Aufgabe, ich muß mich mit den Mächtigsten Mittelerdes besprechen, was lasse ich mich da so leicht durch einen Uruk - hai, einen Diener, ablenken? Der wird mir schon nicht entgehen, sei es auch ein bevorzugter Günstling eines der Geister!  
  
Hier in meiner Festung.  
  
Ich nehme ebenfalls Platz, lasse mich vom Anblick des geheimnisvollen Uruks nicht mehr verwirren. Ich habe alle Zeit Mittelerdes. Später.  
  
Auf ein Zeichen von mir nähern sich beflissen und unterwürfig zwei meiner Diener. Ein großer Ork und ein Mensch bringen Karten herbei, Papier und Schreibfedern. Auf dem runden Tisch wird das Material ausgebreitet.  
  
Mittelerde.  
  
Unser Mittelerde.  
  
Die Karte ist eine der genauesten, die es in unserer Region gibt, denn meine Kundschafter haben jahrzehntelang gebraucht, um sie zu erstellen.  
  
Das Ergebnis ihrer unermüdlichen Arbeit zeigt Mittelerde in allen seinen geographischen Besonderheiten, seinen politischen Verhältnissen und vor allen Dingen - die besten Durchgangswege und Heerstraßen, auf denen größere Truppenverbände schnell vorwärtskommen können. Meine Späher haben sich wirklich Mühe gegeben. Und stolz kann ich das Ergebnis ihrer Arbeit meinen neuen Gefährten präsentieren.  
  
Aufmerksam beugen wir uns über die Karte, schauen uns die Einzelheiten der verschiedenen Regionen an. Beratschlagen über die beste, erfolgversprechendste Vorgehensweise.  
  
Was wir wollen? Mittelerde!  
  
Aber diesmal ganz und endgültig.  
  
Das heißt, ich gebe mich mit einem kleinen Teil zufrieden. Ich will nur in Düsterwald einziehen. Meine Beschämung tilgen.  
  
Rache nehmen.  
  
Den Rest Mittelerdes überlasse ich gerne jedem anderen. Und darum werden die Nazgul sich mit mir auf den Weg machen. Sie tragen mit ihrer düsteren Macht, ihrer dunklen Magie dazu bei, die Menschen und Zwerge in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen, und den Rest erledigen meine Krieger.  
  
Die Vorstellung, Thranduil am Boden zu sehen, wehrlos und geschlagen, jagen mir Schauer der Erregung über den Rücken.  
  
Rache.  
  
Genugtuung für alles, was er mir angetan hat!  
  
Bis in alle Ewigkeit!!  
  
Die knochigen Finger der Nazgul fahren die Linien der Zeichnungen nach. Jeder von ihnen zeigt Interesse, ist durchaus von meinem Vorhaben eingenommen. Streben sie doch ihr ganzes unendliches Dasein lang nach der Vermehrung ihrer Macht, nach der Eroberung aller Reiche, um sich zu stärken, zu wachsen an der Lebendigkeit der freien Völker. Sie auszusaugen und zu versklaven. Ihren Lebenswillen zu nehmen, um sich ihre Stärke einzuverleiben.  
  
Wie gut ich sie nun verstehen kann! Diese einstigen Menschenkönige, die von Sauron zu den schwarzen Seiten der Macht verlockt worden sind, zuerst ohne um die Konsequenzen zu wissen, und die sich dann umso bereitwilliger dem Strudel der Dunkelheit ergeben hatten.  
  
Meine Gefährten!  
  
Wie recht sie doch hatten!  
  
Wir beratschlagen lange. Unser großes Ziel ist selbstverständlich klar, aber in den Einzelheiten sind wir uns noch nicht einig. Die Aufteilung der Länder bringt Zwist unter die einstigen Menschenkönige, wollen sie doch alle Gondor als das Zentrum der neuerstarkten Menschenmacht besitzen. Aber der Streit meiner Verbündeten braucht mich nicht zu berühren, erhebe ich doch nur Ansprüche auf das Reich, daß mir von Geburt wegen sowieso zustehen würde. Und das mir auch von den Nazgul keiner streitig zu machen wagt, da sie eine alte Scheu vor den Elben immer noch davon abhält, sie als reine Opfer zu sehen.  
  
Während sie sich streiten, sich zu einigen versuchen, habe ich Zeit genug, mir den Uruk-hai anzusehen, der immer noch mit lässig verschränkten Armen an der Wand neben dem Kamin angelehnt steht. Die Runde mit halbgeschlossenen Augen nachlässig mustert.  
  
Als würde ihn das alles nicht im Geringsten etwas angehen!  
  
Hier sind die Mächtigsten der bekannten Welt versammelt, bereiten die Eroberung aller Reiche vor und er als einfacher, niedriger Ork verhält sich derart gleichgültig, als würde er einer Gruppe von Kindern beim Spielen zusehen!  
  
Der pure Hochmut. Die reinste Anmaßung!  
  
Ich rufe einen meiner Berater zu mir und weise ihn an, mehr über den Unbekannten herauszufinden. Und ihn des nachts in meiner Nähe einzuquartieren. Als ein Zeichen der Ehre.  
  
Dann werden wir sehen.  
  
Die Ringgeister haben sich immer noch nicht entschieden, wer welche Reiche oder Ländereien als Besitz zugesprochen bekommt, die natürlich erst noch erobert werden müssen. Daran scheinen sie nicht zu denken, die verführten Menschenkönige in ihrem Jahrtausende währenden Machtrausch.  
  
Ich ergreife das Wort und breite vor ihnen meine gesammelten strategischen Überlegungen aus. Ja, ich habe mir Gedanken gemacht und möchte nichts dem Zufall überlassen. Denn ich will nie wieder ein Scheitern verkraften müssen, oder auch nur ein stückweit die Kontrolle verlieren,.  
  
Also berichte ich ihnen von meinen Plänen. Zeige auf der Karte die geeignetesten Wege für größere Truppenbewegungen. Verschwiegene Pässe über die Gebirge, die jedoch auch im Winter einigermaßen passierbar sind. Nenne die Namen von Städten oder auch nur einzelnen Ratsherren, die im Geheimen danach streben, ihre Macht auszubauen. Die man infiltrieren könnte, um sie so zum Abfall von ihrer legitimen Regierung zu bewegen. Ich lasse eine Liste von Namen herumgehen, die von meinen Mittelsmännern Bestechungsgelder angenommen haben und daher höchst erpreßlich sind. Auch die eher privaten Familienverhältnisse in den einzelnen Herrschaftshäusern habe ich bedacht. Alte Könige, mit vielen Söhnen sitzen sehr unsicher auf ihrem Throne, wenn Unzufriedenheit unter ihren Kindern geschürt wird,., die schon zu lange auf die Nachfolge warten mussten. Und schon lange verjährte Grenzstreitigkeiten sind ebenfalls eine gute Gelegenheit, Heere aufeinander zu hetzen, damit sie sich gegenseitig schwächen. Und uns die Arbeit erleichtern.  
  
Mittelerde soll in Unordnung versinken, um uns den Weg zu ebnen!  
  
Beifälliges Gemurmel begleitet meine Ausführungen. Die Ringgeister ergreift die Erregung vor dem Kampfe.  
  
Es wird bald losgehen.  
  
Palastintrigen werden zu offenen Kämpfen werden, Uneinigkeiten zwischen Nachbarn werden durch Heere ausgetragen werden, nicht mehr durch Verhandlungen, Neid und Missgunst soll in offene Feindseligkeiten umschlagen!  
  
Ich biete mich an, die notwendigen Truppenaushebungen zu begleiten und das Training der Soldaten in den geheimen Techniken der Elben zu übernehmen, um die Effektivität der Soldaten im Krieg zu erhöhen.  
  
Einer der Geister zeigt auf den immer noch unbeweglich am Kamin stehenden Uruk-hai. In seiner edel gearbeiteten Lederrüstung wirkt er wie eine Statue eines Tempels,., eine dunkle Statue, die jederzeit zu vollem Leben erwachen kann.  
  
Mir wird endlich murmelnd erklärt, was es mit ihm auf sich hat. Er sei ein überragender Heerführer aus den Nordlanden. Aus Machtstreben habe er sich den Geistern angeschlossen, bereit, alles zu vollbringen, um selbst einmal regieren zu können. Er sei von dem Gedanken besessen, ein eigenes Reich zu besitzen, und nicht ein Leben lang einem König zu dienen, der lediglich aus Geburtsrecht seinen Titel innehat und nicht aus seinen Fähigkeiten heraus regiert. In seinem Land habe er schon viele Siege gefeiert, er sei fähig, noch in fast aussichtslosen Schlachten den Wendepunkt für sein Heer herbeizuführen. Nun reite er mit den Geistern, in der Hoffnung, sein außergewöhnliches Talent gewürdigt und belohnt zu bekommen.  
  
Ich frage nach dem Namen des Orks.  
  
Zorkum werde er genannt, zischt mir der Ringgeist zu. Dies bedeute "Der- noch-nie- Besiegte".  
  
Die harten Laute lasse ich mir auf der Zunge zergehen.  
  
Wir werden sehen.  
  
Ist er mir schon zuvor aufgefallen, mit seiner Überheblichkeit, so fasziniert er mich nun. Ein Ork mit den Zielen eines Unsterblichen und einem Dünkel, der eines verwöhnten Elbenprinzen würdig wäre.  
  
Er wird mich begleiten, auf der Reise durch meine Dörfer, um neue Soldaten auszuheben. Er wird an meiner Seite stehen, wenn ich sie meinem unachgiebigen Training unterziehe. Und seine Fähigkeiten bei der Planung unserer Feldzüge nehme ich gerne in Anspruch. Wenn sie denn so einzigartig sind, wie mir geschildert wurde.  
  
Ich erhebe mich und gehe gemessenen Schrittes zu ihm, zu dem lodernden Kaminfeuer hinüber. Er blickt nicht einmal auf, obwohl er meine Schritte gehört haben muß, obwohl er meine Präsenz spüren muß. Weiß ich doch, wie bedrohlich ich auf Menschen, und noch mehr auf Orks wirken kann. Ihn scheint meine Anwesenheit nicht zu berühren, genauso wenig, wie er sich von der Kälte und der Macht der Nazgul beeindrucken gelassen hat, mit denen er zu mir hergefunden hatte.  
  
Ich spreche ihn an: "Ich, Legolas, Herrscher über diese Lande, frage dich, Ork wer bist du? Nenne mir deinen Namen, deine Herkunft. Dann werde ich entscheiden, ob du es wert bist, meinen Plänen zu dienen."  
  
Durchdringend schaue ich auf sein, nun im Schatten liegendes Gesicht.  
  
Ledrige dunkelglänzende Haut, die sich über den Backenknochen spannt.  
  
Gelbe geschlitzte Katzenaugen.  
  
Ein beeindruckendes Gebiß halb unter den fordernden Lippen verborgen. Und der Geruch eines Raubjägers.  
  
Er zögert mit seiner Antwort und verärgert mich damit. Denn seit langer Zeit bin ich es gewohnt, daß meine Wünsche ohne Umschweife befolgt werden, meine Befehle sofort ausgeführt werden.  
  
Dieser Ork verhält sich mir gegenüber unverschämt.  
  
Mir, Legolas, dem Elben, der sich an die Dunkle Macht gebunden hat, die Antwort auf eine Frage zu verweigern!  
  
Aber immerhin, gerade als ich meine Gedanken, meinen Geist in ihn eindringen lassen will, um seine Seele, wenn nicht aufzusaugen, dann doch zu erforschen, läßt er sich mit einer trägen Kopfbewegung zu einer Antwort herab. Ohne seine Körperhaltung zu verändern, wie zuvor beiläufig an die Wand angelehnt, hebt er seinen Kopf, um mich durch seine dichten Stirnhaare zu mustern.  
  
Seine Stimme klingt rauh wie das dunkle Fauchen eines der längstvergangenen Fabeltiere. Während seine Worte unvorstellbare Arroganz verraten: "Meinen Namen wollt Ihr wissen, Dunkler Elb, der sich noch immer Legolas nennt? Nun, ich bin Zorkum aus dem Eisland. Und ich werde dort als der erfolgreichste Heerführer aller Zeiten benannt. Um mir mein eigenes Reich zu verdienen, reite ich mit den Ringgeistern. Und Euch, abgefallener Elb mit den sonderbaren Gelüsten, kann ich zur Erfüllung Eurer Wünsche verhelfen. Düsterwald ist kein schweres Ziel, die Elben dort haben große Lücken in ihrer Verteidigung. Ihr könnt Euch meine Hilfe erbitten, ich gewähre sie Euch gerne."  
  
Vor den Kopf geschlagen starre ich diesen Uruk-hai in Grund und Boden. Und kann mich gerade noch zügeln, ihn nicht auf der Stelle niederzuschlagen für seine Anmaßung. . Er besitzt die Unverschämtheit, auf meine Bitten zu warten, sie sogar einzufordern?  
  
Er als Ork, den ich mit einem Augenzwinkern vernichten könnte?  
  
Und er wagt es, er, als ein für den Kampf geschaffenes, gezüchtetes Wesen, über ein Elbenreich zu urteilen?  
  
Aber es sei, da er mir von einem der Nazgul persönlich empfohlen worden ist, wird er seine Talente bei unserem Feldzug zeigen können.  
  
Und zwar an meiner Seite.  
  
Und das mit den sonderbaren Gelüsten, nun, das kann ich ihm durchaus näher bringen. Auch wenn mein lebloser König den winzig kleinen freien Teil meines Herzens gebunden hat, bin ich durchaus auch für diesen Uruk-hai, diesen Ork offen,.. Ich kann sein vibrierendes Leben richtiggehend auf meiner Haut spüren, es schreit danach, von mir aufgenommen zu werden, in mich hineinzuströmen.  
  
Mit einer knappen, ironisch gemeinten Verbeugung nehme ich sein "Angebot" an und lade ihn zum Bleiben ein.  
  
Als die Ringgeister in ihre dunkle Unendlichkeit zurückgekehrt sind, um weitere Pläne zu schmieden, stehe ich auf der Brüstung meines höchsten Turmes, kratze mit den Fingern das Eis von den Steinen und sinne über Zorkum nach.  
  
Morgen wird er mich auf der Rundreise durch die Dörfer und Städte begleiten, um wehrfähige Männer aufzutreiben und sie meiner Kriegsmacht zuzuführen. Es wird ein erster Test für ihn werden.  
  
Es hat begonnen. 


	5. Aushebung

Disclaimer: siehe Vorspann ______________________________________________________________________  
  
Aushebung  
  
Gemeinsam mit den Werbern überziehen wir die Dörfer, in denen noch wehrfähige Männer wohnen könnten. Ich brauche sie alle.  
  
Zorkum ist mit Eifer dabei, er hat ein gutes Auge für den Gesundheitszustand und die Verwendungsfähigkeit der Menschen. Und er kennt die üblichen Verstecke, in denen sich die Leute vor der Aufforderung, sich meinem Heer anzuschließen, verbergen wollen. Die getarnten Erdlöcher in den halbverfallenen Scheunen, über denen Unrat und altes Gerät aufgehäuft ist, die verschwiegenen, unzugänglichen Täler in der Wildnis, wohin sich ganze Dorfgemeinschaften vor mir geflüchtet haben. In dem irrigen Glauben, mir, dem Herrscher, entgehen zu können.  
  
Zorkum findet sie alle.  
  
Und ich lasse ihm freie Hand dabei, studiere ihn aus dem Hintergrund heraus. Was für ein Wesen in der Gestalt eines großen Orks, das die Intelligenz und die Schnelligkeit eines Elben besitzt - und die unerbittliche Grausamkeit eines Henkers, genau, wie man es bei diesen Dienern der Dunklen Macht erwarten würde!  
  
Auch wenn der Uruk-hai nichts von einem Diener an sich hat.  
  
Aber waren sie nicht alle durch ihren Ursprung an die Dunkle Macht gebunden, durch ihr Wesen und ihre Entstehung? Keines eigenen Willens mächtig? Für alle Jahrtausende dazu bestimmt, sich den Wünschen der Schwarzen Herrscher zu beugen, niemals gegen sie aufzubegehren oder auch nur ein eigenes Bewusstsein ihrer selbst zu entwickeln, einen eigenen Willen, eigene Bedürfnisse,. Wesen die nur in der Schlacht, während des Tötens, im Blutrausch ihre schnelle Befriedigung finden konnten, ohne lange im Voraus planen zu können. Wesen, ohne enge Bindungen an ihre Sippe, nur durch kurzdauernde Zweckbündnisse zu einer Gruppe zu vereinigen? Oder eben unter dem Oberbefehl eines Ringgeistes als erbarmungslose Krieger zu funktionieren?  
  
Unwillkürlich drehe ich mich zu dem Uruk-hai um, der direkt hinter mir reitet und mir damit ein ständiges unangenehmes Kribbeln im Rücken beschert.  
  
Ein wie immer belustigter Blick kreuzt meine Augen, dazu bemerke ich eine leicht spöttisch heraufgezogene Oberlippe, die die imposanten Fangzähne halb freigibt.  
  
Ein Wesen nur auf die Befriedigung seiner unmittelbaren Bedürfnisse bedacht?  
  
Nein.  
  
Ich komme mir beobachtet vor, durchschaut.  
  
Und das von einem Untergebenen, auch wenn er aus dem Gefolge eines Nazgul stammt und dort anscheinend einen hohen Rang bekleidet hat.  
  
Muß ich mir das gefallen lassen?  
  
Aber er kann mir noch nützlich sein, wenn er wirklich solch außergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten als Heerführer besitzt, ein Stratege ist. Als Ork?!  
  
Bestimmt schüttele ich den durchdringenden Blick dieses Mannes ab und presche in scharfem Galopp in das nächste Dorf ein.  
  
Es folgt wie immer dem gleichen Muster.  
  
Einer unserer Leute hat von Weitem den Ort ausgekundschaftet. Zu sehen sind meist nur die Frauen und Kinder, sowie das Vieh, manchmal noch einige Alte, die geschwächt vor ihren Hütten hocken und vor sich hin husten.  
  
Dann reite ich und meine Truppe ein.  
  
In schnellem Tempo erreichen wir das Dorf, beanspruchen mit unseren Pferden den gesamten Hauptweg. Lärmend und mit gezogenen Schwerten reiten wir um den Platz herum, um den sich die größeren Hütten gruppieren. Vor den Huftritten unserer Tiere flüchtet sich das Kleinvieh, selbst auf die wenigen frei herumlaufenden Schweine, die die Grundlage für das Überleben des Dorfes im langen Winter sind, nimmt niemand Rücksicht. Zertrampelte Hühner bleiben auf dem verschlammten Weg, der in das Dorf führt, liegen.  
  
Meine Reiter, allen voran die wild brüllende Gestalt Zorkums, treiben die durcheinander schreienden Dorfbewohner zu einem verängstigten Haufen zusammen.  
  
Ich verfolge das Geschehen meist mit etwas Abstand, habe ich doch meine schwarzgekleideten Leute mit ihren massigen Pferden, die genügend Schrecken unter der unwissenden Dorfbevölkerung verbreiten. Und Zorkum, der sich ein Vergnügen daraus zu machen scheint, in jede einzelne Hütte, in jeden Bretterverschlag hereinzustürmen, sie eigenhändig zu durchsuchen und die dort versteckten Menschen auf den Dorfplatz zu zerren. Auch wenn das Rufen und Schimpfen der misshandelten Frauen und Kinder groß ist, Zorkum treibt sie mit einem grausamen Lachen zusammen und stellt sie in einem Haufen in der Mitte des Dorfes auf.  
  
Entblößt in einem höhnischen Gelächter sein gefährliches Gebiß, faucht die einschüchterten Menschen an, die sich eng aneinanderdrängen.  
  
Beginnt mit der Befragung.  
  
Sucht sich vornehmlich die Frauen mit den kleinen Kindern heraus. Oder eine Schwangere.  
  
Diese reden zuerst, verraten oft schon nach einigen Drohworten, wo sich die Männer versteckt halten. Zorkum muß nicht einmal ansatzweise damit beginnen, seine Drohungen wahrzumachen,.  
  
Es scheint ihm Freude zu bereiten, in angstverzerrte Gesichter zu blicken.  
  
Oder warum zeigt er sonst solchen Tatendrang bei seiner Aufgabe?  
  
Und es kann schon vorkommen, daß ich eingreifen muß, damit er nicht ein ganzes Dorf zu hart bestraft, wenn er zu lange fragen muß. Damit er nicht alle Hütten abbrennt mitsamt den Tieren darin,., oder den in den Winkeln verborgenen Menschen,.  
  
Aber meist schaue ich dem Treiben mit unbewegtem Blick zu. Und erkaltetem Herzen.  
  
Was gehen mich die Leiden dieser Menschen an?  
  
Sie sollen mir dienen. Und sonst nichts!  
  
Denn allein dazu sind sie da,.  
  
Nie mehr werde ich micht binden, an wen auch immer! Außer natürlich an meinen König, der nun so schwach in seinem Saal liegt - fast schon eine Gruft. Aber auch der Gedanke an seine leblose Gestalt verblasst in meinem Kopfe, beobachte ich den robusten, vor Lebenskraft sprühenden Uruk-hai, wie er durch das Dorf tobt.  
  
Zorkum widmet sich seiner Aufgabe mit unerbittlicher Härte und hat großen Erfolg damit. Des Abends treiben wir die aufgefundenen Männer in unser Lager, setzen sie dort unter strenger Bewachung fest. Sind sie erst einmal von ihren Heimatorten entfernt, ist es ein Leichtes, sie mit etwas Nachdruck von der Notwendigkeit, sich unserem Heer anzuschließen, zu überzeugen.  
  
Mit den neugeworbenen Menschen in unserer Mitte, die von meinen berittenen Leuten rechts und links flankiert werden, damit niemand, aber auch wirklich niemand sich meinem Willen entziehen kann, reiten wir nach einigen Tagen in die Burg ein.  
  
Dort beginnt die Kampfausbildung, während der die Männer ihre Familien vergessen und die nur noch Platz für Haß, Krieg und den Willen zum Überleben in ihren Köpfen läßt.  
  
Aus ungeübten, friedliebenden Bauern forme ich harte, erbarmungslose Krieger, die mir bis in den Tod treu ergeben sind, ohne jemals eines meiner Worte anzuzweifeln. Ohne jemals auf den Gedanken zu kommen, meine Ziele und mein Vorgehen infrage stellen zu können. Eine Armee, die sich zu allem verwenden läßt, die sich ohne zu Zögern für mich abschlachten lassen würde. Eine willenlose Masse ohne Seele, ohne jede Individualität, benutzbar, um zu erobern, benutzbar um Meuchelmorde auszuführen, benutzbar, um Mittelerde zu überrennen.  
  
Mein Plan schreitet voran.  
  
Und Zorkum führt die ihm übertragenen Angelegenheiten zu meiner vollsten Zufriedenheit aus, auch wenn er seine ursprüngliche Überheblichkeit nicht abgelegt hat, sondern sie nur besser verbirgt. Er besitzt eine faszinierende Zielstrebigkeit für einen aus seine Rasse, seine beharrliche Erbarmungslosigkeit könnte sogar mir, der nun von der Dunklen Macht zehrt, gefährlich werden.  
  
Alte Geschichten über die ersten Orks, die durch Folter und Vergewaltigung aus den Elben geformt worden sind, kommen mir in den Sinn. Wirkt er nicht auf mich, als wäre er aus einer dieser halbvergessenen Sagen entsprungen?  
  
Aber selbst er ist nicht ganz so gefühllos, wie er sich nach außen gibt, wie man bei seiner Art vermuten könnte. Auch in ihm existieren Empfindungen, zumindest ein eigener, sehr starker Willen zur Macht, zum Herrschen. Was mich mit großem Erstaunen erfüllt. Ist doch auch er ein fühlendes Wesen geblieben, trotz seiner Herkunft, trotz seines engen Umgangs mit den Dunklen Geistern.  
  
Und deshalb muß er von mir kontrolliert werden. Damit er ein brauchbares Werkzeug auch in meinen Händen wird, bereit, meinen Zielen zu dienen, mich selbst aber niemals anzuzweifeln. Sein Königreich, nachdem er so strebt, kann er natürlich bekommen, wenn er seine aufgetragenen Pflichten treu erfüllt hat, denn an der Herrschaft über weitere Länder liegt mir nichts. Mir reicht mein Rückzugsort in meinen verschleierten Landen - und die Rache an Düsterwald. Dazu wird er mir behilflich sein, der dunkle Krieger. Er wird neben mir stehen, neben mir, dem verstoßenen Elben, und gemeinsam werden wir in das alte hinfällige Reich Düsterwald einziehen.  
  
Nein, hinter mir wird er reiten.  
  
Aber vorerst will ich Zorkum zähmen. Gefügig machen, um mich vollständig auf ihn verlassen zu können, soll er doch mein Heerführer werden, bei seinem strategischen Geschick. Denn dazu muß ich ihm mein Vertrauen schenken, ohne mich der Gefahr auszusetzen, enttäuscht zu werden.  
  
Sein pulsierendes Leben reizt mich, seine Arroganz schreit danach, von mir bezwungen zu werden.  
  
Also wird er heute nacht mir gehören. Ich werde ihn in Besitz nehmen. 


	6. Der Uruk

Disclaimer: siehe Vorspann  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Der Uruk  
  
Den ganzen Tag schon folge ich Zorkum insgeheim mit meinen Augen, nein, ich verfolge ihn richtiggehend in dem Bemühen, ihn mit meinen Blicken einzukreisen.  
  
Wo sitzt seine Schwachstelle?  
  
Die Stelle, die ihn noch den lebendigen Wesen zugehörig sein läßt, außer seiner Machtgier, seiner überheblichen Grausamkeit, die er in meiner Anwesenheit zeigt. Die Eigenschaften, die seiner Art zugehörig sind, hundertfach gesteigert und durch seine Intelligenz potenziert. Gefährlich. Faszinierend.  
  
Aber ich suche die Stelle, an der er verwundbar ist, durch die ich ihn lenken kann, habe ich sie erst einmal entdeckt.  
  
Die Stelle, durch die er für meine Ziele benutzbar wird.  
  
Ich werde sie finden.  
  
Heute nacht noch.  
  
Er soll mein Werkzeug werden.  
  
Lange nach Anbruch der Nacht zieht sich dieses so grausam - faszinierende dunkle Wesen in die ihm zur Verfügung gestellten Gemächer zurück. Nachdem er die Tage zuvor die neuen Soldaten einem erbarmungslosen, aber sehr effektiven Drill unterzogen hat. Es ist ihm gelungen, diese Bauern in kürzester Zeit zu einer Einheit von willenlosen Mördern zusammenzuschweißen.  
  
Aber dieses Mal folge ich ihm in seine Schlafkammer.  
  
Als er meine Schritte bemerkt, verhält er sich, als hätte er dies erwartet, dreht sich zu mir, der ich an der Tür stehengeblieben bin, mit einem offenen Lächeln um. "Abgefallener Prinz des Elbenvolkes, ich habe auf dich gewartet.", knurrt er verhalten in meine Richtung.  
  
Ruhig und gelassen präsentiert er sich, noch seine Lederrüstung tragend, in der Mitte des halbdunklen Raumes. Mit über der weiten Brust gekreuzten Armen, die strähnigen dunklen Zotteln ins Gesicht fallen lassend, schaut er durch mich ins Unendliche.  
  
Schiebt mir die Notwendigkeit einer Erklärung für mein Hiersein zu.  
  
Mir!  
  
Mir, der ich seinesgleichen noch vor nicht allzu langer Zeit mit bedenkenlosen Schwertstreichen zu Dutzenden getötet habe.  
  
Mir, der ich doch aufgrund meiner Herkunft und meiner Fähigkeiten in allem überlegen bin! Mir. Legolas, dem uneingeschränkten Herrn dieser Burg!  
  
In der Mitte des Raumes hat sich nicht eine Haarspitze gerührt. Ein unwägbarer Blick aus gelben Katzenaugen verliert sich hinter mir.  
  
Mit wachsender Wut starre ich ihn an. Versuche, meine Unbeherrschtheit zu zügeln, mich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Seit wann verliere ich so schnell meine Gelassenheit, fühle mich so schnell bedroht?  
  
Er ist doch nur ein Ork.  
  
Nun, ein brauchbarer Ork, ein intelligenter Uruk.  
  
Ein würdiger Gegenspieler etwa?  
  
Das dunkle Wesen in der Raummitte verzieht fast unmerklich die rauen Lippen. Gelbe Katzenaugen werden schmäler.  
  
Eine Schlange in meinem Bau?  
  
Sein kehliges Knurren erreicht mich wie durch einen Nebel. "Prinz der Elben, weißt, du, daß du mich brauchst? Mein Können, meine Zähigkeit, meine Unbarmherzigkeit, meine Erfahrung in den Kriegen? Damit du deine kleine Rache ausführen kannst, an deinem Volk?"  
  
Meine Sinne müssen sich täuschen. Was habe ich gerade gehört?  
  
"An deinem hinfälligen Volk?"  
  
Ich starre ihn an. Seine dunkle, lederartige Haut über den Wangen. Die langezogene Narbe, die über eine Gesichtshälfte verläuft. Aber seltsamerweise nicht entstellend wirkt. Den spöttisch verzogenen Mund. Den stämmigen, von harten Muskeln durchzogenen Hals. Seine heraustretende Halsschlagader.  
  
Meine Augen bohren sich durch seine Haut.  
  
"Prinz der Dunkelheit, wirst du mir meine Wünsche erfüllen, wenn ich dir zur Seite stehe? Wirst du mir mein eigenes Reich geben, für mich und meine Leute? Wirst du mich unbehelligt lassen nach den Kriegen, damit wir leben können? Abgefallener Elb, wie könnte ich deinem Wort vertrauen, der du dich selbst gegen dein eigenes Volk wenden willst? Gib mir eine Gewähr für deine Worte!"  
  
Das Fauchen raubt mir für einen kleinen Augenblick die Fassung.  
  
Ein hergelaufener Ork, sei er noch so sehr begabt in der Kunst des Krieges, zweifelt mein Wort an? Zweifelt mich an?  
  
Ich will sein Blut!!!  
  
Seine Seele!!!  
  
Sofort!!!  
  
Aus dem Stand fliege ich mit einem katzenhaften Sprung auf ihn zu, überbrücke die Entfernung zu ihm mit einem Wimpernschlag. Seine Worte, seine Missachtung meiner Beweggründe macht mich rasend. Wie kann diese Kreatur es wagen, mich derart geringschätzig anzusehen? Mir, meinen Worten gegenüber Ungläubigkeit zeigen? Bin ich nicht ein Elb? Und er nur ein missgestaltetes Wesen der Dunklen Macht? Mir weit unterlegen?  
  
Ich pralle gegen seinen massiven Körper, versuche ihn aus dem Stand zu reißen. Meine Zähne suchen ihr Ziel, diese dicke, pulsierende Ader, aus der seine Lebendigkeit strömen wird, die mich nähren und stärken soll.  
  
Ich bin hier der Herr über Leben und Tod!  
  
Zorkum kann meinem Ansturm nicht standhalten, er wankt.  
  
Ein wenig.  
  
Das genügt.  
  
Er verliert seine Standfestigkeit, da mein Angriff für ihn zu überraschend kommt.  
  
Mit einem Hebelgriff bringe ich ihn vollends aus dem Gleichgewicht, immer bedacht darauf, nicht in die Reichweite seines beeindruckenden Gebisses zu kommen. Ineinander verkrallt rollen wir über den Boden. Schnelligkeit und elbische Kampfkunst gegen massive Stärke und einen unbeugsamen - nein, unbestechlichen? - Willen, sich nicht besiegen zu lassen.  
  
Holz splittert.  
  
Der muskulöse und doch so geschmeidige Körper meines Widersachers setzt mir ernsthaften Widerstand entgegen. Er trägt nicht umsonst den Namen "Der-noch- nie-Besiegte" und gilt als einer der besten Nahkämpfer nicht nur unter seinesgleichen.  
  
Er wird mir doch nicht ebenbürtig sein?  
  
Eine alte Angst kriecht den Rücken herauf.  
  
Allein seine größere Körpermasse macht mir mehr zu schaffen, als ich zuvor vermuten konnte, versucht er doch beharrlich, mich unter sich auf dem Boden festzunageln. Selbst die mir eigene Schnelligkeit gibt mir nur einen winzigen Vorteil, kann er es auch darin mit mir aufnehmen.  
  
Annähernd.  
  
Mit großer Mühe gelingt es mir, mich aus der Umarmung dieses mächtigen Körpers zu lösen, wieder etwas Raum für meinen nächsten Angriff zu gewinnen. Einige Schritte von einander getrennt, stehen wir uns keuchend gegenüber, fixieren uns.  
  
Die Klauen des Uruks haben schon ihre ersten Zeichen auf meinem Rücken hinterlassen. Brennender Schmerz zieht sich von meiner Schulter hinab. Blut tröpfelt in mein rechtes Auge und läßt mich außer mich geraten. Mit einer ungestümen Handbewegung reiße ich mir einen Fetzen Stoff von der ohnehin zerrissenen Tunika und wische flüchtig über mein Gesicht. Blut befleckt das Tuch.  
  
Mein Blut!  
  
Der Uruk steht unerschütterlich auf seiner Seite des Raumes. Bedächtig entledigt er sich seiner Lederrüstung, legt die Stichwaffen die an seinem Gürtel befestigt waren, zur Seite. "Warum hat er sie eben nicht benutzt?", frage ich mich flüchtig.  
  
Halbnackt und unbewaffnet stehen wir uns gegenüber. Und zumindest ich bin bereit, zu töten, so stark verlangt es mich inzwischen nach seinem Blut. Seiner Stärke. Seiner Kraft. Danach, mich als der Überlegene zu zeigen.  
  
Heiße Wellen meiner Wut überschwemmen meinen Geist, lassen mich nur noch diese lauernde, in fast regloser Kampfhaltung dastehende Gestalt erkennen. Dunkler Schatten in der Mitte des Raumes, vor Energie und Leben pulsierend.  
  
Mein Ziel.  
  
Katzengleich setze ich zum zweiten Angriff an, der den eindrucksvollen Uruk diesmal direkt zu Boden wirft. Meine Zähne suchen seinen Hals, seine Lebensader. Ich ritze über die Haut, immer bemüht, seinen Kopf mit den ebenfalls überaus scharfen Fangzähnen von mir wegzuhalten. In meinem Zorn geht alles gedankenschnell, sonst hätte ich auch nicht den Hauch einer Möglichkeit, diesen geübten, mir an Kraft und auch Sehnigkeit überlegenen Uruk in meine Gewalt zu bekommen. Unter anderen Umständen würde er mich einfach unter seinem gewaltigen Körpergewicht begraben, .  
  
Ich beiße mich an seinem mit Muskelsträngen durchzogenen Hals fest, verfehle jedoch mein eigentliches Ziel um weniges und spüre nur feste, ledrige Haut in meinem Mund anstatt des sprudelnden Blutes. Salziger Schweiß durchzogen vom Geschmack nach Wildheit und - Erregung.  
  
Durch den Misserfolg frustriert, lockere ich meinen Biß, schnaube meine Enttäuschung in das Gesicht Zorkums. Gelbe, zu schmalen Schlitzen verengte Katzenaugen funkeln unter den Haarzotteln und kündigen mir einen harten Kampf an.  
  
Mit beiden Händen fahre ich in seine Haarsträhnen und reiße den Kopf mit einem Ruck nach hinten, um seine Kehle freizulegen, bequem für mich zugänglich zu machen. Aber zu spät reagiere ich auf den harten Griff der Klauen, die sich inzwischen in meine Hüfte gebohrt haben, tief in mein Fleisch eindringen, die meinen Oberkörper von ihm fernhalten sollen.  
  
Schmerzhaft fest ist dieser Griff.  
  
Und ich spüre mich leben.  
  
Überrascht halte ich inne, richte mich auf.  
  
Unter mir Zorkum, der mich ansieht. Sein spöttisches Grinsen in ein leichtes Lächeln wechseln läßt. "Wie soll ich einem abgefallenen Elben glauben können? Was bietest du mir als Gewähr für dein Wort? Du hast schon richtig verstanden, Prinz der Dunkelheit, ich der armselige Uruk, möchte von dir eine Sicherheit. Denn wer sollte einem Diener der Dunkelheit trauen?"  
  
Der Griff seiner Klauen lockert sich.  
  
Gebannt starre ich ihn an, als sähe ich ihn zum ersten Mal.  
  
Ich sehe ihn zum ersten Mal.  
  
Als ein fühlendes Wesen. Nicht nur als die benutzbare Kreatur, die mir mit ihren Fähigkeiten dienen sollte.  
  
Nach deren Blut es mich verlangt.  
  
Wie ungewöhnlich, .  
  
Ich nehme mir die Zeit, sein Gesicht zu studieren. Lasse den restlichen Zorn aus mir herausfließen. Es wird Platz in meiner Seele für eine kleine Ahnung davon, wer ich einmal gewesen war. Ich spüre den Körper unter mir. Hart und warm. Ich rieche seine Ausdünstungen nach Lebendigkeit.  
  
Wer ist Legolas?  
  
"Wie soll ich das wissen, wenn du es nicht mehr weißt?" faucht mich sein heißer Atem fast unhörbar an. Kommen diese Worte wirklich von ihm?  
  
Seine Klauen ziehen mich nach unten, zu seinem schweißglänzenden Oberkörper. Ich lasse es geschehen, verwundert über mich selbst. Aber der Durst nach seinem schwarzen Blut ist vorerst versiegt.  
  
Er wird ersetzt durch etwas anderes.  
  
Etwas, was ich schon zu lange nicht mehr erfahren habe. 


	7. Nachts

Disclaimer: siehe Vorspann  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Nachts  
  
Geschlitzte gelbe Augen fangen mich ein in ihrem trüben Spiegel.  
  
Zottiges, zu einem verfilzten Zopf gebundenes Haar unter meinen Händen.  
  
Über den Wangenknochen spannt dunkles Leder, verführt in seiner unerwarteten Geschmeidigkeit zum Beißen. Meine Zunge sucht seine Ohren. Sie sind so geformt, wie meine,.  
  
Die Hände in die feste Masse der Haare gekrallt, strebe ich nach seinen Lippen, möchte in seinen Mund eindringen.  
  
Presse mich an ihn und fühle zu eindeutig sein Geschlecht.  
  
"Nimm mich doch, wenn du kannst!", faucht mir der heiße Atem entgegen, lachen mich spöttische Lippen aus. Der trotz seiner kräftigen Muskeln so biegsame Körper schüttelt mich ab wie ein junges Tier. Er steht in der Mitte des Raumes und lacht.  
  
Grollendes Knurren erfüllt die Luft.  
  
Ich schaue ihn von unten herauf an.  
  
Hasse ihn.  
  
Begehre ihn.  
  
Stelle mir vor.  
  
Zorkum gebunden an die starken Pfosten der Eingangstür. Mit ausgebreiteten, leicht erhobenen Armen, weit gespreizten Beinen. Deutlich gezeichnete Muskeln, die sich den Rücken hinunterziehen. Dunkel und hart. Denoch glänzend im Fackellicht unter ihrem leichten Schweißfilm.  
  
Gebunden. Aber nicht zu fest.  
  
Er soll glauben, eine Chance zu haben.  
  
Und ich will seine Gegenwehr spüren können.  
  
Aber nicht behindert werden.  
  
Ich möchte über seine breiten, von Narben gezeichneten Schulter tasten. Seine harten Muskeln unter der Haut spüren. Sie nachfahren, bis sie sich unter meinen Händen versteifen und dann zu zittern anfangen, wenn sie die Spannung nicht mehr halten können. Ich will dort ebenfalls meine Spuren hinterlassen! Auf diesem schon vorgezeichneten Rücken. Meine Nägel tief in seiner ledrigen Haut versenken, die Vernarbungen alter Verletzungen von Neuem aufreißen. Gerade tief genug, daß sein Leben in feinen glänzenden Tropfen über die Haut perlt.  
  
Über das schwarze Blut, das auf seinem Rücken glänzt, in acht feinen Rissen von der Schulter zu seinem Gesäß herabrinnt, soll meine ungeduldige Zunge lecken. Sich in die Schnitte meiner Nägel bohren, die merkbar genug sind, ihm einen Vorgeschmack auf weitere Vergnügungen anzudeuten. Ich will meine Zähne in seinem Fleisch fühlen, spüren, wie er zittert, wie sich sein Fleisch unter meinen Berührungen zusammenzieht.  
  
Wahnsinnig soll er werden an dem Verlangen seines Körpers nach meinen Berührungen und gleichzeitig der Gewissheit ausgesetzt sein, diese Nacht nicht zu überleben.  
  
Ich will sehen, wie sich Erregung und Angst in seinem Gesicht einen Kampf liefern, von dem selbst ich nicht weiß, wie er ausgehen wird.  
  
Ausgeliefert sein soll er meinem Begehren nach seiner Kraft. Meinen Namen wird er rufen, sich gegen das Holz pressen, stöhnend darum bitten, ihm Befreiung zu schenken, während ich ihn stoße.  
  
Tief in sein Inneres eindringe, ihn ausfülle.  
  
Ihn in Besitz nehme mit meinem Körper.  
  
Und gierig sein Blut trinke, das aus den Bissen in seinem Hals sprudelt, bis sein Körper schlaff wird, an der Tür zusammensinkt.  
  
Das wird der Punkt sein, an dem sein Geist mich anerkennt. Als seinen Herrscher.  
  
Aber vielleicht werde ich ihn am Leben lassen.  
  
Denn ich brauche ihn noch.  
  
Grollendes Knurren fordert meine Aufmerksamkeit. Noch ist es nicht so weit.  
  
Augenblicklich stehen wir uns wieder gegenüber, wie vorhin schon einmal.  
  
Sein "Nimm mich doch, wenn du kannst!" fordert mich unmißverständlich heraus. Eine eindeutige Kampfansage, die ich nicht ausschlagen kann.  
  
Mein Kampfschrei trifft auf zischendes Fauchen.  
  
Haut reibt sich über vernarbten Stellen, Fingernägel versuchen sich hineinzubohren.  
  
Zorkums kämpfender Körper ist schweißbedeckt, er sondert einen Geruch nach Raubtier ab, der mich die Burg um mich herum vergessen läßt.  
  
Wald, Anstrengung, Jagd.  
  
Kampf. Töten.  
  
Rückzug, Verteidigung.  
  
Niederlage.  
  
Es ist ihm gelungen, mich unter seinen schweren Körper zu bekommen, mich damit zu besiegen. Seine Kampfkunst ist andersartig, aber der meinen durchaus gleichwertig. Ich hätte ihn nie dermaßen unterschätzen dürfen.  
  
Niemals.  
  
Schwer sitzt er auf mir.  
  
Preßt mir mit seinen schweren Händen den Brustkorb zusammen. Pfeifend entweicht die Luft aus meinen Lungen, als er sein Gewicht nach vorne verlagert, auf mir zu liegen kommt.  
  
Geschmeidig und doch so massiv wie ein Felsblock.  
  
Er hält in seinen gewandten Bewegungen inne, sein Geschlecht drängt sich gegen meine Oberschenkel. Erregt und groß.  
  
Keuchend merke ich, daß ich in gleicher Weise antworte, plötzlich seine Hitze zwischen meinen Beinen genieße. Wenn auch wiederwillig und um Beherrschung bemüht.  
  
Ja, sicher, ich wollte Zorkum.  
  
Ihn berühren, seinen Geschmack auf meiner Zunge fühlen, ihn hören, wenn er stöhnt, sich unter mir windet - Unter mir!! Ein Uruk?  
  
Seine Ellbogen stützen sich höchst fühlbar auf meine Brust, mein Kopf ist durch die schwieligen Klauen wie festgeschraubt, während sich der Druck auf meine Schoß verstärkt, als er meine Oberschenkel mit seinen Beinen kraftvoll umschließt. Ein leichtes Reiben seiner Erektion gegen meine Leggins entlockt meinen Lippen ein leichtes Keuchen, das dieser Uruk mit seinem üblichen leichten Grinsen belohnt. Ohne den Griff zu lockern, beugt er sich nach vorne, schnüffelt ausgiebig und geräuschvoll meinen Hals ab.  
  
Leckt mir über`s Gesicht, das ich verzweifelt zu befreien versuche aus seinen Händen.  
  
"Wolltest du das nicht? Elbenprinz der Dunkelheit? Meinen Körper?"  
  
Wieder diese Zunge, diesmal in Ohrnähe.  
  
"Mit mir schlafen?"  
  
Behutsam werde ich von den aus der Nähe noch beeindruckenderen Reißzähnen angeknabbert.  
  
Ein fester Biß markiert ein Ohrläppchen.  
  
"Aber nicht auf diese Art, ich weiß!"  
  
Heißer Atem faucht mir entgegen.  
  
"Benutzen wolltest du mich, wie du alle hier besitzen willst. Als dein Eigentum verwenden. Mich gebrauchen für deine Gier. Deine Machtgelüste. Benutzen, aussaugen und wegwerfen. Wie alle meine Vorgänger, gleichgültig aus welchem Volk sie gekommen sind!"  
  
Sein dunkles Knurren begleitet eine Umarmung, deren Stärke mich nach Luft schnappen läßt. Ich spüre nur noch seine raue Zunge, die sich gegen meine Zähne presst, mich mit ihrer Wildheit überrumpelt. Sie nimmt meinen Mund in Besitz, läßt kaum Platz für meine erstickten Laute, die ich nicht unterdrücken kann, als eine seiner klauenbewehrten Hände meine Leggins zerfetzen. Stoff verfängt sich zwischen unseren Gliedmaßen. Hindert sein Vordringen.  
  
Fangzähne reißen ihre Spur über meine Oberlippe, verhaken sich zwischen meinen Zähnen. Ich schmecke mein Blut.  
  
Mein Blut.  
  
Fast bin ich überrascht, als er sich über mir aufrichtet, habe ich doch anderes erwartet - ersehnt?  
  
"Prinz der Dunkelheit, ich will dein Wort. Und ich will daß du es hälst! Ein Lehen für mich, zu meiner freien Verfügung und der meines Clans. Gib mir deine Zusicherung, ein Pfand, und meine Loyalität ist dir gewiß. Mein Geschick in der Heerführung ist dir berichtet worden. Und du weißt, daß ich mich behaupten kann!"  
  
Mein Kopf ist wieder freibeweglich.  
  
"Dein Wort, du Prinz, der sein Volk verlassen hat, und ich gehöre dir!!"  
  
Gelbe Katzenaugen bitten mich plötzlich. Um eine kleine Gefälligkeit. Und sie versprechen alles.  
  
"Sie sei dir gewährt, deine Bitte um ein eigenes Reich, du Wesen aus Isengard."  
  
Mit einem Ruck ziehe ich sein Gesicht an einer seiner festen Haarstähnen zu mir herunter, rolle mich in der gleichen Bewegung über ihn. Jetzt bin ich es, der sich an ihn presst, sich über seine gewaltige Erektion reiben kann.  
  
Aber warum hat er sich so schnell aufgegeben, hatte er mich doch schon fast überwältigt?  
  
Und nicht nur mit seiner Körperkraft.  
  
"Dein Lehen ist dir sicher, Zorkum. Solange du mir dienst!" Wie leicht es scheint, selbst einen dieser unberechenbaren Uruks zu zähmen, kennt man erst ihre Wünsche.  
  
Zorkum schwitzt stärker, entlässt tiefes Grollen aus seiner Kehle, als meine Zunge nun seinen Geschmack aufnimmt.  
  
Unbeherrschte Wildheit reißt mich mit.  
  
Ich spiele all meine Kraft aus, meine Sehnigkeit und mein Geschick im Erahnen der geheimen, uneingestandenen Träume dieses Uruks.  
  
Seltsame, lederartige Haut, die sich unerwartet weich und dehnbar unter meinen Händen anfühlt. Durchzogen von dicken Schwielen, die die scheuernden Lederriemen der Rüstung hinterlassen haben über Jahre. Narben aus alten Kämpfen.  
  
Augen, die all ihre Grausamkeit, ihre Härte verloren haben, in mir denjenigen sehen, der ihre Träume erfüllen kann.  
  
Es ist so einfach gewesen, Zorkum an mich zu binden, so leicht,.  
  
Er fügt sich meinem Willen, den Bedürfnissen, denen ich freien Lauf lassen kann.  
  
Macht sich mit einem lauten Brüllen Luft.  
  
Verwundert liege ich neben Zorkum, der in seiner Erschöpfung neben mir liegt.  
  
Sogar sein Blut konnte ich trinken, ohne das geringste Zögern hat er mir im Rausch den Hals zugewendet, sich meinem Biß nicht entzogen.  
  
Er schien es sogar zu genossen zu haben, daß ich mich an seiner Seele gestärkt hatte. Nun flüstert er Worte in mein Ohr, Worte mit rauem Klang die mich entzücken, läßt seine warme feuchte Zunge angenehm und leicht darüber hinweggleiten. Und bereitet mir damit eine Befriedigung, eine Erfüllung, die ich bis dahin kaum gekannt habe.  
  
Außer vielleicht in den traumhaft verblassten Stunden mit Sirk'an. Der mich jetzt aus vollstem Herzen und mit all seiner unermesslichen Kraft verachten und sicherlich unachgiebig bekämpfen würde.  
  
Zorkum scheint all seine Härte verloren zu haben, seine Lippen flüstern sich heiser in meinen Verstand.  
  
"Was willst du für diese Nacht, mein Geliebter? Wieviele dieser Nächte können noch folgen?", frage ich träge und gesättigt in die Dunkelheit des Zimmers hinein.  
  
"Dein Wort hast du mir gegeben, du Elbenkönig der Dunkelheit. Bringe mir nun das Pfand, damit ich dir glauben kann!", vernehme ich aus einem Lufthauch nahe meinem Ohr.  
  
Lange überlege ich nicht, die Versuchung, nach den Tagen in der Macht, die Nächte der Sättigung, der Ekstase folgen zu lassen, ist zu hoch. Zorkum verspricht mir ohne Worte fast alles, was ich begehre.  
  
"Was aus meinem Eigentum wünschst du zu besitzen, wie soll ich dir deine Dienste belohnen, du Wesen ohne Erbarmen?", frage ich zurück. Bereit, ihm fast alles zu gewähren, was in meiner Macht steht.  
  
"Eine Kleinigkeit, dunkler Elbenkönig, nichts was noch Bedeutung für dich hätte,.".  
  
Mit einer heftigen Bewegung gleitet er über mich, beginnt von neuem mein Gesicht mit seiner Zunge abzutasten, drängt seinen muskulösen Körper auffordernd gegen meine Glieder. "Aber einen Wunsch habe ich an dich. Du könntest ihn mühelos erfüllen. Es wäre sogar eine große Last von dir genommen, denn dann würdest du dich ganz auf deine hohen Ziele konzentrieren können,."  
  
Meine Hände fassen die Strähnen, die über sein Gesicht gefallen sind, halten sie fest. Lange und ernst schaue ich in diese harten Augen, die seine Opfer so schmerzhaft durchdringen können, bis sie fast von selbst zusammenbrechen. Und die mich nun fast sanft anblicken.  
  
"Was willst du von mir für deine Dienste, du grausamer Uruk?", frage ich ein weiteres Mal.  
  
Lächelnd leckt seine Zungenspitze über meinen Daumen, bevor er sich zu einer Antwort bereiterklärt: "Den Kopf von Aragorn!" 


	8. Entscheidung

@ Leahna: freut mich, daß du wieder dabei bist, hmm, eigentlich ist es eher umgekehrt, der arme Uruk,.  
  
@Finda: Danke für dein überschwängliches Lob, hab ich das wirklich verdient? Aber kein Grund zur Besorgnis, ich werde sie alle leben lassen,., "g", doch, ja  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: siehe Vorspann  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Entscheidung  
  
"Den Kopf von Aragorn!", hallt es in meinen Ohren nach, als ich gehetzt die langen Gänge hinabstürze, die zu meinem Heiligtum führen.  
  
"Den Kopf von Aragorn!"  
  
Ich fliege über Treppenabsätze.  
  
Den Kopf. Von Aragorn.  
  
Meine Schulter schrammt an der Wand entlang.  
  
Von meinem König, meinem Geliebten. Den Kopf. Abgeschnitten. Bluttriefend.  
  
Noch eine Biegung, und ich stehe vor der Tür.  
  
Den Kopf von dem Menschen, der mir meine Stärke zurückgegeben hat. Damals. Ist es noch so?  
  
Brauche ich ihn denn wirklich noch?  
  
Nun, da Zorkum mir angehört, mich willig und mit all seinen weitgestreuten Fähigkeiten unterstützen wird?  
  
Nun, da Zorkum all meine Begierden und Neigungen, selbst mein Bedürfnis nach seinem Blut erfüllen will?  
  
Was wäre mein lebloser König noch fähig mir zu geben, was ich nicht von Zorkum bekommen könnte, hundertmal stärker, williger - und mit Lust gegeben?  
  
Wenig will mir da einfallen. Nur noch die Rückerinnerung an unsere gemeinsamen Wanderungen bindet uns aneinander, nein, bindet mich an ihn.  
  
Was sollte da sonst noch sein?  
  
Gehöre ich doch schon lange nicht mehr in die Welt der Elben und Menschen. Die Welt, die Aragorn sich standhaft zu verlassen geweigert hatte, .  
  
Die Pforte öffnet sich auf meinen Zuruf und ich trete in die Dunkelheit ein. Die Kerzen, die ansonsten die Halle erleuchten, sind ausnahmslos erloschen. Es ist kalt und es riecht unangenehm nach Moder und Feuchtigkeit. Auch das Aroma des Räucherwerks ist längst verflogen. Wie lange war ich schon nicht mehr hier gewesen? Hatte nicht mehr an meinen König gedacht?  
  
Eine neue Kerze entzündend, bewege ich mich durch den Raum, zu der erhöhten Lagerstatt, auf die ich meinen König gebettet hatte. Der Lichtschein läßt die Umgebung ungewiss, erhellt nur die Umrisse der leblosen Gestalt, die vor mir liegt.  
  
Totenbleich und ohne eine Regung.  
  
Er hat sich seit meinem letzten Besuch nicht mehr gerührt.  
  
Meine zögernden Schritte stocken, als der flackernde Kerzenschein auf sein Gesicht fällt. Es gleicht einer starren Maske mit der Färbung von bleichen Wachs. Was will ich in dieser Gruft, die ich noch vor kurzem als mein Heiligtum bezeichnet habe?  
  
"Den Kopf. Von Aragorn." Zorkums Worte hallen in meinem ausgeleerten Verstand wider.  
  
Die Kerze findet einen Platz auf dem reichgeschmückten Halter neben der Kopfseite des Lagers. Auf einer Seite zusammengekauert, lasse ich meinen Blick über Aragorn gleiten. Über die reglose Gestalt, deren Leben ich bis auf einen kleinen Rest vollständig ausgesaugt habe. Über meinen einstmaligen Geliebten, für den ich alles gegeben hätte. Und dem ich nun alles genommen habe.  
  
Ich versuche diese Gedanken aus meinem Kopf zu schütteln. Was soll ich mit Reue? Sie würde nur zu Verzweiflung führen und dieses Gefühl hatte ich schon zur Genüge kennengelernt. Warum hätte ich mich sonst der Macht der Dunkelheit anschließen sollen, wenn nicht aus dem Grunde, damit jeden Zweifel, jede Schwäche aus mir verbannen zu können? Und nun sitze ich vor diesem Menschen und alles ist wie zuvor.  
  
Ich bin unsicher.  
  
Ich zweifele.  
  
Ich habe keinen Rat mehr.  
  
Ich habe meine Seele verkauft.  
  
Zorkums ungestüme Kraft, seinen Lebenswillen, seine Befähigungen gegen den ermatteten Menschen vor mir.  
  
Aber warum kann ich den Forderungen, den Bitten meines dunklen Geliebten nicht einfach nachgeben? Warum dieses Zögern, das Zittern in meiner Hand? Was kann mir Aragorn denn noch geben? Nichts mehr!  
  
Denoch möchte meine Hand meinem Willen nicht gehorchen. Immer noch zitternd fahre ich über das so vertraute Gesicht meines Königs. Berühre zaghaft die Lippen, deren Küsse ich vor unendlichen Zeiten so begehrt hatte. Schweife in die Vergangenheit ab.  
  
Die Wanderung mit den Ringgefährten. Die Arbeit in der Regierungsresidenz mit Aragorn, dem neuernannten König. Mein Verrat an ihm und dem zerbrechlichen Reich. Die Erinnerung an meine Zeit in der Menschenstadt läßt mich frösteln. Die Gänge von Moria. Die allzu kurze Zeit, in der das Reich aufgeblüht ist unter unseren vereinten Bemühungen. Der Ruf der Dunkelheit, dem ich schließlich Folge geleistet habe. Und der für mich eine Befreiung bedeutet hat.  
  
Keine Antwort auf meine stummen Fragen, die ich in den Geist meines Königs sende. Mit mir gemeinsam die Herrschaft auf dieser Burg teilen, dagegen hat er sich mit allen seinen Kräften gewehrt, bis ich sie ihm nahm. Bewegungsloses Ausharren in der Gruft ist ihm lieber gewesen. Welch eine Standhaftigkeit für einen Sterblichen!  
  
Wozu brauche ich ihn noch, wenn mir auch die Erinnerungen genügen?  
  
Hartes Metall liegt in meiner Hand, schimmert matt im Licht. Die scharfe Schneide strebt zu ihrem Ziel. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, daß ein Geliebter durch sie sein Leben verliert,. Zögerlich quillt ein wenig Blut aus dem angedeuteten Schnitt quer über den Hals.  
  
Ein letztes Mal meinen König schmecken?  
  
Ich kann nicht anders.  
  
Von dem Geruch des Blutes angezogen, beuge ich mich zärtlich über ihn, lecke die dünne Flüssigkeit von seiner Haut. Streiche noch einmal durch die feucht verschwitzten Haare. Kalt. Ich suche die Stelle, die meine Zähne schon so oft durchbohrt haben.  
  
Schmecke das metallische Aroma seines Lebens. Und fange seinen plötzlichen Blick ein.  
  
Verschwommen und flackernd wie immer.  
  
Es hat keinen Sinn mehr.  
  
Die Klinge setzt an.  
  
Ich verabschiede mich und danke.  
  
Fühle ein leichtes Bedauern.  
  
Will endlich den Schnitt vollziehen.  
  
Ein leichtes Kopfschütteln läßt mich innehalten. Flehende Augen und eine zerbrochene Stimme: "Legolas, was."  
  
Er setzt von Neuem an: "Was ist aus dir geworden? Wohin ist deine Seele gegangen?"  
  
Nebel breitet sich in mir aus. Schuld.  
  
Selbst mein Haß kommt dagegen nicht auf. Werden mich die Zweifel denn Ewigkeiten verfolgen? Warum kann ich mein Vorhaben nicht einfach ausführen - ein schneller Schnitt und ich gehöre wieder zu den Geistern? Auch wenn mein Fleisch dahinschwinden wird - die Macht, die Sicherheit bedeutet, wird bleiben.  
  
Was hindert mich?  
  
Halb aufgerichtet nimmt er meinen Kopf zwischen seine Hände. Bittet mich mit seiner gebrochenen Stimme. Ich solle ihn gehen lassen. Um der Menschheit und um aller freien Völker willen. Ob ich denn wirklich vergessen hätte, daß ich mich einst dem Licht verschrieben gehabt habe?  
  
Er nennt meinen Namen.  
  
Ich kann nicht antworten. Ein Riß geht durch mich, von dem ich geglaubt habe, er sei längst geschlossen.  
  
Klirrend landet der Dolch auf dem Stein, während ich mit gesenkten Augen den Weg freigebe.  
  
Unsicher schwankend erreicht Aragorn die Türe, ohne sich umzuwenden.  
  
Was soll ich ihm wünschen auf seiner Flucht vor mir?  
  
Eisiger Wind bläst die zuckende Flamme aus und läßt mich von neuem vereinsamt zurück. Zorkum,..  
  
Welche Sicherheit kann ich dir jetzt noch geben? Du Geliebter mit dem schwarzen Herzen, angefüllt mit Leben, Kraft und Energie?  
  
Die du mir doch geben sollst. Mir geben musst!!  
  
Die bleiche Sonne sendet ihre ersten schwächlichen Strahlen über die nahen Hügelketten, als ich mich langsam daranmachen, meinem neuem Geliebten mein Scheitern einzugestehen. 


	9. Bruchtal

Disclaimer: siehe Vorspann  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Bruchtal  
  
Stummheit liegt über Bruchtal.  
  
Der letzte Ort der Begegnung zwischen Elben und den übrigen Völkern Mittelerdens liegt wie verwaist zwischen den schroffen Bergschluchten. Der Strom stürzt über die Fälle, übertönt die Geräusche des Waldes, umfließt tosend geborstene Mauern, in denen sich große Steinbrocken verkeilt haben. Gestautes Wasser steht in Ruinen, deren Fensterhöhlen zur Hälfte herausschauen, schlägt träge gegen verkeiltes Treibholz. Die bewaldeten Berghänge sind durch kahle Geröllfelder zerschnitten, die sich bleich gegen das umgebende Grün abheben. Die letzten Ausläufer der Steinfelder verbinden sich mit dem schäumenden Wasser. Noch keiner Pflanze ist es gelungen, auf dem erdigen Geröll Fuß zu fassen und es neu zu beleben.  
  
Es wuchert an anderen Stellen.  
  
Rankiges Gestrüpp umschlingt mit seinen Armen die alten, einstmals so stattlichen Bäume, den Begleitern des Elbischen Volkes durch die Jahrtausende. Weiß gebleichte Holzstrünke ertrinken unter den ausgebreiteten Blättern hungriger Schlingpflanzen, um sich zuletzt mit der schlammigen Erde zu verbinden. Auf den verschwiegenen Pfaden, die zuvor jeden wohlgesinnten Wanderer zu Elronds Wohnstatt geleitet haben, liegt dunkelglänzendes Wachstum über umgestürzten Baumriesen und halbvermoderten Ästen. Mückenschwärme suchen die wenigen Sonnenstrahlen, verwirbeln mit ihrem Tanz das spärliche Licht. Kein größeres Tier durchbricht das Gewirr der Dornenranken mehr.  
  
Abgeschnitten von der übrigen Welt dämmert Bruchtal vor sich hin. Ein einziger Zugang wird mühselig freigehalten, da seine letzten Bewohner ausharren wollen, noch immer die Hoffnung haben, noch nicht ganz vergessen zu sein, noch immer die Befürchtung hegen, eine wichtige Rolle spielen zu müssen für die freien Völker Mittelerdes.  
  
Drei hochgewachsene, schmale Männer drücken einen Karren durch den sumpfigen Hohlweg. Ein Vierter zieht das Maultier, fortwährend beruhigend auf es einredend, den Anstieg hinauf. Es rumpelt und knarkst, der schwere Boden saugt sich an dem Rad fest, nimmt das Tier bis zu den Fesseln auf. Die Männer haben Mühe, ihre Füße aus dem Lehm zu lösen, ganze Klumpen des Schlicks bleiben an der Sohle haften, machen jeden Schritt zu schwerer Arbeit. Schließlich bleibt die Karre stecken, das Maultier will einfach nicht mehr und knabbert stattdessen lieber an einem Baumzweig herum. Auf der Stelle lassen sich die Männer in den Schlamm fallen, die Erschöpfung ist ihnen deutlich anzusehen.  
  
"Wie weit ist es noch, bis zu der Stelle, an der wir weiterarbeiten wollen, Sílanor?" wendet sich der erste an einen seiner Begleiter, bemüht, sein Keuchen zu unterdrücken.  
  
"Gleich müssen wir da sein, Elundan. Was denkst du, wird es uns heute noch gelingen, das Wegstück freizuschneiden? Diese Ranken brennen wie Feuer auf meiner Haut!"  
  
"Wenn wir das beendet haben, können wir am Anfang des Weges wieder von Neuem beginnen. Was für einen Zweck soll das haben? Wann wollte der letzte Wanderer zu Elrond? Sollen uns diese Schlinggewächse doch überwuchern!", entgegnet der Dritte.  
  
"Unsere Rolle in Mittelerde ist ohnehin beendet, lassen wir uns hier doch zuwachsen!"  
  
Zustimmung erheischend blickt der abgespannte Elb in die Runde. "Imarion, was sagst du dazu?"  
  
Der Rippenstoß hat nicht den gewünschten Erfolg, denn die Aufforderung, dem Redner beizupflichten, wird mit einer müden Handbewegung abgetan. Zu matt für eine Erwiderung liegt Imarion neben einem halbverfaulten Ast, der einmal zu einer mächtigen Eiche gehört hat und wehrt die aufdringlichen Mücken ab.  
  
Sílanur, der einzige des kleinen Trupps, der sich in eine sitzende Stellung erhoben hat, schaut mit mutlosem Blick auf seine Begleiter. "Die Verbindung zum nächsten Hauptweg muß begehbar bleiben! Es ist der Wunsch Elronds! Wie sonst sollen unsere Boten zurück finden, aus den den Menschenreichen? Auch wenn dieses neue Gewächs sich schneller ausbreitet wie jede Pflanze bevor, wir können uns nicht vollständig abschneiden lassen, von den Menschen. Versteh doch.". Mit einer tröstenden Geste streicht er über Elundans zerschundene Hand.  
  
"Ja, aber weggehen können wir. Was sollen wir in Bruchtal, von Rest der Welt vergessen? Die anderen sind auch zu den Anfurten gewandert, nach den Kriegen. Dies ist nicht mehr die Welt der Elben! Nicht mehr unsere Welt." Elundan redet mit geschlossenen Augen, als würde er ein Selbstgespräch führen.  
  
Sílanor erhebt sich, fängt an, das Zugtier auszuspannen. "Den Rest des Weges gehen wir zu Fuß mit unserem Werkzeug. Es ist ja nicht mehr weit. Und wir können uns Zeit lassen. Elundan, Freund aus den Ringkriegen - bitte - rede mir nicht mehr von den Anfurten. Jeder von uns weiß, daß wir die letzten des alten Elbengeschlechtes sind, die noch würdig sind diesen Namen zu tragen. Oder willst du dich etwa mit den Elben aus dem Düsterwald gemein machen?"  
  
Ascunir, der bis jetzt dem Gespräch scheinbar teilnahmslos zugehört hatte, spuckt verächtlich aus, als er den Namen hört. "Düsterwaldelben? Die Tyrannei Thranduils als Elbentum bezeichnen? Nie würde es mir einfallen, mit ihm an einem Tisch zu sitzen, seien seine Ohren noch so spitz und seine Rede noch so geschliffen! Sein Sohn Legolas macht seinem Vater alle Ehre, in seinem Nebelreich, wenn nur ein Bruchteil der Gerüchte wahr sind,."  
  
Mit geschulterter Hacke stapft er den enger werdenden Pfad voraus. Betreten folgen die anderen Elben mit Schneidemesser und Schaufel, während das Maultier geruhsam die erreichbaren Blätter des wilden Kirschbaumes vertilgt.  
  
Verbissen kämpfen sich die Elben durch das wuchernde Grün, um den darunter verborgenen Pfad freizulegen. Wenigstens ein Pferd sollte hindurchkommen können, ohne an jeder Kehre von den stacheligen Ranken der Büsche ganze Fellfetzen zu verlieren. Sílanors Aufgabe gestaltet sich als die unangenehmste. Er steht an erster Stelle des kleinen Elbentrupps und versucht, sich durch das Unterholz hindurchzukämpfen, um den Verlauf des alten Pfades zu erfassen, damit seine Begleiter ihn mit Schwertern und Grabgeräten freilegen können. Nutzlos kommt ihnen diese Tätigkeit vor und vergeblich, denn hatten sie den Weg nicht erst vor dem letzten Winter von den Schlinggewächsen befreit?  
  
Damals hatten sie einen Boten erwartet, der die schlimmen Neuigkeiten aus dem restlichen Mittelerde überbringen sollte. Mit Schaudern erinnert sich Sílanor daran, daß Elrond lange einsame Gespräche mit dem Mann geführt hatte. Zu denen selbst ihm, als Elronds Berater keinen Zutritt gewährt wurde. Und wie verdunkelt war die Miene des Elbenfürsten seitdem gewesen. Die Lieder verstummten, niemand spielte mehr auf den Instrumenten oder erzählte die alten Geschichten.  
  
Verbissen auf das störrische Grün einschlagend, die Arme durch den Stoff der Jacke von dem Saft der Pflanzen verbrannt, sinnt er über Elronds Verwandlung nach. Fast alle Elben aus Bruchtal gingen in den Westen.  
  
Auf Geheiß ihres Fürsten hin.  
  
Auf die Forderung ihres Fürsten hin.  
  
Wanderer aus den Ländern Mittelerdes fanden den Weg schon längst nicht mehr nach Bruchtal, wie könnten sie auch?  
  
Die Wohnstatt der letzten Elben verfiel, wurde vom ehemals so fügsamen Bruinen zurückerobert. Und das seltsamen, schnellwachsende Gestrüpp versperrte sämtliche Wege bis auf einen Tagesmarsch hin.  
  
Erschöpft hält der Elb inne, wischt sich die Tropfen von der Stirn und lauscht dem Fluchen in einiger Entfernung. "Ascunir!"  
  
Belustigtes Kopfschütteln über den Niedergang der elbischen Umgangsformen. "Statt Lieder und Unterhaltung zu pflegen, wird nun geschimpft wie bei den Eselstreibern!"  
  
Seine Hand klatscht eine dicke Mücke von der Stirn, die sofort von drei ebenfalls äußerst hungrigen Artgenossen ersetzt wird. Vor sich hingrinsend nimmt er seine Tätigkeit von neuem auf, schwingt in regelmäßigen Schlägen sein Schwert, um die Ranken und das Geäst zu zerteilen. Darauf bedacht, nicht auf dem Schlamm auszugleiten und mit voller Länge in dem giftigen Gewucher zu landen.  
  
Thranduil soll sich von der übrigen Welt abgeschottet haben wie die Zwerge in ihren Bergwerken, besagte das Wenige, was er in einer stillen Stunde von Elrond erfahren konnte. Düsterwald sei zu einer Festung ausgebaut worden, die keinem Außenstehenden mehr zugänglich sein würde. Altem Haß sei der Elbenherrschen verfallen, seit er seinen Sohn verbannt hatte. Aber seine verborgenen Geschäfte liefen erfolgreicher denn je,.  
  
Elrond hat um Legolas Tränen vergossen.  
  
Aber warum?  
  
Sílanor beschwört die Erinnerung an den jungen Elbenprinzen herauf, so wie er ihn bei Elronds Rat, bei der Gründung der Ringgemeinschaft erblickt hatte.  
  
Legolas schien so sicher zu sein. So bestimmt, so in sich ruhend und voller Liebe zu seinem Land. Und gleichzeitig empfindsam.  
  
Aber vor allem ein fähiger Krieger und Waldläufer.  
  
Und seine Freundschaft mit dem zukünftigen König konnte nur fruchtbar sein für das neue Reich, oder etwa nicht? Sie erfüllten ihre Aufgabe, die Ringkriege wurden doch gewonnen,. Aber was geschah dann? Eine kurze Zeit blühte das Land auf, das konnte niemand verleugnen, aber der darauffolgende Niedergang war umso unseliger. Das Triumvirat aus Aragorn, Legolas und dem Zwerg zerfiel nach einer kurzen Zeitspanne - fünf Jahren vielleicht?  
  
Aragorn verschwunden, Legolas nicht mehr aufzufinden.  
  
Wieder einmal.  
  
Gondor wird seitdem offiziell von einem Clan der Olvar und ihren Handlangern, den Camorah, beherrscht, alte, unbarmherzige Kriegergeschlechter, die sofort diese Gelegenheit benutzt haben, um sich an die Spitze des Menschenreiches zu setzen.  
  
Nun, Menschen.  
  
Aber was wollte ihm Elrond nicht eingestehen? Warum ist seit dem Bericht des Boten alle Fröhlichkeit alle Freude aus Bruchtal gewichen?  
  
Die Nazgul gab es doch schon seit Zeitaltern, und geschwächt wie sie sind. Legolas als Herrscher in einem unbestimmten Nebelreich,., was für ein Gerücht!  
  
Schnaufend und unziemliche Redewendungen ausstoßend, schieben sich die restlichen drei Elben vorwärts. Zu beiden Seiten des Pfades türmt sich haupthoch das abgeschlagene Kraut, sodaß der Pfad fast schon wieder die Bezeichnung "Weg" verdient.  
  
Elundan ruft eine Rast aus, ist das vor ihnen liegende Wegstück doch die schwerste Hürde. Das Wachstum der Pflanzen hat ein Ausmaß angenommen, das kaum noch zu beherrschen ist, selbst von den unermüdlichen Elbenkriegern nicht. Und es scheint, als würden die Triebe von Jahr zu Jahr schneller wuchern und ihr Gift heftiger werden.  
  
Lembas wird verteilt. Große Stücke werden hastig verschlungen. Nun muß auch der resignierte Imarion über die mangelnde Zurückhaltung seiner Freunde verhalten grinsen. Es hat Zeiten gegeben, in denen jeder von ihnen sich wesentlich vornehmer gegeben hatte.  
  
Bald sind die Elben von den allzu aufdringlichen Mückenscharen auf die Beine getrieben worden und quälen sich weiter. Dornen drängen sich unter die Kleidung, brechen in der Haut ab und hinterlassen blutende Risse. Die Verletzungen entzünden sich auf der Stelle und bilden nässende Wunden, mit denen es auch die Wiederstandskräfte der Elben schwer haben. Denoch gibt keiner der vier auf, selbst Imarion nimmt alle Zähigkeit zusammen und schaufelt armevoll das Gestrüpp zur Seite. Ihm fällt zuerst ein befremdender Hügel unter all dem dunklen Grün auf.  
  
Braunes Fell? Hat sich ein Hirsch hierher verirrt?  
  
Die Elben versuchen, sich zu der Erhebung vorzuarbeiten, gleiten am Abhang aus, stürzen in nesseliges Gras.  
  
"Wirklich, hier liegt ein Pferd!"  
  
"Oder das, das davon übrig ist.", ergänzt Ascunir, vorsichtig das Fell berührend. Mückenschwärme fliegen auf, umsurren die Eindringlinge in ihrem Reich. Lassen sich schnell wieder auf ihrer Beute nieder.  
  
Sílanor begutachtet das verendete Tier, dessen Vorderbeine seltsam verbogen sind. "Es hat sich das Bein gebrochen. Und ist dann langsam und qualvoll gestorben. Seht, das Sattelzeug ist noch nicht vollstandig durchnäßt und das Tier noch nicht allzu aufgedunsen."  
  
"Aber der Geruch." , wendet sich Ascunir würgend ab. Die anderen folgen seinem Beispiel und gehen auf Abstand.  
  
"Seht ihr den Sattel? Da muß noch ein Reiter sein. Jemand, der zu uns wollte! Vielleicht lebt er noch!", redet der Anführer weiter, kaum auf seine Begleiter achtend. "wir müssen ihn suchen!"  
  
"Hier etwa? Das Tier ist den Abhang heruntergeschlittert und hier krepiert. Wo willst du einen Reiter suchen? In diesem ganzen grünen Dickicht ist jede Suche vergebens!" entgegnet Ascunir in barschem Ton, schon wieder dabei, wild auf die zähen Gewächse einzuhacken. Verbissen geht die Arbeit weiter, unterbrochen von Fluchen und den unterdrückten Schmerzbekundungen, wenn die Dornen zu tief in die Haut dringen.  
  
Gegen Abend wird es besonders unerträglich. Die feuchte Schwüle nimmt zu, es kündigt sich einer der häufigen Regenschauer an, die die Luft besonders stickig werden läßt und den ohnehin schlammigen Untergrund in eine einzige schlüpfrige Masse verwandelt. Selbst Sílanor muß einsehen, daß es für den Tag keinen Zweck mehr hat, weiterzumachen und gibt das Zeichen zum Rückmarsch. Die Elben wollen auf dem Wagen übernachten, um tags darauf ihre Aufgabe zeitig angehen zu können. Gebeugt treten sie den Heimweg an.  
  
Bewegen sich an dem toten Tier vorbei, Mückenschwärme aufscheuchend.  
  
Ascunir bleibt zurück, will er das Tier noch einmal genauer betrachten, um sich zu überlegen, wie er es am besten aus dem Weg räumen kann, bevor es mit seinem Verwesungsgestank die gesamte Luft verpestet. Er schlägt sich durch die Hecken, bemerkt einen kleinen Durchschlupf. Verwundert hält er inne, überlegt, von welchem Tier dieser Gang durch das Gestrüpp sein könnte. Hat sich doch schon seit Jahren kein größeres Tier mehr in diesem Tal gezeigt, .  
  
"Freunde, kommt her, da ist etwas. Helft mir!"  
  
Sie graben sich weiter, ungeachtet der brennenden Verletzungen, die ihnen von den Pflanzen zugefügt werden. Gibt es doch noch einen Reiter? Vielleicht nur verletzt, noch lebend? Aber wer?  
  
Neugierde vermischt sich mit Hoffnung.  
  
Ein Fuß wird freigelegt. Ein halb zugewuchertes Bein folgt.  
  
Betroffen knien sie neben einem Menschen, der kaum noch als solcher zu erkennen ist, unter seinen eiternden Verbrennungen, die durch giftigen Pflanzensäfte hervorgerufen worden sind. Elronds Schüler Imarion will bei seiner Untersuchung des Körpers einen unregelmäßigen Herzschlag erkannt haben und bereitet eine Trage für den Transport des Halbtoten vor.  
  
Schweigend bewegt sich das Häuflein Elben mit ihrer Last zu Elronds Wohnstatt. 


	10. Heilkunst

Disclaimer: siehe Vorspann  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Heilkunst  
  
Der Körper Aragorns liegt in einem der letzten bewohnbaren Zimmer Bruchtals auf einem großen Bett. Klein und schmal heben sich die Umrisse unter der dünnen Decke ab.  
  
Der Strahl des Sonnenlichtes fällt durch die dichtgewebten Vorhänge aus feinem weißen Stoff, der vor den Fenstern hängt und die allgegenwärtigen Mücken abhalten soll. Gedämpfte Helligkeit erfüllt den Raum und offenbart erbarmungslos den körperlichen Zustand des todkranken Mannes, der vor Elrond liegt.  
  
"Als wären die sichtbaren Verletzungen nicht schon arg genug, .", murmelt der heilkundige Elbenfürst vor sich hin, als er langsam und behutsam die Wunden auswäscht, mit denen Aragorns Haut übersäht ist. Der beißende Saft der Giftpflanzen hat große nässende Stellen hinterlassen, in deren Tiefe die abgerissenen Dornen der Ranken eitern. Elronds Versuche, diese Wunden mit heilkräftigem Kräuterabsud zu behandeln, lassen Aragorn nicht einmal zusammenzucken, so weit hat er sich von der Welt der Lebenden schon entfernt.  
  
"Die Hoffnung Mittelerdes, ., was ist mit dir geschehen? Mein Herz blutet mit dir."  
  
Selbstgespräche Elronds begleiten seine Bemühungen, den Kranken ein klein wenig aus seiner Apathie herauszunehmen. Immer wieder spricht er Aragorn an, erzählt ihm seine Geschichte in monotonem Rhythmus und stellt Fragen. Wartet auf eine Reaktion, ein kurzes Augenflattern nur.  
  
Nichts.  
  
"Welche Macht hat dir das angetan? Das selbst meine Künste vergebens sind? Wo bist du gewesen? Aragorn. König der Menschen!"  
  
Die Stimme des letzten Elbenfürsten bekommt einen flehenden Klang.  
  
Aragorn ist zu weit entfernt, als daß Elrond in ihn eindringen könnte, um seine heilenden Kräfte von innen zu wirken. Ist doch Aragorns Seele kaum mehr mit seinem Körper verbunden.  
  
Eigentlich liegt nur noch eine leere Hülle vor dem Elben.  
  
Das vornehme Gesicht in die Hände vergraben, beschwört dieser das Bild von der Gründung der Ringgemeinschaft hervor. Die Gefährten. Wie überzeugt sie von ihrer Aufgabe gewesen waren, von der Notwendigkeit, sie zu vollbringen. Ihr Bestes zu geben trotz Angst vor der Dunklen Macht und inneren Zwiespältigkeiten. Und es ist ihnen gelungen, die Kraft Saurons einzudämmen. Alles hätte sich zum Guten wenden können für das ausgeblutete Land.  
  
Bis sich gezeigt hatte, daß die Völker Mittelerdes durchaus nicht die Dunkle Macht benötigen, um Leid, Chaos und Tod hervorzubringen.  
  
Mit einem rauen Schluchzen fasst Elrond nach der Hand des Menschen und zieht sie zu sich. Versucht sie zu wärmen, etwas von seinem uralten Elbenwesen auf den totengleich Daliegenden zu übertragen.  
  
"Was hätte ich anders tun können, mein Ziehsohn? Auf welchem Wege hätte ich dir helfen können, Aragorn? Hätte ich dir meine Söhne zur Seite stellen sollen, aber verschollen sind auch sie beide, ich konnte nicht ahnen, daß Arwen sich an das Gold der Menschen verkaufen würde,."  
  
Es dämmert. Leichter Wind bauscht die Vorhänge und erfüllt den Raum mit dem Modergeruch des umgebenden Sumpfes.  
  
"Aber die Zeit der Elben ist vergangen, Aragorn, und es ist nie mein Schicksal gewesen, die Wege Mittelerdes zu lenken. Ich bin immer der Vermittler zwischen den Völkern gewesen, ein Ratgeber. Aber kaum ein Feldherr, noch weniger ein König,. Außer mir und den wenigen, die ich bei mir behalten habe, gibt es in Mittelerde keine meines Volkes mehr. Zumindest keine Elben mit edler Gesinnung mehr. Ihr schwachen Menschen, warum müsst ihr euch auch selbst zerfleischen? Mit eurer ewigen Gier nach Macht und Reichtum?  
  
Aragorn, Menschenkönig, sage mir, was ist mit Legolas?"  
  
Elronds Hand krallt sich um das Handgelenk seines Ziehsohnes, ohne es zu merken. Angespannt beobachtet er dessen Züge, die sich kaum von den hellen Decken abheben. Der Heilkundige findet keinen Zugang.  
  
Und trifft eine Entscheidung.  
  
Mit einem letzten mitleidenden Blick Aragorn ehrend, verlässt er das Krankenlager. Hoch aufgerichtet und bestimmten Schrittes erreicht er sein Arbeitszimmer, durch dessen geborstene Wände schon die ersten Schlingpflanze ihre Arme strecken, als würden sie nach neuer Nahrung suchen. Alte, in kostbare Häute gebundene Folianten zeugen von der einstigen Gelehrsamkeit der Bewohner Bruchtals.  
  
Ihrer Weisheit.  
  
Ihrem Bemühen, die Geschichte der Völker Mittelerdes zu bewahren, um sie mit nachfolgenden Generationen zu teilen.  
  
Vieles ist verzeichnet in Elronds Bibliothek, nicht nur die politische Entwicklung der Reiche, sondern auch die Erkenntnisse der Denker. Und die Geheimnisse der Magier, sofern darüber Aufzeichnungen angefertigt wurden in den Zeitaltern.  
  
Bücher türmen sich auf kleinen wackeligen Tischen, stapeln sich die Wände hoch. Die vor der grünen Vernichtung bewahrte Weisheit Mittelerdes ist in diesem baufälligen Raum versammelt und wartet darauf, von den gierigen Ranken verschlungen, von einbrechendem Gemäuer begraben zu werden.  
  
Der Elbenfürst stürzt sich in die Arbeit, bei der er sich nicht helfen lassen kann. Es gibt in Bruchtal niemanden mehr, der die alten Schriftzeichen lesen kann, der bewandert in den alten, vergessenen Sprachen ist. Selbst Imarion, der sich zwar ein wenig in der Heilkunst versucht, versteht lediglich die bekanntesten Dialekte.  
  
Aber Elrond muß tiefer graben. Wortwörtlich in Pergament eintauchen.  
  
Staub wirbelt auf, gerissenes Papier flattert durch die Luft.  
  
Wo sind die Erzählungen über die ersten Schritte der Elben in Mittelerde?  
  
In der Zeit vor den Menschen?  
  
Es wurde von Wesen berichtet, von Gestalt den Elben und Menschen ähnlich, die aber denoch völlig verschieden von ihnen waren, in ihrem Leben und in ihren Bestrebungen. Wesen, die anders als die Elben, nicht formten, keine Kunstwerke schufen aus den Materialien, die die Natur ihnen bot, sondern einfach da waren. Die die Natur verstanden, als ein Teil in ihr aufgingen.  
  
Der sonst so gesetzte Elbenfürst wühlt sich immer hektischer werdend durch die verstaubten Bücherberge. Hin und Wieder löst sich die Bindung eines alten Werkes, sodaß die spröden Blätter einzeln herabrieseln. Es kümmert ihn nicht.  
  
Elrond befindet sich auf der Suche nach einem rettenden Spur.  
  
"Sie lebten in kleinen Gemeinschaften, achteten die Zyklen der des Wachstums, .", dringt sein Murmeln durch den Raum. Die Zeit nicht achtend, nicht einmal an Aragorn einen halben Gedanken verschwendend, taucht er weiter in die Geschichte Mittelerdes ein.  
  
"Das Gleichgewicht der Magie soll von ihnen abhängig gewesen sein, hat mir Gandalf vor Zeiten erklären wollen. Aber was haben die Elben damit zu tun? Das ist doch eine Angelegenheit der Valar?"  
  
Endlich hält er ein abgewetztes Stück Leder in Händen. Ehrfürchtig betastet er den schützenden Umschlag, legt ihn auf den hastig freigeräumten Arbeitstisch. Einzig dies ist wichtig, kann Fragen beantworten, Hilfe geben.  
  
"Das Alte Volk!" Vergilbte Pergamentstreifen warten darauf, von Elrond entziffert zu werden. Geben nur widerwillig ihre unvollständige, oft genug widersprüchliche Botschaft preis.  
  
Neben Aragorns Krankenbett überdenkt Elrond seinen Entschluß, Ascunir auf die Suche nach diesem Volk schicken. Eigentlich hoffnungslos, denn wo wären sie zu finden? Jedoch, es wäre ein letzter Versuch.  
  
Aragorns wegen.  
  
Mittelerdes wegen.  
  
Lange sitzt er da, erwägt die rätselhaften Sätze, die die einzige Überlieferung von diesem Volk darstellen. Wirft sich in seiner Ratlosigkeit über die wie zuvor leblos daliegende Gestalt, rüttelt sie. Bricht neben ihr auf dem Kissen zusammen. Schluchzt: "Aragorn, sag etwas! Laß Mittelerde nicht zugrunde gehen! Aragorn!!"  
  
Nichts.  
  
Wind bauscht die Vorhänge. Kröten quaken ihren kehligen Gesang. Der Bruinen rauscht in seinem unkontrollierten Lauf. Ein Vogel krächzt.  
  
Krächzt?!  
  
Verwundert reibt Elrond sich die Augen. Ungewohnte Laute für diese Gegend in dieser Zeit. Er vermeint, sich getäuscht zu haben.  
  
Aragorn liegt unverändert unter den Decken, als eine braune Hand die Schulter des Elben berührt.  
  
Warm und Sicher.  
  
Mit angenehmer Stimme spricht die Erscheinung: "Elrond, letzter Fürst der Elben, ich habe Euch gehört. Laßt gut sein mit dem Hadern an der Fügung des Schicksals. Ruht Euch aus, denn es werden Zeiten des Aufruhrs kommen."  
  
Elrond läßt sich zu einem bequemen Lager bringen und sinkt in lang vermissten tiefen Schlaf. 


	11. Rat

Disclaimer: siehe Vorspann  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Rat  
  
Wortlos sitzen sich der Mann aus dem Alten Volk und der letzte verbliebene Elbenfürst gegenüber. Sie lassen den bleichen Sonnenaufgang über sich ergehen. Kaum will es den Strahlen gelingen, das wildwuchernde Blätterdach der übermäßig verästelten Bäume zu durchdringen. Bruchtal verschwindet in zeitlosem Halbdunkel, belebt durch die häufigen Regenschauer, die den Bruinen unkontrolliert anschwellen lassen und seine Seitenarme in immer neue Verzweigungen treiben. Der Lärm von Steinen, die einen Hang hinunterschlagen und im Wasser ausrollen, unterbricht das ständige Quaken der Frösche schon lange nicht mehr. Sie kennen das Geräusch.  
  
"Schon wieder ein Steinschlag. Bald werden sich die Hänge lösen und in den Bruinen stürzen. Das Grün wird die Reste des Elbentums in Mittelerde verschlingen. Meine Zeit hat sich dem Ende zugeneigt, es ist nicht mehr zu leugnen. Wir Elben sollten Mittelerde wirklich verlassen. Und diesmal für immer", bemerkt Elrond zu sich.  
  
"Ihr wollt die Völker Mittelerdes nun ganz auf sich allein gestellt lassen? Bedenkt, sie könnten Euren Rat noch gut brauchen. Seht Ihr nicht das Chaos um Euch herum, all das Leid? Verursacht durch den Hochmut einiger weniger, in denen die Saat der Dunklen Macht aufgegangen ist?"  
  
Sirk'ans Stimme bekommt einen beschwörenden Klang, als er seine Rede fortführt: "Ihr habt wahr gesprochen, unserer bekannte Welt wird auseinanderbrechen, wenn wir nicht Einhalt gebieten. Die Magie wuchert so wild wie in Bruchtal die Pflanzen. Es muß etwas geschehen, wenn nicht wieder düstere Jahrhunderte anbrechen sollen. Teilt noch ein letztes Mal Eure Weisheit und Güte mit den Völkern in diese Landen, Fürst Elrond!"  
  
"Ein Mann aus dem Alten Volk nennt mich weise? Sirk'an, das erstaunt mich. Seid ihr doch die Ältesten auf dieser Welt, denn ihr wart vor uns da. Voller Verständnis für alles Lebende. Wir konnten nur von euch lernen, und wir lernten gerne und voller Hochachtung. Aber warum hat Euer Volk sich zurückgezogen, Sirk'an? Hättet ihr nicht den Schrecken der Ringkriege verhindern können? Ihr seid soviel älter als wir Elben, selbst als die ersten Elben. Und Euer Volk hat auch nur zugesehen, wie sich die Erstgeborenen gegenseitig zerfleischt haben in Haß und Missgunst. Ihr kennt unsere Geschichte.  
  
Nun, in dieser Zeit kommt ihr nun zu mir. Warum?"  
  
Sirk'an läßt sich mit seiner Antwort Zeit.  
  
Wie sollte er auch Jahrtausende in wenige Sätze kleiden? Aus welchem Anstoß ist er überhaupt den schweren Weg zu Elrond gegangen? Was ginge ihn, ginge sein Volk die Schicksale der Sterblichen oder auch der Elben an? Waren sie sich doch so ähnlich, diese beiden Völker, auch wenn sie selbst eher die Unterschiede betont hatten. Ein hartnäckiges Denkgespinst nimmt Gestalt an. War es doch im Laufe der Zeiten hin und wieder verblasst gewesen, galt Zeit für einen Mann aus dem Alten Volk doch als nichtig. Aber es ließ sich nicht vertreiben.  
  
Eine Idee, vielleicht nur eine Illusion, wer weiß?, die ihn immer auf's Neue in die Welt der Elben und später der Menschen und Zwerge getrieben hatte.  
  
Eine Welt, die auch für ihn ihre Verlockungen hatte, wie er sich mit einem Anflug von Schamröte eingestehen muß. Wäre er doch selbst beinahe dem Rufe der Dunklen Macht erlegen gewesen.  
  
Gedanken wandern. Zu vergangenen Zeitaltern, die vor seinem inneren Auge wiederauferstehen.  
  
Gebannt beobachtet Elrond seinen Besuch, der abwesend in seinem Sessel sitzt, die Sinne ins Unendliche gerichtet. Über dessen Gesicht Schauder laufen.  
  
Was geht in diesem seltsamen Wesen vor? Welche Kette bindet diesen Mann, der in Ruhe und Gleichmut mit seinem Volk leben könnte, abseits jeglicher Kämpfe, an Mittelerde? Oder gar an,.?  
  
Angmar.  
  
Macht.  
  
Kraft.  
  
Niemandem Rechenschaft schuldig sein über die unvorstellbaren Taten, die auszuführen allzu einfach gewesen war, die Befriedigung verschafft hatten, die seinem Volk unbekannt gewesen waren. In die Tiefen der Schwärze eintauchen bis selbst die Diener des Hexenkönigs sich abgewendet hatten voller Grausen?  
  
Die Herrschaft auskosten über das Leben von Menschen - und auch den wenigen gefangenen Elben - bis sie gebrochen zu seelenlosen Sklaven geworden waren. Die Lust zu formen. Die Begierde zu beherrschen. Ganz entgegen den Lebensweisen und Vostellungen seines Volkes.  
  
Sirk'an sucht den Blick Elronds.  
  
Wie dem Elben erklären?  
  
Daß er, Sirk'an mit all seinem Wissen und seiner, ja auch seiner magischen Macht aus einer ganz anderen Welt, eine geraume Zeit ebenfalls das Seine zum Verderben Mittelerdes beigetragen hatte? Und sei es noch so lange her!  
  
Angmar.  
  
So kalt, so hemmungslos, so faszinierend.  
  
Er ist erst zur Besinnung gekommen, ist aus dem Machtrausch erst aufgetaucht, als in einem der Verliese ein junger Elb Widerstand geleistet hat, der über das übliche Maß selbst der Elben hinausgegangen ist. Der zuerst hartnäckig und trotzig seine Seele verschlossen hat gegen jeden Versuch in ihn einzudringen und zu brechen. Ihn umzuformen zu einem der Sklaven. Ein junger Elb, der gekämpft hat bis zum Äußersten und sich nicht aufgeben wollte, der sich nicht beugen wollte.  
  
Und dann erkannte er den Grund.  
  
Ihre Ähnlichkeit.  
  
Teilhaben wollte er in seinem tiefsten Herzen, der Elb, nicht sich unterwerfen.  
  
Ihm, Sirk'an stand es nicht zu, zu urteilen über Begierden, die auch ihn selbst beinahe in den Abgrund geführt hätten. Woher sollte er dieses Recht nehmen?  
  
Aber er konnte seine Hilfe anbieten. Auch wenn der Rest seines Volkes im Hintergrund bleiben wollte, er würde versuchen, seine Idee zu verwirklichen.  
  
"Fürst Elrond, ich bin gekommen,.., gekommen Euch meine Hilfe anzubieten. Nicht die meines Volkes, sondern mich allein. Spät genug, das ist mir bewusst. Jedoch wäre ich erfreut, wenn Ihr mein Schwert und mein Können annehmen würdet. Und, meinen Rat."  
  
Mit einer formvollendeten Geste legt der geschmeidige Mann mit den verbergenden Haaren sein Schwert vor dem zutiefst erstaunten Elrond nieder. Eine Sagengestalt bittet darum ihm Gefolgschaft leisten zu dürfen?  
  
Schnell die Fassung wiedererlangend, erhebt sich der Elbenfürst. Neigt das Haupt und nimmt das Anerbieten Sirk'ans mit einer dankenden Verneigung an. Scheint es doch, daß Sirk'an die Schicksale Mittelerdens stark berühren.  
  
Das Bündnis zwischen dem letzten Elbenfürst und dem wandernden Mann aus dem Alten Volk gibt beiden Hoffnung.  
  
Sirk'an versucht seine mystischen Kräfte an Aragorn. Gelang es Elrond nicht, dem Menschenkönig aufzuwecken, noch nicht einmal ein Zucken der Augenlider zu entlocken, so zeigen Sirk'ans Bemühungen mehr Erfolg. Aragorn läßt die weiche Stimme des Wanderers in sich ein, trinkt gierig von dessen Heilkraft.  
  
Sirk'an findet Elrond in seinem Arbeitszimmer, über die alten Pergamente grübelnd.  
  
"Aragorn ist in einen Schlaf gefallen, einen heilenden Schlaf. Ich konnte ihn erreichen, obwohl sich sein Geist tief verborgen hatte, dort wo es noch Schutz für ihn gab. Er wird wieder aufwachen, wenn er sich erholt hat. Für einen Menschen ist er außergewöhnlich stark."  
  
Nachdenklich wagt Elrond die für ihn entscheidende Frage: "Wird er wieder zu sich finden, mein Ziehsohn, wenn er wieder erwacht ist? Wieder er selbst sein können, nach diesen - Verletzungen?"  
  
"Voller Trauer ist er, Fürst Elrond, kraftlos und müde. Aber er liebte die Menschen um ihrer selbst willen und den Frieden. Ich hoffe, er konnte diese Liebe bewahren und schützen vor all dem, was ihm wiederfahren ist. Aber sein Herz weint noch um Legolas. Und alles andere wird sich finden müssen."  
  
Sirk'an fährt zögernd, nach Worten suchend in seiner Rede fort. "Aragorn konnte mir berichten über Legolas' Vorhaben. Seine Pläne. In wirren Worten, oft genug bruchstückhaft. Es scheint, Legolas habe vollständig die Seiten gewechselt, sei nun einer von jenen, die sich der Dunklen Macht verschrieben haben. Einer von denen, die das Leben aus Anderen saugen, um sich selbst zu stärken. Begierig nach Macht sei er geworden und aus reiner Freude grausam. Die Grüchte, die in Umlauf sind, erzählen noch zu wenig über das Nebelreich und seinen Herrscher.  
  
Dazu, er rüstet auf. Die Nazgul haben sich versammelt, sehen ihn als einen der ihren an und seitdem marschieren die Heere.  
  
Mittelerde wollen sie, und die unumschränkten Herren über alle freien Völker sein. Legolas habe den Geschmack der Macht gekostet. Zudem sinnt er auf Rache."  
  
"Was für einen Haß muß in ihm gewachsen sein, seit jener Begebenheit in Düsterwald!", murmelt Elrond vor sich hin. Seine Stimme gewinnt an Stärke. Mit energischen Schritten stampft er durch sein Arbeitszimmer. "Rache an Thranduil will er? Aber warum verbindet er sich mit unseren Feinden, die solches erst ermöglicht haben mit ihrer Ränke? Warum will er die gesamten Lande mit Krieg überziehen? Wenn er nur an Thranduil Vergeltung üben will? Niemand von uns achtet Thranduil wirklich."  
  
Abrupt wendet er sich zu Sirk'an um, Zorn blitzt aus seinen Augen: "Legolas wäre der Nachfolger gewesen, jede Unterstützung wäre ihm gewiß gewesen, gegen seinen hoffärtigen Vater. Ein guter Staatsmann war er dazu."  
  
"Er ist es noch!", fügt er bitter hinzu. " Woran ist er so zerbrochen, sagt es mir, Mann aus dem Alten Volke! Sich mit den Nazgul verbünden! Nun müssen wir gegen ihn kämpfen, ihn der einst unsere Hoffnung war für ein friedliches Mittelerde, zusammen mit Aragorn.  
  
Aber jetzt müssen wir alles daran setzen, sie aufzuhalten. Und auch Thranduil muß mit uns reiten, mit all seinem Dünkel. Es ist zu spät für Verhandlungen. Ich habe zu lange gewartet, wieder einmal. Also ein letztes Bündnis, selbst mit diesem Fürst!!"  
  
Elrond ereifert sich zusehends, sein Zorn erfüllt ganz Bruchtal.  
  
Sirk'an stimmt ihm schweigend zu. Bis auf einen Punkt.  
  
Aufgerichtet, mit unbeugsamer Bestimmtheit in der Stimme stellt er sich vor Elrond: "Legolas. Ich bitte für ihn!"  
  
Elrond dreht sich zu Sirk'an um, eine erhabene Gestalt im Raum, die ihn mit ihren kohlschwarzen Augen anblitzt.  
  
"Ein Mann aus dem Alten Volk bittet für einen Verbrecher? Für einen Verräter? Warum? Gib mir einen Grund für dein Begehren an! Legolas hat auch mir am Herzen gelegen wie ein Sohn. Groß sind seine Verdienste gewesen, viel hat er für das Land getan, aber wer will nach seinem Treubruch einen Grund finden, ihn zu schonen? Er hat zuviel Schaden angerichtet! Warum bittest du um sein Leben, Sirk'an? Erkläre es mir!"  
  
"Ihr habt ein Recht darauf, den Grund zu erfahren, Elrond, Fürst der Elben, für mein Ansinnen. Ich kann Euch jedoch nur sagen, ich habe nicht das Recht, über ihn zu urteilen. Es steht mir nicht zu!"  
  
Schweigen tritt in den Raum, läßt sich quälend nieder.  
  
"Ich, Sirk'an, bürge für ihn!"  
  
Das Schweigen beginnt, sich allmählich heimisch in Elronds Arbeitszimmer zu fühlen.  
  
"Nun gut, wenn es Euch gelingt, ihn gefangenzunehmen. Mehr kann ich Euch nicht zugestehen. Aber beeilt Euch, denn die Menschen, mehr noch Thranduil wird entsetzliche Rache an ihm nehmen wollen" 


	12. Der letzte Rat

Disclaimer: siehe Vorspann  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Der letzte Rat  
  
Elrond betrachtet die Runde.  
  
Zusammengerufen ein letztes Mal.  
  
Die Vertreter der freien Völker, wie sie sich nennen, haben sich auf den mühseligen Weg begeben und sitzen nun im offenen Hof in Bruchtal, der einstigen Stätte elbischer Weisheit. Elrond betrachtet die Abgesandten der Menschen, den König der Elben mit seinen Begleitern, den Zwergenfürsten.  
  
Und vergleicht mit einem bitteren Geschmack auf der Zunge. Einzig der Zwerg erscheint ihm aufrichtig und achtbar. Hat er doch seine Vertrauenswürdigkeit oft genug unter Beweis gestellt, unter seiner rauen Schale.  
  
Und er fühlt sich anscheinend genötigt, geziemenden Abstand von den Anderen einzuhalten, grummelt launisch in seinen unatürlich hellen Bart hinein. Runzelt zu offensichtlich die buschigen Augenbrauen, als daß es noch als höfliches Verhalten durchgehen könnte, sein Bemühen, sich nicht durch den Elbenkönig in eine Unterhaltung verstricken zu lassen.  
  
Elrond winkt Gimli zu sich, der, erleichtert die Runde der jetztigen Machthaber verlassen zu können, gleich nach Aragorn fragt, um seinen Freund besorgt ist.  
  
Der Elbenkönig inmitten seines Gefolges von vier Beratern, wendet sich stattdessen den Menschen zu. Die Abgesandten des gondorischen Reiches und der umliegenden Länder. Niemand weiß genau, wie weit sich das Einflussgebiet dieser Adligen ausdehnt, denn weit verzweigt sind ihre Verwandtschaftsbeziehungen, noch weiter reicht ihre Handelsmacht. Über das Gewicht ihres Einflusses in fremden, noch eigenständigen Reichen, kann nur gemunkelt werden. Nichts Genaues ist bekannt über die Verflechtungen des gondorischen Adels mit den Aristokraten vom Clan der Olvar, die zwar aus der Stadt geflohen sind, gleichwohl über Schattenmänner die Regierung beherrschen.  
  
Nicht nur in Gondor und Arnor.  
  
Thranduil ist natürlich über die Verhältnisse in den Menschenreichen bestens bewandert, wie Elrond feststellen muß, als er sich der Versammlung zugesellt. Die Abgeordneten aus Gondor, alle der Familie Camorah zugehörig, die eine unbedeutende Nebenlinie der Olvar darstellen, unterhalten sich ungezwungen mit den Düsterwaldelben. Soweit Elrond verstehen kann, geht es um die Verteilung von Schürfrechten, Preise von Kunstgegenständen, und - Elronds Stimmung verdüstert sich noch ein Stück weiter - die Überlassung von Arbeitskräften aus den Ländern, in denen die Stämme der Waldmenschen wohnen.  
  
Unter dem väterlichen Lächeln und bestätigendem Nicken Thranduils preist einer seiner Gefolgsleute dem sehr interessiert dreinschauenden Ersten Ratgeber Gondors die unverwüstlichen Arbeitskräfte der unzivilierten Waldstämme an. Und leiser werdend die unvergleichliche Anmut und Fügsamkeit ihrer Frauen.  
  
Mit diesen habgierigen, auf eigenen Vorteil bedachten Kreaturen soll er die widererstarkte dunkle Macht bekämpfen? Sind sie doch ein Teil davon, auch ohne dem, Dessen-Name-Nicht-Mehr-Genannt-Wird, Gefolgschaft geschworen zu haben!  
  
Warum noch diese Anstrengung auf sich nehmen? So nutzlos, all die Mühe,.  
  
Fast unbemerkt nähern sich leichte Schritte von hinten. Eine warme Hand legt sich leicht auf die Schulter des Fürsten, vermittelt mit ihrem Druck Wärme und Zuversicht.  
  
"Gimli unterhält sich gerade mit Aragorn.", flüstert Sirk'an, während der schwarze Vogel in die Richtung der Elben krächzt, sein Gefieder sträubt. "Wir können mit dem Rat beginnen. Seid nicht zu hart in Eurem Urteil über die Menschen, sie lernen noch, . Aragorn ist bereit!"  
  
"Und er will allen Ernstes mit diesen Camorah, den Marionetten der Olvar in Unterhandlung treten? Sie haben sein Reich an sich gerissen, ihn gefangengesetzt, und -"  
  
"Aragorn will es retten. Sein Reich. Die Menschen darin sollen wieder leben können. Darum ist er zu vielem bereit, Elrond. Vergeßt nicht, Euer Ziehsohn hat Teil an dem Wesen der Elben."  
  
Sein zynischer Blick schweift zu Thranduil, der gerade mit wohlgesetzten Worten den Ersten Ratgeber zu einem abgeschlossenen Handel beglückwünscht. "Am wahren Wesen der Elben. Er liebt die Freiheit, das Wissen und auch die Kunst. Aber mehr noch die Menschen. Er möchte seinem Volk alles zugänglich machen, an was er glaubt. Aber es soll sich aus freiem Willen entscheiden. Jeder Mensch sollte seine Wahl treffen können, welchen Weg er einschlagen möchte. Vergesst nicht, Fürst Elrond, auch wenn ihr - mit allem Recht Eures langen Lebens - verbittert seid über Gebühr; Aragorn ist Euer Sohn. Euer geistiger Sohn. Für einen Menschen ist er - ist er weise zu nennen. Und ich denke nicht, daß er mich enttäuschen wird, auch wenn es schwer für ihn werden wird, sehr schwer, seine Grundsätze nicht zu verraten,...  
  
Er wird dem Rat durch eines der höhergelegenen Fenster zuhören. Noch soll niemand dieser Adelsherren wissen, daß Aragorn wieder unter den Lebenden weilt."  
  
"Nun gut. So sei es.", stimmt der Elbenfürst zu.  
  
Erhaben von Gestalt, ein feines Schneiden in seiner Stimme, steht Elrond unter den Versammelten:"Der Rat kann beginnen!"  
  
Sitzplätze werden gesucht, Stühle gerückt. Die Gespräche verebben.  
  
Elrond ergreift das Wort, erzwingt sich durch seine würdevolle Ausstrahlung die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
Ein Elbenfürst aus alter Zeit spricht.  
  
Der Bericht über die Rüstungsbemühungen der Dunklen Macht, ihrem Vorhaben, wieder einmal in die Schicksale von Mittelerde einschneidend einzugreifen, wird mit entsetztem Gemurmel aufgenommen. Thranduil tuschelt mit seinen Ratgebern, runzelt unwillig die Brauen.  
  
Der Wortführer der Abgesandten aus Gondor äußert Bedenken wirtschaftlicher Art. Sein Vortrag über seine Stadt, die nun zum ersten Mal seit Jahrzehnten, nein Jahrhunderten, den lang ersehnten wirtschaftlichen Aufschwung in Greifweite hat, herbeigeführt von der weisen, vorausschauenden Politik des neuen Regenten - gut, zugegebenermaßen ein entfernter, angeheirateter Verwandter des Oberhauptes des Olvar-Clans, aber was tut das schon zur Sachen, nur die Ergebnisse, der Aufschwung zählt - findet allerdings wenig interessierte Zuhörer. Sie sind alle mit ihren eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt.  
  
Überschlagen die Verluste, wenn neue Abgaben an die Dunklen Herrscher abgeführt werden müssen. Sehen ihre Länder schon ausgeblutet und versklavt am Boden liegen. Man stelle sich vor, die wilden Bergstämme, die unzivilisierten Waldbewohner stellen nicht mehr freiwillig - nun ja, ein wenig Überzeugungskunst spielt ebenfalls mit - ihr alljähriges Kontingent an Sklaven und verweigern auch sonst ihren Tribut! Stattdessen lassen sie sich von der Dunklen Macht betören, um in Gondor einzumarschieren! Dem Ersten Ratgeber wird ziemlich warm bei diesem Gedanken, ein leichter Schweißfilm bildet sich nicht nur auf der dicklichen Oberlippe.  
  
Thranduil hängt ebenfalls wenig erhebenden Gedanken nach. Legolas lebt noch, ist nicht in den Städten der Menschen untergegangen? Hat sich verbündet mit den Geistern und sinnt solcherart auf Rache?! Gut, sein Sohn hatte auf seiner Wanderung mit den Gefährten Eigenschaften an den Tag gelegt, die ihn erstaunt haben. Eine Standhaftigkeit und eine Beharrlichkeit - verbunden mit einem störenden Sinn für Gerechtigkeit, die er nie in ihm vermutet hätte. Kannte er als Vater doch zu genau die Vorlieben seines Sohnes, wenn es um dessen Bettgefährten ginge. Für die Thronfolge ist Legolas nie infrage gekommen, zu weich in seinem Umgang mit Menschen, zu sehr von seinen Idealen, seinen Leidenschaften geprägt. Zu - menschlich?  
  
"Eigentlich hätte ich erwartet, daß er sich aus Scham das Leben nimmt in dieser Menschenstadt. Oder hart und rücksichtslos gegen jeden und alles wird. Dann wäre er noch zu gebrauchen gewesen, wenn natürlich auch nicht mehr als Thronfolger. Aber nun - Legolas als Feldherr? Und er wagt es, gegen mich, seinen König zu rüsten? Kaum vorstellbar und doch gefährlich. Verzweiflung kann zu Taten führen, die weder voraussehbar sind, noch kontrolliert werden können,."  
  
Halblaut berät sich Thranduil mit einem seiner Vertrauten.  
  
Vorschläge werden gemacht, mit allgemeiner Zustimmung angenommen.  
  
Schließlich erhebt sich der König des Düsterwaldes von seinem Sitz, schreitet gemessen in die Mitte der Runde.  
  
Beginnt mit wohlgesetzten Worten seine Rede, die von Sicherheit, Frieden und den letzten Tagen der Elben in Mittelerde handelt. Ziemlich oft kommt der Begriff "mein Reich Düsterwald, letzte Hochburg der Elben" darin vor.  
  
Hin und wieder rasselt Gimli mit seinem Schwert, es klirren Teile seiner Rüstung aneinander, wenn er auf seinem Sitz umherrutscht. Des öfteren schaut er auffordernd zu Elrond, der mit unbewegtem Blick und steinernder Miene angestrengt zu lauschen scheint.  
  
Thranduils Vortrag dauert lange.  
  
Der Erste Ratgeber Gondors zeigt offen seine Zustimmung, als der Elbenkönig geendet hat und sich umschaut.  
  
Ein Heer zu rüsten komme wirklich billiger, als das Risiko einer Eroberung auf sich zu nehmen und unermesslich hohe Abgaben zahlen zu müssen,., mit Verhandlungskunst sei ohnehin wenig zu erreichen, wenn persönliche Hintergründe derart stark im Vordergrund stünden,.  
  
Der Beschluß ist einstimmig.  
  
Krieg.  
  
Zur Verteidigung aller freien Völker Mittelerdes, wie nachdrücklich von gondorischer Seite aus betont wird. Man könne den Feinden entgegenziehen, aus strategischen Gründen einen Kriegsschauplatz in der Nahe des Nebellandes wählen. Weit entfernt, von wichtigen Handelsstraßen oder großen Städten, die kaum von den Schlachten berührt werden würden. Ungehindert könne das Leben dort weitergehen, der Handel würde nicht behelligt werden, ., Ob es Gimli denn viel ausmachen würde, wenn die Heere über Zwergengebiet marschieren würden?  
  
Lediglich ein unwilliges Knurren ist die Antwort.  
  
Die weiteren Beratungen der Teleri und Menschen verschwimmen zu Gemurmel, als sich Sirk'an und Gimli hinter Elrond in das Gemäuer begeben, das einstmals eine Stätte der Weisheit und des Rates dargestellt hat.  
  
Aragorn konnte den Verhandlungen durch ein leeres Fenster folgen, er will nicht selbst in Erscheinung treten, sich den Blicken der Camorah - Ratgeber aussetzen. Aufbrechende Wunden. Entzündet und stinkend.  
  
Fragend schaut er auf die Eintretenden. Sucht nach einer Lösung in Sirk'ans Gesicht. Wird durch einen ausweichenden Blick enttäuscht.  
  
Der Mann, der ihn ins Leben zurückgeholt hat mit seiner Wärme, ist durchzogen von Ratlosigkeit.  
  
Wie sie alle.  
  
Die offene Frage wird schließlich durch Elrond beantwortet.  
  
"Findet Legolas, bevor Thranduil ihn findet! Wenn euch an seinem Leben noch etwas liegt!"  
  
Das Schweigen in Elronds Heimstatt richtet sich mit einem betretenen Gesichtsausdruck häuslich ein. 


	13. Das Heer

Disclaimer: siehe Anfangskapitel  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
@Sally: aber sicher doch, laß ich Aragorn leben, ich habe doch noch das ein oder andere vor mit ihm,., auch wenn er Mensch ist,.  
  
@Finda: schön, daß du wieder dabei bist, Danke,  
  
Hmm, wirklich, ich mag die Figuren, die ich verwende, und eigentlich wünsche ich ihnen eigentlich nix bleibend Böses - das kommt einfach so,.,die ewige Verkettung unglücklicher Umstände?? Und warum sollen Elben immer die Guten sein? Im Sil sind sie das auch nicht, dort gibt's ja wahrhaft alttestamentarische Anklänge,. (und außerdem wäre das irgendwann langweilig!!!)  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Das Heer  
  
Von meinem erhöhten Stand aus sehe ich über die weite Ebene, die sich zu meiner Feste hinzieht. Das Grasland, an dessen Rändern sich die düster umnebelten Bergketten erheben, unter deren Schutz ich meine Herrschaft errichtet habe mit Hilfe der Geister.  
  
Vor mir drängt sich mein Heer. Menschen, Orks und einige Elben.  
  
Ein prachtvoller, ein erhebender Anblick, all die gut gerüsteten Soldaten, die nur auf meine Befehle warten.  
  
Einige der Pferde versuchen, sich zu entziehen, denn zu unübersichtlich ist für die Tiere das Gewühl. Sie werden von ihren Reitern hart an die Zügel genommen, damit sie in ihren ausgerichteten Reihen stehen bleiben, nicht zu scheuen wagen. Sie flankieren den Haupteil meiner Soldaten. Meist ehemalige Bauern aus der Umgebung, die - fast anerkennend streife ich mit meinen Augen Zorkum, dessen mächtige Gestalt ich hinter mir körperlich erahnen kann - nun eine Masse von ausgebildeten, in den Künsten des Tötens wohlunterwiesene Armee darstellen. Mit einem leisen Lächeln in den Mundwinkeln erinnere ich mich an den unbarmherzigen Drill, dem sie ausgeliefert gewesen waren in ihrer Ausbildung. Niemals mehr würden sie es wagen - nein, nicht einen flüchtigen kleinen Gedanken daran verlieren könnten sie heute noch - sich als Einzelwesen zu begreifen, deren Schicksal in der eigenen Hand liegt. Ihre Bestimmung besteht nur noch darin, mir den Weg zu meinen Zielen zu ebenen.  
  
Mit Waffengewalt.  
  
Dafür sind sie hier.  
  
Und ich will dies so.  
  
Es ist mein Recht als Herr dieser Lande.  
  
Es ist mein Wunsch, dem sich alles zu beugen hat.  
  
Und diese kleinen, mordgierigen Wesen in meinem Heer nehmen meinen Willen als den ihren an. Mit aller Selbstverständlichkeit.  
  
Der riesige Uruk hinter mir begutachtet ebenfalls das Ergebnis seiner Arbeit, die mir zugute kommen wird. Er hat seine Aufgabe gut erfüllt.  
  
Das Heer wird blind jedem Befehl gehorchen, kämpfen, bis es gesiegt hat. Niemand der Soldaten wird jemals nach dem Grund fragen, warum er in den Krieg geschickt worden ist. Das wäre hinderlich für die Kampfmoral und damit für meine Ziele. Daher wurde in der Ausbildung der Männer jegliches Denken, jede Individualität unterdrückt, weggewischt, durch Härte und Unbarmherzigkeit ersetzt.  
  
Mit Stolz fühle ich Zorkums Nähe hinter mir, spüre das Zittern der Erregung, das ihn durchläuft. Begierig nach Kampf. Begierig darauf, sich überlegen zu zeigen den feindlichen Heeren. Begierig darauf, besser zu sein.  
  
Begierig darauf, zu töten.  
  
Ist es nicht seine Bestimmung?  
  
Die Bestimmung eines jeglichen Kriegers.  
  
Sein Werk hat er mir zu Füßen gelegt, damit ich siegen kann.  
  
Und sein Wunsch nach einem eigenen Reich - nun dies gestehe ich ihm gerne zu. Habe ich doch in einem Augenblick der Schwäche mein Versprechen gebrochen, ihm den Kopf meines einstigen Geliebten zu bringen. Wie konnte ich mich nur so empfindsam zeigen! Was ist Aragorn gegenüber diesem Uruk gewesen, mit seinem Machtstreben, seiner Stärke und dem Willen zu herrschen. Kein Vergleich!  
  
Allerdings habe ich mich sehr über die Reaktion Zorkums gewundert, als ich ihm meine hoffentlich letzten Gefühlsanwandlungen gestehen musste. Ruhig hat er es aufgenommen. Besonnen.  
  
Erschien erleichtert, oder habe ich mich in seiner Mimik getäuscht?  
  
Habe ich doch Wut erwartet und daß er mich des Eidbruches bezichtigen würde, nach diesem Versprechen in der Nacht. Gleichgültig ist er über meine Niederlage vor mir selbst hinweggegangen.  
  
Über meine Schwäche.  
  
Sein heiseres Fauchen "wer ist dir überhaupt etwas wert, was bedeuten dir Treue und ein Schwur??", gibt mir noch heute Rätsel auf.  
  
Wem gegenüber, habe ich mich leise gefragt. Warum hätte er von mir diese Tat fordern sollen, wenn nicht um der einzige neben mir zu sein? Sollte einem Uruk Verlässlichkeit gegenüber Anderen soviel bedeuten?  
  
Meine Aufmerksamkeit richtet sich wieder auf mein Heer.  
  
Unwillkürlich trete ich einen halben Schritt zurück, um einen besseren Überblick zu erreichen.  
  
Der Anblick ist achtungsgebietend. Dieses Heer wird mich über all die Herrscher Mittelerdes erheben.  
  
Das Durcheinander hat sich unter den Befehlen meiner Hauptleute geordnet. In Reihen stehen die Abeilungen vor mir, getrennt nach ihren Aufgaben. Reiterei. Bogenschützen. Einfaches Fußvolk. Die kleine, jedoch exzellent geschulte Gruppe der Assassinen.  
  
Sie stehen mir zu Füßen, sehen zu mir herauf und warten.  
  
Auf meine Worte.  
  
Auf meine Befehle.  
  
Auf nichts anderes sonst.  
  
Was könnte mir meine Macht besser zeigen als die stillschweigende Hörigkeit meiner Armee?  
  
Im Nacken spüre ich den scharfen Atem Zorkums, der seine Erregung hinausschnaubt. Es riecht nach Kampf, Sieg und Ekstase.  
  
Ich spüre es.  
  
Ich weiß es.  
  
Ich werde siegen.  
  
Mich rächen. Düsterwald wird mir gehören. Auslöschen werde ich die Schande, zu der mein Vater mich gezwungen hat.  
  
Mit einem festen Griff ziehe ich den Kopf meines Heerführers zu mir, schmecke seine lederartige Haut mit einem kleinen Biß. Ein kleiner Vorgeschmack auf das, was in Kürze kommen wird.  
  
Dann beginne ich, in die erwartungsvolle Stille zu reden.  
  
Laut und klar dringt meine Stimme über die versammelten Krieger. Erfasst ihre Herzen, greift ihre Seelen.  
  
Jeder einzelne von ihnen fühlt sich angesprochen, in meinen Bann gezogen.  
  
Und schwört mir den Treueeid.  
  
Ich rede von Kampf, Rausch und Sieg.  
  
Schüre das Verlangen nach Reichtum und Besitz in ihnen. Das Begehren nach Plünderung und einem hemmungslosen Austoben ihrer geheimen Wünsche. Ich gebe die Städte, die sie erobern werden, ihnen zu eigen, mit allem, was sich darinnen bewegt.  
  
Ein wilder Schrei antwortet mir. Aus vielen Kehlen kommt er, tönt denoch einmütig. Mein Heer will geführt werden. Von mir.  
  
Die Soldaten stampfen in archaischem Rhythmus die Erde. Dumpfes Dröhnen des Bodens unter den Stiefeln der Männer schwillt an, läßt die Erde vibrieren. Das fordernde, sich eintönig wiederholende Rufen der Männer treibt sie an, peitscht sie in den Wahn. Auch sie wollen den Krieg. Können an nichts anderes mehr denken.  
  
Ich greife nach hinten, ziehe Zorkum nahe zu meinem Körper. Seine wachsende Erregung ist eindeutig zu spüren, teilt sich mir mit. Starke Arme umgreifen meine Schultern, sein heiseres Keuchen läßt mich laut lachen. Hat er sich nun auch mir ergeben. Mein Heerführer, mein brillianter Stratege, der meine Leute in den Sieg führen wird.  
  
Ich werde mich erkenntlich zeigen.  
  
Unten in der Ebene heizt einzelnes frenetisches Schrillen die Leute weiter ein, treibt sie in die Raserei, bis sie an nichts anderes mehr denken können als an Kampf, Sieg und Plündern. Abrupt drehe ich mich um, ziehe den Uruk hinter mir her in das große Zelt, das die Tribüne überdacht, von der ich zuvor gesprochen habe.  
  
Der Erdboden schwingt unter dem Stampfen von tausenden mir ergebener Füße, als ich meiner Unbeherrschtheit freien Lauf lasse und den Uruk stoße. So tief und hart wie es mir möglich ist.  
  
Blutige Spuren meiner Fingernägel zeichnen seine Schultern, fest kralle ich mich in seine Haarsträhnen, reiße seinen Kopf nach hinten bis er sich unter mir verbiegen muß. Durch die ryhtmischen Schreie meiner Soldaten angetrieben erreiche ich den Höhepunkt.  
  
Wie nahe bin ich meinem Ziel!! 


	14. Die Schlacht

Disclaimer: siehe Anfangskapitel  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Die Schlacht  
  
Mein Heer hat das Nebelreich verlassen und nimmt seinen Weg durch Mittelerde. Düsterwald ist unser Ziel, das wir erreichen wollen. Auf unserem Weg kommen wir durch dünn besiedelte Landstriche, in denen die Bauern in dorfähnlichen Gehöften leben. Mit den Herden dieser Menschen vervollständigen wir unseren Proviant, die Bauern und ihre Familien werden meinem Heer einverleibt - sofern sie sich nicht zu sehr sträuben oder mir gar Widerstand entgegensetzen wollen. Dann brennen nicht nur die Gebäude ab.  
  
Die kleinen Städte auf unserem Weg sind uns eine willkommene Abwechselung auf dem einförmigen Marsch und eine gute Übung für die Unerfahreneren meiner Leute im blitzschnellen Zerschlagen unorganisierter Verteidigung. Mein Kriegszug kommt für die Bevölkerung zu überraschend, als daß sie mich gut vorbereitet empfangen könnte. Ihre planlosen Versuche, die Ansiedlungen zu retten, indem sie sich meinen Leuten entgegenstellen, läßt mich lächeln. Töricht sind sie, die Menschen, denn sie sind nicht fähig zu erkennen, wann sie aufgeben müssen gegen eine Übermacht, um wenigstens das Leben zu retten,.  
  
Es sind leichte Siege, ohne Verluste auf meiner Seite. Kaum mehr als Kampfübungen, die die Soldaten an die Verlockungen des Sieges heranführen und ihnen die Lust auf weitere Eroberungen macht. Ich lasse ihnen die Zeit, die sie brauchen, um die Städte ihres Besitztumes zu entblößen und an den Bewohnern ihre Überlegenheit auskosten zu können. Es kommt so, wie ich erwartet habe: Meine Heerschar findet Gefallen an Eroberung und Sieg und läßt sich daher begierig dem Ort der Entscheidung entgegenführen. Hinter uns qualmen Ruinen.  
  
Schließlich liegt vor uns der Ort, an dem es sich entscheiden wird. Die Heere werden sich treffen, auf diesem weiten Feld, umsäumt von Wäldern, die sich die nahen Berghänge heraufziehen.  
  
Es ist nicht der Ort, den ich gewählt hätte, wäre ich nicht von der Armee der Elben und Menschen überrascht worden, in einem Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit.  
  
Es ist kein günstiger Zeitpunkt für ein Treffen.  
  
Denn noch warte ich auf die Verstärkung, die mein Heerführer durch die schluchtenreichen Hügel meinen Truppen zuführen wird.  
  
Wo bleibt er nur? Vor Stunden schon sollte Zorkum das Hauptheer erreicht haben, damit die Schlacht nicht mit zu wenigen Leuten beginnt. Das könnte den Ausgang gefährden. Ich brauchen meinen dunklen Heerführer.  
  
Sein Talent, sein Gespür, sein Können, seine Geschicklichkeit, seinen Instinkt, wann trifft er endlich ein?  
  
Sind die Boten, die die Verbindung unter den beiden Teilen meiner Armee aufrechterhalten sollen, abgefangen worden, durch die Späher Thranduils, meines Vaters? Aber es waren doch meine findigsten Leute, die in allen Schlichen bewandert sind. Sie werden sich doch nicht durch einige Elbenschützen aufhalten lassen, sie doch nicht?  
  
Warum habe ich keine Nachricht erhalten, von Zorkum, wo bleibt er?  
  
Es ist nicht gut, wird er zu spät eintreffen, denn meine Soldaten könnten den Eindruck gewinnen, zahlenmäßig die Unterlegenen zu sein. Auch wenn sie jedem menschlichen Soldaten überlegen sind,.  
  
Aber warum zweifele ich, Zweifel schwächt, und dort unten marschieren bereits die Bogenschützen meines Vaters auf, in den Reihen dahinter erkenne ich menschliche Lanzenträger, die meine Reiterei aufhalten sollen. Das Fußvolk sammelt sich bis zum Horizont, kleine huschende Tiere, die sich in geordnete Reihen aufzustellen versuchen. Es gelingt ihnen sogar, so niedlich ist es anzusehen, wie das Gewimmel abnimmt, die Reihen sich formen.  
  
Menschenkrieger unter dem Befehl meines Vaters, nie hätte ich gedacht, das er sich mit den Olvar verbünden würde. Von geheimen Verbindungen hörte ich schon vor Zeiten munkeln, aber wer hört schon auf Gerüchte, die an jedem Herrscherhaus haften?  
  
Bald wird es beginnen, das Morden.  
  
Ich wende mich zu meinen Leuten um, sie sind immer noch wohl verborgen zwischen den Felsen.  
  
Warum den ersten Ausfall machen und sich auf offenem Feld von den Bogenschützen meines Volkes, nein, meines Vaters Volk erschießen lassen?  
  
Hält er mich wirklich für dermaßen dumm? Sollen sie doch warten, die Elbenkrieger mit ihren gespannten Bögen, die Pfeile auf der Sehnen, und angestrengt in die Sonne schauen.  
  
Darauf warten, bis ich ihnen ein Ziel biete!  
  
Lange werden sie warten, die Arme werden ihnen schwer werden, die Augen werden anfangen zu tränen, auch Elbenaugen ertragen nicht gerne stundenlang blendende Sonne, sie sind den Halbschatten der Wälder gewohnt. Die Finger, die die Sehne halten, werden zu zittern beginnen, wenn sich die dünne Schnur trotz des Lederschutzes in die Haut schneidet. Zu früh werden sie fliegen, ihre Pfeile.  
  
Ungenau werden sie sein.  
  
Siehe, ich habe recht. Die Pferde der Menschen sind bereits unruhig geworden. Es gefällt ihnen nicht, so lange unter der Anspannung des bevorstehenden Kampfes hinter den Bogenschützen und Lanzenträgern auszuharren, auf der Stelle ruhig stehenzubleiben. Auch Tiere spüren diese erwartungsvolle dunkle Spannung, wollen sie in Bewegung umsetzen. Und sie tun es auch, allerdings bei den ihren. Der Tumult in den mittleren Reihen, der entsteht, als sich einige der Pferde nicht mehr von ihren Reitern bändigen lassen, sondern unbedingt vorwärtsbreschen wollen, läßt mich laut auflachen.  
  
Aber auch mein Vater kann seine Strategie ändern, und er wird es tun.  
  
Immer noch kein Zeichen von Zorkum. Wenn ich ihn nicht mit meinem Versprechen an mich gebunden hätte, ihm ein eigenes großes Lehen für sein Volk zu geben, würde ich allmählich an Verrat denken müssen. Aber doch nicht bei meiner schwarzen Geliebten? Der mir so inständig seine Treue versichert hat, in den Nächten vor der Schlacht?  
  
Die feindlichen Soldaten ändern ihre Aufstellung. Die Bogenschützen ziehen sich zurück, Reiterei bricht von hinten hervor, galoppiert auf uns zu.  
  
So habe ich es gewollt.  
  
Nun sind meine Schützen an der Reihe, haben die Gelegenheit, mir ihr Können zu beweisen. Sie senden Wolken aus Pfeilen mit der Wirkung steinerner Geschosse.  
  
Den Angriffswellen setze ich die Fertigkeit und die Genauigkeit meiner Bogenkünstler entgegen, nicht umsonst habe ich sie darauf trainiert, auch mit geschlossenen Augen, rein durch ihre Vorstellungskraft ihre Ziele zu finden, .  
  
In jedem Angreifer, der fällt, steckt nur ein Pfeil. Ein todbringender Pfeil.  
  
Es ist gut so.  
  
Es stellt mich zufrieden.  
  
Aber es verhindert nicht den offenen Kampf Mann gegen Mann.  
  
Zorkum läßt sich immer noch Zeit. Er wird doch nicht in einen Hinterhalt geraten sein?  
  
Dann stürze ich mich selbst in das Gewühl, lasse meine Schwerter sich ihren Weg suchen durch die Leiber der Menschen und Elben, es ist mir gleich, wen ich töte. Ich bezwinge selbst meinen Blutdurst, lasse das rote Leben der Getöteten ungenutzt in die Erde strömen. Meine Opfergabe. Denn ich habe ein Ziel.  
  
Thranduil.  
  
Inmitten der Angreifer sitzt er auf einem gepanzerten Pferd, umgeben von einer dichten Leibwache, die zu den fähigsten Mittelerdes zählt. Ich sehe meinen Weg vor mir. Einige meiner Assassinen halten mir die Seiten frei, damit ich schnell vorwärts kommen kann, bis ich auch sie zurücklassen muß. Die Schlacht hinter mir verwischt sich in ihrem Getöse, die Schreien der tödlich Getroffenen gehen in dem Geklirr der Waffen unter. Orkbrüllen schwillt an, als eine Gruppe von ihnen einen geschlossenen Vorstoß auf die Führung meiner Widersacher wagt. Befehle zu geben ist widersinnig, niemand könnte sie verstehen. Ich komme nicht nahe genug an mein Ziel heran. Er ist zu gut geschützt. Um nicht von meinen Leuten ganz getrennt zu werde, mich einer drohenden Gefangennahme auszusetzen, muß ich mein Vorhaben, zu Thranduil vorzustoßen, abbrechen. Stattdessen wende ich mich den Soldaten der Menschen zu. Sie stehen an erster Stelle, kämpfen direkt mit meinen Kriegern. Die Elben aus meines Vaters Heer sichern das rückwärtige Feld, haben die Menschenkrieger vorgeschickt.  
  
In den Tod vorgeschickt.  
  
Und der Tod bin ich!  
  
Allzu schnell brechen diese schwachen Menschen vor mir, neben mir zusammen, färben den Grund rot mit ihrem Blut. Leicht rinnt es aus ihnen heraus, diese rote Flüssigkeit, von denen ihr Leben abhängt.  
  
Nein, Zeit zum Trinken nehme ich nir nicht, zu sehr treibt mich die Raserei vorwärts. Mein eigentliches Ziel ist mir versagt, daher halte ich mich an andere Opfer.  
  
Es bereitet mir Genugtuung.  
  
Ab und an halte ich für eine kleine Weile ein in meinen Schwertstreichen. Und spüre das Leben dieser Soldaten in den Boden sickern, während ihre Arme hilflos in der Luft rudern, kraftlos werdende Hände die Waffen verlieren. Ich werde von brechenden Augen voller Angst und Bedauern um das geraubte Leben angesehen. Sie werden mich nicht mehr verfolgen, nun nicht mehr, die Geister der von mir Getöteten, wie konnte ich mich früher nur von ihnen in den Wahnsinn treiben lassen?  
  
Es ist so befriedigend, die Macht über den Tod auszukosten.  
  
Mit jedem Stich in das Herz eines dieser Geschöpfe nimmt meine Stärke zu.  
  
Und ich genieße es.  
  
Aber meine Krieger werden schwächer. Sie lassen sich zurückdrängen.  
  
Es ist klug gewesen, sich meine Leute an den wild kämpfenden Menschen ermüden zu lassen. Die nachsetzenden Elbenkrieger, die Bogenschützen aus meiner Heimat haben nun leichteres Spiel mit meinen erschöpften Soldaten.  
  
Ich habe diese Allianz und die Kaltblütigkeit meines Vaters unterschätzt!  
  
Am Horizont sehe ich Staubwolken.  
  
Zorkum? Endlich!  
  
Das wird das Glück wenden, meinen Sieg retten, in den letzten hellen Stunden des Tages. Aber warum sind es so Wenige, die er mit sich führt? Sie sehen aus, als würden sie aus dem Kampf kommen, nicht in ein Gefecht reiten,.  
  
Trotzdem führt, treibt Zorkum sie unmittelbar in die tobende Schlacht hinein. Sie fallen den Feinden in den Rücken.  
  
Dadurch erhalte ich eine zweite Möglichkeit - ich lasse meine Klingen wirbeln, achte nicht auf die Körper der Toten und Sterbenden, die sich vor mir aufhäufen. Noch einmal dringe ich vor zum Führungsstab meiner Gegner. Nutze die Überraschung, den Tumult, der von Zorkums Auftauchen ausgelöst wird.  
  
Letztendlich vergebens.  
  
Irgendwann komme ich nicht mehr weiter, bin umzingelt, muß mich freikämpfen. Lasse mich zu meinen Leuten zurücktreiben, die trotz ihrer Kampfkunst einen schweren Stand haben, bei der Übermacht.  
  
Haben mir nicht die Geister ihre Unterstützung zugesichert? Wo sind sie?? 


	15. Lagebesprechung

Disclaimer: siehe Anfangskapitel  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lagebesprechung  
  
Weit nach Einbruch der Nacht gebe ich das Signal an die Abteilungen meines Heeres, sich zu sammeln. Die Kämpfer treten den Rückzug an aus dem Gewirr der ineinander verwobenen Masse aus Angreifern und Gegenern. Letzte vereinzelte Scharmützel lösen sich auf, letzte kämpfende Paare müssen sich trennen in der mondlosen Nacht. Kälte kriecht herauf, Nässe überlagert das Feld, auf dem die Begegnung der Heere stattgefunden hat. Im Schutze des aufkommenden Nebels gelingt vielen die Flucht aus der Umarmung des Feindes.  
  
Unerbittlich und ausdauernd haben meine Leute sich geschlagen, wer erwartet Gnade vor dem Schwert? Niemand.  
  
Auf beiden Seiten kein einziger.  
  
Nicht mehr in diesem Krieg.  
  
Diese Grenze habe ich schon vor Zeiten überschritten.  
  
Auf meinem erschöpften Pferd sitzend, die blutbespritzte Rüstung hängt in Resten an mir herab, schaue ich die Männer an, die sich bis über die Grenzen ihrer Kraft verbraucht haben, die sich zum Lager zurückschleppen. Die Verluste sind überraschend hoch gewesen. Viele hat mein Befehl in den Tod getrieben.  
  
Ein blutender Elb wird von einem torkelnden Ork mit zerfetztem Harnisch gestützt. Beide schwanken, setzen unsicher die Füße voreinander und senken die Köpfe, als sie meinen Blick auf sich spüren.  
  
Warum? Was befürchten die beiden Krieger? Sie haben ihr Bestes gegeben, wie alle. Es ist nicht ihre Schuld, daß der Widerstand größer gewesen ist, als zu vermuten gewesen wäre,., daß so viele Elben aus meines Vaters Reich treffsicher ihre tödlichen Pfeile sandten, aus der sicheren Entfernung. Es ist nicht ihre Schuld, daß mein Vater - verflucht sei Thranduil - sich hinter seiner wohlgerüsteten Garde vor mir verbarg, von dort aus seine Befehle gegeben hat. Unerreichbar für mich, wie ich mir zähneknirschend eingestehen muß. Neben ihm standen menschliche Würdenträger, aus welcher Stadt auch immer. So hat er wirklich eine Allianz - die letzte - zustande gebracht. Menschen und Elben gegen mich - den Davongejagten.  
  
Verflucht sollen sie sein! Für immer!!  
  
Gegen mich, seinen verbannten Sohn.  
  
Heiß brennt mein Haß, ich sende in Gedanken vernichtende Blitze auf sein Heerlager, das so geordnet auf der weiten Ebene liegt und Siegeszuversicht ausstrahlt.  
  
Rache.  
  
Das Kriegerpaar hat inzwischen das Lager erreicht und läßt sich vor der einzigen Wasserstelle zu Boden fallen. Gierig tauchen sie ihre Köpfe in das trübe Naß, waschen ihre Wunden, wie schon hunderte vor ihnen. Rote Flüssigkeit sammelt sich in einem kleinen Tümpel einige Schritte weit abwärts. Blutige Stoffetzen liegen herum, achtlos fortgeworfen von den Heilern und ihren Helfern, in dem Bemühen, den Verletzten rasch zu helfen.  
  
Überall liegen erschöpfte Körper. Menschen, Orks, die handvoll Elben.  
  
Kleine Gruppen haben sich vor den Zelten der wenigen, viel zu wenigen Heilern zusammengefunden, lassen ihre Verletzungen dort notdürftig behandeln. Der Geruch von Blut und Tod hat sich nun auch über mein Lager gesenkt, er liegt nicht nur mehr über dem Schlachtfeld.  
  
Ich habe eine unerwartet große Anzahl von Kriegern verloren. Ganz zu schweigen von den Schwerverwundeten.  
  
Hat Zorkum versagt, mit seiner ausgefeilten Taktik?  
  
Ich finde ihn in dem weiten Zelt, das den Heerführern, mir und den Lagebesprechungen vorbehalten ist. Dort steht er am Kopfende des langen Tisches, vor sich Karten ausgebreitet und erwägt mit den Unterführern die nächsten wohlberechneten Züge. Einmütig beugen sie sich mit ihren Köpfen über das Pergament.  
  
Zorkum, ungeachtet seiner Herkunft und seiner Härte wird von allen geachtet. Seine Fähigkeiten sind anerkannt. Hat er doch heute seine Abteilung aus einem Talkessel herausführen können und damit vor dem sicheren Untergang gerettet. Während ich vergeblich versucht hatte, zu dem Führungsstab der Feinde vorzudringen. Sie feiern ihn als einen Helden.  
  
Ihn!  
  
Einen Ork!  
  
Dabei bin ich der Heerführer!  
  
Warum wird Zorkum zugejubelt, wenn er vorbeireitet, während vor mir alles wie zu Stein erstarrt auf den Boden blickt? Sich Totenstille ausbreitet? Bin ich nicht genauso kampferprobt wie er?  
  
Selbst meinen Blutdurst habe ich gezügelt, in den letzten Wochen, gehe meiner Leidenschaft nur mehr im Geheimen nach.  
  
Und im Übrigen, wie konnte es dazu kommen, mein Heer, meine bestens ausgebildeten Krieger derart in Bedrängnis?  
  
Meine Gedanken geraten in Verwirrung. Klebrige Fäden durchziehen meinen Kopf, legen sich über Gefühle, die sich tief in mir regen wollen. Was soll mir dies?  
  
Düsterwald ist mir wichtig, herrschen, beherrschen will ich. Sonst nichts. Nicht die Liebe und Achtung eines Volkes. Wieso also komme ich auf den Gedanken, Neid auf den Uruk zu verspüren? Neid auf einen Ork, der von Unwissenden, die von mir im nächsten Kampf in den Tod geschickt werden, umjubelt wird?  
  
Geliebt wird?  
  
Während ich gefürchtet, gehasst werde?!  
  
Die alte Verzweiflung läßt sich wieder nieder. Die Verzweiflung über die Kluft zwischen mir und allen anderen Geschöpfen Mittelerdes. Nur diesmal ist sie nicht mehr zu verschließen. Ich habe alle bekannten Grenzen überschritten.  
  
Diese Erkenntnis schleicht sich hin und wieder an die Oberfläche des trüben Tümpels meiner Gedanken.  
  
Blutdurst.  
  
Getötet habe ich heute schon oft - mit Befriedigung.  
  
Gesättigt bin ich nicht.  
  
Lange genug habe ich von außerhalb meinem Führungsstab in dem Zelt bei seiner Beratung zugesehen. Es ist Zeit, daß etwas geschieht.  
  
Ich stürme in das fackelerhellte Zelt, dränge den Uruk vehement von meinem! Platz. Verweise ihn an seine Stelle hinter mir.  
  
Erschrocken fahren die Köpfe meiner Hauptleute hoch, sie haben meine Schritte nicht kommen hören. Sie weichen zurück, aufdringlich bohrt sich ihr Angstschweiß in meine Nase. Zorkum nimmt den Platz hinter mir ein, der ihm gebührt, will er seinen Wunsch nach eigenem Lehen jemals erfüllt wissen.  
  
Er berichtet. Wie es geschehen konnte, daß ein Drittel meiner Armee in den Hinterhalt in der Schlucht geraten konnte. Warum er nicht bedenken wollte, daß auch Elben vergiftete Pfeile benutzen könnten.  
  
Trotz seines zugegebenermaßen selbstlosen Einsatzes habe ich zu viele meiner Leute verloren - ganz zu schweigen wie diese Verluste die Kampfmoral beeinflussen!  
  
Er wolle seine Strategie ändern, erläutert er weiter. Das Heer ins Gebirge führen, in unzählige kleine Gruppen aufteilen, die häufige Überfälle und Angriffe auf kleine Ziele durchführen sollen. Keinen offenen Kampf auf der Ebene, Heer gegen Heer mehr wagen. Davon rate er mir, seinem Herrschen dringenst ab. Dann eher unerwartet kleinere Städte überfallen, sich schnell zurückziehen um anderswo ebenso unerwartet aufzutauchen, . Mit fester Stimme und bestimmtem Gesichtsausdruck erklärt er seine Guerillataktik. Erläutert ihre Effizienz bei zahlenmäßiger Unterlegenheit. Und nicht zuletzt habe er doch die Krieger - meine Krieger, wie er mit einem misstrauischen Seitenblick auf meine gerunzelte Stirne berichtigt - dafür ausgebildet. Sie seien eher trainiert, in kleinen Zügen die Handelswege zu überfallen, schnell zuzugreifen und dann wieder im Nichts der Gebirgseinöden zu verschwinden. Aber den offenen Kampf gegen die vereinigten Heere Mittelerdes weiterzuführen? Ohne die Unterstützung der Geister, die auf sich warten lassen, ohne Grund? Dies sei eine unnötige Gefährdung der Kampfkraft des Heeres.  
  
Meines Heeres.  
  
Ich solle ihn in seiner Einschätzung der Situation doch Vertrauen entgegenbringen, faucht er mir gedämpft, fast vertraulich zu. Er sei der Stratege mit der Erfahrung!  
  
Zusammengekniffene Katzenaugen flirren im Schein der flackernden Fackeln.  
  
Warten auf meine Reaktion, auf meine Antwort.  
  
Es scheint, daß nur noch wir beide im Raum anwesend sind.  
  
Zorkum und ich.  
  
Alle anderen weichen zurück, ab und an stört ein unterdrücktes Schnaufen meine Ohren.  
  
Sonst kein Laut.  
  
Ich und der Uruk.  
  
Wahn gegen Vernunft.  
  
Denoch aufeinander angewiesen.  
  
Wirklich?  
  
Seine Rede hat mich erzittern lassen, ich spüre die Blässe auf meinen Wangen. Steht nicht alles auf dem Spiel für mich, alles was ich begehre? Die Achtung der Geister? Die Teilhabe an ihrer Macht?  
  
Wo sind sie überhaupt, meine Verbündeten?  
  
Wieso stärkt mich die Dunkle Macht nicht mehr, wo ich es doch so nötig hätte?  
  
Aus welchem Grund bin ich allein?  
  
Meine Bewegungen sind unsicher, fahrig, als ich mir mit der Hand das verschwitzte Haar zurückstreiche.  
  
Die Umrisse Zorkums verschwimmen.  
  
Gelbe Katzenaugen - gefährlich und doch fragend. Vertrauensvoll fragend.  
  
Was soll diese Wärme, die von ihnen ausgeht?  
  
Quält mich nicht so!!!  
  
Ich verschließe mich, rufe die Dunkelheit. Der Panzer über meiner Seele - Seele? - verhärtet sich fugenlos. Das tut gut. Schützt mich.  
  
Ich wachse.  
  
Bemerke befriedigt das angstvolle Zurückweichen meiner Gefolgsleute, die sich in die Leinwand des Zeltes drücken. Sich verstecken wollen.  
  
"Ork - du redest mir von Rückzug. Du, der du mein Heerführer sein willst. Du redest mir von Vertrauen? Du wagst es?" Messerscharf schneidet meine Stimme durch die Stille. Läßt die Luft gefrieren und treibt die Hauptleute vollends vor Entsetzen in den Schatten.  
  
Noch hält mein Gegenüber stand, ertrug er doch auch die Kälte der Geister.  
  
"Vertrauen, das ich in dich haben soll? Ich habe dir vertraut, Uruk. Deinem Können als Heerführer. Aber du hast versagt!"  
  
Zorkum weicht immer noch nicht zurück, warum nicht?  
  
Er blickt mich offen an. Oder verschwimmen seine Augen bereits?  
  
Ohne mich kennen zu wollen, fahre ich fort: "Den Sieg wolltest du mir erringen. Wo ist er? Von Rückzug und jahrelangem Guerillakrieg redest du - und wo bleibt meine Rache? Uruk, du bist gescheitert.. Ich entziehe dir jede Funktion als Heerführer!"  
  
Zorkum wankt, weicht endlich einen Schritt nach hinten. Fängt sich wieder und zischt mir sein Aufbegehren entgegen.  
  
Er wagt es also.  
  
Eine unbezwingliche Speerspitze richtet sich gegen ihn, genährt von meinem Zorn, meinem Haß auf alles, auf seine Unvermögen, Haß auf ihn?  
  
Beschimpfungen treffen sein gesenktes Haupt.  
  
Unter den einfachen Soldaten kämpfen soll er, unter denen, die ihn so sehr lieben, bis er untergeht! Was schert mich sein Gefühl, sein Gerede von Vertrauen!  
  
Unsere Nächte?  
  
Mein Versprechen?  
  
Mit einem Sprung setzte ich über den Tsch, ziehe den nächststehenden Hauptmann aus seinem Winkel heraus.  
  
Ich ordne an: "Sammelt eure Abteilungen. Alle, jeder einzelne wird sich bereit machen! Sofort!"  
  
Verständnislosigkeit begegnet mit.  
  
"Brechen wir auf? Ziehen wir uns zurück?", kommt die zögerliche, hoffende Frage.  
  
Der Elb hätte besser geschwiegen.  
  
"Rückzug?", tobe ich durch den Raum. Zwinge jeden einzelnen von ihnen ins Licht der Fackeln zurück. "Nein, niemand zieht sich zurück aus meinem Heer. Ich will die Entscheidung. Ich will Thranduil. Jetzt. Sofort! Jeder, der sich widersetzt, jeder, der liegen bleibt, wird von mir getötet. Denn ich bin euer Herrscher! Euer Herr!!"  
  
Die bekannte Erregung durchflutet mich.  
  
"Wr greifen an im Schatten der Nacht. In ihrem Schutze, da es niemand vermutet. Selbst die Elbenwachen werden unaufmerksam sein, ihre Verletzungen behandeln wollen. Wir nutzen den Überraschungsmoment."  
  
Ich werde durch ein dumpfes Grollen unterbrochen. Zorkum baut sich vor mir auf, er hat Einwände. Und die Sympathie der Hauptleute auf seiner Seite, die sie ihm mit beifälligem Gemurmel kundtun.  
  
Das ist zuviel!  
  
"Du stellst dich mir in den Weg, Ork?", drohe ich, dränge ihn in die Richtung des von mir soeben getöteten Elben. "So kannst du auch enden, Verfluchter, der mein Heer in den Untergang führen will!"  
  
Der Dolchgriff liegt anschmiegsam in meiner Hand, noch verborgen. Kaum eine Messerspitze hätte zwischen unseren Körpern noch Platz.  
  
"Legolas - das kannst du nicht tun. Schicke sie nicht ins Verderben, nicht alle. Die Leute brauchen Erholung, sieh sie dir doch an,."  
  
Zorkum fasst mich an der Schulter. Spüre ich sein Rütteln?  
  
Heißer Atem, der zu anderer Zeit bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit erregt hätte, trifft mich. Nun aber verspüre ich nur noch Haß, umgeben von Leere.  
  
"Legolas - Prinz der Dunkelheit - um meinetwillen, laß sie,.."  
  
"Bring alle auf die Beine, Ork! Alle ohne Ausnahme! Auf der Stelle!"  
  
Ein letzter Blick in seine gelben Katzenaugen.  
  
Verneinendes Kopfschütteln.  
  
In seinen Pupillen erkenne ich mein verzerrtes Gesicht.  
  
"Legolas - du bist besessen."  
  
Diese nüchterne Feststellung trifft mich wie ein Faustschlag.  
  
Ich steche von unten herauf zu.  
  
Niemand gibt einen Laut von sich.  
  
Die Soldaten werden auf die Beine getrieben. Wiederwillig rüsten sie sich zum zweitenmal für diesen Tag.  
  
Wie das machtvolle Dunkel überfallen wir das ruhig daliegende Lager der Elben und Menschen. 


	16. Nach der Entscheidung

Disclaimer: siehe Anfangskapitel  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Einen lieben Gruß an alle, die noch mitlesen: es geht mal wieder weiter _________________________________________________________________________  
  
Nach der Entscheidung  
  
Es ist Nacht, immer noch, schon wieder?  
  
Ich liege da, zwischen Felsen eingeklemmt. Neben mir taste ich zerbrochenes Metall, Stoffetzen, bröckelndes Gestein, dazwischen scharfe Kanten, an denen ich mich nicht festhalten kann.  
  
Es ist feucht, Wasser rinnt mir über die Haut. Weicht den verkrusteten Schorf auf dem Gesicht auf und schmerzt in den Wunden. Hände, die zu mir gehören müssen, suchen die Augenlider, reiben über entzündete Stellen. Warum ist es so schwer, die Augen zu öffnen? Warum durchzucken lediglich helle Blitze meine Sinne, anstatt daß sich die Welt für mich erschließt?  
  
Warum,.  
  
Allmählich schleicht sich die Wirklichkeit in mein Denken. Erinnerung läßt ihre schleimigen Arme in mein aufstöhnendes Bewußtsein wachsen.  
  
Will ich überhaupt noch meine Augen öffnen?  
  
Das hieße ja, sich stellen.  
  
Meinen Taten.  
  
Meinem Wollen.  
  
Dann schon lieber die Nacht, zudeckende, endlose Nacht.  
  
Neben mir fühle ich festes Leder. Die Teile einer Rüstung, einen Körper.  
  
Noch warm, noch lebendig.  
  
Er bewegt sich zögernd.  
  
Ich fasse in dichtes Zottelhaar.  
  
Zorkum?  
  
Hat er etwa auch dieses Gemetzel überlebt?  
  
Aber - Scham überfällt mich glühend. Ich hatte wieder getötet.  
  
Getötet, was mir Halt, was mir ein wenig Liebe versprochen hatte.  
  
Alle meine Leute hatte ich in den Tod getrieben.  
  
Haldir. Aragorn fast auch. Zorkum?  
  
Ja, ihn auch.  
  
Ich habe Schuld. Ich bin schuld.  
  
Tote häufen sich auf meinem Gewissen.  
  
Begraben mich.  
  
Vergeblich kratze ich an dem Schorf, der meine Augenlider verschließt. Sie lassen sich nicht heben. Mit aller Anstrengung nicht. Also bin ich meinen Selbstvorwürfen ausgeliefert, einzig gemildert durch die brennenden Schmerzen, die meinen Körper überziehen.  
  
Halt suchend greife ich nach dem Körper neben mir, der noch zu leben scheint. Leben, .  
  
Zorkum,.  
  
Zorkums gekrümmter Körper, blutend, die gebrochenen Augen auf mich gerichtet. Er ist vor mir zusammengebrochen, mein Stich ist präzise und natürlich tödlich gewesen.  
  
Achtlos trete ich über ihn hinweg, werfe stumme Drohungen zu den anderen Hauptleuten. Diese gehorchen fassungslos.  
  
In fast lautloser Eile mobilisiert sich mein Heer, formiert sich.  
  
Schleicht sich in die Ebene.  
  
Umzingelt das vor sich hindämmernde Lager der Menschen und Elben.  
  
Ich habe einen Preis ausgesetzt auf den Tod jedes Einzelnen aus dem Führungsstab des Feindes.  
  
Bekommen sollen ihn die Soldaten, die als erstes ins Hauptzelt vordringen, die Soldaten, denen es gelingt, die feindliche Heerführung festzusetzen.  
  
Aber Thranduil will ich lebendig haben. Sein Entsetzen sehen, wenn ich ihn töte - langsam töte. So wie er mich angesehen hat, als er mich gezwungen hatte, meinen Geliebten zu ermorden.  
  
Leben gegen Leben.  
  
Haldir. Zorkum. Und Aragorn? Ob er es geschafft hat, in seinem geschwächten Zustand durch die Steppe?  
  
Mit einem grimmigen Fauchen schüttele ich sämtliches Bedauern aus meinem Kopf und setze mich an die Spitze der Abteilung, die zuerst ins Lager eindringen wird. Der Rest hat es umzingelt und wird losschlagen, sobald ich das vereinbarte Zeichen geben werde - oder sobald die Kämpfe innerhalb des Lagers losgehen, sollten die müden Wachen uns vorher bemerken.  
  
Ich vermisse Zorkum plötzlich, war er doch ein Meister darin, den passenden Zeitpunkt zu erahnen für einen Überfall - sein Aufbegehren gegen meinen Willen jedoch - das ist jedoch nicht zu verzeihen gewesen.  
  
Unerkannt schleichen wir, in verbergende Nebel gehüllt, durch den Ring der erschöpften Wachen, immer auf der Suche nach dem Hauptzelt.  
  
Einzelne Posten greifen wir lautlos hinterrücks an, verstehen sich meine Assassinen doch in der Kunst, sich einem Menschen unbemerkt zu nähern und ihn zu töten, ohne daß er auch nur einen Laut von sich geben kann.  
  
Durch einen gezielten Stich. Eine Drahtschlinge. Einen Hieb ins Genick.  
  
Bei den hellhörigen Elben gestaltet es sich allerdings schon etwas schwieriger. Sie sind aufmerksamer, erahnen früher die Gefahr. Und gerade die Elite aus meines Vaters Heer versteht sich auf ähnliche Künste, wenn es auch in Mittelerde kaum bekannt ist, darüber nur gemunkelt wird.  
  
Das Hauptzelt ist durch einen Kreis diese Elitekrieger sicher abgeriegelt. Sie entdecken uns, als wir, ich zuerst, ihren Vorposten töten wollen. Ein leichtes Rascheln des trockenen Grases genügt ihnen und schon wird Alarm geschlagen.  
  
Auf der Stelle bricht an mehreren Stellen der Kampf aus. Ich und meine Assassinen gegen die Überzahl von Thranduils Sondertruppe. Von Außen versucht der Rest meines ausgebluteten Heeres einzudringen, metztelt alles nieder, was sich bewegt, aufstehen will.  
  
Ein Inferno im Dunkel, da wir zuerst jegliches Licht zu löschen versucht haben. Mit Erfolg. Nur noch für Elben ist es möglich, Freund und Feind zu unterscheiden. Oder für Orks, die sich einander am Geruch erkennen.  
  
Es ist Verschwendung gewesen, Zorkum so vorschnell zu töten. Jetzt hätte er mir genützt. Ganz abgesehen von dem Vergnügen, das er mir bereitet hatte, in den Nächten.  
  
Ich sehe mich das Zelt zusammenbrüllen in meinem Zorn. Fege mit meinem Schwert den Tisch leer. Schaffe mir Raum.  
  
Drei der anstürmenden Elben, die zu meines Vaters Schutz abgestellt sind, sinken unter meinen Hieben augenblicklich zusammen.  
  
Fackellicht zerbricht zu wirbelnden Blitzen. Schraubt sich zur Decke.  
  
Dann stehe ich vor Thranduil.  
  
Metall trifft auf Metall, zuckt voneinander zurück.  
  
Umkreist sich lauernd.  
  
Stößt vor.  
  
Versucht zu morden.  
  
Zwei Kämpfende beanspruchen die Welt für sich und ihren Haß aufeinander.  
  
Brennende Luft um uns herum, genährt von unauslöschlicher Glut, die tief aus dem Innern kommt.  
  
Nach außen drängt.  
  
Nach Vernichtung schreit.  
  
Ins Leere läuft.  
  
Berstendes Mithril.  
  
Ein hohnlachender Elb, der mir meine gesamte Schande ins Gesicht wirft. All meinen Stolz über dem Boden zerkrümmelt.  
  
Klirrende Stimmen in meinem Kopf, die mich nichts mehr wahrnehmen lassen. Wo sind meine Verbündeten, die Geister?  
  
Hitze schlägt mich zurück, durch ein Flammenmeer werde ich von meinem Gegner, meinem Ziel getrennt. Einen meiner Dolche muß ich zurücklassen.  
  
Und wiederum ist mir nicht mal mehr der Tod vergönnt.  
  
Ein wildes Durcheinander schemenhafter, aufeinandereinschlagender Gestalten löst sich in ungezügelte Flucht auf. Ich stelle mich meinen fliehenden Leuten entgegen, will sie zurücktreiben. Aber der Sog reißt mich mit.  
  
Ich werde überrannt, mitgezerrt.  
  
Nichts mehr, nicht einmal ein kleiner Tod mehr. Nur noch seelenlose Kälte.  
  
Wer bin ich?  
  
Der Körper neben mir hat sich bewegt. Und mir ist es immer noch unmöglich, die Augen zu öffnen, zu sehen, was um mich herum geschieht. Die Schmerzen meiner Glieder - fast unerträglich. Das rechte Bein scheint eingeklemmt, es fühlt sich an, als lägen ganze Gebirge darauf.  
  
Wieder ein aufdringliches Schnuppern an meinem Hals. Ein übler Geruch, nach Verwesung dringt auf mich ein, drängt das Brennen in meinem geschundenen Körper kurzzeitig in den Hintergrund. Ein Uruk.  
  
Tastende Klauen fahren über die Reste meiner Rüstung, kratzen meine Haut auf. Will er mich plündern? Mühsam drehe ich den Kopf, nehme alle Energie für diese Handlung zusammen. Ich möchte etwas sagen, mich irgendwie verständlich machen. Aber nur ein tonloses Krächzen entringt sich meiner Kehle, brennt lange nach.  
  
Aber immerhin kann ich den Kopf bewegen, ein kleines Stück weit, wenn ich auch immer noch blind bin.  
  
Ein unerwartetes Grollen der Kreatur neben mir läßt mich zusammenfahren. Es klingt wie ein höhnisches, böses Lachen.  
  
Mit einem Schlag wird mir meine ausgelieferte Lage bewusst. Wo sind sie alle? Meine Leute, die Soldaten? Wie lange liege ich schon hier, unfähig mich zu bewegen, eingekeilt in der kleinen Felsgruppen, die vereinzelt über die Ebene verstreut sind?  
  
"Nun, Prinz der Dunkelheit - wie du dich so gerne nennen ließest, von uns, die in Angst und Schrecken vor deiner Unbarmherzigkeit, deiner Unberechenbarkeit leben mussten - nun, wie fühlt sich dies an? Wie ist es, hilflos und ohne Bewusstsein dazuliegen, auf den guten Willen eines anderen angewiesen?"  
  
Der faulige Atem läßt mich würgen. Die Bedeutung der Worte erstickt mich.  
  
Unsanft schließen sich klauenbewehrte Hände um meinen Kopf, zwingen meinen Oberkörper in eine halbwegs sitzende Stellung. Ich muß es geschehen lassen.  
  
Explosionen ziehen sich durch mein Bewusstsein, ich kann dem harten Griff nicht entkommen, nur kraftlos die Handgelenke des Uruks umklammern.  
  
Eine nutzlose Geste.  
  
Langsam, fast genüsslich bewegt sich eine der Klauen über meinen Kopf, kratzt das verkrustete Blut ab. Es fühlt sich an, als würde er die Lider mit abreißen.  
  
Ich schaue in das verschwommene Gesicht eines Uruks. Hasserfüllt ist es über mich gebeugt, gebleckte Zähne nähern sich meinem Ohr, flüstern heisere Worte.  
  
Von Verderben, Vernichtung, Tod.  
  
Von den geweckten und unerfüllt gebliebenen Träumen meiner Soldaten.  
  
Er redet von Betrug.  
  
Er redet von mir.  
  
Der zweite Versuch, meine Stimme zu benutzen, scheitert nicht mehr, ich bringe einigermaßen verständliche Geräusche zustanden. Versuche, meine Stellung als Heerführer auszuspielen. Vielleicht gibt es noch Abteilungen, die fliehen konnten, die sich gesammelt haben, zu denen ich mit Hilfe dieses Uruks stoßen konnte,.  
  
"Uruk, hilf mir, zu den Resten meines Heeres zu gelangen, ." bringe ich heraus, "ich werde mich erkenntlich zeigen, dich reich belohnen. Wir müssen meine Burg erreichen,. , hilf mir auf,."  
  
Mein Stammeln geht in seinem scharfen Zischen unter: "Legolas, du falscher Prinz, alle hast du betrogen. Um ihre Hoffnungen. Und das um deiner kleinlichen Rache willen. Unheil und Elend gehen von dir aus, sonst nichts. Ein König willst du sein? Ein Schinder bist du gewesen, nur beherrscht von deinem Wahn,."  
  
"Der Uruk drückt sich gewandt aus, für einen einfachen Soldaten", schießt es mir ziemlich zusammenhanglos durch den Kopf.  
  
Dann ist wieder Dunkelheit um mich.  
  
Stechende Schmerzen treiben mich in die Realität zurück.  
  
Der Uruk hat mich unter den Felsbrocken hervorgezogen, ist dabei, mich über die Ebene zu ziehen, die nun verlassen daliegt. Scheiterhaufen glimmen noch, es stinkt nach verwesendem Fleisch. Fluchend scheucht der Uruk einen Schwarm fetter Aaskrähen zur Seite, auf seinem Weg durch die zahlreicher werdenden Felsformationen. Es müssen Tage vergangen sein, denn die herumliegenden Körper sind schon aufgedunsen und vielfach angefressen. Sie liegen auf großen Haufen zusammengeworfen. Dort, wo der Boden weicher ist, gibt es langgezogene Gruben. Gefüllt mit den faulenden Leibern derer, die für mich gekämpft haben.  
  
Der Uruk stößt mich weiter, schleift mich hinter mich her, wenn ich zusammengesunken bin, nicht mehr weiter kann.  
  
Was soll das alles?  
  
Ich verfluche meine Elbennatur, die mich dies alles aushalten läßt.  
  
Die Kreatur achtet allerdings sorgsam darauf, daß ich mir - außer meinen schon vorhandenen, sicherlich schwerwiegenden Kampfverletzungen - keinen Schaden zufüge, so brutal er auch mit mir umgeht. Es scheint ihm an meinem Weiterleben etwas gelegen zu sein, eine Vorstellung, die mir den Hals zuschnürt. Ich denke an Folter und lebenslange Quälerei für das, was ich diesen Leuten angetan hatte.  
  
Denn er hat recht.  
  
Schließlich erreichen wir das Vorgebirge, durch das ich noch vor wenigen Tagen mit aller Zuversicht siegesgewiß mit meinem Heer gezogen bin.  
  
Der Uruk zerrt mich einen kleinen Berg hinauf, scheinbar sucht er eine bestimmte Stelle. Und findet schließlich eine kleine Höhle, die er knurrend untersucht.  
  
Dann werde ich hineingestoßen, er selbst folgt nach, verschwindet laut schnüffelnd im Hintergrund.  
  
Taucht sichtlich befriedigt nach kurzer Zeit wieder auf.  
  
Ein Schwall Wasser, der mein geschundenes Gesicht trifft, weckt mich aus meinem Dämmern.  
  
Ich höre ein bissiges Knurren.  
  
Die Fangzähne des namenlosen Uruks, der mich so weit durch die Steppe geschleift hat, sorgsam darauf bedacht, mein Leben zu erhalten, stehen drohend vor meinen Augen.  
  
"Hier sind wir für's erste sicher vor unseren Feinden, Elbenprinz. Sie suchen weiter draußen in der Ebene nach den letzten Überlebenden deines Heeres, um uns abzuschlachten ohne Gnade. Aber wir, wir sind erstmals in Sicherheit hier. Und wir haben viel Zeit."  
  
Seine schleimige Zunge leckt über meine Wunden, er genießt meinen Geschmack nach Blut, Schweiß - und Angst.  
  
"Und jetzt, jetzt, mein Elb, werden wir uns unterhalten!" 


	17. Der unbekannte Uruk

Disclaimer: siehe Anfangskapitel  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Der unbekannte Uruk  
  
"Weißt du wer ich bin?"  
  
Ich kann nur noch ächzen.  
  
"Denkst du an deinen Heerführer? Zorkum?"  
  
Wie könnte ich nicht.  
  
Bruchstücke meines Selbst steigen auf. Eine schemenhafte Erinnerung an den unbekümmerten, wagemutigen Krieger. Den Elben, der sich der Helligkeit verschrieben gehabt hatte. Eigentlich.  
  
Aber auch an den Mutwillen in meinem Inneren, der dazu verführte, mit denen zu spielen, die mich geachtet haben, mich liebten und nicht zuletzt brauchten. Wie konnte das geschehen?  
  
Es sind doch nicht nur die Kräuter gewesen, die mich so verändert haben.  
  
Mein Blutdurst.  
  
Die Befriedigung, in brechende Augen zu sehen.  
  
Das Machtgefühl, das durch die bedingunglose Unterwerfung anderer Wesen hervorgerufen wird.  
  
Die Stimmen der Geister sind leichter zu ertragen gewesen als die Scham über den Verrat an mir selbst.  
  
Also vergrabe ich den alten Legolas abermals tief in mir. Schütte ihn zu mit Verbitterung.  
  
"Ich habe dich etwas gefragt, Elb!", werde ich geschüttelt, bis mein Kopf auf den Steinen aufschlägt. Eine Kopfwunde platzt auf, frisches Blut sickert über die Stirn, sucht sich den Weg nach unten. Es schmeckt metallisch.  
  
"Weißt du, wer Zorkum war? Was er erreichen wollte für seine Sippe? Für seine Weggefährten?"  
  
Die Lage spitzt sich zu.  
  
Was will dieser Ork? Was hat er mit Zorkum zu tun, woher kennt er ihn überhaupt? Noch nie habe ich ihn gesehen, er scheint ein einfacher Soldat zu sein. Obwohl er überraschend gut Westron beherrscht, besser als die anderen Orks, Zorkum ausgenommen. "Du weißt nicht, wer ich bin? Dann werde ich deiner Erinnerung helfen, Elb. Zorkum und ich sind seit langer Zeit Kampfgefährten gewesen, seit den Ringkriegen schon. Gemeinsam haben wir uns geschlagen, gemeinsam wollten wir leben. Danach. In Ruhe und Frieden."  
  
Die Krallenhand zieht die Umrisse meines Gesichtes nach.  
  
Ich spüre eine Empfindung. Ein Gefühlsregung, von dem ich geglaubt hatte, sie durch mein Bündnis mit der Dunklen Macht abgelegt zu haben. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl. Es breitet sich aus, kaltes Schaudern kriecht über die Haut, zu sichtbar für die scharfen Augen des Uruks.  
  
Über dessen Miene huscht der Ausdruck von Befriedigung. Er nickt mir zu.  
  
"Du sollst erfahren, was es heißt, der Willkür eines anderen ausgeliefert zu sein, du Dunkler Elb. Abgefallener Prinz aus dem Düsterwald. Welche Bezeichnung du auch immer getragen hast, in deinem Nebelreich. Denn du hast niemanden mehr, der dir beistehen könnte. Deine Armee ist aufgerieben - soll ich dir erzählen, wie sie mit uns umgegangen sind, wie sie uns niedergemetzelt haben? Selbst die Elben, die für dich gekämpft haben, jeder ohne Ausnahme wurde getötet. Die Gefangenen grausam gerichtet. Langsam verblutet sind sie an den Wunden, die ihnen zugefügt worden sind, von ihrem eigenen Volk unter deines Vaters Führung. Den du herausgefordert hattest, ohne Notwendigkeit. Weshalb sollten wir das Nebelreich verlassen? Selbst unter deiner Herrschaft, ließe es sich dort leben, besser jedenfalls als von allen gejagt zu werden oder als in den Diensten der Geister - denen du in allem nachgeeifert hast!"  
  
Daß ich zu keiner Gegenwehr fähig bin, hat mir der Uruk schon vor Tagen gezeigt.  
  
Ausgeliefertsein. Hilflosigkeit.  
  
Nach außen und nach innen.  
  
Ich habe Angst.  
  
Der Uruk weiß es.  
  
Er riecht es .  
  
Freudloses Grinsen erzählt mir vom Tod, der eine Erlösung darstellen kann.  
  
Für Menschen. Für Orks. Für Kranke und Verletzte. Auch für Elben, hin und wieder. Aber nicht für mich.  
  
Gefolterte, führt er aus, würden den Tod herbeisehnen zu Beginn. Er gibt mir die allzu bekannten Einzelheiten.  
  
Ob ich mich wiedererkennen würde, in seinen Schilderungen? Habe es in den Verliesen der Feste im Nebelreich nicht ähnlich ausgesehen wie in Mordor zu allen Zeiten? Haben die geschundenen Kreaturen nicht hier wie da ihre Schmerzen, ihre Verzweiflung herausgeschrien bis nur noch heisere, unverständliche Laute in den Erdboden gestöhnt wurden? Er berührt mich nicht mehr. Das Blut aus den aufgekratzen Wunden gerinnt, bildet langsam Schorf.  
  
Aber trotzdem winde ich mich unter seinen Worten. Schonungslos dringen sie in mich ein, reißen den Panzer von meiner Seele, bis ich nackt und zusammengesunken vor mir liege. Ich kann meine ungeheuerlichen Taten nicht mehr vor mir selbst verhüllen. Ich gehöre wirklich zu den Ungeheuern, die ich in meinem ersten Leben mit aller Überzeugung bekämpft hatte.  
  
Ich.  
  
Legolas.  
  
Und mein Wille hat mich dazu getrieben, er ganz allein. Und es hat mich befriedigt. Es gibt keine Entschuldigung.  
  
Der Ork wartet. Mit aller Ruhe. Sieht zu, wie mich die Selbsterkenntnis zerschneidet.  
  
Ich flehe um den Tod.  
  
Ein Ende.  
  
Der Ork lauert, festgefrorenes Grinsen im Gesicht.  
  
Dann redet er weiter. In beiläufigem Plauderton.  
  
Über die Gefangenen in den Kellern.  
  
Die, denen man nicht erlaubt, zu sterben. Man könne ihnen zusehen, wie sie zerbrächen. Wie sie ihren Widerstand gegen die Schergen aufgäben, ein Stück ihrer Persönlichkeit wegwürfen, dann das nächste, bis sie hohl und leer in ihrern Körpern dalägen. Gefäße ohne Inhalt. Nicht einmal mehr wimmern würden sie, die Hüllen, die einst Menschen, Orks, oder - verächtlich spuckt er aus - Elben gewesen seien.  
  
Darauf begänne eine äußerst interessante Entwicklung. Denn diese geleerten Hüllen können wiederum gefüllt werden. Abgerichtet werden. Zu welchem Zweck auch immer. Und sie empfänden wieder Gefühle.  
  
"Wie seltsam, nicht, mein Elb?"  
  
Ich wühle mich in den harten Boden, drücke meine Ohren in die Erde. Kleine Steine dringen in den Mund. Aber ich muß weiter zuhören.  
  
Sie liebten wieder. Ihre Folterer. Ihre Vergewaltiger.  
  
Und sie täten alles für sie.  
  
Jäh reißt er mich zu sich, ich muß ihm direkt in die glitzernden Augen sehen.  
  
"Rechtfertige dich! Wie du suchst nach Worten? Legolas, was hast du mit uns getan?"  
  
Wie ein Stück Dreck werde ich weggeworfen. Vorerst.  
  
Der Uruk wendet sich ab, geht die paar Schritte bis zum Höhlenausgang, um vorsichtig herauszulugen. Wendet sich zu mir um.  
  
"Legolas, weißt du eigentlich, wer Zorkum war? Der, den du so mit leichter Hand gemordet hast, weil dir der Sinn danach stand, in deiner Überheblichkeit? Wir kannten uns gut - zu gut. Lange Jahre sind wir Gefährten gewesen, hielten zusammen, vertrauten uns - verließen uns aufeinander. Und dann kamst du mit deinem Versprechen, Zorkum ein eigenes Lehen zu geben für seine Dienste. Dafür hat er alles getan. Er ließ dich sogar in sein Bett. Während der Heerschau, vor allen Hauptleuten - erinnerst du dich?"  
  
In einem Sprung überbrückt er den Abstand zwischen uns, schnaubt mir seinen Speichel entgegen.  
  
"Getötet wie ein Tier hast du ihn! Und das sind wir nicht!!  
  
Hoffe nicht auf die Geister, Elb, sie haben dich schon lange zuvor fallengelassen,., wir werden uns noch ausgiebig unterhalten! Und wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, Elb, dann wirst du mich lieben gelernt haben. Denn ich habe deine Verliese gekannt,." 


	18. Die Suche beginnt

Disclaimer: siehe Anfangskapitel  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Die Suche beginnt  
  
Zwei Reiter unterwegs.  
  
Sie folgen einem kaum sichtbaren Pfad durch die Steppe, winden sich an den dornigen Sträuchern vorbei, die sich die Hügel hinaufziehen, oft mannshoch. Mehr wie einmal bleibt eines der Tiere an dem biegsamen Geäst hängen. Die Dornen greifen wie von bösem Willen getrieben nach dem Sattelzeug und den ledergeschützten Beinen der Reiter, reißen das Fell der Tiere auf. Rote Striemen überziehen die Flanken der erschöpften Pferde, die sich nur noch wiederwillig vorwärtstreiben lassen. Aber der Weg führt endlos in die Ferne, ohne daß sich eine Veränderung der Landschaft abzeichnen würde.  
  
Einer der Beiden wendet sich in kurzen Zeitabständen zu seinem zurückfallenden Begleiter um. Verlangsamt den Schritt weiter, zügelt sein Reittier schließlich ganz. Mit hängendem Kopf steht die Stute auf dem sandigen Boden, Schaumflocken tropfen von ihrem Maul auf den Boden. Der Reiter klopft ihr beruhigend auf den Rist, flüstert einige Worte in die zuckenden Ohren, die das Pferd allerdings nicht aufmuntern können. Geduldig wartet er auf den Mann, der sich nur mit Mühe auf seinem Schecken halten kann, beide sehen aus, als würden sie nach dem nächsten Schritt umfallen.  
  
Spätestens nach dem übernächsten.  
  
Endlich angekommen, bleibt dieses Pferd ebenfalls stehen, der Reiter läßt sich mit dem Oberkörper über den Hals seines Tieres fallen, verbirgt seinen Kopf in der Mähne. Sie sind schon zu lange unterwegs, als daß die Strapazen der Reise durch die wüstesten Ecken Mittelerdes sich nicht bemerkbar machen würden. Zumindest der Mensch kann seine Kraftlosigkeit nicht mehr überspielen, geschweige denn mit Willenskraft übergehen. Zu starke Hitze, zu wenig Schlaf und keinen Erfolg bei der Suche. Das zehrt aus.  
  
Sirk'an ergründet von einer kleinen Anhöhe aus die Umgebung, gönnt zwischenzeitlich seinem Begleiter eine kleine Rast, bis dieser sich wieder aufrichten kann und gierig einige Schluck aus seinem Wasservorrat über sich kippt. Dies bringt ihm einen tadelnden Blick von dem Mann aus dem Alten Volk ein, der ihm dann jedoch teilnehmend von seinem eigenen Trinkwasservorrat reicht. Für die Pferde ist kein Wasser mehr da, zu lange mussten sie durch ausgetrocknetes Gelände irren.  
  
Sirk'an sucht weiterhin nach Zeichen in der Landschaft, richtet seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Flug eines Vogelschwarmes in größer Höhe. Dann weist auf eine fast im abendlichen Dunst verschwimmende Wolkenformation am Horizont, die für seine scharfen Augen gerade noch erahnbar ist.  
  
"Aragorn, sieh, dort drüben die Wolken, sie kündigen Bäume an. Ich habe mich also nicht geirrt. Wenn wir bis morgen früh die Steppe hinter uns lassen könnten,., Aragorn! Kannst du mir überhaupt folgen! Verstehst du mich?"  
  
Sirk'an rutscht vom Rücken seines Braunen und stolpert durch das vertrocknete Gestrüpp zu Aragorn hinter ihm, der wieder auf dem Pferdehals zusammengesunken daliegt. Dem Mann aus dem Alten Volk entfährt ein Fluch bei dem Bemühen, sich einen hängengebliebenen Zweig aus dem Arm zu ziehen.  
  
"Aragorn! Aufwachen! Waldläufer, komm endlich zu dir, wir müssen weiter! Bis zum Morgen erreichen wir den nächsten Ort, dort gibt es sicherlich Nachrichten für uns. Und außerdem haben wir kein Wasser mehr! Die Pferde müssen sich bewegen, ansonsten stehen sie nicht mehr auf, wenn wir ihnen gestatten, sich hinzulegen, es ist wirklich nicht mehr soo weit,., einen Marsch durch die Nacht, nur einen noch,., Aragorn!!"  
  
Der Waldläufer hebt den Kopf, stützt sich mit den Händen am schweißnassen Hals seines Schecken ab. Gibt nickend zu guter Letzt seine Zustimmung, sodaß Sirk'an die Zügel an seine eigenen Stute anhängt, damit das Pferd des erschöpften Menschen seiner Stute folgen kann. Unter seiner Führung trotten sie weiter, lassen in der mondhellen Nacht den Pfad hinter sich und erreichen einen breiteren Weg, der sie in bewohntere Gegenden bringen soll.  
  
Auf der sonnigen Straße, die sie gegen Mittag des nächsten Tages erreicht haben, sind hauptsächlich Bewaffnete unterwegs. Ehemalige Soldaten in kleinen Gruppen reiten wachsam, selbst die Bauern tragen Schwerter oder zumindest Äxte gut sichtbar mit sich. Niemand reist alleine, wer etwas zu befördern hat, oder gar mit Handelsware unterwegs ist, schließt sich mit weiteren Händlern zu einem Wagenzug zusammen, der wenigstens geringfügigen Schutz gegen die alltäglichen Überfälle zu bieten verspricht. Außer für diejenigen, die am Schluß fahren und darum nicht nur die Staubwolken ihrer Vordermänner schlucken müssen, sondern die auch den schnellen Angriffen der marodierenden Soldaten oder herumstreunenden Halbwüchsigen ohne Heimat als erste ausgesetzt sind. Gegen die allfälligen wohlgeplanten Übergriffe größerer Banden auf die Wagentrecks, die Nahrungsmittel oder gar Luxusgüter geladen haben, hilft hingegen nur das Anheuern von Begleitschutz gegen gute Bezahlung.  
  
Wobei der Begleitschutz aus denselben Leuten besteht, die ansonsten für die Überfälle verantwortlich sind,.  
  
"Und die meist für die Clans in der Hauptstadt arbeiten,." murmelt Sirk'an zu Aragorn hin, während beide das Treiben auf der Straße misstrauisch verfolgen.  
  
Abgerissen wie sie sind, wecken sie nicht das Interesse der Straßenräuber, nicht einmal die Pferde werden mit Verlangen betrachtet, mit ihrem striemenübersähten Fell und ihren herunterhängenden Köpfen.  
  
Der Waldläufer kaut mit Genuß an einem verschrumpelten Apfel, hat sich fast wieder erholt und hört den Ausführungen Sirk'ans zu.  
  
Aragorn findet die Rast am Straßenrand behaglich, den Mann neben sich ungewöhnlich und nicht zuletzt auf eine undurchsichtige Art anziehend.  
  
"Oder nur, weil Legolas mit ihm verbunden war - ist?"  
  
Aragorns halblaut ausgesprochener Gedankengang wird von Sirk'an aufgegriffen. Gedankenvoll wendet er sich von der Straße ab, deren Treiben er zuvor aufmerksam gemustert hat, läßt sich neben dem Waldläufer im Graben nieder. Die beiden Pferde zupfen Blätter von den Bäumen, denn Gras ist keines mehr zu finden, während der schwarze Vogel, der sie mit seinem Gekrächze den ganzen Weg über begleitet hat, sich auf einem Ast über ihren Köpfen niederläßt, und auf die vorbeikommenden Karren hinabschaut.  
  
"Legolas, der Grund und das Ziel unserer Suche. Du fragst dich, was ich von ihm will, was mich an ihn bindet? Ich gebe dir die Frage zurück, Mensch, der einmal ein König gewesen ist."  
  
"Und der kein König mehr sein will! Und wenn du mir ganz Mittelerde bietest!" Aragorn wirft den abgenagten Apfel heftig zwischen die Räder eines vorüberfahrenden Karrens. "Wer will dieses Land schon regieren? Wer kann diesem Land wieder aufhelfen? Ich nicht! Zweimal bin ich gescheitert am Verrat meiner Gefährten. Am Verrat von Legolas. Das erste Mal hat er mich einfach sitzen lassen, inmitten des korrupten Rates - weißt du wie es ist, Sirk'an, wie es sich anfühlt, all seine Vorsätze im Staub zertreten zu sehen? Wie man sich fühlt, wenn all das, für das man gekämpft hat, an das man geglaubt hat, zerbricht an der Habgier der Menschen? Selbst Arwen hat mich verkauft für den Tand des Reichtums! Und zugesehen, wie mich die Olvar benutzt haben, ohne eine Gefühlsregung!"  
  
Aragorn springt auf, schüttelt das nagende Gefühl der Demütigung in den Straßenstaub. Ist es ihm doch mehr wie unangenehm, ausgerechnet vor Sirk'an über seine Gefangenschaft zu sprechen. Vor diesem Mann, dem er nun folgt auf seiner Suche nach Legolas. Beeindruckt von dessen Ruhe und Gleichmut, fasziniert von seiner Sicherheit. Wie könnte er in dessen Gegenwart über seine schmählichen Erlebnisse mit den Gefängniswärtern berichten!  
  
Dieser hört dem Gefühlsausbruch zu, scheint unberührt. Keine Regung läuft über seine regelmäßigen Züge.  
  
Die vollendete Gleichgültigkeit.  
  
Staubwolken wirbeln um die Hufe der Zugtiere, verhüllen Wagen und Fußvolk. Aragorn braucht seine Zeit, um sich zu beruhigen, um weitersprechen zu können, da Sirk'an, der Mann, der ihn mit seiner warmen Stimme aus dem Zwischenreich des Todes zurückgeholt hat, in beharrliches Schweigen verfallen ist.  
  
"Dann schien es so, daß wir zu dritt das Reich einen konnten, mit Gimli zusammen, es blühte auf - aber was rede ich da, du kennst doch die Geschichte!"  
  
"Ja, es ist mir zu Ohren gekommen, Mensch. Und ich achte dich in deinen Bemühungen, mehr noch in deinen Motiven."  
  
Sirk'an bricht ab, schaut sich gelangweilt um, als wäre alles andere interessanter als Aragorns Mißgeschicke.  
  
Der redet sich inzwischen in Wut: "Alles vergebens, ich wurde wach in einem Verlies in einem unbekannten Gemäuer. Legolas war auch da, er sprach mit mir, er sprach zu mir. Worte von Liebe, aber voller Falsch. Er tat mir weh und er wusste es! Und es berauschte ihn!! Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen, war selbst zu schwach zum Reden,."  
  
Von zersetzenden Erinnerungen getrieben, stapft er Spuren in den feinen Staub. "Dann, saß ich auf einem Pferd, glaube ich, wechselnde Länder zogen an mir vorbei. Aber es ist so blaß, es hätte ein Traum sein können. Ich fiel, grün war es um mich herum, und feuchte Erde war da, alles überwucherte mich. Verschlang mich. Es folgten Worte. Gesang und Ruhe. Ich konnte wieder träumen. Nach so langer Zeit! Und dann, dann sah ich dich. In einem Bruchtal, das ich fast nicht mehr wiedererkannt hätte, so tiefgreifend hat es sich verändert in der Spanne, in der ich fort gewesen war. Und nur noch Elrond war da mit seinen wenigen Gehilfen. Wo ist die Welt, die ich gekannt habe, der ich vertrauen konnte? Sag es mir! Du hast mich aus dem Tod zurückgeholt, aus diesem schemenhaften Zwischenreich mit seiner erbarmungslosen Stille. Aber wer bist du? Und was hast du mit Legolas zu tun??"  
  
Aragorn kommt schweratmend zur Ruhe, blaß steht er vor dem nach wie vor unbeteiligt dasitzenden Sirk'an.  
  
Der Ausbruch ist an dem Menschen nicht ohne Folgen vorübergegangen, er läßt sich ebenfalls wieder in den Straßengraben fallen. Fährt sich zittrig durch die verklebten Haare.  
  
Nachdenkliche Stille.  
  
Unterbrochenen von Berittenen, die dem Treck folgen.  
  
Die langen Haare von Sirk'an haben längst einen roten Farbschimmer angenommen, über ihrem Schwarz, seine bräunliche Haut ebenfalls. Nur die dunklen Augen scheinen noch zu leuchten unter dem rötlichen Überzug von Staub.  
  
"Sehe ich genauso aus?", fragt sich Aragorn in einem zerstreuten Augenblick, und wundert sich gleich darauf über seine verwirrten Gedanken. Was soll das?  
  
"Hat er dir nicht von mir erzählt?", unterbricht die angenehme Stimme das Schweigen zwischen ihnen.  
  
Endlich.  
  
"Ein wenig. Er habe dich getroffen vor langer Zeit. Und du hättest ihn in der Stadt wieder - aufgesucht"  
  
"Ja, das ist wahr. Lange bin ich gewandert, habe nach ihm gefragt. Meine Suche führte mich letztendlich zu dieser doch sehr ungewöhnlichen Begegnung in dieser Stadt. Wer erwartet einen Elbenprinzen schon im Viertel der Huren und Diebe?"  
  
Belustigt registriert Sirk'an das unwillige Schnaufen des Menschen neben ihm.  
  
"Ungewöhnlich!"  
  
"Aber doch interessant,."  
  
"Waas?"  
  
"Was ist mit dir Aragorn? Hat dich unser Weg so sehr mitgenommen, nach deiner Krankheit? Hier, nimm noch einen Apfel, iß noch etwas, du bist so bleich im Gesicht."  
  
"Legolas als Kräutertrinker im Schenkenviertel! Ich habe es nicht glauben wollen!"  
  
Angekrampfte Kaumuskeln zerbeißen Apfelstücke.  
  
"War er wenigstens gut, wenn du ihn schon dort gefunden hat, du Mann aus dem Alten Volk.?"  
  
"Nun ja, Aragorn, nicht wirklich. Es fehlte ihm wohl die Begabung zu diesem Beruf. Ich glaube, deshalb brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen,."  
  
Lachend rollt sich Sirk'an zur Seite, um Aragorns unverhofftem Angriff zu entgehen, der ihn unter sich bringen will, wild auf ihn einschlägt.  
  
"Gibst du auf, du ehemaliger König von Gondor?" fragt er, weiterhin lachend, "Nein? Nun, dann,."  
  
Mit einem geschmeidigen Sprung gleitet der kleinere Mann über den empörten Mensch, fängt dessen Unterarme mit hartem Griff ein und beugt sich über ihn. Verlagert sein ganzes Gewicht auf die Hüfte des unter ihm Liegenden, presst seine Oberschenkel mit den Beinen zusammen. Aragorn läßt in seinen Bewegungen nach, liegt schließlich still unter dem Mann mit dem vergnügten Grinsen, der ihn so mühelos überwältigen konnte.  
  
"Aragorn, du warst lange Zeit krank. Todkrank. Noch kannst du es nicht mit mir aufnehmen, warum willst du es versuchen?"  
  
Nach einer weiteren spielerischen Hüftbewegung gibt Sirk'an den Mensch unter sich frei, beobachtet sichtlich amüsiert dessen verlegene Miene, als er eilig seine verutschte Hose richtet.  
  
Ernster geworden spricht Sirk'an schließlich weiter.  
  
"Ich traf ihn das erste Mal vor tausend Jahren im Herzen der Dunkeln Macht. Wir verließen diesen Ort - zusammen. Und das bindet uns einander. Bis ans Ende der Zeiten. Deshalb habe ich mein Volk verlassen und Elrond aufgesucht."  
  
Der Rabe wird mit einem zweiten Apfelrest gefüttert, er plustert behaglich das Gefieder, als seien die Leiden der Bewohner Mittelerdes unwesentlich.  
  
Der nächste Wagenzug hüllt beide wieder einmal in eine der ungezählten Staubwolken ein, Aragorn muß husten, spuckt aus. Seine körperliche Belastbarkeit ist zu sehr an ihre Grenze geführt worden in den letzten Jahren, als daß er diese Suche und ihre Mühen so leicht bewältigen könnte.  
  
"Und eine Frage ist mir wichtig, Aragorn. Nach all dem, was Legolas dir angetan hat, deinem Reich,." Aragorn's wegwerfende Handbewegung bei diesem Wort läßt Sirk'an zögern, ".uns allen angetan hat, warum hast auch nicht du für den Kampf gestimmt, bei Elronds letztem Rat? Dafür gestimmt, ihn zu vernichten auf alle Zeiten? Grund genug hättest du, verbittert zu sein, ihm den langsamsten Tod zu wünschen, der für einen Elben denkbare wäre, so wie Thranduil und die Camorah? Was führt dich dazu, dich mit mir auf diese ausichtslose Suche zu begeben? Und was willst du tun, wenn wir ihn gefunden haben, als was auch immer? Du weißt, ich werde nicht zulassen, daß er getötet wird - was er auch getan haben mag."  
  
Aragorn liegt neben Sirk'an, kaut an einem staubbedeckten Ästchen. Schaut nachdenklich in die vereinzelten Wolken am strahlenden Himmel.  
  
Dieser Mann und seine bohrenden Fragen.  
  
Aus welchem Grund will er Legolas schonen? Will er ihn überhaupt schonen? Ihm verzeihen? Warum ist er nicht mit in die Schlacht geritten, er hätte viel von Legolas' Taktik erahnen und schon im Voraus entgegenwirken können. Er hätte die Söldner der Camorah zügeln können in ihrem Blutrausch, viele Metzeleien verhindern können. Unwillig schüttelt er sich, in dem Gedanken an die Vorgehensweise der Camorah bei Kämpfen. Thranduil hätte sich zwar nicht zurückgenommen, seinem verhassten Sohn gegenüber, aber es wären trotzdem weniger Tote gewesen. Zumindest wären nicht alle der Gefangenen hingerichtet worden in einem tagelangen Massaker. Anlaß genug für neue Alpträume, diese Vorstellung. Warum also? "Weil ich mit ihm reden möchte, so seltsam es sich anhört. Ich will wissen, aus welchem Grund er zu der Dunklen Macht übergelaufen ist!! Er soll es mir ins Gesicht sagen!!! Dann weiß ich, wie ich zu ihm stehe." Aragorns Stimme übertönt das Gerumpel mühelos. Sie will überzeugen, diese Stimme. Aber wen?  
  
"Viel guter Wille und ein kleines wenig Wahrheit."  
  
Ein Lufthauch weht um den Menschen.  
  
Zustimmung für seine Worte herbeisehnend drängt sich Aragorns Körper neben den von Sirk'an.  
  
"Weil ein kleines Stück seiner Seele bei mir ist. Ein kleines, winzigkleines Stück von ihm, wie er früher gewesen war.  
  
Und weil ich nicht will, das er öffentlich zur Schau gestellt wird, während er langsam stirbt, geblendet, mit abgehackten Gliedmaßen."  
  
"Und abgeschnittenem Geschlecht, wie der derzeitige Herrscher so selbstherrlich verkündet hat. Aragorn, da müssen wir uns beeilen, im gesamten Land sind die Häscher unterwegs, überall treiben sich die Späher der Olvar herum. Sie dürfen uns nicht zuvorkommen, wenn Legolas getrockneter Schwanz nicht als die Trophäe im Thronsaal ausgestellt werde soll!"  
  
Sirk'an steht auf, ohne auf Aragorns unwillkürliche Annäherung einzugehen, und ruft mit weicher Stimme die Pferde zu sich. Während er ihnen das Sattelzeug auflegt, kann sich ein bestürzter Aragorn von der Vorstellung erholen, ein so wichtiges Stück seines ehemaligen Geliebten als Zierat im Thronsaal zu sehen und sammelt in aller Hektik das umliegende Gepäck ein.  
  
"Als du noch König warst, Aragorn, hat das Volk schlichtere Throphäen bevorzugt, als Zeichen eines Sieges - die Sitten haben nachgelassen seitdem. Vielleicht solltest du dich mal wieder um die Königskrone bemühen? Wenn du Aragorn bleiben kannst!"  
  
Unter diesen beißenden Worten lenkt Sirk'an sein Tier auf die Straße und schließt sich einem Fuhrwerk an, mit dessen Wagenlenker er bald in eine lebhafte Unterhaltung vertieft ist. 


	19. Das Rasthaus

Disclaimer: siehe Anfang  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Das Rasthaus  
  
Nach längerem Drängen erst findet sich Sirk'an dazu bereit, die Unterhaltung mit dem alten Mann, der das Ochsengespann vorwärtstreibt, zu beenden und wendet sich dem aufgewühlt neben ihm herreitenden Aragorn zu.  
  
"Was soll das heißen, Trophäe? So etwas ist hier noch nie Sitte gewesen, sind wir denn Orks? Du lügst mich an, Mann aus dem Alten Volk! Niemand unter den Menschen ist zu so einem Gräuel fähig!"  
  
Sirk'an besteht aus beispielloser Gelassenheit. "Nun, dann ist es eben in diesen Zeiten Sitte geworden. Oder ist dir noch nie der Gedanken gekommen, daß die Olvar mit dir Ähnliches vorhatten, in der Zeit deiner Gefangenschaft in Gondor? Vielleicht solltest du Arwen sogar dankbar sein, ."  
  
"Das ist nicht wahr! Kann nicht wahr sein! Wo wäre dann der Unterschied zwischen uns, den Menschen und Elben und diesen Bestien aus Mordor?"  
  
"Welcher Unterschied?" kommt die lakonische Antwort. "Aber wie dem auch sei, Aragorn, schon wieder bist du bleich wie eine frisch gekalkte Wand, wie konntest du überhaupt die Ringgefährten soweit führen? Empfindlich wie du reagierst auf diese alltäglichen Kleinigkeiten,. Nein, nicht vom Pferd fallen! Du bist wirklich unverbesserlich in deinem Glauben in die Menschheit, kein Wunder, daß du zweimal gescheitert bist! Träumer!!"  
  
Sirk'an verlangsam kurz den Schritt, lenkt sein Pferd neben den Schecken des starr geradeausschauenden Aragorn. "Vielleicht gibt es ja ein drittes Mal, es soll eine magische Zahl sein, ."  
  
Mit hellem Zuruf treibt Sirk'an seine Stute wieder an, ruft nach hinten:  
  
"Wir werden bald einkehren und eine längere Rast machen. In dem Gasthaus hinter der nächsten Steigung. Glaube mir, du wirst begeistert sein,."  
  
Aragorn bleibt die bissige Entgegnung im Halse stecken, da er einsieht, daß ihm kaum etwas anderes übrigbleibt, als diesem Spötter zu folgen, will er jemals sein Verbindung zu Legolas bereinigen.  
  
Denn darum suche ich ihn doch, nicht wahr? Um ihn zur Rede zu stellen, seine Beweggründe zu erfahren. Dann mag er mit diesem Sirk'an ziehen wohin dieser will. Je weiter, je besser, am allerbesten zu seinem Alten Volk, von dem niemand Genaueres weiß, über das sich Sirk'an so beharrlich ausschweigt. Dieser Spötter, dem die Welt als Spiel erscheint - außer dem Schicksal von Legolas natürlich. Und dieser Mann wollte Legolas dazu überreden, sich für ein Bündnis zwischen allen Völkern starkzumachen? Und er, Aragorn, soll nun, in dieser korrupten Welt noch einmal nach irgendwelchen Königsämtern greifen? Das kann nur Hohn sein! Aber warum hat ihn dieser Mann wieder zurückgeholt, reitet mit ihm?  
  
Kopfschüttelnd treibt er sein Pferd ebenfalls an, folgt nach.  
  
Hinter einer scharfen Kurve, die der Weg durch zwei Hügel nimmt, liegt in der Tat das von Sirk'an angekündigte Haus. Die Gebäude heben sich gegen den blauen Himmel scharf gezeichnet ab, neben dem steinernen Haupthaus liegen Stallungen und nach hinten hinaus zieht sich eine Reihe Schuppen einen kleinen Rinnsal zu. Eine solide Mauer aus aufeinandergeschichteten Feldsteinen, die fast das gesamte Anwesen umgibt, schließt es zur Straße hin mannshoch ab. Auf dem Vorplatz drängen sich Wagen und die dazugehörigen Menschen. Viele von ihnen lagern direkt vor dem Anwesen, unterhalten sich lautstark, handeln miteinander, setzen ihre Gefährte instand.  
  
Als der Ochsenkarren in die Einfahrt einbiegt, springen einige Männer, die gerade mitten auf dem Fahrtweg damit beschäftigt sind, ein zerbrochenes Wagenrad auszuflicken, zur Seite. Der dazugehörige Karren liegt halb umgestürzt daneben. Fluchen und eine geballte Faust begrüßen die Reiter.  
  
Aragorn fällt ein halboffener Schuppen ins Auge, in dem ein Feuer brennt. Es wird von einem rußgeschwärzten Jungen heftig angefacht, kräftige, kleinwüchsige Männer hämmern im Takt auf Metallstreifen ein. Der Lärm der Schmiede vereinigt sich mit dem Treiben auf dem Hof und dem Brüllen der Zugochsen zu einem undurchdringlichen Geräuschteppich.  
  
"Dieser Ort gleicht einem kleinen Markt, aber nicht einem Gasthof. Viel zu groß und viel zu bevölkert in diesem ausgeplünderten Land. Und viel zu wohlhabend. All diese massiven Gebäude,."  
  
"Es ist auch kein gewöhnlicher Rastplatz, Aragorn", antwortet Sirk'an, als wäre die Frage direkt an ihn gestellt gewesen, "sondern ein Umschlagplatz für all die Waren, die über diese Wege in die Hauptstadt gelangen. Und ein Handelsplatz für verborgenen Güter, die ihren Besitzern einiges an Geld einbringen, und beim Adel sehr gefragt sind. Sind dir nicht all die blonden Düsterwaldelben aufgefallen? Sieh dich doch einfach mal um!"  
  
"Jetzt, wo du es sagst. Was tun sie hier, so weitab ihrer Heimat?"  
  
"Thranduil ist sehr vertraut mit den herrschenden Clans, nach außen gibt er natürlich den edlen Elbenfürsten. Eine Meisterleistung der Täuschung, aber ihm ist es tatsächlich gelungen, Mittelerde über seine Geschäfte jahrtausendelang im Dunkeln zu lassen. Er hat schon mit allen Menschenherrschern gehandelt -."  
  
Sirk'an ist bereits abgestiegen, bedeutet Aragorn, dasselbe zu tun. Geruhsam bewegt er sich, seine schweißtriefende Stute hinter sich herführend, auf einen langgezogenen Holzbau zu, in dem Aragorn die Stallungen vermutet. Er hat recht, es sind Unterstände für die Pferde der Gäste, die sich Stall und Futter für ihre Tiere leisten können.  
  
Nachdem die Tiere versorgt sind, schlendern sie durch die Menge, begutachten einige der provisorisch aufgebauten Stände mit Gemüse, Werkzeugen und Stoffen. Vor einem stabileren Wagen stehen einige der Elben, schauen gleichgültig über die Menschen. Ihre Waffen sind für jeden gut sichtbar, trotz ihrer lässigen Haltung wirken sie gefährlich.  
  
Als warteten sie auf etwas oder jemanden.  
  
Aragorn zieht es in ihre Richtung, wäre es doch eine gute Gelegenheit, etwas Genaueres über den Verlauf der Schlacht zu erfahren, wer weiß, vielleicht ist einer von ihnen sogar Legolas begegnet?  
  
Umso verwunderter stolpert er hinter seinem Begleiter her, der ihn plötzlich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zerrt, unwirsch auf ihn einflüstert: "Bist du verrückt, Aragorn, sollen wir wegen deiner Unbedachtheit unbedingt auffallen? Siehst du nicht, was dort gerade abläuft? Komm mit!!"  
  
Aragorn versucht, zu verstehen. Und sich gleichzeit unauffällig zu geben, aus welchem Grund auch immer.  
  
In einer ruhigen Ecke mit weitem Überblick über den Hof setzen sie sich auf eine Bank, bestellen eine Schüssel Eintopf, der sofort von einer rundlichen Frau aus einem verrußten Kessel in klebrige Holzschüsseln geschöpft wird.  
  
Aragorn staunt.  
  
Blinzelt ungläubig mit den Augen.  
  
Ekelt sich.  
  
Scharrt aufgebracht unter dem Tisch herum, die Hand am Schwertgriff.  
  
Muß von Sirk'an zurückgehalten werden.  
  
Als die halbwüchsigen Männer und jungen Mädchen, die in dem Wagen verborgen wurden, ihre Besitzer gewechselt haben, die Elben mit befriedigtem Gesichtsausdruck zum Aufbruch rüsten, hat Aragorn bereits wieder die Nase in seine Schüssel getunkt, als würde ihn nichts mehr interessieren als der dünne Brei aus zerkochtem Grünzeug und zähem Huhn.  
  
Zwischen zwei Löffeln schiebt Sirk'an beiläufig die Frage über den Tisch: "Hättest du dir jemals deinen Legolas als Menschenhändler vorstellen können?"  
  
Aragorn kämpft vergeblich mit einem Knochen in der Kehle. Hustet, muß ausspucken.  
  
"Siehst du, sein Vater auch nicht. Thranduil fand seinen Sohn in mancher Hinsicht äußerst untalentiert. Und ihm liegt doch so sehr an seinen Geschäftsverbindungen mit den Olvar,.Und dann du als überzeugter Menschenfreund auf dem Throne Gondors,. Irgendwie fand er das wohl allzu geschäftsschädigend."  
  
Aragorn verkriecht sich in seinem Mantel, bemüht, eine hartnäckige Eishand davon abzuhalten, sein Rückgrat einzufrieren.  
  
Der Wagen, der gerade vom Platz rumpelt, hängt ziemlich weit auf die Erde hinab.  
  
"Ist auch sehr reich beladen, aber vielleicht treffen die Elben auf eine Horde Orks,., für irgendwas müssen die Straßenbanden gut sein,." Auch Sirk'an kann sich für Hühnereintopf begeistern.  
  
"Kann ich euch Reisenden irgendwie behilflich sein?" stört eine übernächtigte Stimme die düstere Nachdenklichkeit der Beiden. Das leicht zerknitterte Aussehen der jungen Frau gibt dem Klang der Stimme ihre Berechtigung. Mit einer weit ausholenden Armbewegung schiebt sie die geleerten Schüsseln über die Tischplatte zur Seite, um sich Platz zu verschaffen und setzt sich ohne weiter zu fragen neben Aragorn, der noch ein Stückchen weiterrutscht. "Aber, du kannst ruhig sitzen bleiben, Reisender, ich tue dir schon nichts, jedenfalls nicht hier draußen! Ihr kommt von weit her, so wie ihr ausseht?"  
  
Sie streicht sich das dichte Haar aus den Augen, grinst breit in die Runde: "Ihr würdet ein Bad vertragen können, Reisende. Ich habe gesehen, ihr habt eure Pferde in den Ställen untergebracht, schöne Tiere und zäh, das fällt sogar mir auf. Auch wenn sie sehr erschöpft sind. Ihr bleibt also einen Tag oder zwei, bis eure Tiere sich erholt haben?"  
  
Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, winkt sie der Frau hinter dem Suppenkessel, flüstert ihr einige Worte ins Ohr. Eilig verschwindet diese, um gleich darauf mit einer Portion Fleisch für das Mädchen und einer Tonflasche samt Bechern für Aragorn und Sirk'an zurückzukommen. Sirk'an kramt einige Münzen heraus, gibt sie der Köchin. Schon kauend, schenkt die Frau ohne Umstände den beiden Männern ein, rutscht noch ein Stück näher an den Menschen heran, der jedoch nicht mehr weiter ausweichen kann, da die Bank an eine Hauswand stößt. "Ihr hättet euch etwas anderes bestellen sollen, die Suppe hier besteht nur aus den alten Resten, oder seid ihr geizig? Aber so seht ihr mir eigentlich nicht aus."  
  
Aragorn bekommt bereits das erste Mal nachgeschenkt, er schwenkt die Flüssigkeit in den Becher herum, trinkt aus. Ein drittes Mal füllt er den Becher selbst.  
  
Sirk'an läßt sich von der energischen Frau gern überzeugen, er ordert Nachschub, nicht nur flüssigen.  
  
Beifälliges Nicken belohnt diese Entscheidung.  
  
"Bei euch bleibe ich eine Weile, ihr gefallt mir, ." Bequem an Aragorn gelehnt, der zwischen ihr und der Mauer eingekeilt dasitzt, beginnt sie zu essen und zu trinken, eifrig sich mit Sirk'an über das Land, die Leute und die derzeitige Entwicklung der Dinge unterhaltend. Wobei sie Sirk'an auszufragen scheint und selbst durchaus zurückhaltend auf dessen Fragen antwortet. Das Gespräch unter den beiden wird zunehmend lebhafter, allein Aragorn schweigt und trinkt, läßt sich jedoch die unverhohlenen Annäherungsversuche des Mädchens inzwischen resigniert, wenn auch mit rotem Kopf gefallen.  
  
Andere Männer, die sie ansprechen wollen, werden von ihr in spöttischem Ton abgefertig.  
  
Sirk'an läßt gelöst das Treiben um sich herum auf sich wirken, knabbert hin und wieder an einem Knochen, streicht dem zufriedenen Raben über die Federn, und streckt die Beine in den Staub.  
  
Die Unterhalten wird träge, da das Essen vertilgt, die dritte Flasche Wein geleert ist. Aragorn sitzt bewegungslos in der Sonne, einen halbvollen Becher vor sich. Läßt den Raben auf seinen Schulter herumstaksen, an seinem Ohr knabbern.  
  
Die Frau reißt mit ihrem Lachen aus der satten Ruhe. "Gehen wir?"  
  
Aragorn blinzelt. "Was? Wohin?"  
  
Schaut zu dem Mann aus dem Alten Volk, der sich katzenhaft in der Sonne streckt und seine Freude über ein Bad bekundet.  
  
Aragorn wird von der Frau auf die Beine gezogen. Vor Beiden hergehend, überquert sie den Platz, grüßt zwischendurch kurz zu einer anderen Frau hinüber, die gerade aus einer Tür hinausgetreten ist und ihren Ausschnitt in Ordnung bringt.  
  
Das Badehaus liegt neben dem Hauptgebäude.  
  
Ein mit warmen Nebelschwaden durchzogener Raum, in dem ein großer Holzbottich steht. Auf dem Herd daneben dampft heißes Wasser in großen Kesseln, ein junges Mädchen legt Holz nach, scheint auf Anweisungen zu warten. Die Frau füllt mit ihr zusammen den Bottich, mit einigen Handgriffen hilft Sirk'an mit, das heiße Wasser auszugießen. Seife und Bürste werden zurechtgelegt, dann verschwindet das Mädchen durch eine kleine Tür im Hintergrund.  
  
Nach einem letzten prüfenden Blick hält die Frau dem schon halb ausgezogenen Sirk'an die halboffenen leere Hand hin. Diese wird mit Münzen gefüllt, die umgehend im zerschlissenen Rock verschwinden. Wieder hängt die Hand vor Sirk'an so bedeutungsvoll in der Luft.  
  
Gerunzelte Brauen treffen belustigt heraufgezogene Mundwinkel.  
  
Die zweite Handvoll Münzen klimpert in der versteckten Rocktasche.  
  
Breites Grinsen quittiert die dritte Hand, die ihre Beute sicher in dem Stoff unterbringt.  
  
"Für die Informationen, die du von mir haben willst, Fremder. Später, wenn uns niemand belauschen kann."  
  
Frauenhände entkleiden einen verdutzten Aragorn, der jedoch keine Einwände mehr erheben kann. Mit einem lauten Platschen landet er im heißen Wasser der Wanne, sucht unwillkürlich Halt am glitschigen Holzrand. Sirk'an gleitet auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite in das dampfende Bad, streckt sich gemütlich aus.  
  
Vier Beine verschränken sich.  
  
Ein Holzbrett wird quer über den Mittelteil der Wanne gelegt, darauf finden wieder einmal Wein und etwas Brot seinen Platz.  
  
Aragorn bedient sich, weiß er doch längst nicht mehr, was er sonst in dieser Situation tun sollte.  
  
Kräftige Hände verteilen Seife auf den Schultern der Männer, reiben den verkrusteten Schmutz der Straße ab. Massieren verspannte Arme, gleiten über den Brustkorb, der ebenfalls unter dem hartnäckigen Schrubben sauber wird. Aus dem Holzzuber steigt heißer Dampf auf, legt sich zwischen die beiden Männer, die sich bald nur noch der Behaglichkeit des heißen Wassers im nebligen Halbdunkel hingeben.  
  
Es ist angenehm im Bad zu sitzen, sich die Haut reiben zu lassen, bis sie glüht, und durch den Dunst den geheimnisvollen, aber dennoch äußerst anziehenden Mann aus dem Alten Volk zu betrachten.  
  
Woher kam eben nur mein Unwille über Sirk'an? So missgünstig kenne ich mich doch überhaupt nicht!  
  
Mit ihm zusammen in einer Wanne zu sitzen, daß sich die Beine aneinanderschmiegen können. Angenehm. Sicher. Sinnlich.  
  
Aragorn schiebt sich ein Stückchen tiefer ins Wasser, verschränkt die Arme hinter seinem Kopf.  
  
Der Wein ist fast ausgetrunken, die Sicht wird immer schlechter. Aragorn gibt sich seinen Träumereien hin, die ihn immer näher zu seinem Gegenüber rutschen lassen. Neuer Nebel steigt auf, als von der Frau heißes Wasser nachgegossen wird.  
  
Warum verschwimmt Sirk'an so, war er eben doch noch deutlich zu erkennen, sein entspanntes gleichmäßiges Gesicht, halb verdeckt von den nassen schwarzen Haaren? Helle Wassertropfen gleiten über die bräunliche Haut, glitzern.  
  
Die Augen halbgeschlossen unter trägen Lidern.  
  
Ein schönes Bild.  
  
Ein berauschendes Bild, wert, sich daran festzusaugen.  
  
Möchte der Waldläufer doch eigentlich nichts weiter, als mit Sirk'an in diesem heißen Bad liegen, ihn streicheln, seine Lippen probieren.  
  
Hat er nicht eben leise gestöhnt, der braune Mann, als diese Frau ihn im Nacken massiert hat? Oder war es deshalb, weil er selbst sich an dessen Beinen rieb?  
  
Sollte er ihn nicht einfach fragen, ob sie heute das Lager miteinander teilen sollen? Aber erst aus diesem angenehmen Bad herausfinden.  
  
Und diese Frau entlassen, was will die eigentlich so spöttisch-aufdringlich von ihnen? Als Badegehilfin, das war ja ganz in Ordnung, aber deshalb muß sie nicht ganz so vertraut mit Sirk'an herumtuscheln.  
  
Noch ein Stückchen näher rücken, die Muskeln seiner Beine spüren. Samtige Haut, wie muß sie sich erst über seinen Wangenknochen anfühlen?  
  
Warum schauen die mich jetzt so an? Kichert diese Frau so seltsam? Sollte ich endlich etwas sagen?  
  
Aragorns Bemühen, Sirk'an seine Absichten mit Worten deutlich zu machen, wird durch das Wasser vereitelt, das ihm so unverhofft in Mund und Nase steigt.  
  
Nach einigem Husten und Räuspern ist die Sicht wieder klarer, der Zeitpunkt vorbei.  
  
Sirk'an liegt mit geschlossenen Augen abwesend im Wasser, zeigt mit keiner Miene, daß er seine Berührungen bemerkt hat.  
  
Aber die Frau nähert sich ihm jetzt von hinten, streicht über seinen Rücken, die Schultern. Aragorn ergibt sich darin, läßt es geschehen.  
  
Alles andere wäre zu kompliziert, nach all dem Wein.  
  
Er genießt das Massieren und versucht, Sirk'ans dampfumwölktes Gesicht festzuhalten, das sich zu bewegen scheint. Warum eigentlich? Die Wanne steht doch still? Da schwankt doch nichts sonst? Oder?  
  
Als die Hände über die Schulter greifen, sanft über die empfindlichen Brustwarzen streichen, zuerst probeweise, dann etwas bestimmter, als eine neckende Zunge über ein Ohr fährt, Zähne kurz am Ohrläppchen knabbern, öffnet der Waldläufer schicksalsergeben die Beine, hebt sich den kundigen Händen etwas entgegen, die auch sogleich ihr Ziel finden.  
  
Sirk'an am anderen Ende der Wanne hat sich nicht gerührt, ist er eingeschlafen?  
  
Träge Gedanken schleichen durch das Gehirn Aragorns, als er unter dem sachten Streicheln das erste unterdrückte Stöhnen über seine Lippen läßt.  
  
Eigentlich eine aberwitzige Situation, sich von einer Frau berühren zu lassen, während er mit dem begehrten Mann zusammen in einer Wanne sitzt. Weitere Überlegungen lösen sich im umherschwebenden Wasserdampf auf.  
  
Lange braucht die Hand nicht, bis sich Aragorn mit leisem Schrei am Rand der Wanne festkrallt. Er spürt sich noch kurz von hinten umarmt, einen flüchtigen Kuß auf seinem Haar. Sirk'an war anscheinend doch nicht eingedöst, wie könnte er sonst auf einmal so gewandt aus der Wanne steigen?  
  
Aragorn erhebt sich ebenfalls, ungleich unsicherer.  
  
Der Boden ist doch so glitschig, wie sollte da ein Mensch Halt finden können, mit seinen Füßen. Aber die Unsterblichen hatten ja schon immer besondere Kräfte, selbst wenn es darum ging, aus dem Badezuber zu steigen, sind sie im Vorteil, . Aber ist das ein Grund, sich so verschmitzt anzugrinsen? Und diese Frau ist doch auch menschlich, oder? Warum rutscht sie nicht auf dem seifigen Boden?  
  
Mit der unterstützenden Hilfe der Frau gelingt es Aragorn schließlich, das Haupthaus zu erreichen und auf einer Lagerstatt in einer kleinen Kammer zusammenzusinken.  
  
Kleider und Waffen werden von einem gutgelaunten Sirk'an nachgebracht, der es sich mit der Frau und einer weiteren Flasche Wein auf der Pritsche daneben gemütlich macht.  
  
Aragorns Schlaf wird unterbrochen von dem Gefühl der Übelkeit, von wüsten Träumen, in denen er und ein blonder Elb miteinander kämpfen, und verwirrenden Geräuschen, die zwar von ganz aus der Nähe zu kommen scheinen, denen er jedoch keinerlei Bedeutung zuweisen kann,., außer das sie eindeutig keine Kampfgeräusche zu sein scheinen,. 


	20. Der Morgen danach

Disclaimer: siehe Anfangskapitel  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Der Morgen danach  
  
Verquollenen Augenlider lassen sich nur langsam öffnen. Auch an einem abgesetzten König geht diese Erfahrung nicht vorbei.  
  
Grummelnd stützt Aragorn den Kopf auf, wartet ergeben, bis sich der Schwindel gelegt hat, der ihn daran hindert, ganz aufzustehen. Er verspürt eine unangenehme Leere in der Magengegend, die zunehmend einer drückenden Übelkeit weicht. Wieso kann es nur so schwer sein, sich von einem Bett zu erheben?  
  
Und wer ist sonst noch in dem Raum? Und was treiben die beiden Schatten auf dem Lager neben ihm?  
  
Stöhnend läßt er sich auf die schmuddelige Decke zurücksinken und beschließt, es zuerst wieder mit etwas Schlaf zu versuchen. Zumindest würde er dann weder das Ziehen in seinem Magen noch seinen schweren Kopf ertragen müssen. Und den trockenen Mund mit dem widerlichen Geschmack.  
  
Der Kopf fällt auf das Bündel Kleidung zurück, das das Kissen ersetzt. Aragorn schließt die Augen. Hört rythmische Geräusche, ein zweistimmiges Stöhnen.  
  
Auch das noch.  
  
Sirk'an und diese Frau!  
  
Nachdem er abends zuvor, . Ja was?  
  
Dunkel kriechen Erinnerungsfetzen ins Bewusstsein.  
  
Der Wein, der Badezuber, Sirk'ans Gesicht im Wasserdampf und sein Begehren nach ihm. Und diese Frau, die ihn so selbstverständlich und professionell im Bad bedient hat, und die nun auf einem losgelösten Sirk'an reitet.  
  
Den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen zu beiderseitigem Vergnügen, soweit Aragorn das jedenfalls ermessen kann, mit diesem hartnäckigen Surren im Schädel.  
  
Kein Gedanke mehr an Ruhe. Da hilft auch eine um den Kopf gewickelte Decke nichts. Nebenan geht es immer ungestümer zur Sache, die Frau beugt sich über den Mann, leckt sein Gesicht immer zügelloser ab, erstickt seine keuchenden Laute mit ihrem Mund, als wolle sie ihn auffressen.  
  
Wann hören die endlich auf?  
  
Aragorns Unwillen über die lautstarke Störung vom Nebenbett her weicht allmählich einer ungläubigen Verwirrtheit, als er seine eigene Erektion bemerkt. Auch das noch!  
  
Seit wann fühlt er sich dermaßen stark berührt, wenn er ein Paar bei derlei Betätigung findet? Aber so nah, so unmittelbar, und dann noch der Mann, den er Stunden zuvor selbst haben wollte!  
  
Wie von selbst findet seine Hand den Weg zwischen seine Beine, schließen sich die Finger um ein hartes Glied. Den Kopf immer noch in Stoff vergraben, massiert er seine Hoden, drückt und reibt heftig an der heißen Haut herum.  
  
Hoffentlich sind die beiden anderen zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, um auf ihn zu achten, das spöttische Glitzern in Sirk'ans Augen wäre nicht zu ertragen. Schon gar nicht nach seinem weinbedingten Ausfall gestern. Was für ein Gesöff!  
  
Es dauert eine Zeit, bis er den Rhythmus findet, der ihn schnell an sein Ziel bringen wird, findet er die ganze Situation doch allzu peinlich, trotz seiner Erregung.  
  
Während er den raschen und dabei möglichst lautlosen Höhepunkt anstrebt, schießen ihm immer wieder aufwühlende Gedankenfetzen, Bilder durch den Kopf.  
  
Die geschmeidigen Bewegungen von Sirk'an - nicht nur, wenn er sich unter einer stöhnenden Frau windet. Seine angenehm weiche Stimme, die so mitfühlend flüstern kann - manchmal sogar ganz ohne jeden spöttischen Beiklang.  
  
Würden die Worte, die er dieser Hure zustöhnt, doch ihm gelten!  
  
Aragorn entfährt ein zerbissenes Keuchen bei der Vorstellung, der Mann mit den dunklen Augen würde sich unter seinen Stößen so ungezügelt winden wie gerade jetzt unter dieser Frau. Sich hemmungslos dem Höhepunkt zutreiben lassen, die Hände fest in sein Gesäß verkrampft. Ihn mit diesen unglaublich tiefen Augen in sich hineinsaugen. Ein langgezogenes dunkles Seufzen loslassen, wenn sich das begehrte Ende ankündigt.  
  
Auch Aragorn bleibt unter seinen abgehakten Bewegungen nicht mehr ruhig. Ganz unmöglich, die Laute, die sich die Kehle hochschleichen, vollständig zu unterdrücken.  
  
"Hoffentlich haben die Leute von Alten Volk nicht ganz so gute Ohren wie die Elben. Elben - Legolas!" , kann er nur noch bitten, als er bei der Vorstellung an das verzückte Gesich seines ehemaligen Liebhabers kurz vor dem Orgasmus in die Decke schießt.  
  
Endlich!  
  
"Na, auch schon fertig? Hat aber länger gedauert wie gestern,.", ein rundes, lachendes Frauengesicht zeigt sich im Blickfeld des Waldläufers. "Nein, nicht unter der Decke verkriechen, mach dir nichts draus." Sie entzieht ihm die Decke, schenkt dem Mann einen überraschend warmen Blick. "Dein Begleiter hat für dich mitgezahlt, also, du brauchst dir kein Mauseloch zu suchen."  
  
Aragorn befreit ergeben seinen Kopf aus der Decke, wünscht sich denoch zu den Nagern.  
  
"Ich bring euch was zu essen, und einen Tee für leidende Weintrinker. Das Gebräu, das hier als Wein ausgeschenkt wird, ist eines der tödlichsten, das mir je untergekommen ist.", plaudert die Frau leichthin weiter, während sie sich langsam anzieht. Ein schöner starker Körper und ein anziehendes Aussehen, muß Aragorn zugeben, auch wenn ihre freimütige Art ihn erschreckt.  
  
"Aber du schienst trinken zu wollen, gestern, also habe ich dich natürlich nicht davon abgehalten. Es wäre ja mein eigener Schaden gewesen, immerhin bin ich am Verkauf des Weines beteiligt. Aber dafür braue ich dir einen Aufguß, der deinen Kopf wieder frei machen wird."  
  
Damit ist sie die Treppe hinunter verschwunden.  
  
Aragorn lauscht den verhallenden Schritten, blickt unsicher zu dem nackt daliegenden Sirk'an hinüber. Vermeidet es, sich über die Hintergründe in dessen Lachen nähere Gedanken zu machen.  
  
"Wie habt ihr mich gestern überhaupt diese Stiege hinaufgebracht? Ich kann mich an fast gar nichts mehr erinnern, nachdem ich aus dieser Wanne herausgeklettert bin,.?"  
  
"Herausgestürzt, und auf dem Boden liegengeblieben, meinst du wohl. Nein, unsere Bettgefährtin hat dich sicher heraufgeführt, sie hat Übung und Geschick darin, Betrunkene ins Bett zu bringen. Sie hat wirklich auf dich aufgepasst, nur einmal bist du an einem herausstehenden Nagel hängengeblieben. Am Treppengeländer,.Und außerdem, es war schon fast dunkel, nicht jeder hat dich gesehen."  
  
Wie auf Befehl setzt der Schmerz von dem doch tiefergehenden Riß im Arm ein.  
  
"Ein Nagel am Geländer. Wie mich eine Hure ins Bett geführt hat. Besoffen. Wie nett. Vor allen Leuten."  
  
Eine langsame Denkminute weiter: "Was ist sonst noch so geschehen? Erzähle mir alles!"  
  
Sirk'an räkelt sich auf seinem Lager, wirft einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu Aragorn, der an der Decke die Spinnen zählt.  
  
"Nichts weiter. Außer - du hast eben den Namen von Legolas gerufen. Es wird hohe Zeit, daß wir ihn finden, und uns mit ihm auseinandersetzen, wie auch immer. Die Häscher der Olvar arbeiten mit den Düsterwaldelben zusammen, und sie verfügen damit über alle Möglichkeiten. Sie dürfen nicht schneller sein wie wir."  
  
"Woher weißt du das?" Sirk'ans Talent bei der Suche nach hilfreichen Hinweisen erstaunt den Waldläufer wie am ersten Tag. "Wer hat dir etwas gesagt, wenn doch alles überwacht wird. Ich habe noch niemanden antreffen können, der es gewagt hätte, über die geflüchteten Krieger des Feindes Auskunft zu geben, geschweige denn über den Verbündeten mit den Geistern,."  
  
"Du fragst die falschen Leute, Menschenkönig. Halte dich an die Menschen der Straße, sie hören alles, sie wissen alles. Und wenn sie dich mögen - erzählen sie auch viel. Gut, gegen Bezahlung natürlich."  
  
"Diese Frau?"  
  
"Sie kommt aus der Hauptstadt von Gondor, deiner Regierungsresidenz. Hör dir einfach an, was sie zu sagen hat über die Clans und ihre Straßenkrieger."  
  
Ein harter Brocken steckt in Aragorns Kehle fest, läßt sich nicht herunterschlucken. Nicht so einfach.  
  
"Und sie geht auch wieder dorthin zurück!" steht die Frau gutgelaunt mit einem Tablett in der Tür. Sie reicht Aragorn einen Becher mit einer scharf riechenden Brühe und teilt sich mit Sirk'an das noch warme Brot. "Dort lebt es sich besser, ist einfach sicherer."  
  
"Und du kannst einfach so gehen?", fragt der kauende Sirk'an nach, schlingt einen Arm um ihre Hüfte.  
  
"Sicher, ich bin noch allezeit dorthin gegangen, wohin ich wollte. Ich kenne das Geschäft zu gut, um mich einfangen zu lassen von irgendwelchen Zuhältern. Aber nun, um zum zweiten Teil unserer Abmachung zu kommen, schöner Fremder, dein leidender Freund dort," sie zeigt auf Aragorn, "dein Freund kann zuhören?"  
  
"Allerdings, wir haben dasselbe Ziel. Wir suchen jemanden, einen Elben, der auch in deinem Viertel gelebt hat. Vor einigen Jahren. Dir ist damals ein solcher Elb begegnet, halb verhungert, blond, abgerissen, hast du gestern kurz erwähnt?"  
  
Aragorn schüttelt sich, als die Brühe zäh die Kehle hinunterfließt. Aber es wirkt, er kann den Worten der Frau folgen, ohne das Gefühl haben zu müssen, im nächsten Moment zerplatze ihm der Schädel vollständig. Der Wein hat eine durchschlagendere Wirkung wie ein Hieb von einem Ork gehabt!  
  
"Also,", beginnt die Frau zwischen einzelnen Bissen, "ich kannte einen Elben, der mit mir im selben Gasthaus wohnte. In diesem Viertel. Ein ziemlich glückloser Elb, heruntergekommen, schweigsam, kaum fähig, sich das Geld für seine Kräuter zusammenzuraffen,."  
  
"Wie hieß er? Hatte er einen Namen? Sag es!" Der Becher fällt dumpf auf den Boden, rollt einen Schritt weiter in den Raum.  
  
"Namen? Ja, was denkst du, da kommt ein Elb in mein Viertel, verschlingt maßlos die betäubenden Kräuter, verkauft sich an alle und jeden und erzählt allen Dahergelaufenen seinen Geburtsnamen? Nein,", fügt sie sanfter werden hinzu, als sie Aragorns entsetzte Miene sieht, "seinen Namen nannte er niemandem. Er wollte keinen Namen mehr tragen, selbst nicht einen erfundenen,., gierig war er nach den Kräutern, aber bezahlen konnte er sie nicht. Er hatte zuviel Ekel davor, sich von den Kunden benutzen zu lassen, er konnte ihnen einfach nichts vorspielen. So hat er trotz seines makellosen Körpers wenig verdient, zu wenig. Und die Männer waren nicht allzu zufrieden mit ihm, so musste er sich öfters den härteren Wünschen der Kunden fügen."  
  
Nachdenklich kaut sie weiter. "Seltsam an ihm war - wirklich seltsam - er war ein Krieger. Auch wenn es sich gefühlsselig anhört, er war ein Krieger in meinen Augen. Die Muskeln, sein Gang, eine Geste hier und dort. Die Kopfhaltung. Aber, aber gewehrt hat er sich nie. Sie konnten fast alles mit ihm machen, es schien ihm gleichgültig zu sein. Ihn interessierten nur die Kräuter, sonst nichts. Aber geschrien hat er nachts, im Traum. Hätte ich ihm nicht geholfen, nur ein wenig, er wäre in den dunkelsten Winkeln des Viertels gelandet, nach einigen Monden schon. Aber selbst mit mir hat er kaum geredet, ich kenne keinen Namen von ihm."  
  
Eine versteinerte Figur mit menschlichen Zügen sitzt auf Aragorns Platz. Sirk'an nickt ein beiläufiges "So habe ich mir das gedacht."  
  
"Ja, dich, du seltsamer Mann, dich habe ich dort einmal gesehen, wie du zu ihm gegangen bist. Danach hatte er viel Geld, das er sofort für die Kräuter ausgegeben hat."  
  
"Einen Großteil zumindest, nicht alles," setzt sie eilig hinzu, von einem zum anderen blickend, "dann musste er die Stadt verlassen, weil ihn sonst der Verkäufer - so ein Schinder, der für die Olvar gearbeitet hat, jetzt gehört er zur Stadtwache und kassiert mit Einverständnis des Rates ab - Steuern bezahlen nennt es sich nun. Gut, also, weil ihn der Verkäufer sonst - was ist los mit euch? Ihr habt doch in den Kriegen gekämpft, bestimmt, warum schaut ihr so betroffen, wenn ich euch von meinem Viertel erzähle??"  
  
"Mein Freund leidet noch an den Folgen des Weines, weiter nichts, ., was weißt du noch über diesen Elben?"  
  
"Nicht mehr viel. Er verließ endlich die Stadt, musste sie verlassen. Aber dann ist er wieder aufgetaucht, einige Jahreszeiten später. Er war verändert. Er sah aus wie einer der Valar, kräftig und durchtrainiert, aber er hatte den Blick eines zu Tode gehetzten Wildes. Da war nichts mehr, was noch an Hoffnung glauben ließ. Und gieriger denn je war er nach den Kräutern, die ich ihm damals verkauft habe. Einen Unterschied gab es freilich noch. Er hatte Geld. Unheimlich war das selbst mir, dabei kenne ich dieses Viertel seit meiner Geburt. Ich habe immer gedacht, nichts würde mich erschüttern,., aber diese Qual in den Augen - die nach und nach durch Kälte und Unbarmherzigkeit abgelöst wurde. Das hat selbst mich das Grausen gelehrt. Danach hörte ich nichts mehr von ihm. Er blieb einfach weg aus dem Gasthaus und ich war froh darüber."  
  
Sirk'an sucht sich seine verstreut umherliegenden Kleider zusammen, bemerkt wie nebenbei: "Dafür drangen die schrecklichsten Gerüchte über die Grenzen des Nebelreiches. Ja, das war der Zeitpunkt, an dem auch du verschwunden warst. Es kann nur Legolas gewesen sein."  
  
"Wie, Legolas? Der Düsterwaldelb, den jeder sucht? Auf dessen Kopf die höchste Belohnung aller Zeiten ausgesetzt ist?"  
  
"Wenn du den Versprechungen der Ratsherren Glauben schenken willst - ja. Legolas, Thranduils Sohn. Der Ringgefährte. Der Kräutertrinker. Der dunkle Herrscher des Nebelreiches. Gut, der gewesene Herrscher dieses Reiches, den Krieg hat er ja verloren, glücklicherweise. Unser Freund, den wir suchen, bevor die Olvar, oder schlimmer noch, sein Vater ihn findet." Sirk'an nimmt sich den letzten Brotrest.  
  
"Diese Belohnung will ich nicht. Ich verkaufe mich, oder meinetwegen auch die Kräuter, aber nicht andere Menschen gegen Belohnung - auch keine Elben."  
  
Der unerwartet weiche Klang läßt selbst Aragorn aus seiner Erstarrung aufwachen. Diese Frau kannte Legolas fast besser als er selbst!  
  
"Wie heißt du?" fragt er schließlich.  
  
"Nenne mich Anisa. Diesen Namen führe ich. Meistens.", entgegnet sie leichthin, ohne die Gegenfrage zu stellen. 


	21. Reisegesellschaft

Disclaimer: siehe Anfang  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Reisegesellschaft  
  
Sirk'an und Aragorn schließen sich einem Reisezug an, der gerade dabei ist, den Gasthof zu verlassen. Mit ihren Pferden und Waffen sind sie dem alten Führer des Trecks, Ularik nennt er sich, als Verstärkung des Geleitschutzes sehr willkommen. Sie haben nun die Aufgabe, mit einigen anderen zusammengewürfelten Bewaffneten, die keiner bestimmten Gruppe anzugehören scheinen, die Kaufleute und ihre Waren sicher und möglichst ohne Verluste bis zur Regierungsresidenz zu begleiten. Gegen Bezahlung, versteht sich.  
  
Sirk'an hat einiges an Überredungskunst aufwenden müssen, bis Aragorn zugestimmt hat, sich als gedungener Söldner zu geben. Erst dem Argument, daß diese Rolle unauffällig sei und sie mit vielen der Reisenden ins Gespräch kommen würden, konnte der Waldläufer zustimmen. So reiten beide mit den letzten Wagen, schlucken deren aufgewirbelte Staubwolken und schauen sich nach Wegelagerern um, die aus den Waldstücken und von den Hängen der Schluchten, die die Straße durchquert, den Zug überfallen könnten.  
  
Es ist zermürbend und eintönig, sich dem Schritt der rumpelnden Ochsenkarren anzupassen, dauernd die Flüche der Wagenlenker, ihr Peitschenknallen in den Ohren zu haben, den Sand aus den Augen, die angestrengt die Umgebung beobachten, reiben zu müssen.  
  
Und mitteilsam ist niemand der Kaufleute. Aragorn schlägt unverholenes Misstrauen und Ablehnung entgegen, wenn er sich nach gestrandeten Soldaten oder allein herumziehenden Elben erkundigt.  
  
Niemand weiß etwas, niemand sagt estwas, niemand hat einen einsam wandernden Elben gesehen.  
  
Sirk'an ergeht es diesmal nicht besser.  
  
Am dritten Tag ihrer Reise treffen sie beim abendlichen Kontrollgang auf eine fröhlich winkende Anisa. Sie sitzt bei einer Gruppe von gutgekleideten Tuchhändlern am wärmenden Feuer und unterhält sich vergnügt mit ihnen. Aragorn, froh darüber, ein bekanntes Gesicht zu erblicken, wird von den grimmig dreinblickenden Händlern daran gehindert, mit ihr zu sprechen. Er soll gefälligst seine Arbeit tun und die Räuber fernhalten, und nicht mit den Mätressen der Händler anzubändeln versuchen. Für herumstreifende Söldner, und ein solcher sei er ja wohl, wäre der Platz am Rand des Lagers gerade recht.  
  
Sirk'an bricht über Aragorns Unmut in lautes Lachen aus, als er ihm von der Begegnung erzählt, seiner Entrüstung lebhaft Luft macht.  
  
"Sie kommen aus der Stadt, diese Tuchhändler, sie sind dort reich und angesehen. Natürlich wollen sie mit uns nichts zu tun haben. Wir sind Kriegsvolk. Sie benutzen uns, bezahlen uns und lassen uns fallen, wenn sie ihre Waren in Sicherheit gebracht haben. Auf Ehre und Ritterlichkeit geben sie wenig, Hauptsache, der Gewinn stellt sie zufrieden. Aragorn, du warst lange fort, zu lange. Hier haben sich Stände gebildet, die sich um ritterliche Treue, Anstand und die Weisheit des Elbenvolkes wenig kümmern. Für die sind wir genauso viel wert wie Anisa als Hure. Nur gefährlicher, und deshalb halten sie uns auf Abstand."  
  
Zu zweit schreiten sie den Lagerplatz ab, der allmählich im Dunkel versinkt. Andere Bewaffnete patroullieren ebenfalls, mit einem halben Kopfnicken wird sich gegenseitig signalisiert, daß nichts Außergewöhnliches geschehen ist. Aber angegriffen wird meistens kurz vor der Morgendämmerung, sodaß die Nachtruhe für die Söldner zu kurz gerät, die die Wachen schon lang vor dem Morgendämmern verstärken müssen.  
  
Schon nach einigen Tagen sitzt Aragorn nachlässig auf seinem Schecken, schließt öfters für Augenblicke die Augen, wenn die Müdigkeit überhand nimmt. Auch Sirk'an sieht nicht mehr frisch aus, seine Spottlust ist verflogen, schweigsam reiten sie nebeneinander an der Flanke des Wagenzuges.  
  
Der Weg führt durch eine kahle Ebene, die weit zu überblicken ist. Daher können sie sich einige Stunde Unaufmerksamkeit gönnen. An dieser Stelle wird es keine Überfälle geben.  
  
"Ab morgen jedoch werden wir wieder durch hügeliges Gelände reiten, durchwachsen von Felsen. Auch Grotten und kleinere Höhlen gibt es da. Wie geschaffen für Angriffe aus den Hinterhalt. Es wird anstrengend werden." Sirk'an kaut auf der Lippe herum, hält sich nahe an Aragorn.  
  
Der betrachtet ihn aus den Augenwinkeln. Fragt sich, ob ihre Suche jemals Erfolg haben wird und warum dieser Mann überhaupt mit ihm, dem Menschen reitet. Allein wäre Sirk'an beweglicher, unbelasteter. Aber still ist er geworden, die letzten Tage, nachdenklich reitet er neben den Wagen, hat es aufgegeben, mit den Händlern zu reden. Auch mit den übrigen Söldnern witzelt er nicht mehr herum, wie zu Beginn der Reise. Als würde er an etwas schwer zu schleppen haben.  
  
Aragorn ruft sich die letzte Nacht in Erinnerung.  
  
In der klammen Nässe vor dem heruntergebrannten Feuer ist Sirk'ans Gesicht gerade noch zu erkennen gewesen im Schein der Glut. Glitzernde Tropfen rollten die bräunliche Haut entlang, versickerten in der Decke, die er um sich gewickelt hatte. Der plötzlichen Idee, ihn trösten zu wollen nachgebend, ist Aragorn zu ihm herübergerutscht, hat ihm umarmt. "Eigentlich nur ganz freundschaftlich", murmelt er vor sich hin, ganz in Gedanken an diese Situation.  
  
Auf die Reaktion des sonst so gelassenen Sirk'an ist er nicht im mindesten vorbereitet gewesen.  
  
Wie ein Ertrinkender hat sich der Mann aus dem Alten Volk an ihn geklammert, sein Gesicht in den Stoff seiner Tunika gewühlt. Worte kamen nicht über seine Lippen, nur ein raues Schluchzen. Unendlich lange ist er so verharrt, bis sich seine Starre unter Aragorns hilflosen Berührungen schleppend aufgelöst hat. Er erinnert sich noch zu lebhaft daran, wie sich die Haut Sirk'ans unter seinen Fingerspitzen angefühlt hat.  
  
Samtig und naß vor Tränen.  
  
Wie fest der Griff dieses Verzweifelten gewesen war, der ihm fast die Luft geraubt hatte. Die Lippen Sirk'ans konnte er nur kurz schmecken, zu kurz und heftig war sein Kuß gewesen. Eher ein Biß, der ihn zurück auf das Gras drängte. Seine abgehackten Bewegungen zeugten von einer Trostlosigkeit, jenseits der Ebenen, die für Menschen noch zugänglich sein konnten. Trotz der Verwunderung über das so gegensätzliche Verhalten Sirk'ans, der seinen eigenen halbherzigen Annäherungsversuch im Badezuber des Gasthauses so lässig übergangen hatte, ist Aragorn bereitwillig auf ihn eingegangen. Hat sich zurückgelehnt und seinen Körper dargeboten.  
  
Ungläubig und erfreut.  
  
Es ist schnell gegangen, unter Sirk'ans Berührungen, mit seiner wendigen Zunge erreichte er rasch den Höhepunkt, trotz seiner Bestrebungen, das alles zu verlängern, Sirk'an an sich zu ziehen, ihn zu erforschen, auch um die Trauer mit ihm zu teilen.  
  
Dann fühlte er nur noch eine flüchtige Berührung auf seiner Wange und hörte die leichten Schritte, mit denen sich Sirk'an entfernt hatte.  
  
Seltsam leer und ausgelaugt hat er sich danach gefühlt, obwohl er diesen Mann durchaus gewollt hat.  
  
"Du denkst an gestern nacht?" Ein fragender Blick aus schwarzen Augen.  
  
"Kannst du meine Gedanken lesen, Mann aus dem Alten Volk?"  
  
"Nein, das können wir doch nicht, glücklicherweise nicht. Obwohl deine Gedanken mich durchaus interessieren." Er zögert, spricht weiter. "Ich habe dich benutzt. Es tut mir leid. Nimmst du meine Entschuldigung an?"  
  
In der Weite stehen die ersten Hügel unter der schrägstehenden Sonne im Dunst.  
  
"Du bist der erste, der das zugibt. Warum sollte ich nicht? Was bedrückt dich so?"  
  
"Was schon. Glaube nur nicht, Aragorn, daß ich mich leicht tue. Ich bin genauso ratlos wie du. Wieder einmal."  
  
"Wegen unserer Suche?"  
  
"Auch. Hauptsächlich wegen Mittelerde. Der Welt, auf der wir leben müssen. Auf der ich leben muß für ewige Zeiten!  
  
Ist es noch so, wie du es gekannt hast, vor deiner Verschleppung ins Nebelreich? Die Antwort siehst du. Und für mich ist Mittelerde schon zum zweiten Male untergegangen und wird neu geschaffen. Der Wandel schmerzt auf's neue und er bringt Unsicherheit mit sich. Niemand kann absehen, was hier noch geschehen wird. Kein Sauron mehr, der das Dunkle in sich vereinigt, sondern jedes Wesen muß sich alleine entscheiden, welchen Weg es gehen wird. So mühsam. Schau dir die Elben an, Menschenkönig,."  
  
"Menschenkönig?! Nenne mich nicht mehr so, du verspottest mich mit diesem Namen!". Leichter Unwille spricht aus Aragorns Tonfall.  
  
"Ach, Menschen. Ihr seid so leicht zu reizen. Fühlt euch so schnell gekränkt in eurer Ehre,.  
  
Die Elben, . Ihre Welt ist endgültig untergegangen, lange hatte es sich vorher angekündigt. Und welche Wahl haben sie schon, die auch zu den Unsterblichen gehören? Sie verlassen Mittelerde und suchen ihre alten Mythen im Ungewissen, ohne jemals zu wissen, ob sie sie finden werden. Zu viele haben diesen Weg gewählt, anstatt sich den Menschen zu stellen. Andere gleichen sich den Nachgeborenen an, übertreffen sie sogar, so wie Thranduil, der all seine Macht darauf verwendet, Düsterwald zu einem mächtigen Reich auszubauen, mit Einfluß in alle Menschenreiche. Er strebt nach Kontrolle über die Handelswege und den Handel selbst, mit seinen Elbenkriegern. Der Sieg in dem Krieg gegen Legolas hat ihm neue Macht verliehen gegenüber den Olvar, die auf ihn angewiesen gewesen waren,."  
  
"Aber die Olvar beherrschen doch diese Straßen und Fürstentümer, ganz abgesehen davon, daß sie mit Thranduil handeln, wenn ich mich richtig an den Rat bei Elrond erinnere,."  
  
Aragorns Pferd läuft schneller, wird außer Hörweite der Wagen gelenkt.  
  
"Thranduil nimmt das Gold der Olvar für seine Waren, die er liefert. Und das sind nicht nur Sklaven. Dann wird er angreifen. Vergiß nicht, er hat alle Zeit, er kann warten bis sich die Olvar zerstritten haben untereinander, irgendwann. Auch zwischen den Olvar und den Camorah kündigen sich Zwistigkeiten an, zu viel müssen sie an die Olvar abgeben, von ihrem erpressten Gewinn."  
  
"Ich bin wirklich lange fort gewesen, zu lange, Sirk'an."grummelt der Reiter neben ihm. "Aber wo wird mein Platz sein? Ein Söldner, der Begleitschutz reitet, weil er nicht als der ehemalige König von Gondor erkannt werden will? Oder ein Anführer in einer der Banden, die abwechselnd Reisende oder die Steuereintreiben der Fürsten überfallen, wie es sich gerade anbietet? Wenn ich nicht mit Legolas noch einiges zu klären hätte, ich würde wieder in das Dorf zu Uma zurückgehen. Die Ziegen dort sind mir lieber gewesen wie alle Menschen!!"  
  
Sein altes Lachen ausstoßend, freudlos klingt es, treibt Sirk'an das Pferd vorwärts: "Das Dorf in den Bergen? Das wirst du nicht mehr finden, in dieser Gegend sind Heere marschiert. Wieder einmal!"  
  
"Mann aus dem Alten Volk, warum bist du hier, wenn du nur aus Sarkasmus bestehst?"  
  
"Nun, ich bin auf einer Suche, die mir entgleitet.  
  
Legolas hat zum zweitenmal beide Seiten erfahren, und diesmal hat er sich verleiten lassen. Getäuscht habe ich mich in ihm. Er war bei weitem nicht so stark gewesen, wie ich geglaubt hatte.  
  
Ich hätte bei ihm bleiben müssen!  
  
So hat er sich fast ganz für das Dunkel entschieden. Nur wegen seiner Niederlage und der Untreue der Geister ist er noch erreichbar für uns, für mich. Seine Suche ist beendet, er muß nun seine Wahl treffen. Endgültig. Das ist der Grund, warum ich ihn so schnell wie möglich finden möchte, nicht das Urteil Thranduils. Und ich hoffe, er zögert seine Enscheidung hinaus, kommen ihm erst einmal seine Taten zu Bewusstsein."  
  
"Du vergisst seinen Blutdurst, Unzählige werden ihm zum Opfer fallen,."  
  
"Den wird er betäuben. Daher durchsuchen wir die Städte. Ich hoffe ihn irgendwo zu finden, in diesen Vierteln der Menschenstädte, in denen sich die Gestrandeten aufhalten. Anisa wird uns dabei helfen.!"  
  
"Wie, du hoffst das?"  
  
"Und dann bist du noch da, Menschenkönig ohne Rat!"  
  
Sirk'an entzieht sich dem fassungslosen Blick des verwirrten Aragorn durch einen scharfen Galopp an den Anfang des Wagenzuges.  
  
Der Waldläufer findet ihn schließlich bei dem alten Ularik, mit dem er gerade aushandelt, daß er und sein Begleiter tags drauf auf die Jagd ins Hügelland gehen und gleichzeitig nach Wegelagerern Ausschau halten werden. Erfreut darüber, daß jemand diese gefährliche Aufgabe übernehmen möchte, gibt der alte Mann gerne seine Zustimmung.  
  
Sirk'an hat wohl sein Vertrauen, denkt sich Aragorn stirnrunzelnd, als er Sirk'an zusieht, der das Nachtlager einrichtet.  
  
Die Decken liegen ziemlich weit auseinander heute, und es wird kühl werden. 


	22. Jagdausflug

Disclaimer: siehe Anfangskapitel  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
@all: Jaaa, irgendwie wollte ich mal was gänzlich Anderes schreiben und den ein oder anderen Abgrund ausloten, das ist nun bei rausgekommen.  
  
Und mal ehrlich: auf dem ein oder anderen Bildchen sieht Legolas aus wie Nosferatus kleines wildes Brüderchen, also ich könnte mir so einen Handlungsverlauf durchaus vorstellen "gg",., auch wenn's hier eher auf meine Art weitergeht,., hin und wieder wird es mittelalterlich werden.  
  
@ Lady-of-Gondor: Ich fühle mich geehrt, daß du wieder dabei bist. Hmm, Glück ist irgendwie ein sehr kurzlebiger Zustand, mal sehen, was mir noch einfällt, um die Beiden aus ihrem dunklen Seelenloch wieder herauszuziehen - aber wenn, dann erst später,.  
  
Es gibt ja soviel glückliches Ende in all den anderen FF's.  
  
Nicht falsch verstehen, ich mag die Beiden, Mittelerde und HdR, wirklich,  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Jagdausflug  
  
Die frühen Sonnenstrahlen kämpfen mit den Nebelschichten, die den Wildwechsel mit ihren Schleiern verhüllen, der sich bergauf um die Felsen und Steinbrocken schlängelt. Aragorn und Sirk'an schleichen durch die undurchsichtigen Wolken, die sie zu narren scheinen durch ihr milchiges Leuchten, dessen Ursprung nicht auszumachen ist. Fetzen aus nassem Gewebe treiben vorbei, lassen die Umrisse seltsamer Kreaturen entstehen, verschwinden wieder.  
  
Schattengestalten zwischen Ästen und Steinen.  
  
Unwirklich und täuschend.  
  
Die Pferde haben sie am Fuße des Hanges gelassen, in diesem Gelände wären sie nur lästig und viel zu laut mit ihrem Hufgetrappel auf nacktem Fels - wollen sie doch Ausschau nach Hirschen oder vergleichbaren jagtbaren Tieren halten. Nur, die Spuren sind alt und undeutlich.  
  
"Auch wenn am Ende wahrscheinlich nur ein paar Kaninchen oder Eichhörnchen dabei herauskommen werden!", grummelt der Mensch vor sich hin, halbblind in den Nebelschwaden Sirk'an nachstolpernd. "Aber es ist eine Wohltat, diesem ewigen Gerumpel der Karren entflohen zu sein und den Flüchen dieser Ochsentreiber. Von den herablassenden Blicken der Händler ganz zu schweigen. Was bilden die sich nur ein auf ihr Geld, daß sie im Krieg zusammengerafft haben, durch ihre Plündereien und dem Ausnutzen der Not des Volkes. Sie sind doch allesamt Betrüger!"  
  
"Du hast dich immer noch nicht mit der Vorstellung versöhnt, zu den Verlierern in den Städten zu gehören, nicht wahr, mein Freund aus dem alten Adel? Aber sorge dich nicht, du wirst dich an den Gedanken gewöhnen, ab und an für die Wohlhabenden Begleitschutz zu reiten, hin und wieder einen kleinen Überfall zu versuchen,. Das Dorf, zu dem es dich so zurückzieht, ist niedergebrannt worden, als Bauernknecht brauchst du dich also nicht mehr zu versuchen. Aber vielleicht hast du Glück, und du wirst in die Wache einer kleinen Stadt aufgenommen. Als Schwertkämpfer bist du immer gesucht. Dort stehst du dann am Tor und überprüfst die Waren, die hereingebracht werden, kassierst die festgelegten Steuern für den Fürsten,., und abends darfst du in den Tavernen nach dem Rechten sehen. Und ebenfalls dafür sorgen, daß der Rat oder die Stadtväter zu ihrem Anteil kommen, bei den vielen Münzen, die in den Schankstuben umgesetzt werden.  
  
Nun, wäre das kein Leben für dich, du König ohne Land?" Sirk'ans Worte tönen hohl und verzerrt durch das gleißende Weiß.  
  
Sein Kichern dringt von allen Seiten auf den brummigen Aragorn ein, der die Nadelspitzen seines Gefährten schon den gesamten Weg ertragen musste - und wahrscheinlich noch den Rest dieses Jagdausfluges anhören wird.  
  
Der Pfad verliert sich im Geröll. Bis auf einige Inseln in diesem Nebel beträgt die Sichtweite nur einige Schritte, das genügt gerade, nicht fehlzutreten, nicht den Abhang hinabzustürzen. Aber wie soll ein Mensch Wild aufspüren, wenn es noch nicht einmal möglich ist, die schemenhafte Gestalt des Begleiters zwischen den Steinen und den verknorzelten Bäumen zu erkennen, die auf ihnen, zwischen ihnen und eigentlich überall wachsen?  
  
Nachdem es Aragorn gelungen ist, durch einen verunglückten Sprung über eine freiliegende Baumwurzel eine mittlere Steinlawine loszutreten, gibt er die Suche nach Wildspuren auf dem harten Boden auf, läßt sich in einer Nische unter einem größeren Felsen nieder. Überprüft verdrossen seine Ausrüstung.  
  
Von Sirk'an ist schon seit längerem nichts mehr zu hören, noch weniger zu sehen.  
  
Halblaut schnaubt der Waldläufer ein "Hier bleibe ich bis die Sicht wieder klarer wird! Unmöglich wie es ist, sich in dieser Suppe zu orientieren!" in den flirrenden Dunst.  
  
Lange wird es nicht dauern können, bis die Sonne den Nebel vertreibt. Dann finden wir vielleicht Jagdbeute. Oder einen Trupp Wegelagerer. Und nicht umgekehrt! Weder ich noch dieser Spötter kennen uns hier aus, es ist verrückt, dermaßen blind durch die Felsen zu klettern. Ein wahres Wunder, daß noch niemand von uns in eines dieser heimtückischen Löcher im Boden gestürzt ist! Was soll das eigentlich?  
  
"Sirk'an, hast du mich gehört? Bist du überhaupt noch in der Nähe? Oder könnt ihr aus dem Alten Volk durch die Wolken sehen?  
  
Er wartet vergeblich auf die Antwort.  
  
Wird so zu geduldigem Ausharren genötigt.  
  
Selbst die quälende Frage, was er letztlich mit Legolas tun will, hat er ihn endlich gefunden, schluckt der Dunst.  
  
Sonnenstrahlen geben sich Mühe. Drängen zu guter Letzt selbst die Nebelschwaden rund um Aragorn zurück. Der sitzt in seinen Mantel gehüllt bewegungslos unter seinem Steindach, spürt halbgeschlossenen Kreisen in sich nach.  
  
Zwinkert überrascht auf den toten Hirsch, der mit einem Mal vor ihm liegt. Der war doch eben noch nicht da gewesen?  
  
Daneben hockt Sirk'an, der lächelnd den aufspringenden Aragorn ansieht.  
  
"Waldläufer, was hast du nicht alles vergessen! Auf der Nordseite hält sich solch ein Nebel viel länger wie auf der Ostseite eines Hügels. Wo bleibt dein Gespür für die Vorgänge in der Natur?" Ernster geworden beugt er sich nach vorne, hebt den Kopf des dasitzenden Menschen mit der Hand an. "Sieh mich an, Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn? Willst du dich hier verirren? Oder einfach sitzen bleiben bis die Bären dich anknabbern? Weiter unten gab es Spuren, hast du sie nicht bemerkt?"  
  
Verlegenes Kopfschütteln. Ausweichende Blicke.  
  
"Komm, wir gehen jagen. Der nächste Hirsch wird dir sein. Ich glaube, du brauchst Übung."  
  
Die Hand, die wie von selbst den Weg zu Sirk'ans Arm gefunden hat, sich hilfesuchend daran festhält, wird mit einer freundlichen aber bestimmten Geste zurückgelegt.  
  
"Ich verliere mich nicht in einem Menschen, Aragorn, Menschenkönig. Obwohl es verlockend wäre, zugegeben. Aber ihr seid zu sterblich, der Schmerz wäre zu groß. Es wird keine weitere Nacht zusammen geben."  
  
"Als hätte es jemals eine Nacht zusammen gegeben! Und du gehörst zu Legolas!" "Du etwa nicht?"  
  
"Wahr ist es, zerreißen wird es mich! Wie kann ich mich an einen Abtrünnigen gebunden fühlen! Am liebsten würde ich."  
  
".würdest du ihn töten. Am liebsten. Wirst du es können, Mensch? Wünschst du es dir?"  
  
Einige Kletterwege später hockt Aragorn vor seinem ersten Hirsch des Tages.  
  
Mit seinem Messer ist er gerade dabei, ihn aufzubrechen, neben ihm liegen blutige Haufen von Gedärm. Sirk'ans Rabe sitzt satt und zufrieden daneben und beschäftigt sich damit, das rötliche Gefieder in aller Behaglichkeit sauberzuputzen. Der Waldläufer hat sich an alte Tage erinnert, bricht sorgfältig die verwertbaren Innereien heraus und legt sie gereinigt auf ein Stück Stoff.  
  
Leber und Herz wird einen guten Preis erzielen, bei den Tuchhändlern. Das übrige Fleisch wird verteilt werden, so wie der Ularik es anordnen wird.  
  
Wahrscheinlich an die Meistbietenden, so ist es üblich geworden.  
  
Minderes Fleisch wird an Frauen und ihre Kinder gegeben. Der Rest der Leute auf dem Treck einschließlich der Wachen, werden leer ausgehen. Oder sie müssen sich mit selbst erlegtem Kleingetier abgeben, einem Kaninchen, einem zähen Vogel. Jedenfalls solange, bis sie ihren Lohn ausbezahlt bekommen werden, nach Erreichen der Stadt.  
  
"Ein mageres Leben, auf Dauer."  
  
"Aragorn, du führst schon wieder Selbstgespräche! Achte lieber auf die Spur dort hinten. Aber leise!!"  
  
Sirk'an, der aufmerksam die Umgebung gesichert hat, weist mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf einige geknickte Grashalme eine Ecke weiter. Gibt Zeichen, sich mit der Beute zu beeilen. Aragorn zerteilt hastig das Fleisch in kleinere Stücke, verpackt die Brocken in ein tragbares Bündel. Nun hat jeder Mann außer dem Gewicht seiner Waffen noch ein weiteres an Fleisch mit sich zu schleppen. In einem Kampf eher hinderlich. Denn darauf wird es hinauslaufen, da Sirk'an gerade die Spur, die wenn auch sehr undeutliche Spur, eines großen Orks entdeckt zu haben scheint. Oder ist sie mit Absicht verwischt worden, und sie werden längst aus dem Hinterhalt beobachtet?  
  
Es ist ein ungutes Gefühl, schwerbepackt über bergige Pfade zu steigen, immer in der Erwartung, im nächsten Moment einen Orkpfeil in den Rücken zu bekommen. Oder zu befürchten, daß hinter dem nächsten Felsbrocken einige dieser Kreaturen auf der Lauer liegen, bereit, im geeigneten Moment schwertschwingend hervorzubreschen, den eigenen Hals im Visier.  
  
Die Verletzungen, die die gezackten, schartigen Schwerter, besser Haken, der Uruks ins Fleisch reißen können, haben Aragorn zu jeder Zeit Alpträume bereitet. Zerfetzte Wundränder, eiternd, sich jeglicher Heilkunst verweigernd, wenn sie vergiftet oder einfach nur unsauber waren, diese Metallhaken in den Händen der kräftigen Uruks, behaftet mit dem Blut und dem faulenden Fleisch vorheriger Opfer. Eine Wunde von diesen Waffen geschlagen bedeutet mehre Tage Fieber. Wenn nicht Schlimmeres.  
  
"Sirk'an hat diese Befürchtungen nicht, so sicher, wie er sich den Weg sucht, vor mir. Und ich hatte sie früher ebenfalls nicht, dachte nur an irgendeine Aufgabe, die mir anvertrauten Gefährten. Weshalb überkommt mich diese Angst? Wo kommt sie her, lähmend und zersetzend?"  
  
Aragorn gelingt es nicht, seine trüben Gedanken zurückzudrängen. Aber sie lenken dennoch ab.  
  
Sirk'an ist weit voraus.  
  
Er steht vor einer Felswand, duckt sich in deren Schatten. Gibt Zeichen, die der Waldläufer nur zu gut versteht.  
  
Ein Uruk dort oben! Gleich wird es zu einer Auseinandersetzung kommen. Hat er uns schon bemerkt? Sind es mehrere? Die üblichen Fragen vor einem Treffen.  
  
Der Uruk steht unbeweglich an die Wand verschmilzt mit dem Fels hinter ihm. Wittert in die Luft, hat sie schon längst entdeckt.  
  
Er ist breitschultrig wie alle seiner Art. Mächtig und unbezwingbar sieht er aus in seiner Lederrüstung, die anmutet, als sei sie mit den Muskeln des Mannes verwachsen. Aragorn muß sich von unten her an den Kämpfer annähern, der daher doppelt unbezwinglich wirkt.  
  
Ärgerlicherweise macht Sirk'an keine Anstalten, sich in den Kampf mit einzubringen, er bedeutet dem unwilligen Menschen, daß er selbst auf das Gepäck Acht geben werde. Ob er denn bei Gefahr eingreifen würde? Nun, das wäre von Aragorn abhängig, je nachdem,.  
  
Weiter äußert sich der Mann aus dem Alten Volk nicht zu dem bevorstehenden Kampf zwischen Aragorn und dem Uruk. Die Beutel mit dem Fleisch neben sich ausgebreitet, sitzt er in der Sonne und lächelt den beiden zu. Seine Waffen liegen irgendwo abseits, er rechnet wohl nicht damit, sie benutzen zu müssen.  
  
Der Uruk setzt über den Fels, stellt sich auf einem kleinen grasbewachsenen Platz in Kampfstellung auf und wartet auf seinen Gegener, der nur Aragorn sein kann.  
  
Hat dieser muskelbepackte Kerl nicht eben noch Sirk'an zugenickt?  
  
"Ein Duell also, wie bizarr.", denkt sich Aragorn, als auch er sein Schwert zieht. "Nein, kein Duell. Ein Kampf wie in einer Arena. Mit erwartungsvollen Zuschauern, einem zumindest. Sirk'an, wenn ich das hier überlebe, werden wir uns trennen, das gelobe ich dir!"  
  
Ein Schritt und beide stehen sich gegenüber.  
  
Ein harter, langwieriger Kampf entspinnt sich, der Aragorn alle Kräfte abverlangt.  
  
Aber es gelingt ihm.  
  
Nahezu unverletzt vesenkt er sein Schwert im Brustkorb des Uruks, der, von den Strahlen der schrägstehenden Sonne geblendet, nicht schnell genug auf Aragorns gut berechneten Ausfall reagieren kann.  
  
Ihre Augen treffen sich, ein letzter Blick, der den Menschen in das verrinnende Bewußtsein des Uruks mitnimmt, Zugänge freilegt.  
  
Aragorn spiegelt sich in gelbverschleierten Augen und wird tiefer gesogen gegen seinen Willen.  
  
Erkennt Gestalten in einer Ebene.  
  
Uruks, keine Menschen, nein, Uruks.  
  
In der Nähe stehen hölzernen Hütten. Einige waren auf der Jagd gewesen, tragen schwer an dem erlegten Wild. Ein hochgewachsener muskelbepackter Mann geht voraus, nähert sich den Behausungen. Dort ist eine Gruppe von anderern - auch wesentlich kleinere sind dabei - mit dem Bau einer Umzäunung beschäftigt. Ziegen und Hühner streifen frei herum, werden von den kleinen schwarzen Wesen - ja, es sind junge Uruks, Kinder - am Weglaufen gehindert. Als sie die Jäger bemerken, eilen sie auf sie zu, umringen sie freudig, prüfen lachend die Beute. Frauen sehen von ihrer Arbeit auf, begrüßen mit freundlichen Gesten und gar nicht so bedrohlich wirkenden Lauten die Heimkehrer, nehmen ihnen die Last ab. Kessel werden auf aufs Feuer gestellt, daneben lassen sich die ermüdeten Männer nieder, ruhen sich aus, warten auf eine gute Mahlzeit.  
  
Das Bild verschwimmt, Blutschleier legen sich über die Gestalten, hüllen sie ein.  
  
Keine Menschen. Uruks.  
  
Der Eindruck wechselt.  
  
Blonde Haare im Schlamm.  
  
Der blutende Körper eines schlanken Mannes, übersät mit Verfärbungen, Flecken. Er bewegt sich, kriecht zur Felswand. Kommt langsam auf die Knie.  
  
Gibt unverständliche Laute von sich, die entfernt an Sindarin erinnern.  
  
Ein Elb, Legolas? Es ist nicht zu erkennen.  
  
Die Szenerie färbt sich rot.  
  
Der Todeskampf des schwerverletzten Uruks ist quälend und zieht sich hin. Tatenlos steht der Mensch daneben, kann sich nicht dazu entschließen, die Leiden seines gefällten Gegners zu verkürzen. Das Geröchel aus dem blutüberströmten Gesicht, der Gestank nach Gedärm, das letzte Krallen der Klauen in die Erde läßt die Luft um Aragorn herum flackern, treibt seinen Mageninhalt nach oben.  
  
Die Zeit misst sich in unregelmäßgen Blutschwällen, die stoßweise aus der Brustwunde des Uruks herausquellen, zäh von den Steinen heruntertropfen, den Boden schwarz färben. Kotzend hält sich der Mensch an einer Baumwurzel fest, die über einen Felsvorsprung kriecht.  
  
Er versucht, dem Anblick zu entfliehen und kann doch das schwächer werdende Röcheln nicht aus den Ohren verbannen.  
  
Als hätte er all das nicht schon hunderte Male zuvor erlebt.  
  
Schließlich erhebt sich Sirk'an von seinem Sitz, legt eine begütigende Hand auf den blassen Waldläufer: "Nie wird das aufhören, Menschenkönig. Nicht, wenn du es nicht verhinderst."  
  
"Menschenkönig? Und wie sollte ich hier noch irgendetwas verhindern können?", denkt sich Aragorn, als er seine Bündel wieder aufnimmt und sich hinter Aragorn den Pfad hinunter zu den Pferden schleppt, ohne sich zurückzuwenden.  
  
"Und war das wirklich ein Bild von Legolas, in den Augen des sterbenden Uruks? Haben sie sich gekannt?" 


	23. Wachgang

Disclaimer: am Anfang!!!  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Wachgang  
  
Gegen Abend schließen die beiden Jäger zu dem Treck auf, bringen ihre Beute zu Ularik. Er beginnt sogleich, die besten Fleischstücke der erlegten Tiere zu verkaufen. Unter den sich lautstark um die Stücke streitenden Menschen, befindet sich auch Anisa, die sich die Innereien sichert für ihre Kaufleute. Sie wollen heute ein kleines Fest geben, um die Eintönigkeit der Reise zu beleben, aber natürlich nur für ihresgleichen.  
  
Sie richtet es ein, daß sie eine Weile mit Aragorn sprechen kann, abseits der drängenden Menge, die ebenfalls etwas von der Beute ergattern möchte, um den Preis feilscht.  
  
"Gesund sieht sie aus, diese Frau, die dunklen Schatten unter den Augen sind verschwunden. Sie wird gut behandelt, von diesen Händlern.", denkt sich der erschöpfte Waldläufer.  
  
Beide sitzen auf dem Rückteil eines größeren Wagens im Schatten, schauen in die untergehende Sonne.  
  
"Anisa, du willst ebenfalls in die Stadt? Du hast dich schnell zu dieser Reise entschlossen." Es ist schwer, ein Gespräch zu beginnen. Worüber sollten sie reden? Über Legolas etwa? Oder Sirk'an?  
  
Anisa rettet ihn aus der Verlegenheit, Worte finden zu müssen: "Die Gelegenheit war günstig. Mit diesen reichen Händlern fährt es sich gut. Und es bedeutet wenig Arbeit. Eigentlich wollen sie nur Aufmerksamkeit und bewundert werden, mit ihren Waren."  
  
"Zahlen sie wenigstens gut?"  
  
"Eifersüchtig, der Krieger? Oder bist du an meinem Lohn interessiert?"  
  
Aragorn fährt entsetzt zurück. Wie konnte sie nur glauben, daß.  
  
Unbekümmert kichernd beruhigt sie ihn. "Dafür gehst du viel zu ungeschickt vor. Wie ist eigentlich dein Name?"  
  
"Aragorn"  
  
"So. Aragorn. Habe ich den nicht schon mal gehört? Ist aber unwichtig. Und ihr, du und dein Freund, wollen weitersuchen nach diesem Elben? In der Stadt?"  
  
"Sieht es so aus, Sirk'an sei mein "Freund"?"  
  
Aragorn überkommt eine leichte Wärme bei dieser hingeworfenen Bemerkung, weiß er doch schon längst nicht mehr, was er von diesem Mann halten soll. Schön - ja. Begehrenswert - sicher. Aber zu rätselhaft in seinem Auftreten, zu zwiespältig in seinen Äußerungen. Ein Heiler ist er, dieser Sirk'an, sogar Elrond überlegen in dieser Kunst, er vermag, tief in die Seelen der Menschen zu blicken. Und dann findet er nur Worte des Spottes über alle und jeden, kümmert sich wenig um den Tod und trinkt und scherzt mit den anderen Söldnern, als sei er ihresgleichen. Und andauernd bezeichnet er mich als den "Menschenkönig"?!  
  
"Aragorn, du träumst!"  
  
Er fährt zusammen, hat er das nicht vor kurzem schon einmal vorgehalten bekommen?  
  
"Ich habe eine Abmachung mit diesen Händlern, das ich bei ihnen bleibe bis kurz vor Erreichen der Stadtore. Innerhalb der Mauern wollen sie nicht mehr mit mir gesehen werden, natürlich. Ich gehöre nicht zu ihrem Umgang, sie nehmen sich sonst bessere Huren."  
  
Ein befremdliches Kopfschütteln seitens Aragorns kommentiert ihre Aussage.  
  
"Wie kannst du auf diese Weise leben, Anisa, mit all den Männern, Tag für Tag? Ich verstehe das nicht."  
  
Er erntet für seine Frage einen erstauntes "Ich lebe eben. Und ich lebe gut." Prüfend schaut sie an dem neben ihr sitzenden Mann herunter: "Und das ist mehr, als man wohl von dir behaupten kann,. Dann werde ich wieder in mein Viertel zurückgehen und mir eine Kammer mieten in einer Schenke,., wisst ihr beide schon, wo ihr wohnen werdet? Und wie ihr diesen Elben finden wollt, wenn er überhaupt dort ist? Irgendwo in den Winkeln der Hinterhöfe verborgen oder versteckt in einer der dreckigen Schenken, in denen die Kräuter verkauft werden? Er ist nicht geboren für dieses Leben, er wird sich nicht lange halten können, euer Freund."  
  
"Freund? Ich würde ihn lieber mit dem Schwert erstechen, als ihn wieder Freund zu nennen!"  
  
Der unverholene Haß in Aragorns Zischen läßt sogar Anisa zurückzucken. "Leise! Denn wenn ich mit dir gesehen werde, verringert sich mein Lohn!" Sie zieht den schweratmenden Mann in den Schatten des Wagendaches zurück. "Ich wollte dir anbieten, euch beiden anbieten, zu helfen. Ich kenne die dunklen Ecken dieser Stadt besser wie jede andere. Ich könnte euch führen, für euch Fragen stellen. Aber wenn du ihn töten willst."  
  
"Ich,." Rauhe Töne dringen durch die Hände, die Aragorns Gesicht verbergen. "Ich weiß es nicht!" Er schüttelt sich, nimmt Luft. "Ich kann es nicht sagen. Ich weiß es einfach nicht!"  
  
Anisa packt ihr Packet, rutscht von ihrem Sitz herunter. "Dann werde ich dich nicht unterstützen bei deiner Suche. Denn ich will ihm nichts Böses, mir hat er nichts getan. Alles andere geht mich nichts an. Aber vielleicht werden wir uns noch einmal begegnen!"  
  
Sie wird zu einem der Schatten, verschmilzt mit den umstehenden Sträuchern.  
  
Aragorn schaut ihr nach, versucht, ihren Weg durch die Hecken mit den Augen zu verfolgen. Vergebens, zu schnell ist sie verschwunden.  
  
"Komm mit, Menschenkönig, wir müssen zu unserer Wache."  
  
Wiederwillig läßt sich Aragorn von Sirk'an auf die Beine ziehen. Dieser klimpert mit einigen Münzen in der Hand, als wären sie das Wichtigste in dieser Nacht, auf dieser Welt.  
  
Sie beginnen ihre Runde um das Lager.  
  
Sirk'an bleibt abseits des Lagers überraschend stehen, fast läuft Aragorn in der Dunkelheit in seinen Rücken hinein.  
  
"Wenn du Legolas wirklich töten willst, Menschenkönig, dann wirst du mit mir kämpfen müssen. Überlege es dir!" Kalt wie vereistes Wasser schneidet die Stimme.  
  
"Ich, ."  
  
"Sage mir die Antwort, wenn du fertig bist mit Nachdenken. Ich werde dich nicht mehr danach fragen. Ich will nur noch deine Antwort hören!"  
  
Die dunkle Gestalt Sirk'ans dreht sich zu Aragorn um.  
  
"Er ist kleiner wie ich, und so schmal. Wie kann er nur so kräftig und überlegen sein in allem?" tänzelt ein kleiner Gedanke durch den Kopf des Menschen.  
  
"Denn helfen kann ich dir dabei nicht. Diese Entscheidung musst du selbst treffen. Aber ich vertraue dir!" so schnell kann Kälte verschwunden sein, verwunderlich, ersetzt durch Anteilnahme, Sorge?  
  
Um wen?  
  
Aragorns Fragen, seine Einwände werden durch hinzukommende Söldner, die ebenfalls Wache halten, abgewehrt.  
  
Es gibt Neuigkeiten mitzuteilen.  
  
Es gäbe Neuankömmlinge im Lager, die allerdings nicht erwünscht seien, erzählen sie eilig. Sie hätten weder Geld noch Waren, sondern es sei ein bunter Haufen aus Alten und Frauen, die viele Kinder dabeihätten. Armselige Karren würden von klapprigen Pferden gezogen, die aussähen, als hätten sie schon den Ringkrieg durchlebt. Ularik als Führer des Trecks habe den Befehl gegeben, daß diese Gruppe des Nachts außerhalb des eigentlichen Lagers bleiben müsse, ungeachtet der größeren Gefahr, von Räubern überfallen zu werden. Sie hätten nichts dabei, was sich zu stehlen lohne, und außerdem sähen sie selbst wüster aus als jeder Strauchdieb. Tagsüber könnten sie sich ans Ende des Wagenzuges stellen. Und es solle darauf geachtet werden, daß sie dort blieben, ohne sich unter die anderen Wagen zu mischen.  
  
Sirk'an und Aragorn gehen auf ihre Wache. Umkreisen in einiger Entfernung das Lager, in dem die Stimmen leiser werden, die Feuer herunterbrennen. Die Karren der Nachzügler haben sich einige Steinwürfe entfernt aufgebaut und liegen ausgestorben im fahlen Mondlicht.  
  
Nichts ereignet sich, außer dem Heulen der nachschleichenden Wölfe.  
  
Aber diese Tiere singen allnächtlich, wenn sie ihre weiten Kreise um die Wagen ziehen.  
  
Aragorn bleibt stehen, setzt sich auf einen Stein.  
  
Ruhig ist es geworden und feucht.  
  
Fragen stellen sich ein, tröpfeln in die Seele. Fragen, so schleichend kalt wie der heraufziehende morgendliche Nebel. Nur hartnäckiger.  
  
Fressen sich durch den dichtesten Umhang.  
  
Sie lassen sich nicht vertreiben, diese Fragen.  
  
Nicht mehr.  
  
Sirk'an wartet neben ihm, lauscht in die Dunkelheit.  
  
Duldet, daß der Waldläufer sich gegen ihn lehnt, mit seinem Rücken.  
  
Geteilte Einsamkeit zweier Suchender.  
  
"Gegen mich kämpfen würdest du, Mann aus dem alten Volk? Auf der Stelle besiegen könntest du mich. Warum also hast du mich mitgenommen auf deiner Wanderung, ich behindere dich doch nur?"  
  
Erstaunt fühlt er den leichten Druck von warmen Händen auf seinen Schultern. Eine Wärme, die durch die Kleiderschichten bis auf die Haut fließt. Einhüllt. Entführt in eine Welt ohne Spannungen.  
  
In eine Welt ohne Kämpfe.  
  
Gerne würde sich der Waldläufer davon einfangen lassen, sich fortragen lassen in ein Reich voller Friede. War das nicht einmal der Traum seines Lebens gewesen?  
  
Aber Hände geben keine Antworten.  
  
Sie verführen nur.  
  
Ein Kopf beugt sich über den aufschauenden Waldläufer, der Sirk'ans Gesicht sucht, eine Erklärung haben möchte. Langes Haar fließt verheißend über die rauen Wangen des Menschen. Er saugt die hauchzarten Berührungen in sich hinein, fasst in des glatten Fluß der schwarzen Haare, die im Mondlicht so fremdartig rötlich schimmern können. Seidig und doch so fest.  
  
Kohlschwarze Augen verlocken.  
  
Eine unausgesprochene Bitte steht hinter ihnen.  
  
Nein, keine Bitte. Eher eine Forderung.  
  
Grausam erscheint der Wunsch des Mannes aus dem Alten Volk, bestrickend das sanfte Flüstern aus seinen weichen Lippen nahe Aragorns Ohr.  
  
"Deine Entscheidung erwarte ich, Menschenkönig. Denke daran, denke an dein Volk. Und denke an den, der nicht mehr zu dir gehört. Du hast kein Recht auf ihn."  
  
Das Flüstern verebbt. Die Lippen haben anderes zu tun.  
  
Sirk'ans Kopf wird von Aragorn näher zu sich gezogen, presst sich gegen den Hals. Zähne wühlen sich in Stoffalten, ziehen dem Menschen die widerstrebende Jacke von den Schultern, legen ein Stück Haut frei.  
  
Trotz seiner Erregung, der Hitze auf der Haut, die von Sirk'an berührt, gestreichelt, verzaubert wird, fröstelt Aragorn.  
  
Ist es der leichte Nachtwind, der schon nach dem ersten Frost riecht?  
  
Längst hat sich Sirk'an hinter den Menschen gekniet. Umfängt ihn mit seinen Armen, breitet seinen Umhang auch um ihn.  
  
Im Schutz des dünnen, aber wärmenden Gewebes läßt Aragorn gerne zu, daß seine Jacke ausgezogen, die Bänder der Tunika eines nach dem anderen gelöst werden. Mit den Zähnen, den Fingern, die kaum die Haut streifen, so sehr sie auch die Berührung herbeiwünscht.  
  
"Warum kommst du zu mir, jetzt? Was willst du erreichen, Sirk'an?" Worte, die sich um Festigkeit bemühen, obwohl der Körper bereits verzweifelt sich den Händen, den Küssen des Mannes hinter ihm entgegestreckt.  
  
Der Gürtel seiner Hose wird geöffnet.  
  
Aragorn packt die Hand, presst sie auf seinen Bauch, hält sie fest. Will sich eine Antwort erzwingen.  
  
Unter kraulenden Fingern verhärten sich Bauchmuskeln. Luftholen zum Reden wird schwierig.  
  
"Du wolltest doch keinen Menschen, was tust du mit mir?" Aragorn unterdrückt seinen keuchenden Atem nur noch halbherzig.  
  
Eigentlich möchte er auch keine Antwort auf seine Frage. Nicht mehr.  
  
Jedenfalls nicht in diesem Moment.  
  
Von Sirk'an bekommt er denn auch lediglich sein Lachen zu hören. Leise, spöttisch und auf eine unausprechliche Weise abgrundtief verzweifelt.  
  
Es zieht sich durch den Nacken, küsst jeden einzelnen Wirbel und setzt sich nach seinem langsamen Weg in Aragorns Körpermitte fest.  
  
Die Hose wird langsam eng, schmerzhaft eng. Er gibt die Hände Sirk'ans frei, ohne Überlegung, hilft hastig nach, als sie sich in den Bändern verheddern. Spürt Sirk'an, der immer noch hinter im kniet, in seinem Rücken.  
  
Eine Umschlingung, die seine Seele einfordert.  
  
Die eine Entscheidung will.  
  
Eine Entscheidung.  
  
Jetzt?  
  
Gedanken vereinen sich zu einem Rinnsal.  
  
Entscheide dich, zu lange hast du die Frage zurückgedrängt. Fasse einen Entschluß. Egal welchen, aber entscheide dich!  
  
Was willst du mit Legolas tun, hast du ihn erst einmal gefunden - wenn du ihn jemals finden kannst.  
  
Waldläufer du.  
  
Einst gab er dir sein Herz, den Teil seines Herzens, über den er noch verfügen könnte, frei, so wie er sagte. Vor so langer Zeit, vor Jahrhunderten, wie es dir vorkommt.  
  
Du namst sein Herz, oder - oder ließest du dir seine Liebe aufdrängen?  
  
Was für ein Gedanke, du hast ihn doch begehrt, du Menschenkönig ohne Reich, du Mann ohne Begleiter.  
  
Es tat dir gut, unermesslich schmeichelte es dir, daß dieser Elb, einer der schönsten, der anmutigsten seines Volkes, ja, auch einer der edelsten, daß er dir hinterherfolgte, nein fast auf den Knien kroch, den Weg nach Moria.  
  
Diesen langen beschwerlichen Weg.  
  
Sich vor dich auf den Boden warf, in jeder Nacht, mit tränenerstickter Stimme deine Verzeihung erflehte, bis er keine Worte mehr fand.  
  
Gib es zu, du Menschenkönig.  
  
Gib zu, es befriedigte dich, die Verzweiflung, die Hoffnungslosigkeit deines Geliebten. Es bereitete dir Freude, ihn warten zu lassen, ihn hinzuhalten. Du wusstest ja nur zu genau, daß du nur die Hand ausstrecken brauchtest, nur einen kleinen Finger, ein freundlicher Blick hätte schon genügt, um ihn zu erlösen. Aber dir gefiel es zu gut, den Elben vor deinen Füßen, demütig im Dreck liegend.  
  
Gib es zu, Menschenkönig, nachts hast wach gelegen, neben dir die zusammengekrümmte, in ihrer Trostlosigkeit wimmernde Gestalt deines Gelieben, nur noch Verlassenheit befand sich in ihm.  
  
Du hast ihn nicht berührt, nein, du hast dich nicht berührt, aber du hast es dennoch genossen. Den ganzen langen Weg nach Moria. Jede Nacht.  
  
Gib es zu.  
  
Gedanken schwellen zu einem Sturzbach an.  
  
Sicher, du hattest recht, er verließ dich, dir seine Hilfe entzogen hatte er bei deiner Aufgabe. Aber er sagte dir auch, warum.  
  
Menschenkönig, waren seine Beweggründe nicht verständlich?  
  
Menschenkönig, kanntest du den Haß und die Lügen Thranduils, den sumpfigen Boden Düsterwalds?  
  
Wurdest du schon einmal gezwungen, Menschenkönig, jemanden zu töten, den du liebtest, auf Befehl deines Vaters zu ermorden? Der danebenstand und kalt lächelte?  
  
Menschenkönig, wurdest du über Jahrhunderte von den Geistern gerufen, von ihrem Hohn verfolgt, von ihren Versprechungen verlockt?  
  
Menschenkönig, du kanntest nur die Ruhe und den Frieden der Wildnis. Die Menschen kanntest du nicht, du wolltest sie nicht kennen.  
  
Und da hast du dich gewundert, oh, du Menschenkönig, daß sie dich davongejagt haben? Daß du ihre Intrigen nicht durchschautest?  
  
Auch du, Menschenkönig, du hast gelogen, betrogen, dich am Leiden anderer erfreut. Auch du.  
  
Und am meisten betrügst du dich.  
  
Entscheide dich, Menschenkönig, was willst du tun mit Legolas, hast du ihn erst gefunden?  
  
Ihn töten, sehen, wie langsam das Leben aus ihm herausrinnt, den Thriumph des Siegers, die Genugtuung des Richters auskosten?  
  
Uneingeschränkt dein Recht ausspielen?  
  
Auch einmal Herr über Leben und Sterben sein?  
  
Oder dich einfach der Wut hingeben über dein Geschick, das sich nicht deinen Wünschen beugt, und stellvertretend an Legolas Rache nehmen? Heftig, brutal und vor allem endgültig?  
  
Nur zu, Menschenkönig, diese Möglichkeiten stehen dir alle offen. Selbst Sirk'an wird dich nicht daran hindern können, nicht wirklich.  
  
Würde er sonst mit dir wandern, dich umarmen? Angst um Legolas hat er, er möchte dich freundlich stimmen.  
  
Aber du kannst auch anderes tun.  
  
Legolas wieder aufnehmen. Nach einiger Zeit erst.  
  
Ihn deine wiedererstarkte Kraft spüren lassen, und vor allem ihm seine Fehler vor Augen führen.  
  
Ihn leiden lassen, für all das, was er Mittelerde angetan hat. Jeden Tag aufs Neue.  
  
Ich weiß, er wird dir noch dankbar dafür sein, dir vor die Füße fallen zu dürfen, dich überhaupt anschauen zu dürfen.  
  
Menschenkönig, das kannst du vielleicht am Besten.  
  
Ihn deine moralische Überlegenheit zeigen und er bereut. Jeden Tag und vor allem jede Nacht. Dein ganzes Menschenleben lang.  
  
Fügsam wird er sein, unterwürfig und er wird dir sein gesamtes Wissen mitteilen.  
  
Zu deiner Befriedigung und zum Nutzen der Völker.  
  
Du hast gezeigt, daß du das kannst.  
  
Und du weißt es.  
  
Nun, Menschenkönig, wie lautet dein Entschluß?  
  
Nein, du möchtest die Entscheidung nicht treffen, noch nicht? Noch etwas warten, sie hinauszögern, die Entscheidung?  
  
Menschenkönig, die Zeit verrinnt.  
  
In dem Gewebe des Umhangs ist Platz für beide. Die Bänder von Aragorns Tunika haben sich verknotet. - vier Hände zerren daran.  
  
Waren das eben wirklich meine Gedanken? Das kann nicht sein, das muß das Mondlicht gewesen sein, all die Anstrengung des heutigen Tages. Weg mit euch, belästigt mich nicht mehr. Das Mondlicht. Nicht wirklich habe ich das gedacht. Nein. Ich nicht. Nein. Nicht Ich.  
  
Das Geräusch von reißendem Stoff jagt die quälenden Gedanken ins Nichts.  
  
Aragorn gibt sich Sirk'an hin. Befreit. Ist ein einziges Fühlen.  
  
Keine überraschenden, quälenden Gedanken mehr, nicht einmal mehr ein ferner Nachhall davon.  
  
Sanft streicht Sirk'an über Aragorns Erektion. Zieht das störende Leder der Hose ganz zur Seite. Beseitigt mit seinen Liebkosungen das letzte Hindernis in Aragorn. Reizt dessen langezogenes Stöhnen bis sich die Beine von selbst öffnen, Aragorn zu keinen Einwänden gegen nichts mehr fähig ist. Sich in die Berührungen hineinfallen läßt, bereit, alles zu versprechen, allem zuzustimmen, welche Forderungen dieser Mann an ihn auch stellen mag.  
  
Aber Sirk'an schweigt.  
  
Und verführt.  
  
Bis sich Aragorn vor ihm windet, die Finger in seinen Arm krallt, den Rücken gegen Sirk'ans Schultern gepresst. Bis er um Erlösung bittet. Mit erstickter Stimme wimmert.  
  
Das Alte Volk lebt in Zeitlosigkeit. Das können Menschen nur schwer ertragen. Sich nach Zuwendung sehnende, ratlose Waldläufer schon gar nicht.  
  
Aragorns Samen ergießt sich in das fleckige Leder seiner Hose.  
  
Er bemerkt kaum, daß er zur Seite in das nasse Gras sinkt. Daß sich der Umhang über ihn beugt, ihn warm und weich umfängt. Daß seine Hose ganz herabgetreift wird, die angerissene Tunika seinen Rücken heraufrutscht, über den Kopf abgestreift wird.  
  
Das Lied der Wölfe begleitet den Weg von Sirk'ans Lippen über seine erhitzte Haut, die die Nachtkälte schon längst nicht mehr spürt.  
  
Geräusche aus seinem trockenen Mund sickern in den Boden. Auf den Zähnen der Geschmack von Tau, von zerbissenen Grashalmen.  
  
Sirk'an läßt Aragorns Hüften erneut erschauern, schmiegt sich eng an ihn, verschmilzt mit ihm. Sucht Zugang zu seiner Seele, begehrt jedoch vergebens.  
  
Nur seinen Körper bietet Aragorn an, der Rest verschließt sich, vor Sirk'an und vor allem vor sich selbst.  
  
Denoch teilt sich Nähe und Verlangen durch die Kleiderschichten mit. Die ohnedem hastig abgestreift werden, trotz der Kälte und klammen Nässe des taubesetzten Grases.  
  
Sirk'an versteht es, schweigend und sich selbst zurückhaltend, den Menschen unter ihm ein weiteres Mal zum Stöhnen zu bringen. Ihn nach seinen Händen, seiner Zunge verlangen zu lassen.  
  
Ungehemmt und wild.  
  
Aragorn schlingt seine Beine um die beweglichen Hüften Sirk'ans, drängt sich an ihn, reibt seine heiße Haut über den braunen Körper. Fühlt sich unsagbar erregt, als sein Geschlecht über dessen schmale Hüften reibt.  
  
Fast mager, bei all der Sehnigkeit, und doch so geschmeidig unter der samtigen Haut.Gedanken können nicht stillstehen, warum durchziehen sie meinen Verstand wie eine Kette?  
  
Sirk'ans Umarmung wird von Aragorn mit derselben Heftigkeit zurückgegeben, bis sich auch bei Sirk'an die letzten Reste von Zurückhaltung auflösen, was Aragorn mit Befriedigung erfüllt. Der Umhang verheddert sich zwischen ihnen, als sie über das Gras rollen, hindert sie daran sich zu fühlen.  
  
Ungeduldig wird er beiseitegeworfen.  
  
Schweratmend richtet sich der braune Mann mit seinem makelosen Körper auf, vor ihm liegt Aragorn, der ihn wieder zu sich herabziehen will, seine Hüfte umkrallt hat. Sich an ihm reiben, jede fingerbreit Haut erfahren will.  
  
Sirk'an läßt sich vornübersinken, halb gezogen von dem ungeduldigen Menschen, der sich in den kleineren Mann aus dem Alten Volk graben, hereinwühlen möchte. Bedrängnis, Fragen, Vergangenheit vergessen will, auf, in diesem seltsamen, fast bedrohlichen Wesen. Den alles auszuleeren verlangt, was bedrückt, was gefährlich werden kann, was nach schmerzhafter Lösung schreit.  
  
Kräftig dringt Aragorn, in Sirk'an, ein, merkt nicht, daß sein Partner sich unter ihm krümmt, bald nicht mehr aus Lust, sondern vor Schmerz.  
  
Gedankenperlen. Rund und harmlos schleichen sie sich ein und glitzern doch in tödlicher Schwärze.  
  
Er will es nicht bemerken.  
  
Wie Sirk'an sich nach vorne bewegt, die Stöße abzu mildern versucht, durch kleine ausweichende Bewegungen mit seiner Hüfte, die schon die Spuren von Aragorns Nägeln zeigen. Wie das lusterfüllte Aufstöhnen in ein keuchendes Zischen übergeht, im Rhythmus seiner Stöße. Wie Sirk'an schließlich nur noch stillhält, auf Aragorns Höhepunkt wartet, den Kopf dem niedergehenden Mond zugewand wie einer der Wölfe, die in der Nähe heulen. Aber der Mensch kommt zu keinem Abschluß. Nur noch auf den Körper vor ihm fixiert, ihn zu stoßen, in ihn einzudringen, sich zu entleeren in ihm. Hüftknochen klatschen gegen gerötetes Fleisch, das schmerzhaft zusammengezogen wird, halbherzig zu entfliehen sucht. Festgehalten wird.  
  
Aus Aragorns Kehle dringen keine Laute der Lust mehr. Sie schmerzt in ihrer Trockenheit.  
  
Entscheide dich. Menschenkönig. Was willst tun mit Legolas, hast du ihn erst gefunden?  
  
Laß ihn ziehen, wende dich deinem Land zu, du bist nicht allein, nicht ganz allein. Räche dich, quäle ihn, töte ihn!  
  
Laß ihn gehen, Sirk'an wird ihn heilen, wie er dich wieder in das Reich der Lebenden zurückgeführt hat. Bleibe beiden verbunden, in Freundschaft.  
  
Binde ihn an dich, den Elbenprinzen, mache ihn dir hörig, laß ihn vor dir kriechen im Staub. Es ist dein Recht, verdient hat er es!  
  
Entscheide dich. Aragorn. Menschenkönig.  
  
Er wird dir gehören, der Elb, dein Eigentum sein, du wirst ihn beherrschen.  
  
Menschenkönig, siehe, du hast gerade die Freude am Quälen entdeckt,., sieh dich doch gerade an,., Menschenkönig!  
  
Die Kette reißt. Die letzte der Perlen hängt schwebend in der Luft, dreht sich um sich selbst, langsam, schwerelos. Zerplatzt.  
  
"Nein! Nie!" mit einem letzten heiseren Aufschrei gibt Aragorn, den Mann vor sich frei, schubst ihn ungestüm von sich fort. Wirft sich schluchzend neben Sirk'an, der sich ein Stück weiter gerollt hat, vorsichtig seinen verkrampften Körper streckt, nach Verletzungen forscht. Aragorn hebt langsam den Kopf, wie sich aus einem alptraumhaften Gespinst befreiend.  
  
Schaut mit tränennassen Augen zu Sirk'an, der zitternd neben ihm im feucht- kalten Gras liegt, sich mit einem Stoffetzen das herauströpfelnde Blut abwischt. Seinem Blick ausweicht.  
  
"Verzeih mir, Sirk'an, ich bitte dich. Verzeih mir! Wenn du kannst. Ich habe Stimmen gehört,. Bitte?"  
  
Der Mann aus dem Alten Volk richtet sich vorsichtig auf, greift nach seinen Kleidern. In der ersten Morgendämmerung sind die frischen Kratzwunden, die sich vom Gesäß ab bis hoch in den Rücken hinaufziehen, deutlich zu sehen. Ein einzelner roter Tropfen rinnt an der Innenseite eines Beines hinunter. Verharrt in der Kniekehle, läßt sich schließlich ins Gras fallen, um neben einem klaren Tautropfen im ersten Morgenlicht rot zu funkeln. Auf eine Antwort wartend, folgen Aragorns Augen dem Weg.  
  
Das war ich.  
  
Ich bin schuld, daß Sirk'an blutet.  
  
Der Mann, dem ich mein Leben verdanke.  
  
Ich habe ihn verletzt.  
  
Ich habe ihm wehgetan.  
  
Ich.  
  
Warum hat er das zugelassen?  
  
Hat es dir Freude bereitet, dich gehenzulassen, Menschenkönig? Hat es dich befriedigt?  
  
"Nein!!!"  
  
Noch nicht, Menschenkönig. Noch nicht.  
  
Die harte Stimme Sirk'ans reißt Aragorn aus seinem Entsetzen über sich selbst. "Nun hat jeder von uns den anderen benutzt. Du hast mir die Antwort gegeben, Aragorn."  
  
Der bleibt zurück, kleidet sich ebenfalls im Morgendunst an.  
  
Ein kleines aber hartnäckiges Kichern führt kleine Tanzschritte aus.  
  
"Menschenkönig!"  
  
Das Schlimmste daran ist, daß es tief aus dem Innern der Seele kommt.  
  
Kälte - durchdringt die Knochen, erfriert die Seele. 


	24. Ziellos

Disclaimer: im Anfangskapitel  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ziellos  
  
Wieder irre ich umher.  
  
Rutsche über Geröll, tauche ein in das dunkle Grün eines Waldes. Fühle mich erst dort nicht mehr gehetzt, ein kleines wenig sicherer.  
  
Unbeobachtet.  
  
Unauffindbar.  
  
Ich lasse mich in einen Laubhaufen fallen, rolle mich darin ein, schichte die raschelnden Blätter über mich. Mein Körper vereinigt sich mit der Erde. Ich entziehe mich den Blicken aller Wesen Mittelerdes.  
  
Wie ein Tier.  
  
Ein angeschossenes, verletztes Tier, ein todkrankes Tier.  
  
Ein gieriges Tier.  
  
Ein hungriges Tier.  
  
Blut läuft aus meinen Wunden. Mein verletzter Körper hält mich wach.  
  
Schmerz. Angst.  
  
Verbunden zu einer Einheit, die mich ausfüllt, die alles um mich herum reduziert hat auf diese Empfindungen.  
  
Dieser Uruk.  
  
Er hatte mir die Gefühle wiedergegeben. Sie genährt, sie geschürt. Sie um mich herum aufgebaut wie eine stachelige Hecke. Bei jeder Bewegung hatte ich mich mehr verletzt an mir selbst. Gelacht hat er, wenn ich versucht habe, vor ihnen zu flüchten, ein hartes, freudloses Lachen ist es gewesen.  
  
Aber bald brauchte er nicht mehr die Befürchtung zu hegen, ich würde ihm zu entfliehen suchen. Selbst wenn mein kraftloser Körper dies zugelassen hätte, mein Geist wäre zu schwach gewesen.  
  
Hat meine Seele ihn geliebt? Den Uruk, der das getan hat, was niemandem zuvor gelungen ist?  
  
Den Uruk, der bei meinem Körper begonnen hat, sorgsam, fast liebevoll, immer darauf bedacht, mich nicht zu töten, mir diesen Ausweg nicht zu gewähren - Elben halten soviel mehr aus wie alle anderen Völker Mittelerdes. Er hat es mich erfahren lassen.  
  
Ich habe ihn dafür gehasst.  
  
Für die Schmerzen zuerst, die er mir zugefügt hat. Danach für die Angst, die mich aufgefressen hat, Stückchen für Stückchen.  
  
Meine Hoffnung auf den Tod nahm er mir zuletzt.  
  
Da haßte ich nicht mehr.  
  
Den Uruk, der mir jede Ausflucht raubte, vor dem, was ich zu verantworten hatte.  
  
Der mich die Furcht jedes einzelnen meiner hingemetzelten Soldaten erleben ließ, in allen Varianten. Deren Tode ich erlebte, jeden einzelnen, langsam und in aller Ausführlichkeit. Der Uruk, dessen Fauchen mir die Haut vom Fleisch zog, dessen Worte mir die Knochen zersägten - ich begann, ihm zu glauben.  
  
Ich stimmte ihm zu.  
  
Gewiß, ich liebte ihn für das, was er tat mit mir.  
  
Es ist so richtig gewesen.  
  
Eines Tages kam er nicht mehr zurück.  
  
Seitdem bin ich allein. 


	25. Hunger

Disclaimer: siehe Anfangskapitel  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hunger  
  
Meine Wunden haben sich geschlossen. Mein Körper sieht aus wie zuvor.  
  
In den Augen anderer bin ich ein Elb.  
  
In meinen Augen bin ich ein Nichts.  
  
Ich habe Hunger.  
  
Mühsam ziehe ich mich an einem niedrighängenden Ast hoch, versuche zu gehen. Taumelnde Schritte führen mich auf Wildpfaden durch das Gehölz. Beiläufig schlinge ich die Reste meiner Kleidung um mich, verwundert darüber, daß ich überhaupt noch von Stoff bedeckt werde. Ein Abhang, ich rutsche hinunter. Es wird glitschig unter meinen Füßen, zäher Schlick drückt sich durch die Zwischenräume meiner Zehen, will mich zurückhalten. Vor mir dichtes Gebüsch, gluckerndes Wasser. Ich schiebe die Äste auseinander, die mir die Sicht versperren, äuge durch die Blätter.  
  
Helles Licht blendet mich - Sonnenlicht.  
  
So ungewohnt. Bin ich doch nur des nachts unterwegs gewesen, habe mich tagsüber in die Erde gewühlt, unter Schichten von Laub vergraben. Und in der Höhle - da ist es zu jeder Zeit dämmrig gewesen. Nur gelbes Leuchten aus den Augen des Uruks durchbrach das Grau. Nun sehe ich auf einen kleinen Teich, eher einen Tümpel. An drei Seiten ist er umwachsen von Büschen, hohen Pflanzen. An der vierten Seite fließt ein kleiner Bach in ihn hinein. So beständig, so friedlich. Dort ist das Ufer braun, der Bewuchs zertrampelt. Menschenspuren bilden sich in dem Schlamm ab, viele Abdrücke von unbeschuhten Füßen.  
  
Hier wird Wasser geholt. In der Nähe muß ein Gehöft liegen, ein kleines Dorf vielleicht.  
  
Ich habe Hunger.  
  
Spüre ich sonst noch etwas? Irgendetwas?  
  
Nein. Lieber nicht. Lieber den Hunger.  
  
Das ist sicherer.  
  
Ich beobachte die Frauen, die das Ufer auf der anderen Seite betreten, um ihre Gefäße in das trübe Wasser zu tauchen. Sie kommen in kleinen Gruppen, zu dritt oder zu viert mit ihren Schöpfeimern und großen Krügen, unterhalten sich miteinander, sehen sich fröhlich an, lachen. Manchmal werden sie von kleinen Kindern begleitet, die im flachen Wasser umherplantschen, von ihren Müttern wieder ans Ufer zurückgezogen werden, sollten sie zu weit in den Tümpel hinauswaten.  
  
Doch, ich spüre wieder etwas.  
  
Neid.  
  
Einen hoffnungslosen, unerträglichen, zersägenden Neid auf die unbekümmert im Wasser plantschenden Kinder, die redenden Frauen, Neid selbst auf das kreischend wegfliegende Entenpaar.  
  
Ich gehöre nicht mehr in ihre Welt, bin von ihr ausgeschlossen, habe mich selbst leichten Sinnes von ihr losgesagt.  
  
Ich habe unsägliche Schuld auf mich geladen durch das, was ich anderen angetan habe. Und noch antun werde.  
  
Die Geister habe dich verraten, Legolas, sieh es endlich ein. Niemals wollten sie dich als ihresgleichen, dich als Elb in deiner schönen Gestalt, wie konntest du nur daran glauben. Sie haben dich nur benutzt, deine Erwartungen geweckt, um dich dann fallen zu lassen, als du mit deinem Feldzug Mittelerde genügend geschwächt hattest. Die Welt wird nun in Unordnung, in Chaos versinken, Legolas, du hast den letzten Beitrag dazu geliefert, in deiner Verblendung, mit deiner Rachsucht. Nun können sie abwarten, die Geister, in aller Ruhe. Und sich auf die reife Frucht Mittelerde freuen, ohne selbst noch etwas dazutun zu müssen. Legolas, hast du wirklich jemals auf die Geister vertraut?  
  
Weltfremd bist du!  
  
Ich murmele vor mich hin. Die Außenwelt, wo ist sie?  
  
"Weltfremd. So hat mich einst jemand genannt, eine Frau. Wann war das nur gewesen? Vor so langer Zeit..Weltfremd."  
  
Ich bin nicht verflucht. Ich habe mich selbst verflucht.  
  
Ich habe Hunger.  
  
Ich warte. Lauernd.  
  
Selten kommt eine der Frauen allein zu der Wasserstelle.  
  
Aber manchmal, des abends,.  
  
Der Hunger, mein Hunger, wächst. Wühlt unbeherrschbar in meinen Eingeweiden, frisst mich auf. Löscht mein Denken aus. Läßt mich vor mir selbst ekeln.  
  
Unwillkürlich sehe ich ein Bild vor mir. Ich stehe an eine schadhafte Bretterwand gelehnt, wartend. Ich warte auf Männer, die mich zu ihrem Vergnügen benutzen können und mich dafür bezahlen. Vermeinte ich nicht, vor diesen stinkenden Menschen ebenfalls Ekel empfunden zu haben? Nein, damals bin ich fast glücklich gewesen. Und meine Begierde nach den Kräutern? Nicht zu vergleichen mit meinem Verlangen nach dem Blut eines lebenden Wesens. Dem Hunger nach dem Blut eines Menschen.  
  
Dem Blut der Frau, die den Pfad herankommt, um ihren Krug vollzuschöpfen.  
  
Ich bewege mich durch das hohe Kraut, zuerst langsam, leise, darauf bedacht, keine Geräusche zu verursachen. Ich schleiche mich an. Die Augen auf die Frau vor mir gerichtet, zu weit entfernt ist sie noch. Jetzt läßt sie sich am Ufer nieder, taucht ihr Gefäß in das Wasser, schöpft mit grazilen Bewegungen ihren Krug voll. Sie geht in ihrer Tätigkeit auf, ist ganz auf das Naß in ihrer Schüssel konzentriert. Ich komme näher. Ihre schlanke Gestalt zieht mich an, ihre Kopfhaltung berückt mich. Ihr Hals, um den sich die langen Haare ringeln, fesselt mich, bindet meine Blicke.  
  
Ich habe Hunger.  
  
Dort finde ich Sättigung.  
  
Die Frau, jung ist sie und nach den Begriffen der Menschen schön, schreckt nicht auf, als ich in ihrer Nähe aus dem Gebüsch trete. Sie läuft nicht davon, entsetzt, schreiend, weil plötzlich ein Fremder vor ihr steht und auf sie zukommt.  
  
Eine Spur von Bedauern durchzieht mich. Vielleicht hätte eine Flucht sie gerettet vor mir, vor meiner Gier.  
  
Aber sie steht nur da, weit aufgerissenen Augen, sie steht da, starrt mich an. Bewegungslos.  
  
Ich komme näher.  
  
Bald werde ich sie erreicht haben, kann sie berühren, die Wärme unter ihrer Haut spüren, sie in mich aufnehmen. Den Hunger befriedigen. Für eine kleine Weile.  
  
Soll ich so weiterleben? Mein ganzes Elbenleben lang? Nein, kein Elbenleben, denn zu den Elben gehöre ich nicht mehr -.  
  
Ich sehne mich in die Menschenstadt zurück. Es war so leicht gewesen, das Bedürfnis nach den Kräutern zu stillen. Um mein Verlangen zu stillen.  
  
So einfach.  
  
Ich habe mich nur verkaufen müssen. Ich habe nicht töten müssen dafür.  
  
Ich spüre ihre pulsierende Lebendigkeit unter der Haut. Ihr Blut.  
  
Ich stehe vor ihr. Ich, das Wesen aus dem Wald.  
  
Sie sieht mich an, unverwandt. Aber sie fürchtet sich nicht. Das könnte ich riechen. Warum fürchtet sie sich nicht vor meiner Erscheinung, vor mir?  
  
Mein Fuß stößt an den Krug , der vor ihr auf der Erde steht. Mit einem dunpfen Gerausch fällt er um, sein Inhalt läuft kalt über unsere Füße. Aber nur ich scheine es zu bemerken. Ihr Haar verdeckt den Hals, mein Ziel. Ich streiche es weg. Mit den Fingerspitzen.  
  
Ihre Haut schmeckt gut, so zart, ein wenig salzig.  
  
Ich beiße zu. So sanft wie ich kann. Schmecke die ersten Tropfen, sie rinnen durch meine Kehle.  
  
Ich presse mich an sie, schließe sie in meine Arme.  
  
Jetzt liebe ich.  
  
Und trinke.  
  
So vorsichtig wie es mir möglich ist.  
  
Als ich sie loslasse, lebt sie noch. Sie liegt auf der Erde vor mir, blaß, mit weißer Haut, aber denoch lebendig.  
  
Wo holt sie diese Stärke her?  
  
Wortlos steht sie auf, mustert mich, das Wesen aus dem Wald, greift ihren ausgelaufenen Krug und geht. Ein wenig taumelnd, wie gerade aus einem tiefen Schlaf erwacht.  
  
Sie läßt mich zurück.  
  
Ich warte auf ihre Wiederkehr. 


	26. Ländliche Gebräuche

Disclaimer: siehe Angangskapitel  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ländliche Gebräuche  
  
Sie kommt wieder zu der Stelle, an der ich auf sie warte.  
  
Zur selben Zeit.  
  
Bleich und schön.  
  
Unwirklich. Aber denoch real mit ihrem roten Leben.  
  
Ich frage sie nach dem Grund für ihr Kommen.  
  
Ich erhalte keine Antwort.  
  
Sie steht vor mir, eine durchscheinende Menschenfrau mit fragenden Augen. Sehr jungen Augen. Zart streicht sie mir über das Gesicht, verharrt kurz an den abheilenden Wunden. Lese ich Mitleid in ihrem Blick? Ich verstehe sie nicht.  
  
Ihre Fingerspitzen berühren mein Haar. Als ich mich bewege, zucken sie zurück. Scheu steht sie vor mir, kaum merklich sind ihre Atemzüge.  
  
Mit einer Hand befreit sie den Hals von ihren glatten Haarsträhnen, neigt ein wenig den Kopf.  
  
Sie läd mich ein? Sie will ihr Blut mit mir teilen, aus freien Stücken?  
  
Ich bedauere sie. Ich möchte ihr nicht schaden, ich möchte niemandem mehr schaden. Aber ich nehme ihr Anerbieten an.  
  
Ich trinke.  
  
Behutsam, damit ich sie nicht verletze,.  
  
Denoch glimmt in ihren Augen eine ungeheuerliche Furcht. Sie zittert.  
  
Vor mir?  
  
Aber warum ist sie gekommen, zu mir, wenn sie sich derart vor mir fürchtet?  
  
Ich habe sie nicht bedrängt, sie nicht gezwungen. Ich habe sie nicht einmal gebeten darum. Oder gibt es einen anderen Grund?  
  
Die beiden Enten kreischen, fliegen abrupt von ihrem Tümpel auf.  
  
Wir beide sind nicht allein.  
  
Dieses Rascheln im Laub, das ist kein Tier gewesen. Es wiederholt sich, kreist uns ein, umringt uns. Es sind Menschen.  
  
Die Dorfbewohner?  
  
Sie sind ihr gefolgt, haben uns entdeckt.  
  
Eine Horde Menschen drängt sich durch das Dickicht, sie legen keinen Wert mehr darauf, sich lautlos anzuschleichen.  
  
Zu viele sind es. Bauernvolk. Unwissend, erdverhaftet und von althergebrachten Ängsten getrieben. Von berechtigten Ängsten getrieben.  
  
Sie umringen uns mit flinken Bewegungen, schneiden uns die Fluchtwege ab, selbst im seichten Wasser des Tümpels stehen mit einem Mal Männer. Mit einfachen Waffen gerüstet, die sie jedoch geschickt handhaben. Säcke werden über unsere Köpfe geworfen, Stricke um den Oberkörper gewickelt, festgezurrt.  
  
Durch das Gewebe des dicken Stoffes dringen bräunliche Strahlen, durch ein Loch kann ich erkennen, daß es der Frau neben mir nicht besser ergeht.  
  
Warum frage ich mich. Sie hat doch nichts getan, ., sie ist doch das Opfer, mein Opfer! Warum binden sie sie ebenfalls, zerren sie derart brutal durch das Unterholz?  
  
Sie gehört doch zum Dorf, ist eine der ihren!!  
  
Ich finde mich wieder in einem feuchten, dunklen Raum, angekettet.  
  
Eine Art Keller, den modrigen Ausdünstungen nach zu schließen. Einige Ratten laufen umher, hat eine von ihnen nicht eben an meinen Zehen geschnuppert? Eilig haben sie es nicht, die Tiere, sie wissen wohl, daß ich sie nicht verscheuchen kann. Nicht einmal mit meiner Stimme, denn zwischen meinen Zähnen spüre ich einen Klumpen Stoff. Neben mir kann ich aus den Augenwinkeln eine weitere Gestalt erkennen. Genauso fest gebunden, ebenfalls geknebelt. Eine helle Spur läuft über ihre Wangen herab, tropft in das zerrissene Kleid.  
  
Ich habe Schuld.  
  
In vergeblichem Aufbäumen überrollen mich die Wellen des Mitleids mit dieser Frau, die wegen mir leiden muß, für das, was ich ihr getan habe.  
  
Eine Mauer ist gebrochen, aufgerissen worden von den Tränenspuren, die in ihrem Gesicht Schmutzstreifen hinterlassen.  
  
Gesteinsbrocken erschlagen meinen Stolz.  
  
Meine Rachsucht.  
  
Meine kleinliche Rachsucht.  
  
Ein Stück von mir, zerschunden, unterdrückt, vergraben - aber denoch mit einem kleinen Leben geschlagen bäumt sich auf.  
  
Und fügt mir die unerträglichen Schmerzen der Scham zu.  
  
Schon wieder schürfen sich Stricke in meine Handgelenke, lassen sich nicht lockern, geben nicht eine Haarbreit nach. Körperlichen Schmerz bereitet mir der Versuch, mich freizubekommen nicht, zu viel habe ich davon ertragen müssen. Quälender ist das Bewusstsein, daß sie neben mir sitzt und leidet. Und nur, weil sie mein Opfer gewesen ist, aus Zufall.  
  
"Was wollt ihr mit ihr? Laßt sie doch frei, gebt ihr ihr Leben zurück, lasst sie gehen, sie kann für nichts! Gebt euch mit mir zufrieden, aber nehmt nicht sie. Sie war nur einfach da.mehr nicht." möchte ich schreien, schluchzen, betteln.  
  
Ein ersticktes Krächzen bringe ich zustande, mehr nicht.  
  
Es würde ohnehin niemand zuhören.  
  
Sie lassen uns warten. Solange, bis wir selbst die Schergen herbeisehnen, damit nur dieses zersetzende Warten einen Abschluß bekommt. Ein Ende.  
  
Es wird beendet.  
  
In der blendend hellen Mittagssonne, in der schwül-heißen Luft eines flirrenden Sommertages auf dem Platz in der Mitte des Dorfes.  
  
Immer noch bis zur Bewegungslosigkeit gefesselt, werden wir an mannslangen Stricken hinter zwei Pferde gebunden, die uns über den Boden schleifen. Mitten durch die johlende Menge der Dörfler hindurch, die für uns eine breite Gasse freilassen. Es regnet Steine, Kinder schleudern Dreckklumpen, bedrohen uns mit Stöcken. Das wüste Gemisch von Flüchen, Verwünschungen und Drohworten gellt mir in den Ohren, die ich mir nicht zuhalten kann. Die Pferde gehen durch, steigen, werden von der Menge weitergescheucht, zerren uns bis auf den offenen Platz. Zertreten uns fast mit ihren Hufen.  
  
Vor einem mächtigen Stapel Holz und darum aufgeschichteten dürren Zweigen bleiben sie stehen, werden von herbeispringenden Männern aus ihrem Lauf heraus festgehalten. Aus dem riesigen Holzhaufen sehe ich zwei Pfähle herausragen, dick und schwarz in den blauen Sommerhimmel hinein.  
  
So wird mein Tod aussehen.  
  
Ich werde nicht in einer Schlacht erschlagen verden, kein Ork wird mich töten, ich werde auch nicht den Frieden in Valinor finden. Als wenn ich jemals danach gestrebt hätte.  
  
Nie werde ich das Alte Volk kennenlernen dürfen.  
  
Ich werde auf diesem Scheiterhaufen verenden, verbrannt werden als der Unheilbringer, zu dem mich meine Verblendung, meine unheilvolle Rachsucht gemacht hat.  
  
Hier. An dieser Stelle.  
  
Festgebunden an einem dieser Pfähle, neben mir mein unschuldiges Opfer. Das letzte meiner Opfer. Es wird zuende gehen, langsam, qualvoll, aber es ist ein Ende.  
  
Fast bin ich erleichtert darüber.  
  
Als wir an den Pfählen festgebunden werden, springt ein junger Mann aus dem Menschenhaufen auf uns zu. Er fällt einen der Bauern hinterrücks an, will zu der Frau vordringen. Die Dorfbewohner fassen mit einer Hand zu, zerren ihn in ihre Mitte zurück. Er geht zu Boden, die Menge schlägt über der Stelle zusammen. Dann ist es ruhig. Er ist mein letztes Opfer gewesen.  
  
An das dürre Geäst wird Feuer gelegt, mehrere Fackeln geben ihre Flammen weiter. Sie suchen sich ihren Weg durch die kleinen Ästchen, züngeln nach oben, stecken dickeres Geäst an. Erster Qualm breitet sich aus. Zu wenig, um schon das Atmen zu behindern, der grauschlierige Himmel jedoch ist bald von weißen Rauchzungen durchzogen. Immer weiter steigen sie hinauf, verdecken das Blau, legen sich über die hoch aufgetürmten Wolken am Horizont. Grauer Rauch spielt mit den weißen Gebilden, vermischt sich mit ihnen, überzieht sie mit seinem Muster. Er dringt mir in Mund und Nase - diese Leute haben den Stoffetzen aus meinem Mund entfernt, wann war das?  
  
Ich habe das überhaupt nicht bemerkt, seltsam.  
  
Neben mir ertönt Husten, geht in Keuchen über. Aber keine Schreie. Keine Bitten, sie loszubinden. Die Frau hat sich in ihr Schicksal ergeben, sie wusste es wohl schon, als sie mich aufsuchte, an der Wasserstelle, sie muß es gewusst haben, ., ihre Angst richtete sich auf die Dörfler, ihre Verwandten und Nachbarn, nicht auf mich, .  
  
Ein Lufthauch treibt nun auch mir den beißenden Rauch ins Gesicht. Er ätzt sich durch meine Kehle, verbrennt die Lunge.  
  
Heiß ist er, dieser Qualm.  
  
Obwohl ich das Feuer rieche, das Knistern der Äste zu einem Prasseln anschwellen höre, hat die Hitze meine Füße noch nicht erreicht. Nur dieser Qualm.  
  
Meine Lunge wehrt sich mit trockenem Husten.  
  
Weitere Luftstöße treiben ganze Rauchschwaden vor mein Gesicht.  
  
Was ist dort so grau? Der Rauch oder sind Wolken im Anzug? Als hätte das noch eine Bedeutung.  
  
Der Holzbalken, auf dem ich stehe, ist nun ebenfalls heiß geworden.  
  
Gleich, nur noch ein wenig ausharren, dann ist dein Ende da, Legolas. Prinz aus Düsterwald, Gefährte des Ringträgers. Verräter des Königs, deines Geliebten. Du mit deinen hohlen Worten! Zu jeder Zeit hast du deine Opfer gefunden, Menschen und Elben, die dir geglaubt haben, deinem schönen Gesicht vertraut haben!  
  
Ein Grummeln in der Ferne untermalt das giftige Netz meiner Gedanken.  
  
Meiner Gedanken.  
  
Keine Stimmen.  
  
Nur ich.  
  
Mörder deines Geliebten! - Nein, ich musste ihn töten - du hättest um ihn kämpfen können! Stattdessen hast du dich verbannen lassen, und bist vor Selbstmitleid zerflossen, dort in der Menschenstadt! Kräutertrinker!  
  
Und nochmals hast du ihn verraten, deinen König. Aragorn, König, Freund? Legolas, wer dich zum Freund hat, der braucht keine Feinde mehr!  
  
Nur noch ein wenig, einladende Rauchwolken, die Hitze kriecht die Beine herauf. Es wird eine Erlösung sein, ist nur dieser quälende Husten vorbei, das Brennen in meiner Kehle. Gleich.  
  
Werde ich hinterher noch als Elb zu erkennen sein? Oder nur noch als schwarz verkohltes Etwas? Oder verbrennt ein Körper ganz, wird zu Asche, verstreut über die Felder dieser Menschen, um sie vor weiterem Unheil zu bewahren.?  
  
Donnergrollen. Sturmböhen.  
  
Die aufgeregten Stimmen der Menschen schieben sich durch die graue Wand vor mir.  
  
Prinz der Dunkelheit, Herr des Schattenreiches, Bluttrinker, Verbündeter der Geister - ist das nicht zum Lachen, los, wo bleibt dein Lächeln, mit dem du alle betört hast, dem so viele zum Opfer gefallen sind. Ah, einer fehlt noch auf deiner Liste, nein, nicht dein Feldzug, der deiner gesamten Armee das Leben gekostet hat, nein, sondern der Ork. Zorkum war sein Name. Auch er vertraute dir, er gab dir alles, was er hatte. Sag, wie hast du es ihm gelohnt? Sprich es aus!!  
  
Röcheln.  
  
Woher kommen diese dicken Tropfen? Zischen in den Flammen, kämpfen mit ihnen.  
  
Ein heftiger Gewitterregen treibt die Menschen in ihre Hütten.  
  
So plötzlich.  
  
Ertränkt das Feuer in seinen Wassermassen. Überflutet den Dorfplatz und jagt halbe strohgedeckte Dächer durch die Gasse.  
  
Die Frau neben mir hängt schlaff in den halb verschmorten Stricken, den Kopf geneigt. Leblos.  
  
Es ist noch nicht vorbei.  
  
Für mich.  
  
Ich muß weiterleben.  
  
"Sirk'an!! Hiiilfeee!???"  
  
. 


	27. Ausweichsversuche

Disclaimer: siehe Anfangskapitel  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sooo, es geht mal wieder weiter,., Aragorn im Zwiespalt,., aber bis zum Zusammentreffen mit Legolas dauerts noch ein bisschen,.  
  
Und mal ein allgemeines Dankeschön an alle Leser, "knuddel"  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ausweichsversuche  
  
Der Morgen beginnt wie alle anderen Morgen, die über dem Wagentreck emporziehen. Kurz vor den ersten Sonnenstrahlen erwacht das Lager zögernd aus seinem klammen Schlaf, wickelt sich aus den fadenscheinigen Decken und schirrt die Zugtiere an. Die Wagenlenker und Helfer sammeln die um die Karren verstreuten Gegenstände ein, verstauen sie für den Tag und schaffen sich so Bewegung, um der Morgenkälte zu entfliehen.  
  
Aragorn hat den Rest der Nacht tief versunken in trüben Grübeleien verbracht und ist daher einer der Ersten auf seinem Pferd, das wie gewohnt lostrottet, auf seiner ersten Runde.  
  
Niemand macht sich die Mühe, die herabgebrannten Feuer neu zu entzünden, denn alle haben es eilig. Die Kaufleute wollen so schnell als möglich die schützenden Mauern der Stadt erreichen, jeder Tag wird von ihnen gezählt, rechnet sich in Geschäften. Daher sind die Zugtiere so schnell angespannt, die ersten Wagen setzen sich holpernd in Bewegung, während der Rest der Kolonne darauf wartet, sich an den ihnen zugewiesenen Plätzen einreihen zu können. Flüche erschallen, die Tiere werden mit langstieligen Peitschen angetrieben, bleibt einmal eines der großen Räder an einem Erdhügel hängen oder fährt sich in einer ausgefahrenen Spur fest. Weiße Wölkchen stehen über den Nüstern der Ochsen und Zugpferde. Die Kutscher - die wohlhabenderen Händler leisten sich Knechte für die Karren mit ihren Waren und fahren selbst in gut ausgestatteten Wagen an der Spitze des Zuges - haben sich Decken über die Köpfe geworfen, reiben sich die kältestarren Hände. Sie erwarten sehnsüchtig die ersten wärmenden Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne, um deren unbarmherzige Hitze in der Mittagszeit umso kräftiger zu verwünschen.  
  
Ganz am Ende trotten die heruntergekommenen Karren der Neuankömmlinge.  
  
"Wirklich armes Volk,", denkt sich Aragorn, als er an ihnen auf seiner ersten Runde nahe kommt. "Die Kinder halbnackt in dieser Kälte des Nachts, die Frauen mit harten Gesichtern. Vertriebene auf der Suche nach wenigstens etwas Sicherheit in der nächsten Stadt, die sie einfach schlucken wird. Traurig. Und so unnötig."  
  
Ein kleiner Trupp reitet voraus, um den kurvenreichen Weg zu erkunden und ist schnell den Augen entschwunden.  
  
Der trübsinnige Aragorn schaut ihnen lange nach. Sirk'an ist bei ihnen, neben sich ist einer der jüngeren Söldner geritten, dem er eine außergewöhnliche Messerhaltung beim Nahkampf erklärt hat, ohne die geringste Beachtung dem sichtlich zerknirschten Aragorn zu schenken, der sein Pferd vergeblich an seine Seite lenken wollte. Zu schnell sind sie davongeritten, unter Sirk'ans Führung.  
  
Aragorn begnügt sich wohl oder übel damit, die Vorhut des Wagentrecks zu bilden. Hinter ihm rumpeln die ersten Gefährte.  
  
Anisas Stimme ist deutlich zu hören, sie erzählt irgendwem irgendetwas. Männerstimmen lachen brüllend, wenn sie einmal schweigt.  
  
Aragorn trabt voraus, auf der Flucht vor dieser Stimme und achtet auf den Zustand des Weges, ob der Sand nicht zu tief für die Räder ist, die ihn ihm stecken bleiben könnten, ob er breit genug ist für die größeren Fuhrwerke. Hin und wieder schlägt er mit seinem Schwert einige Zweige ab, die von den Bäumen zu tief herabhängen.  
  
"Wie konnte ich nur! Den Mann, der mein Leben gerettet hat, wo selbst Elronds Heilkunst versagte, der all meine Achtung schuldig ist, so - ja was? Ich bin nicht bei mir gewesen. Fremde Gedanken in meinem Kopf. Wollte ich ihn erniedrigen? Wollte ich das wirklich? Aber er versuchte mich zwingen, zu einer Entscheidung, die ich nicht treffen kann, noch nicht."  
  
Äste rieseln unter Aragorns Hieben auf seinen Kopf hinunter. Auch die breitesten Wagen werden diesen Wegabschnitt bequem befahren können. Kein Zweig wird sie mehr stören.  
  
"Nun gut, noch nicht treffen will. Nicht kann. Will. Legolas hat mich verraten! Zweimal! Trotz seiner Beteuerungen, seiner Liebesversicherungen, er hat mich nicht nur im Stich gelassen, er hat mich dieser habgierigen Meute von Adligen ausgeliefert! Er hat mich ausbluten lassen!!  
  
Und dann wollte mein Leben!!! Da soll ich seines schonen?  
  
Wieso, aus welchem Grund, sag mir einer, nur einer den Grund, warum ich immer jedem zu jederzeit verzeihen soll, mich aufopfern soll, anderen helfen soll! Und selbst nur benutzt werde! Das ist das richtige Wort. Benutzt werde."  
  
Aragorn vischt sich den Schweiß ab, inzwischen ist es wieder ziemlich heiß geworden, es wird noch heißer werden bis zum Mittag. Selbst im Schatten flimmert die Luft.  
  
"Welch ein Wetter. Nachts ist der Boden fast schon gefroren, tagsüber brennt die Sonne. In diesen Landen ist die Witterung nie so außergewöhnlich gewesen, warum jetzt? Alles hat sich geändert, als ich -. Als ich gefangen gewesen bin. Bei Legolas.  
  
Aragorn - Menschenkönig. Menschenkönig?"  
  
"Sirk'an." zuckt Aragorn zusammen, unterbricht sein halblautes Selbstgespräch, verwirrt über diese seine neue Angewohnheit.  
  
"Zuerst nennt mich jeder einen Träumer, und nun rede ich mit mir selbst.  
  
Menschenkönig.  
  
König über Menschen.  
  
Über die Olvar.  
  
Wurde ich zu irgendeiner Zeit gefragt, ob ich der umjubelte Retter Mittelerdes sein wollte, ein Heerführer, ein König? Selbst Elrond hat es als selbstverständlich vorausgesetzt. Mit all seiner verblichenen, überwucherten, von giftigem Grün aufgefressenen Weisheit!  
  
Mich entscheiden.  
  
Ich bin ein Waldläufer gewesen. Das ist meine Bestimmung.  
  
Legolas töten, was für ein Gedanke. So anziehend und dunkel.  
  
Legolas leiden lassen. Verlockend und düster.  
  
Sich im tiefsten Wald vegraben und niemals mehr mit einem Menschen reden!  
  
Auch mit keinem Elben mehr?"  
  
Das Schwert zischt durch die Luft, zertrennt einen Ast.  
  
"Legolas finden und dann freigeben?"  
  
Der Rest fällt vor Aragorn zu Boden.  
  
"Und dann wiederum allein sein. Selbst an den Grenzen Mittelerdes. Ich habe keinen Sirk'an mehr, dem ich mich anschließen könnte, der mich mitnehmen würde auf die Wanderung.Warum sollte der Verräter dieses Glück haben?"  
  
Aragorn räumt den abgeschlagenen Ast zur Seite.  
  
"Dieser Sirk'an hat sich niemals für mich interessiert, er wollte mich nur als Hilfe, um Legolas eher finden zu können, als Lockvogel! Ich bin im gleichgültig gewesen, benutzt hat er mich in dieser Nacht, und nun habe ich ihn benutzt, wie er selbst so schön festgestellt hat. Er passt zu Legolas."  
  
Verbitterung umschließt die Seele Aragorns, färbt seine Einsamkeit schwarz.  
  
"Bruchtal wird überwuchert von giftigem Gewächs, in meinem Reich - mein Reich, was für ein Hohn - gibt es nur noch Korruption und Gewalt. Und da soll ausgerechnet ich das Wesen, der einiges, wenn nicht alles davon zu verantworten hat, diesen falschen Elb schonen, ihm verzeihen?  
  
Wer bin ich denn? Einer der Valar?  
  
Er hat mein Blut getrunken, sich an meiner Seele gestärkt. Jetzt will sich sein Blut sehen, wie es herausrinnt, seine letzten Worte hören, mich an seinem brechenden Blick weiden. Ich habe das Recht dazu!  
  
Und dann - dann werde ich wieder meine Ansprüche anmelden. Es gibt Dingen, die noch nicht beendet sind, in dieser Regierungsresidenz. Ich werde das Spiel der Macht mitspielen! So sei es!"  
  
Der Weg ist wieder befahrbar, die Arbeit erledigt.  
  
In der flirrenden Hitze des Nachmittages tritt Aragorn den Rückweg zu seinem Wagenzug an. Hochaufgerichtet sitzt er auf seinem Pferd, das er ohne Zögern an dem bereits zurückgekehrten Sirk'an vorbeilenkt.  
  
Blicke meiden sich.  
  
Entscheidungen werden nicht mitgeteilt. Jedenfalls nicht durch Worte.  
  
Aragorn reitet auf der entgegengesetzten Seite des Trecks, er möchte den prüfenden - und wie er denkt - anklagenden Blicken Sirk'ans nicht begegnen. Damit Unsicherheiten nicht noch einmal wachsen können.  
  
Abseits der übrigen Söldner, die sich um ihr abendliches Feuer geschart haben; dort essen und trinken, sich endlos von Mut und Heldentaten erzählen, knabbert Aragorn an seinem Brotkanten. Daraus besteht die Ration für die begleitenden Männer, sofern sie nicht für teures Geld bei Ularik Fleisch kaufen. Andere Nahrung ist unerschwinglich.  
  
Das Nachtlager bereitet sich vor. Feuer flammen in den Himmel hinein, jedenfalls bei den Händlern, die sich Knechte leisten können, die reichlich Holz gesucht haben in der unsicheren Gegend. Dort wird geschmaust wie an jeden Abend und gesungen, die einzelnen Akkorde eines Saiteninstrumentes dringen bis zu den Söldnern herüber.  
  
Ein bekanntes Lied, denkt sich der einsame Waldläufer. Ein Lied aus alter Zeit. Einer Zeit voller Bedrohung und schwarzer Schatten. Aber einer Zeit, in der Freundschaft ihren Wert hatte. Und Treue kein leeres Wort gewesen war. Einer glücklicheren Zeit, selbst als Sauron noch existierte.  
  
Voller Wehmut schaut er in das erste heraufziehende Sternbild. Aber selbst die Gestirne erscheinen blasser.  
  
Oder ist es nur der Schein der Feuer, der mit den funkelnden Sternen in Wettstreit liegt?  
  
Dunkle Schatten ziehen an ihm vorbei, leise miteinander sprechend. Aragorn vermutet zuerst ein heimliches Anschleichen der Wegelagerer, zieht, aus seinen Gedanken aufgestört, das Schwert, um es dem ersten Schatten vor die Nase zu halten. Der schlägt das Tuch zurück, das sein - nein, ihr - Gesicht bedeckt und überschüttet den verblüfften Mann mit einem gestenreichen Wortschwall. Die drohende Klinge wird einfach von der Frau mit dem strähnigen Grau im Haar ignoriert: "Ich wünsche Euch eine freudvolle Nacht, hochherziger Krieger. Womit kann ich euch dienen? Wollt Ihr meine Künste auf die Probe stellen, gerne zeige ich Euch die Geheimnisse der Zukunft. Gebt mir nur eure Hand, und Ihr werdet erfahren, was das wechselreiche Leben Euch noch zu bringen vermag. Reichtum, Liebe, ein sicheres Heim." Die Frau ergreift die Hand, die das Schwert hält, entwindet ihr beiläufig die scharfe Klinge: "Ihr wart nicht immer ein einfacher Krieger, Herr, auch wenn Ihr jetzt mit dem Wagenzug reitet, wollt Ihr einen Blick in Eure Zukunft werfen? Seltsame Dinge werdet Ihr noch erleben, bis Ihr zuletzt."  
  
Aragorn nimmt seine Hand wieder in Besitz, hebt das Schwert auf und läßt es mit einer nachlässigen Bewegung in seiner Scheide verschwinden, will sich abwenden.  
  
Die Frau hält ihn an seinem Umhang fest: "Oder steht Euer Begehr nach etwas Gesellschaft, für kleines Geld kann meine Gehilfin dort.". Sie winkt mit der Hand und ein Mädchen tritt in den Vordergrund, öffnet ihren zerschlissenen Umhang, ". kann meine Gehilfin Euch durchaus dienlich sein. Oder mögt Ihr lieber einen jungen Mann?"  
  
Müde winkt Aragorn ab. Den Leuten aus den armseligen Karren ganz am Ende des Wagenzuges möchte er nicht die armseligen Münzen verwehren, die sie zu ihrem Überleben so bitter nötig haben. Er gibt ihnen den Weg frei, deutet auf eines der Feuer, wo die Tuchändler sitzen. "Versucht es dort, bei denen habt ihr vielleicht mehr Erfolg. Zumindestens ein wärmendes Feuer, wenn sie euch denn bei sich dulden. Viel Glück!"  
  
Die Frauen ziehen weiter, der gewiesenen Feuerstelle entgegen. 


	28. Gesetze

Disclaimer: siehe Anfangskapitel  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tja, was tun, wenn die Umstände kein heroisches Handeln zulassen wollen???  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Gesetze  
  
Der frierende Waldläufer wickelt sich in seine Decken und lauscht den Geräuschen. Der Prahlerei von den kriegerischen Taten der übrigen Söldner, die von deren Feuerstelle herüberwehen. Dem weinseligen Lachen und Singen aus der Ecke, in der die Kaufleute ihre Wagen stehen haben.  
  
"Sie scheinen die Unterhaltung, die diese Frauen anzubieten haben, nicht ausgeschlagen zu haben, diese hochmütigen Händler. Wenigstens sie können heute abend zufrieden sein, und sich etwas verdienen."  
  
Aragorns Schlaf ist unruhig, unterbrochen von wirren, undeutlichen Träumen, die von Legolas oder Sirk'an handeln und ein schlechtes Gefühl von Verlassenheit, Einsamkeit und vager Schuld bewirken.  
  
"Doch warum soll ausgerechnet ich mich schuldig fühlen gegenüber Legolas? Umgekehrt, das wäre angebracht, .", grummelnd dreht er sich um, sucht sich eine angenehmere Schlafstellung auf dem harten Untergrund.  
  
Die ersten Strahlen der Morgensonne gleiten über das fast erwachtes Lager, in dem Menschen durcheinander laufen, Schimpfen und Gekreisch die sonstigen morgendlichen Geräusche einfach untergehen lassen.  
  
Ularik stürmt vor der Feuerstelle der Söldner auf und ab und gibt jedem, der noch schläft, weil er nicht zur Morgenwache eingeteilt worden ist, einen unsanften Tritt, der ihn abrupt aus jeglichen Träumen herausreißt.  
  
"Wozu seid ihr eigentlich, da ihr Hunde? Warum bezahle ich euch eigentlich, ihr faules Gesindel?"  
  
Er bleibt faustschüttelnd vor dem verblüfften Aragorn stehen, der sich gerade aus seinen Decken schält und sich einen schlaftrunkenen Reim auf all das Treiben zu machen versucht, den Verstand noch vom letzten Rest seiner tanzenden Traumgedanken beherrscht. "Töte ihn!"  
  
"Wieso ihn? Es ist doch eine Frau, die die Kaufleute bestehlen wollte, in dieser Nacht. Eine Frau von dort hinten." Sein lang ausgestreckter Arm zeigt auf die Karren weiter abseits, um die sich der Tumult zu konzentrieren scheint.  
  
Ihre zerlumpten Besitzer stehen zu einem Haufen gedrängt ein Stückchen weiter und werden von drei der Söldner daran gehindert, ihr weniges Eigentum zu schützen. "Aber ein schlechter Gedanke ist das nicht, es wäre ein abschreckendes Beispiel und die Händler hätten ihren Spaß beim zusehen.Komm mit!"  
  
Ohne zu wissen, was genau geschehen ist, aber mit der dumpfen Ahnung, durch seine schlaftrunkene Bemerkung weiteres Unheil ausgelöst zu haben, folgt Aragorn dem zornig vor sich hin fluchenden Treckführer zu dem Menschenauflauf.  
  
Auf seine Fragen, was denn nun so Schlimmes geschehen sei, bekommt er keine Antwort, sondern lediglich die Bemerkung vor die Füße geworfen, daß er, Ularik wegen dieser Sache Ärger mit den Händlern bekommen würde, weil er nicht für ihre Sicherheit garantieren könne, wie ja jeder gesehen habe, und deshalb würden sie nur die Hälfte zahlen. Und folgerichtig bekämen die Männer von Begleitschutz nur einen Zehntel des Lohnes, denn sie wären mitschuld an dem Diebstahl, hätten sie dieses Gesindel doch vom eigentlichen Treck fernhalten sollen,.  
  
Er drängt sich rücksichtslos durch die zusammenstehende Menge, schiebt den einen oder anderen brüsk zur Seite, um schneller hindurch gelangen zu können. Aragorn drückt sich hinterdrein, wird zuletzt von Ularik am Umhang in das Innere des Kreises mitgezogen. Der Treckführer baut sich vor einer kräftigen Frau, die in zerschlissene Lunpen gehüllt ist, drohend auf. Neben ihr haben sich zwei der Söldner aufgestellt, halten die keifende Frau grob an den Armen fest. Einer von ihnen blutet heftig aus der Nase. Er hat von ihr wohl einen Schlag erhalten, als er sie gefangen nehmen wollte.  
  
Aragorn, dem es wegen des Aufruhrs so langsam mulmig wird, hält Ausschau nach Sirk'an. Aber der ist nirgends zu sehen. Auch der Rabe, der sonst meist den Wagenzug umflattert mit seinem Gekrächze, ist verschwunden.  
  
Ularik wendet sich an die Händler, die sich in sicherem Abstand halten, um nicht von den Schlägen und Tritten der außer sich Geratenen erreicht zu werden. Sie bilden einen Anblick der gerechten Enttrüstung, wie sie in ihre prächtigen Umhänge gehüllt dastehen. In ihren Mienen spiegelt sich Abscheu und Ekel.  
  
Sie tragen in gemessenen Worten ihre Anklage vor:  
  
Einige Frauen seien gestern Nacht zu ihnen ans Feuer gekommen, hätten ihnen aus der Hand gelesen und Geschichten erzählt. Die jüngste von ihnen habe vor ihnen getanzt und dann darum gebeten, noch etwas länger bleiben zu können. Da sie halb erfroren gewesen sei, habe man ihr das gerne - aus Mitleid - gewährt. Aus reiner Menschenfreundlichkeit mit dem armen Mädchen sei ihr einen Platz und eine Decke angeboten worden. Und mit dem guten Gewissen seien sie selbst auch schlafen gegangen, ohne eine eigene Wache, denn sie hätten - der Wortführer wirft einen scharfen Seitenblick auf Ularik - sie hätten sich ganz auf den Schutz der Männer von Ularik verlassen. Aber dann seien sie durch seltsame Geräusche geweckt worden und hätten schemenhafte Gestalten auf einer der Lastkarren ausgemacht. Diebe hätten versucht, mit der Ladung, und es seien seltene, unersetzbare Stoffe gewesen, wie er mit Nachdruck betont, aus dem Staube zu machen. Nur diese Frau haben sie ergreifen können, die anderen seien geflohen. Mit ihrer Beute. Den kostbaren Stoffen.  
  
Die Frau wird inzwischen von drei kräftigen Männern auf den Boden gebracht. Einer kniet sich auf ihren Rücken, um ihrem Toben und Schreien endlich Einhalt zu gebieten zu können. Ihre Kleidung ist durch den Kampf vollends zerfetzt worden, die bloße Haut reizt die Wagenknechte und nicht wenige der Söldner zu dreckigen Witzen.  
  
Auch das Kopftuch ist hinuntergerutscht.  
  
Aragorn, der die Szene aus der dritten Reihe mitverfolgt, für die ertappte Frau tiefstes Bedauern empfindet, glaubt, in den Gesichtszügen der Frau Bekanntes erkennen zu können. Er drängt sich weiter nach vorne, denkt angestrengt darüber nach, wie er Schlimmeres verhindert sollte.  
  
Verdammter Traum! Warum muß ich auch im Schlaf reden! Was ist eigentlich mit mir los in letzter Zeit? Verflucht sei er, dieser Mann aus dem Alten Volk, er hätte mich sterben lassen sollen. Laßt mich endlich zufrieden. Legolas, Sirk'an,.verflucht seien sie alle!  
  
Das übrige Grüppchen der Beschuldigten wird mit Waffen in Schach gehalten. Sie drängen sich zusammen unter den feindseligen Anklagen der Händler. Die Kinder weinen und klammern sich an die Frauen, verstecken jammernd ihre Gesichter in derern Lumpen. Eine jüngere Frau, fast noch ein Mädchen, tritt hervor. Sie bittet um die Angeklagte, erzählt, das sie alle von ihrem Dorf vertrieben worden seien und nun in die Stadt wollten.  
  
Ularik packt sie hart am Handgelenk, reißt sie zu sich hin, umarmt sie, als sie sich losreißen will. "Du willst für die da eintreten, Mädchen? Alles Diebesgesindel, Verbrecher! Aber du kannst von hier aus zuschauen, wie die Hexe da bestraft wird. Hierbleiben!"  
  
Er schleudert die Frau zu Boden, ein anderer tritt neben sie und hält ihr schief grinsend einen Dolch ins tränennasse Gesicht.  
  
Ularik wendet sich zu den Kaufleuten, die über den Vorfall mit dem Mädchen unbeteiligte Gesichter machen. "Ich bitte Euch um Vergebung für die Nachlässigkeit meiner Leute. Dies wird sich nie mehr wiederholen. Ich bürge dafür. Zwei der Männer stehen Euch und Euren Waren ab sofort als persönliche Eskorte zur Verfügung. Natürlich auch für Eure Freunde."  
  
Er vollführt eine angedeutete Verbeugung. Vor den Herrschaften.  
  
"Wir sollten dieses Gesindel angemessen bestrafen. Über die älteren Frauen werden wir zu Gericht sitzen. Die Kinder können wir in die Stadt mitnehmen, da wollen sie doch sowieso hin,.."  
  
Ulariks Worte werden durch ein schrilles Kreischen unterbrochen: "Neiiinn! Ich bitte um Gnade, nehmnt nicht die Kinder, nehmnt mich, wenn ihr wollt, aber nicht.".  
  
Das Jammern geht in ersticktes Gurgeln über.  
  
Eine der Frauen aus der Gruppe liegt auf dem Boden, in einem roten Fleck, dessen Ränder ausfransen, sich Raum suchen. Daneben steht ein Mann, der sich sein Schwert an einem Tuch abreibt, bis es wieder glänzt. Es ist das Einzige, was dieser Mann an sauberem Besitztum zu bieten hat.  
  
Aragorn zittert.  
  
Wo ist Sirk'an?  
  
Der Einzige, der diesem Wahnsinn ein Ende bereiten kann! Oder?  
  
Er drängt sich neben den Treckführer, will dessen Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
Ularik hört der gesetzten Stimme des Ältesten der Händler zu, der daraufhin das Wort ergreift.  
  
Die einen erwarten Gerechtigkeit oder auch Gnade aus dem Munde des weißhaarigen Greises, die anderen die Ankündigung eines Schauspiels.  
  
Deshalb herrscht Schweigen.  
  
Der gesetzte Alte spricht:  
  
"Die Kinder werden uns überlassen. Sie werden in der Stadt verkauft und ersetzen uns so den angerichteten Schaden. Wir selbst können sie nicht gebrauchen, sie haben nichts gelernt und sie sehen viel zu mager aus. Die junge Frau dort", mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung deutet er auf das Mädchen, "die könnt ihr meinetwegen behalten. Benutzt sie, verkauft sie oder beides. Wie ihr wollt."  
  
"Und die Alten, darüber werden wir beraten. In die Stadt wollt ihr?" Er wartet nicht das Nicken der am Boden liegenden Frau ab, sondern redet über sie hinweg: "Dort werdet ihr nicht willkommen sein. Ihr habt nichts und ihr beherrscht kein Handwerk. Wir wollen euch nicht. Diebe und kleine schmutzige Huren,.., ihr seid des Todes. Morgen. Das sollte uns etwas Abwechselung in diese Reise bringen."  
  
Aragorn hört fassungslos zu. Das waren die Händler, dieselbe Art Mensch, die auch ihn in seiner Zeit als König benutzt hatten und dann von den Olvar einkerkern ließen. Geldgierig, schmierig und unwahrscheinlich brutal. Anscheinend mit Vorliebe gegenüber wehrlosen Opfern.  
  
Ularik mischt sich wieder ein: "Gut, wir werden sie hinrichten. Morgen, wie es Euch beliebt. Welche Todesart wäre denn den Herren angenehm? Schnell und blutig, oder lang und schmerzhaft?" Er holt Luft, als würde er nachdenken. "Einer meiner Leute hat sofort daran gedacht, sie endgültig zu bestrafen. Ich würde fast glauben, der Mann kennt sich aus, damit. Ich lege damit diese Aufgabe - wie Ihre Beratung auch ausfallen wird," er vollführt noch einen Katzbuckel, "in die geschickten Hände dieses Kriegers!"  
  
Unter dem beifälligen Klatschen der Kaufleute wird Aragorn von dem Treckführer in die Mitte gezogen, fast vor die Händler gestoßen.  
  
Er versteht erst endgültig, was von ihm verlangt wird, als er die erfreuten Mienen der satt-zufriedenen Kaufleute sieht, die Ularik beglückwünschen zu seinem vielseitigen Söldner.  
  
Auch wenn er ein wenig blaß sei und zittern würde, wenn nur seine Hände geschickt wären und er die Frau lange genug leben lassen würde, damit sie ein angemessenes Schauspiel bieten würde. Wenn nicht, dann seien ja noch genügend andere da.  
  
"Bis auf das Mädchen natürlich!", versichert sich Ularik seiner Beute, die er für die Nacht den Söldnern überlassen will, damit sie die Kürzung des versprochenen Lohnes schneller überwinden. Natürlich mit der Auflage, das Mädchen nicht so zuzurichten, daß es nicht mehr verkäuflich wäre.  
  
Die Menschen gehen in kleinen Gruppen zu ihren Wagen zurück, entzückt über die willkommene Abwechselung ihrer doch sonst so eintönigen Reise. Der entgeisterte Aragorn wird hier und da mit einem Schulterklopfen bedacht, ob der ihm zugefallenen Ehre, die Diebin am Ende des Tage zu Tode foltern zu dürfen.  
  
"Aber immer schön langsam!! Und laß das Blut fließen!"  
  
Die Kinder werden rüde von den zu Tode verurteilten Erwachsenen getrennt, in einen leergeräumten Wagen eingesperrt.  
  
Die Frauen sind hinter den Wagen gekettet, unter strenger Bewachung natürlich. Ihre Habseligkeiten gehen in Flammen auf.  
  
Aragorn ist inzwischen eingefallen, woher er das Gesicht der Angeklagten kennt. Er hat vor Zeiten auf ihrem Hof gewohnt und ihr Bett geteilt.  
  
Der Rabe bleibt verschwunden. 


	29. Folter

Disclaimer: siehe Anfang  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Folter  
  
Die gefesselten Frau schleppt sich hinter dem Wagen her.  
  
Stolpert in den Fahrrillen herum, schlägt hin und wird eine Weile mitgeschleift. Johlende Männer treiben sie auf die Beine, gebrauchen Stöcke, damit sie sich wieder aufrafft. Ihr Schreien und ihre Kraft sich zu wehren, haben sie ihr ausgetrieben.  
  
Sie hinkt.  
  
Das löst Belustigung aus und höhnische Redensarten.  
  
Uma.  
  
Das Mädchen ist in irgendeinen der leeren Proviantwagen gestoßen worden, in dem immer mal wieder einer der Männer verschwindet.  
  
Aragorn folgt einige Wagen hintendrein, auf seinem Pferd. Neben sich gehen die restlichen Gefangenen in langen Reihen.  
  
Er soll sie alle bewachen, jegliche Fluchtversuche unterbinden.  
  
Er tut es.  
  
Er soll sie antreiben, damit die vorhergesehene Tagesstrecke zurückgelegt werden kann.  
  
Auch das tut er.  
  
Mit schlechtem Gewissen. Mit den Gedanken bei seinen Idealen von Menschlichkeit und Menschenwürde.  
  
Er reitet. Und verflucht sich.  
  
Das Recht auf Leben? Auf Freiheit und vielleicht ein wenig Glück? Hatte er nicht einst dafür gekämpft? Sogar daran geglaubt?  
  
Und nun.  
  
Hohl und leer. Nicht nur diese Worte.  
  
Ularik trabt neben ihm. Erzählt ihm von seinen Heldentaten aus einem Krieg. Aus irgendeinem der letzten Kriege.  
  
Aragorn schweigt. Und sieht Blut vor seinen Augen, hört das Röcheln der Sterbenden.  
  
Aber er läßt Ularik weiter neben sich reiten, mit der Miene des interessierten Zuhörers. Er gebietet ihm keinen Einhalt. Er weist ihn nicht zurecht. Sondern nimmt die Rolle des untergebenen Söldners, die er sich zuweisen gelassen hat, an.  
  
Es ist kein Spiel mehr. Schon lange nicht mehr.  
  
Ularik muß seine Frage ein zweites Mal stellen: "Wo ist eigentlich dein Freund geblieben, der schmale Schwarzhaarige? Der ist so plötzlich verschwunden, ich könnte fast glauben, er hätte etwas mit diesem Diebesvolk zu tun. Wenn ich nicht zu wenig Leute gehabt hätte, ich hätte euch herumstreunende Wanderer nicht in meine Truppe aufgenommen, das kannst du mir glauben!"  
  
Zur Bekräftigung versetzt er seinem Reittier einen Schlag mit der flachen Hand auf den Hals. Staub wirbelt vom Fell des Tieres auf, das jedoch unbeeindruckt weitertrottet.  
  
"Na, wohin ist er gegangen? Ich hoffe, du hast nichts weiter mit ihm zu tun. Sei froh, daß du diese gute Idee hattest. Die Kaufleute sind befriedigt, wenn sie ihren Spaß haben mit diesem Abschaum. Ich verlasse mich auf dich, daß du deine Aufgabe gut ausführst. Sie wollen Blut sehen, die Frau schreien hören, und das den ganzen Abend lang. Ich denke, du verstehst dein Geschäft. Na, und wenn du Glück hast, bekommst du bei denen noch eine Daueranstellung. In der Hauptstadt sollen langsame Hinrichtungen zur Zeit sehr begehrt sein und vor großer Zuschauermenge stattfinden. In den Adelskreisen ist das schon seit längerem so, aber das wirst du sicher schon gehört haben. Ja, seit dieser König so plötzlich verschwunden ist, der sich so mitfühlend diesem Bauernpack gegenüber gezeigt hat, ist direkt wieder etwas los, in dieser Stadt."  
  
Ularik spuckt kräftig aus, bevor er weiterredet.  
  
Aragorn zuckt zusammen, sinkt noch ein Stückchen weiter in seinen Sattel hinein.  
  
"Diese reichen Säcke machen es ihnen natürlich nach und wollen auch ihren Spaß. Also streng dich an und sie zu, daß es ihnen gefällt."  
  
Der Treckführer beugt sich zu dem versteinerten Reiter neben ihm hinüber: "Und vergiß mich nicht, wenn du von ihnen bezahlt wirst. Denke an mich, an Ularik. Ich werde schon zu dir finden, wenn du neue Aufträge annimmst, und mir meinen Teil holen!"  
  
Nach diesen Worten trabt er an, setzt sich an die Spitze des Zuges neben den Wagen des reichen alten Kaufmannes, den er ehrerbietig begrüßt.  
  
Aragorn schaut ihm nach. Mit einem bitteren Geschmack auf der Zunge.  
  
"Seit dieser König so plötzlich verschwunden ist.", murmelt er halblaut vor sich hin.  
  
Die Menschen sind grausamer denn je. Als wäre Sauron nie besiegt worden. Als hätte sich Sauron vervielfältigt und hätte sich nun in jedem Einzelnen häuslich eingerichtet, mal mehr, mal weniger. Wollte denn niemand mehr nur in Ruhe leben? Es wäre doch für jeden genug da, für jeden würde sich ein Platz finden lassen, es gehörte doch nur ein bisschen, ein wenig nur, guter Willen dazu? Oder doch nicht?  
  
Der ehemalige Herrscher von Gondor verschließt seine Sinne vor den Bitten der Gefangenen, vor ihrem Flehen nach Gnade und ihren Fragen nach etwas Wasser. Und grübelt über die Völker Mittelerdes nach, insbesondere über seine eigene Rasse. So gierig nach Ruhm, Macht und Geld. So grausam mit ihresgleichen.  
  
Es wird immer heißer an diesem Tag, und zugleich breitet sich eine drückende Schwüle aus. Schweißtropfen suchen sich Pfade durch Aragorns Haare, verkleben die Augen, obwohl er auf seinem Pferd sitzt. Lassen ihn schwindeln. Die anderen trotten neben ihm her, schwankend im Straßenstaub.  
  
Heute abend. "Sieh zu, daß es ihnen gefällt. Den reichen Säcken."  
  
Uma.  
  
"Sie wollen Blut sehen, die Frau schreien hören. Den ganzen Abend lang."  
  
Heute. Abend.  
  
Er betrachtet seine Hände. Sie sind wieder stark und geschickt im Umgang mit der Waffe. Auch in der Handhabung eines Messers. Einen scharfen Messers, das nicht direkt tötet, sondern nur verletzt. Wie viele Feinde hat er nicht sogleich getötet, sondern gerade noch lebendig liegen lassen? Aber das ist doch im Kampf gewesen, auf dem Schlachtfeld. Das diente nur zur Verteidigung des Lebens, oder das der anvertrauten Gefährten. Nie zum Vergnügen, nein, nie!  
  
Aber er hatte auch nie einen Gedanken daran verschwendet. An die Getöteten, von seiner Hand getöteten. Er musste es doch tun?  
  
Uma. Der verfallene Hof. Der Holzstapel vor dem Schuppen und die Kinder, die die Scheite aufsammelten.  
  
Ein leichtes Lächeln überzieht seine Züge. Es ist schön gewesen in diesem Dorf, trotz des Elends.  
  
Uma.  
  
Die Frau, die er töten, langsam foltern soll, bis sie tot ist.  
  
Heute. Abend.  
  
Am Horizont geht der flirrende Dunst in graues Gewölk über.  
  
Aber warum reitet er neben diesen Menschen, läßt sich einfach so treiben? Es will ihm nichts einfallen. Nichts, was zur Rettung beitragen könnte.  
  
Etwa einfach mit dem Schwert drauflosrennen, einige von ihnen freikämpfen, sie nach kurzer Verfolgungsjagd wieder eingefangen werden?  
  
Oder sich auf diese eitlen Krämer stürzen und einen von ihnen als Geisel nehmen, um die Frauen loszupressen? Die anderen Kaufleute würden ihn auslachen, und sich den Besitz der Geisel teilen, aber nie auf das Schauspiel, eine Diebin gefoltert zu sehen, verzichten.  
  
Er reitet. Er schwitzt. Er ist ratlos.  
  
Kein Rabe flattert auf, kein Sirk'an verzieht spöttisch die Lippen, wegen der Überspanntheiten der Menschen.  
  
Die anderen Söldner beobachten ihn. Er hatte sich von ihnen ferngehalten, diesen rauhen, ungebildeten Überbleibseln der Kriege, und sich eng an den Mann aus dem Alten Volk gehalten, da er viel zu sehr mit der Frage beschäftigt gewesen war, wie er sich dem treulosen Elb gegenüber geben solle, wenn er ihn einmal gefunden hat. Was er mit ihm tun solle.  
  
Ein winziger Gedanke springt in die Höhe:  
  
Hier hast du doch die einmalige Gelegenheit, auszuprobieren, was du alles mit deinem Elben anstellen kannst. Menschenkönig. Du wirst sie nicht verändern, die Menschen, bilde dir das nur nicht ein. Und außerdem, du bist doch selbst einer von ihnen!  
  
Hast du das schon vergessen?  
  
Ein Mensch.  
  
Ein winziger kleiner Mensch.  
  
Vergiß all das Gerede über Schicksal oder Bestimmung.  
  
Sie haben dich belogen.  
  
Elrond. Legolas. Sirk'an.  
  
Alle miteinander.  
  
Oder wem willst du noch vertrauen, wenn sich schon der hochgeachtete König des Düsterwaldes - der Vater deines verräterischen Geliebten - als Sklavenhändler entpuppt? Der Gedanke tänzelt übermütig durch Aragorns Verstand. Bleibt stehen, zieht sich zurück, taucht unverhofft wieder auf, um sich weiter aufzudrängen. Um Fragen zu stellen:  
  
Wie war das noch, du und Legolas auf dem Weg nach Moria?  
  
Und diese Nacht mit Sirk'an?  
  
Du willst der edlere Mensch sein, Menschenkönig du? Du redest dir ein, über der Menschheit zu verzweifeln, dabei reitest du hier seelenruhig neben denen, die heute abend deine Opfer werden sollen. Oder ist dir schon eine Rettungsmöglichkeit eingefallen? Nein?  
  
Das wird sie auch nicht!  
  
Der Gedanke hat seinen Rhythmus gefunden:  
  
Und helfen wird dir niemand.  
  
Du bist nämlich allein!  
  
Du hast niemanden mehr, der dir beistehen, der dir raten kann.  
  
Denn es wollte niemand bei dir bleiben, Menschenkönig du, König ohne Gefolge, ohne Ratgeber, denn jeden hast du vertrieben.  
  
Legolas wollte bei dir bleiben, da war dir dein Reich wichtiger, später hast du seine Fähigkeiten benutzt, ausgenutzt hast du ihn. Hast du jemals danach gefragt, warum er sich nachts weggeschlichen hat, immer häufiger? Warum er niemandem mehr in die Augen blicken wollte? Du hast es gewusst, jeder hat es gewusst, aber du hast nicht mit ihm geredet, du hast so getan, als sei alles in Ordnung gewesen. Er hat sich in die Arbeit gestürzt, nur nicht auffallen, und du hast weggeschaut. Und von seinen Anstrengungen profitiert.  
  
Und Sirk'an? Seinen Fragen ausweichen wolltest du, seinen Forderungen - berechtigten Forderungen, denn er und der Elb gehören zusammen, du kleiner Mensch - entziehen wolltest du dich.  
  
Und besitzen wolltest du ihn.  
  
Aber hast du wirklich geglaubt, einer aus dem Alten Volk würde sich von dir einfach so nehmen lassen, wie ein einfacher Mensch, oder auch ein gedemütigter Elb, der keine Heimat mehr hat?  
  
Gelächter übertönt das eintönige Rattern der Wagenräder, erzeugt stechende Schmerzen in der Stirn.  
  
Versuche dich nur an der Bauersfrau, heute abend, du Menschenkönig. Vielleicht bekommst du dann eine Festanstellung bei diesen reichen Säcken und darfst die Hälfte deiner Einkünfte an Ularik oder sonstwen abgeben. Aber dann weißt du wenigstens, was du alles mit deinem Elben anstellen kannst. Elben halten ja so viel mehr aus als Menschen. Das "Töte ihn", an dem du noch vor wenigen Stunden erschauert bist, das ist doch viel zu wenig.  
  
Glaube mir, Menschenkönig, es wird dir Vergnügen bereiten, versuche es einfach mal. Und wer weiß, vielleicht, wenn du sehr geschickt bist, kommst du auch wieder in den Palast und darfst dort deiner Kunst nachgehen.  
  
Das ferne Donnergrollen passt sich in Aragorns Überlegungen nahtlos ein.  
  
Töte ihn!  
  
Besser noch, quäle ihn, langsam und unaufhörlich, bis er alles abgegolten hat.  
  
Töte die Frau, quäle sie.  
  
Töten, Uma, Frau, quälen, Legolas., Lüge, Töten, .  
  
Ein von Blitzen und Donnergrollen durchzogener Platzregen unterbricht den Tanz und rettet Aragorns Verstand.  
  
Für dieses Mal. 


	30. Vor dem Tore

Es geht weiter!!!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: siehe Anfang  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Vor dem Tore  
  
"Der Menschenstadt", denkt sich Aragorn, als er mit seinem Trüppchen abgerissener Frauen und erschöpfter, quengelnder Kinder am Wegesrand sitzt und das unübersichtliche Treiben vor den Stadtoren beobachtet.  
  
Anisa und Uma streiten sich.  
  
Das taten sie schon den ganzen Weg bis hierhin.  
  
Unaufhörlich keifen sie sich an, belegen sich mit den ausgesuchtesten Schimpfwörtern. "Elende Hure", "heruntergekommene Schlampe" sind da noch die netteren Ausdrücke von seitens Uma gewesen. Anisa, höflich wie ihr hartes Leben sie gemacht hat, kontert zynisch lachend mit "Bauerntrampel" oder "was willst du eigentlich hier, etwa Kühe züchten? In zwei Monden seid ihr doch alle verreckt."  
  
Ein einziges Mal hat Aragorn versucht, zwischen den beiden Frauen zu vermitteln. Mit dem durchschlagenden Erfolg, daß er selbst zwischen die Fronten geraten ist und sich den restlichen Tag lang Beleidigungen anhören durfte. Wobei der ein oder andere Angriff auf seine Krieger- oder Mannesehre durchaus ein Fünkchen Wahrheit enthalten hatte und darum doppelt geschmerzt hat.  
  
Warum er denn damals so schnell Umas Dorf verlassen hätte mit seinem Liebhaber? Ob er denn mit dem Begriff "Verantwortung" etwas anfangen könne, anstatt nur darüber zu reden?  
  
Der einzige Lichtblick in dieser Wanderung war das Verstummen seiner kreisenden Gedanken gewesen. Vorerst.  
  
Wer könnte bei all dem Gekeife und den drückenden Sorgen um etwaige Verfolger und das Überleben am nächsten Tag auch noch an irgendwelche langvergangenen Liebhaber denken? Dazu fehlt die Zeit. Und die Energie.  
  
Weiterkommen, Essen besorgen für all die Kinder und dadrüber nachdenken, wo man unterkriechen solle ist wichtiger gewesen.  
  
Eigentlich ein willkommener Aufschub.  
  
Außerdem ist er der einzige Mann in der Gemeinschaft, die neben den beiden Frauen noch aus dem Rudel halbverhungerter, wurzelloser Kinder besteht, denn die jüngere Frau konnte nicht mit ihnen fliehen während des verheerenden Unwetters, das die Wagenkolonne gerade noch rechtzeitig überzogen hatte.  
  
"Das war der erste Sturm in meinem ganzen Leben, der mir geholfen hat", murmelt der ehemalige Waldläufer vor sich hin, während er die beladenen Wagen, die das bewachte Tor passieren wollen, aus den Augenwinkeln studiert. "Hätten die Windböhen nicht die ersten Wagen einfach umgestürzt und der peitschende Regen nicht den gesamten Weg überflutet und hinterher in eine Schlammlandschaft verwandelt, ich weiß bis heute nicht, was ich hätte tun sollen. Was ich hätte tun können." Er verbirg seinen Kopf in den hohlen Händen angesichts seiner drückenden Entschlusslosigkeit an jenem Tag.  
  
Was wäre gewesen, wenn? Was hätte er getan, wie weit wäre er gegangen? Und vor allen Dingen, warum?!  
  
Uma hat schon recht gehabt, als sie mich als "zögerlichen Weichling, der seinen Herrn nachläuft" bezeichnet hat. Wie konnte ich mich nur diesen Söldnern anschließen! Diesem Ularik auch nur zuhören, anstatt ihn gleich niederzuschlagen! Aber wenigstens konnte ich diesen Elb aus meinem Verstand verbannen!  
  
Er dreht sich müde zu den Beiden um, die hinter ihm stehen und das letzte zerkrümelte Brot aus den gestohlenen Vorräten der Händler an die hungrigen Kinder verteilen.  
  
"So. Das war's nun. Ab nun müsst ihr selbst für euch sorgen, Kleinvolk. Alt genug seid ihr ja." Anisa wischt sich die Hände an ihrem dreckigen Rock ab, will sich auf den Weg zum Stadtor machen.  
  
Aragorn wird von ihr keines Blickes gewürdigt, warum auch. Er hat sie immerhin um den zugesagten Lohn gebracht, durch seine dreiste Gefangenenbefreiung. Soll er doch sehen, wie er mit dieser Bande lebensfremder Bauernweiber und ihrem Anhang zurechtkommt. In einigen Wochen wird sie wiederkommen, wenn sie sich selbst auf die Beine geschafft hat, und sich die Hungergesichter anschauen. Mal sehen, ob diese Uma dann immer noch so stolz-verächtlich daherredet. Und dann noch ein derart kleines Kind dabei. Ob dieser Aragorn wirklich der Vater ist, wie sie behauptet hat? Na, dann wird er sich etwas überlegen müssen, dieser Möchtegern-Söldner und ehmalige König. Sie selbst als "elende Hure" hat wenigstens immer was zu verdienen, während dieses Bauerngesindel noch nicht einmal fähig ist, einen Apfel von einem Marktstand zu stehlen, ohne daß die gesamte Stadtwache alarmiert wird. Einfach nur zum Lachen.  
  
Anisa erreicht die Hauptstraße, die zu dem belebten Platz vor dem Einlaß zur Stadt führt.  
  
Die Zurückgebliebenen sehen ihr nach, versuchen nicht mehr, sie aufzuhalten. Mit ihr geht die einzige Möglichkeit, in dieser verwinkelten Stadt voller Korruption und neugieriger Augen Fuß fassen zu können. Und das Umland ist fest in der Hand der Grundbesitzer, die keine Fremden dulden, auf jedes bestellbare Stück Boden Anspruch erheben, oder eben verwüstet wie das gesamte Land. Bis auf die kleine Ansiedlung erbärmlicher Bretterhütten, die die Flüchtlinge vom Land aufnimmt,.  
  
Allein diese Unvorsichtigkeit, offen im Tageslicht vor den Stadttoren herumzusitzen, nachdem man den reichsten Vertretern der Kaufmannsgilde gerade das Abendvergnügen durchkreuzt hatte!  
  
Anisa schwankt zwischen ungläubiger Verachtung und Mitleid.  
  
Und dieser Ularik ist wohl ebenfalls ziemlich durchtrieben und hat seine Kontakte zu den Leuten der Camorah, die jetzt die Stadt und die Dörfer davor unter sich haben, diese verfluchten Halsabschneider. Hat sie nicht vor Monden gerade wegen ihnen, die ihr als freischaffende Hure das Leben immer schwerer machten, diese Stadt verlassen? Aber draußen ist es auch nicht besser gewesen, dieser Clan beherrschte ja ganz Mittelerde mittlerweile. Und in dieser Stadt kennt sie wenigstens jeden Stein und jede Abflussrinne. Und die Kniffe, sich durchzuschlagen.  
  
Herzhaft beißt sie in ihren frischen Apfel, grinst der Frau hinter dem Stand, die nicht mitbekommen hat, wie sich Anisa bedient hat, freundlich zu. Die Torwache schaut weiter unbeteiligt, das Wetter ist angenehm und die Stadt voller Männer, die sie für ihre Dienste bezahlen wollen.  
  
Der Tag scheint gut zu werden.  
  
Warum sich also über diesen Verrückten dahinten sorgen? Der dann auch noch diesen Elben suchen will, ohne zu wissen, was er mit ihm anstellen soll.  
  
Sie schlendert weiter, läßt hier und da ein Wort fallen. Nähert sich unauffällig dem Tor, um eine gute Gelegenheit abzuwarten, hindurchschlüpfen zu können, ohne das Passiergeld zahlen, oder mit einem der Wächter mal kurz im Wachraum verschwinden zu müssen.  
  
Wahrscheinlich ein alter Liebhaber, und dieser Arak ist eifersüchtig und will sich rächen - ein Mensch an einem Elben! Obwohl - dieser Sirk'an schien ein Freund von beiden gewesen zu sein. Warum der wohl so plötzlich verschwunden war? Seltsames Volk, dieser Aragorn mit dieser Bäurin und viel zu unbedarft, um sich hier behaupten zu können.  
  
Sie schüttelt ihre Haare und damit die nutzlosen Überlegungen aus dem Kopf.  
  
Zuerst einmal durch dieses Tor gelangen, ins Schenkenviertel gehen und sich dort nach alten Bekannten erkundigen, eine neue Bleibe suchen, einen neuen Kundenstamm.das übliche eben. Aber zunächst durch das Tor. Sollen die anderen doch sehen, was sie tun! Sie selbst hatte sich auch von klein auf allein durchschlagen müssen, und jeden Kniff lernen müssen, oft genug auf die harte Weise!  
  
Gewandt und beinahe unbemerkt huscht sie zwischen zwei größere, mit sperriger Ware beladene Wagen, die gemächlich auf die Wachen zurollen. Besondere Aufmerksamkeit wird ihnen nicht geschenkt, da die Ladefläche gut einsichtbar ist. Alte Schränke und klobige Tische sind keine Güter, auf die es sich lohnt, Zoll zu erheben. Anisa hält sich am überstehenden Teil einer Küchenbank fest und tut so, als würde sie zu der Fracht gehören. Der Mann auf dem Kutschbock ist mit einem netten, mehr verheißenden Lächeln vorerst zufriedengestellt worden. Die Torwächter winken sie nachlässig durch.  
  
Ein guter Tag.  
  
Bis sie unverhofft von einer harten Faust an den Haaren gepackt und unsanft zurückgehalten wird.  
  
"Gehören die etwa auch zu dir, Mädchen?" klingt die schroffe Stimme des Soldaten nahe an ihrem Ohr. Sie schaut dem ausgestreckten Arm nach. Und sieht Aragorn, Uma und die Kinder.  
  
Kein guter Tag.  
  
"Nein,., wie kommst du darauf? Ich bin allein!"  
  
"Es sieht aber ganz danach aus, Kleines. Ich zähle mal durch."  
  
Die Wachen bauen sich grinsend vor der Gruppe auf und versperren ihnen den Weg. Aragorn wird von Uma zurückgehalten, die sich vordrängt, um mit den Männern zu verhandeln. Allerdings vergeblich. Sie wollen Geld. Und die Lumpen der Neuankömmlinge sagen genug über deren Herkunft aus. Also wollen die Männer noch mehr Geld.  
  
Ansonsten könne sich das Gesindel vor dem Tor eine Stelle zum Lagern suchen, allerdings außer Sichtweite der Straße. Da sei schon ein ganzes Dorf entstanden, voll von vertriebenen Bauern, die sich entlang der Stadtmauern in ihren Hütten gegenseitig erdrücken würden. Als ihnen dann noch auffällt, daß sich Aragorn auf die unvermeidlichen Fragen nach Namen, Abstammung und Reisezweck in seinen Antworten widerspricht, werden ihre Forderungen richtiggehend unverschämt.  
  
"Bezahlen könnt ihr nicht, Verwandte in der Stadt habt ihr nicht, wer soll für euch alle bürgen? Und der Mann da wird bestimmt gesucht. Nutzloses Volk gibt es hier genug, niemand braucht euch! Verschwindet nach draußen, oder wir machen euch Beine!"  
  
Sehnsüchtig schaut Anisa dem davonrumpelnden Wagen nach, der in die erste Seitenstraße einbiegt.  
  
Ein weiterer Soldat gesellt sich zu den Wachen. Der Rüstung und den gepflegten Waffen nach der Anführer. Er mustert die zerlumpte Gruppe, Aragorns abgeriebenes Pferd, auf dem drei kleine Kinder sitzen, denen die Rippen durch die Haut stechen. Und Anisa, die es aufgegeben hat, diese lebensfremden Dörfler abzuschütteln und stattdessen nett, geradewegs auffordernd lächelt.  
  
Ein anstrengender Tag wird es werden, für sie.  
  
Aber sie bewirkt, daß alle in die Stadtore passieren dürfen. Auch Aragorn, der allerdings alle seine Waffen bis auf einen Dolch abgeben muß.  
  
Damit das Verbrechen in den Seitenstraßen nicht ganz überhand nähme, wie ihm der Mann, der das Schwert mit unverholener Bewunderung in den Händen hält, ausführlichst erklärt.  
  
Aragorn erwidert nichts.  
  
Er gibt seine Waffe ab und mit ihr sein ganzes vorheriges Leben. Fast, bis auf den Elb natürlich.  
  
Er beugt den Kopf, murmelt einen Gruß und geht mit eingefallenen Schultern nach draußen, wo sie alle auf ihn warten.  
  
Was weder dieser Hauptmann in dem Kerker unter seinem ehemaligen Regierungssitz erreicht hat mit seinen Vergewaltigungen, noch was Legolas durch seinen Verrat bewirken konnte, ist diesem einfachen Anführer der Torwache gelungen.  
  
Er hat Aragorn mit dem bloßen Hinweis auf seine Nutzlosigkeit gebrochen.  
  
Der ehemalige König händigt ihm seine Waffe aus wie ein zweckloses Stück Metall und schiebt sich an der handvoll Männer vorbei, die sich ihm breit grinsend in den Weg stellen, daß er sich an ihnen vorbeidrängen muß, um zur Tür der Wachstube zu gelangen. Einer schlägt ihm von hinten die Faust in den Rücken, und ruft ihm zum Abschied über die halbe Straße nach, daß die Frau, die er dabeihat, jederzeit wieder kommen könne, sie kenne sich aus. Den Rest seiner Begleitung könne er allerdings nur noch auf dem Sklavenmarkt verkaufen. Ein wenig Geld würde er bestimmt noch bekommen, auch wenn die Kinder erst einmal etwas zu essen bekommen müssten, um arbeiten zu können.  
  
Anisa lächelt die Soldaten ein letztel Mal für diesen Tag nett an und winkt ihnen zum Abschied zu.  
  
Als sie sich zu Aragorn umdreht, der mit gesenktem Kopf die Straße entlangzieht, lächelt sie nicht mehr.  
  
Aber sie zieht Uma an ihre Seite und beginnt, flüsternd auf sie einzureden.  
  
Und Uma hört zu. 


	31. Hinter dem Tore

Disclaimer: siehe Anfang  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hinter dem Tore  
  
Anisa hat sich schnell in ihrem Heimatviertel eingelebt, alte Bekannte getroffen, sich mit Freundinnen zusammengeschlossen. Mit den anderen bewohnt sie den rückwärtigen Teil einer halbverfallenen Gasse, die auf einer der größeren Straßen mündet, in denen mehr Schenken als Wohnhütten zu finden sind, wie in den meisten Straßen dieser Gegend. Die größte dieser Schenken ist zu Anisas Stammplatz geworden, an dem sie ihre Kunden anspricht und bedient. Den Wirt muß sie selbstverständlich mit einem Teil ihres Gewinnes beteiligen, dafür daß er ihr eine Kammer vermietet, und dafür, daß er nicht sofort die Stadtwache ruft, die ihr den Rest des Geldes abnehnehmen würde. Aber es bleibt genug für alle übrig.  
  
Den unvermeidlichen Ärger mit zahlungsunwilligen oder gewalttätigen Kunden soll ihr Aragorn vom Halse halten. Für irgendetwas muß dieser Mann ja auch gut sein, der den ganzen Tag finster vor der Hütte sitzt und seine Füße betrachtet, als habe er sie noch nie gesehen. Aber immerhin kann er mit den Waffen umgehen und gibt mit seiner muskulösen Statur ein eindrucksvolles Bild ab inmitten der üblichen Trinker und kleinen Leute, aus denen sich Anisas Kundschaft zusammensetzt. Auch wenn sich Aragorn mit sichtlichem Widerwillen seiner neuen Aufgabe widmet, hat er Anisas Anweisungen doch akzeptiert und auch die neuerworbenen Waffen, mit denen sie ihn ausgestattet hat.  
  
So spielt er nun den Leibwächter für eine Hure, von dessen Geld sie alle leben. Aragorn eingeschlossen. Über andere Bezeichnungen, mit denen seine Tätigkeit benannt werden kann, denkt er lieber erst gar nicht nach.  
  
Uma hat ihre ewigen Streitereien mit der Jüngeren aufgegeben und akzeptiert deren Fähigkeiten zum Überleben in der Stadt ohne Vorbehalte. Zu Umas Aufgaben gehört die Versorgung der Menschen mit Essbarem, das Hervorzaubern genießbarer Mahlzeiten aus ungenießbaren Zutaten, das Ausbessern der Schuppen, in denen sie untergekrochen sind und nicht zuletzt das Zusammenhalten der Kinderschar, die es in die üblichen Banden drängt. Aber Anisa hat jedem der Kinder und besonders eindrücklich den Halbwüchsigen klargemacht, das sie erstens zusammenbleiben und zweitens ihre Beute zuhause abzuliefern hätten. Denn sie hätten noch ein Zuhause und nicht nur einen rattenverseuchten Schlafplatz in einem Treppenaufgang, wie die meisten der anderen herumstreunende Kinder. Es hat zwar eine Weile gedauert, bis sie sich alle daran halten konnten, aber letztendlich siegte die Überzeugungskraft der robusten Frau, die ihre Worte mit einer kleine Stadtführung durch die hintersten Winkel der Gassen äußerst anschaulich werden ließ.  
  
Anisa kümmert sich um die Einkünfte, Uma um das Wohnen und ihre kleine Hühnerzucht, die noch auf dem letzten Fußbreit Boden Platz gefunden hat und ihr fast eine lokale Berühmtheit einbringt, die Kinder vervollständigen unter der fachkundigen Anleitung einer Freundin von Anisa ihre Kenntnisse in Trickdiebstahl und dem Aufsammeln "verlorengegangener" Fracht in den Straßen der Stadt.  
  
Aragorn dagegen sitzt vor der Hütte. Die meiste Zeit.  
  
Unfähig sich zu irgendetwas anderem aufzurappeln.  
  
Tagelang in dunkle Grübeleien versunken.  
  
Ein Mann ohne Schwert. Einer, der von einer Hure lebt. Ein Mann ohne Freunde, ohne Ehre, ohne Ziel. Einer, der sich verbergen muß, der sich selbst nicht mehr trauen kann. Keinen Schritt weit.  
  
Einer, der mitansehen musste, wie all seine langgehegten Hoffnungen zu Staub zerfallen sind.  
  
Einer, der daran zerbrochen ist.  
  
Dann schon lieber sitzen bleiben vor der Hütte und dem Nachhall uneingestandener Wünsche lauschen. Auf das Krächzen der Raben horchen, die sich über den Abfallhaufen sammeln, sich mit Umas Federvieh um die Reste streiten.  
  
Drehende Kreise, verdichtet zu Wirbeln, sich spiralförmig ins Tagesbewusstsein hineinschraubend. Nicht mehr die Träume erschrecken ihn mit ihren unaufhörlichen Bildern, die alle möglichen Varianten aufzeigen, wie er sich an Legolas rächen kann, langsam, blutig und schmerzhaft, sondern die Erkenntnis, daß er dem nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen hat. Die Bilder verschwinden nicht im Morgengrauen, sie verblassen nicht in den Strahlen der Mittagssonne. Sie sind da und locken.  
  
Binden den Willen.  
  
Rauben die Liebe zu den anderen Menschen.  
  
Lassen ehemals festehende Ideale schwinden wie Felsen in einem Flußlauf, an denen beständig Wasser nagt. Ein Persönlichkeitskörnchen nach dem anderen wird von den Angriffen der trüben Flut gelöst und davongetragen.  
  
Was bleibt?  
  
Haß auf alles.  
  
Haß auf eine Person gerichtet.  
  
Legolas!!!!  
  
Aragorn betrachtet seine Hände. Dreht sie vor dem Gesicht hin und her. Fährt mit den Augen die Linien ihrer Innenflächen nach, kratzt mit dem Daumennagel an den Schwielen, die der Schwertgriff hinterlassen hat.  
  
Es sind kräftige Hände. Nicht derb oder grob, aber rauh und an die Waffen gewöhnt. Hände, die einstmals liebevoll über die Haut streichen, die anderen Freude bringen konnten. Hände, die getötet haben. Mit Bedauern meist, aber auch in Gedankenlosigkeit.  
  
Hände, die gemordet haben.  
  
Hände, die Schmerzen zufügen können.  
  
Mit Lust?  
  
Aragorns Hände.  
  
"Wie hat er mich immer genannt, damals, auf dem Weg nach Moria? Aragorn, König, Freund?  
  
Nein, freund bin ich dir nicht mehr!!"  
  
"Legolas!!!!"  
  
Mit ungeheurer Wucht bohrt sich sein Dolch in das Huhn, das zehn Schritt weiter im Abfall herumpickt. Nagelt es auf dem Boden fest.  
  
Der Mann erhebt sich schwerfällig, zieht die Waffe aus dem noch zuckenden Körper des Tieres. Ein Schwall Blut strömt aus der Öffnung, durch die das scharfe Metall in das Leben des Vogels eingedrungen ist. Die warme, rote, metallisch riechende Flüssigkeit sammelt sich in einer kleinen Kuhle im Sand, verdickt sich langsam an den Rändern, gerinnt zu Klumpen. Fliegen sammeln sich darauf, summen um das Huhn herum, fröhlich ob der unverhofften Beute.  
  
Aragorn steht davor,unfähig, sich von dem Anblick zu trennen.  
  
"Töte ihn!", kichert der Gedanken in seinem Kopf. "Er hat es verdient. Laß ihn noch ein wenig leiden, glaube mir, es wird dich befriedigen. Aber zuletzt, töte ihn!"  
  
Der Gedanke schweigt, hüpft übermütig herum.  
  
Aragorn dreht sich herum, erreicht in langen Schritten die Eingangstür seiner jetztigen Wohnstatt.  
  
Er spricht den Gedanken laut aus, testet den Geschmack, den er auf seiner Zunge hinterlässt. Findet ihn beruhigend. Er gibt ihm Sicherheit, dieser Gedanke, der in seinem tiefsten Innern geboren wurde, vor nicht allzu langer Zeit. Oder war er immer schon vorhanden gewesen? Aragorns Gestalt hat sich gestrafft, der Kopf ist hoch aufgerichtet.  
  
Die Zeit des untätigen Wartens ist vorüber.  
  
Eine Entscheidung ist gerade getroffen worden, in aller Bewusstheit. 


	32. Nachtleben Teil 1

Disclaimer: siehe Anfang  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Nachtleben Teil 1  
  
Der Waldläufer mit den fremden Waffen schiebt sich durch das Gewühl des verufensten Viertels der Menschenstadt. Drückt Entgegenkommende aus dem Weg, wenn sie nicht von selbst den Platz freimachen.  
  
Er ist auf der Suche. Auf einer Jagd.  
  
Und er weiß, daß er sie hier in diesen Straßen beenden wird. Denn derjenige, den er sucht, wird es an diesen Ort zurüchziehen, wo sollte er auch sonst hin, wenn ihn ganz Mittelerde verfemt hat? Ohne Hilfe und ohne Gefolgsleute? Als Teetrinker? In diesem Punkt muß Aragorn Sirk'an recht geben. Ein einziges Mal.  
  
Bedauerlich, das mit Sirk'an. Aber letztendlich bedeutungslos.  
  
Irgendwo in diesem Gassengewirr wird er sein. Dieser Elb.  
  
Oder in einer der verkommenen Schenken.  
  
In der Ecke sitzend, das Gesicht in den Schatten gedreht, und darauf wartend, daß ihn jemand auffordert mitzukommen, nach oben in eine dieser schäbigen Kammern um sich auszuziehen, niederzuknien, den Mund mit den weichen Lippen zu öffnen, damit ein ungewaschener erregter Schwanz darin Platz finden kann, bis er abspritzt. Oder sich vor den stinkenden Kerlen hinlegt, die Beine öffnet, sich darbietet, um ihnen das Eindringen zu erleichtern, sich unter ihnen windet, stöhnt und so tut, als ob es ihn selbst erregen würde, um besseren Lohn zu erhalten. Und vielleicht selbst den Höhepunkt erreicht.  
  
Verächtlich spuckt Aragorn diese anwidernde Vorstellung in den Staub.  
  
Für die Kräuter. Für das Vergessen. Und wahrscheinlich auch noch für sein Vergnügen. Solange, bis er gefunden und hingerichtet wird, entweder von den Häschern der Camorah oder von den Düsterwaldelben seines eigenen Vaters. Warum hat Legolas auch gleich das gesamte Mittelerde herausfordern müssen mit seinem Feldzug? Hat er etwa wirklich auf die Geister und ihre trügerische Macht vertraut? Wie unvorstellbar leichtgläubig ist dieser Elb doch gewesen! Eigentlich könnte er froh darüber sein, dieser blonde Elb mit seinem perfekten Körper und dem kühlen Lächeln, daß er, Aragorn es sein wird, der ihn findet. Und tötet. Noch einigermaßen schnell töten will.  
  
Die anderen würden sich mehr Zeit dafür lassen wollen., Jahrhunderte vielleicht?  
  
"Sei froh, Legolas, daß ich dein Henker sein werde. Du hast alles dafür getan, daß es so weit gekommen ist!"  
  
Aragorn zuckt zusammen, hat er doch wieder einmal bemerkt, daß er halblaut mit sich selbst geredet hat. Die Hand um den Dolchgriff gekrampft, ohne auf die Umgebung zu achten. Wie lange ist er schon so herumgelaufen?  
  
Er ermahnt sich, richtet seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Weg.  
  
Wie soll er jemals sein Ziel aufspüren, wenn er derart blind mit sich selbst beschäftigt durch die Straßen läuft? Verflucht!  
  
Um ihn herum werfen die Häuserwände lange Schatten, es wird allmählich dämmrig. Dementsprechend leeren sich auch die Gassen. Die fliegenden Händler packen ihre Waren auf die Handkarren, bedienen gerade noch die letzten eiligen Kunden. Die Stände, die Suppen und andere angeblich essbare Gerichte verkaufen, verteilen ebenfalls ihre Reste. Bis auf die Garküchen, die sich vor den Tavernen und Hurenhäusern befinden. Sie werden erst in der Nacht ihren Gewinn machen. Nicht nur mit Esswaren.  
  
Aus Erfahrung weiß Aragorn, daß in der Dunkelheit nur entweder die Frauen und Männer der regulären Hurenhäuser auf der Gasse zu finden sind, oder aber die heruntergekommenen Gestalten in den kleinen Schenken etwas abseits der größeren Wege. In den kleinen Gassen, die hinter dem Viertel zu den großen Abfallgruben führen, die den Unrat der Stadt aufnehmen. Und natürlich des öfteren die Verlierer der Straßenkämpfe, die zu Tode geprügelten Besitztümer der Zuhälter und die kleinen erwischten Diebe. Wer tagsüber genügend zusammenraffen konnte, um zu überleben, meidet den Weg in der Nacht. Jedenfalls die hier Ansässigen. Sogar Anisa ist kaum Nachts unterwegs gewesen, höchstens, um einmal einen Kunden außerhalb zu besuchen, und dann nur in der Begleitung Aragorns. Denn selbst ihre Gassenfrechheit würde ihr bei einem Zusammentreffen mit der Stadtgarde, die fast alles nachts verdiente Geld der Huren für sich beansprucht, unter dem Deckmäntelchen der "steuerlichen Abgaben", nicht das geringste helfen. Und als Opfer dieser Soldaten in einer der Gefängniskammern unter der Stadt enden - Aragorn schüttelt es. Er selbst ist damals ja noch geradewegs glimpflich davongekommen, will er den Geschichten von Anisas Freundinnen auch nur einen Bruchteil glauben.  
  
Also bevorzugt sie das Tageslicht, um ihren Körper anzubieten, versteckt unter den kleinen Krämern, den Dieben und Tagelöhnern, die ihrem Gewerbe einen unauffälligen Hintergrund geben.  
  
Aragorns Blicke schweifen umher.  
  
Das Viertel macht sich für die Nacht bereit.  
  
In dem Haus gegenüber stehen Kerzen in den Fenstern, beleuchten das nackte Fleisch, das den Vorübergehenden angeboten wird für wenige Münzen. Auch junge Männer sind darunter, sogar ein Halbelb, der sein langes Haar zurückgekämmt trägt, damit seine spitzen Ohren gut sichtbar die Kunden anlocken können.  
  
Aber Aragorn wendet sich ab, er weiß daß er Legolas nicht im Schein einer hellen Kerze finden wird.  
  
Die erste Patrouillie der nächtlichen Wache biegt aus der Haupstraße ein, zieht durch die Gasse. Der Hauptmann verschwindet in dem Bordell, durch die Scheiben sieht man ihn heftig mit einem vierschrötigen Hünen gestikulieren. Er packt den Mann am Kragen, zieht ihn über den Tisch, hält ihm eine der Kerzen ins Gesicht. Der Hüne, doppelt so schwer wie der Hauptmann, wehrt sich nicht, ganz im Gegenteil, er bemüht sich, eine demütige Haltung einzunehmen, bittet inständig, damit der Hauptmann ihm einen Aufschub gewährt um wenige Stunden, damit ihm seine "Angestellten" genügend Geld einbringen können, zum Bezahlen seiner täglichen "Steuerschuld" an die Stadtverwaltung. Unter dem Gelächter und den rohen Witzen der Wache wird ihm die Frist auch gewährt. Selbstverständlich nicht ohne die übliche Drohnung, sich an den Frauen und Männern des Wirtes schadlos zu halten, wenn dieser seine "Schulden" nicht begleichen kann.  
  
Aufgeräumt lachend ziehen die ehrenwerten Vertreter der Stadtverwaltung weiter, der nächsten Schenke zu, um dort das Spiel zu wiederholen. Eine der Frauen, ein zartes Ding mit langen schwarzen Haaren und fast unbekleidetem Oberkörper nehmen sie gleich mit auf ihrer Runde durch die Nacht. Nicht, daß bei ihnen noch Langeweile aufkommt.  
  
Niemand hindert sie daran, denn alle sind froh, daß sie einigermaßen in Ruhe gelassen worden sind und hoffen auf gute Einnahmen in dieser Nacht, um die Soldaten bezahlen zu können, im Morgengrauen. Sie in ihrer Trunkenheit mit den Goldmünzen besänftigen zu können.  
  
Auch Aragorn rührt keinen Finger, sondern zieht sich noch weiter in die Schatten eines der überhängenden Hausdaches zurück. Er möchte um keinen Preis auffallen, nach seinem Namen gefragt werden. Die eine Begegnung mit der Brutalität der Stadtwache hat ihm genügt, und das völlig.  
  
Anisa ist des öfteren zu der Torwache gerufen geworden. Da sie umsonst eingelassen worden ist und es sich nicht mit den Soldaten verderben wollte, hat sie die Männer umsonst bedient und darauf gehofft, ansonsten in Frieden gelassen zu werden. Das ist durchaus eine geraume Weile gutgegangen, bis ein neuer Hauptmann der Wache zugeteilt worden ist.  
  
Dieser orderte Anisa immer häufiger und zeigte ziemlich schnell seltsame Vorlieben, wenn er mit ihr zusammen war. Vorlieben, die sich hinterher in aller Deutlichkeit in Anisas Gesicht und Körper abgezeichnet haben. Irgendwann hat sie Aragorn dann zu jedem dieser Treffen mitgenommen, mit der Anweisung, sich in der Nähe der Wachstube herumzutreiben, so unauffällig wie es ihm möglich sei, und ein offenes Öhrchen für die Geräusche zu haben, die aus dem Wachraum dringen. Wenn der Haupmann sie zu brutal behandeln würde, würde sie ein Zeichen geben, und er, Aragorn solle draußen einen kleinen Tumult veranstalten, damit der Mann mit seinen Soldaten nach draußen kommen müsse, um nachzuschauen. Unauffällig natürlich, das ist ihr am Wichtigsten gewesen. Sie hat ihm, dem Waldläufer nachdrücklich erklären müsse, warum es so bedeutsam sei, nicht aufzufallen, die Aufmerksamkeit dieser erbarmungslosen Regierung, von der die einfachen Soldaten nur ein schwaches Abbild seien, nicht zu erregen. Um keinen Preis.  
  
Trotz Aragorns Vorerfahrung hat es seine Zeit gedauert, bis er es verstanden hat. Bis er die Aufgabe, Anisa hin und wieder zu beschützen, annehmen konnte.  
  
Ein Mann ohne Ehre.  
  
Aber wieder mit Schwert.  
  
Das er auch fast benutzt hätte, als sie in dieser verdammten Wachstube im ihr Leben geschrieen hatte.  
  
Durch den Hintereingang ist er hereingestürmt, und da lag sie brüllend, um sich schlagend mit Armen und Beinen und blutend. Der grobschlächtige, nach Bier stinkende Mensch obendrauf ist gerade zugange gewesen, ihr das Gesicht mit einem Dolch zu zerschneiden, dafür daß sie nicht in seine Wünsche eingewilligt hatte.  
  
Aragorn hat zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit seine alte Entschlossenheit und Kraft verspürt und den Kerl zur Seite gerissen, um Anisa zu befreien. Die anschließende Schlägerei hat dann die gesamte Wachmanschaft auf den Plan gerufen. Der Raum ist ausgefüllt gewesen mit schreienden, tobenden Männern, die schwertschwingend sowohl ihm als auch Anisa ans Leben wollten, um ihre verquere Ehre wiederherzustellen.  
  
Was für eine Mühe hat es ihn gekostet, Anisa da herauszuholen! Und seitdem ist auch sein Gesicht bekannt, unter diesen Männern, von denen ihn hoffentlich niemand als den erkannt hatte, der er einst gewesen war.  
  
Die Flucht ist ihnen beiden zwar geglückt, aus welchem Grund auch immer, aber in den folgenden Tagen lebte die kleine Gemeinschaft von Gestrandeten in der lähmenden Angst, von den rachsüchtigen Soldaten aufgespürt und festgenommen zu werden. Anisa traut sich seitdem nur noch, in der kleinen Schenke ihre Kunden anzusprechen, es sei denn, Aragorn ist in der Nähe.  
  
Zuhälter nennt man so etwas.  
  
Lichtscheues Gesindel.  
  
Seufzend streunt er weiter durch die Dunkelheit, schaut sich die verwahrlosten Kreaturen, die vor den Tavernen stehen genau an, die Kräutertrinker in ihren Ecken, die ganz Heruntergekommenen nahe den Abfallgruben an ihren qualmenden Feuern, die die Kunden für kleines Geld mit Allem bedienen und nicht selten danach im Rudel ausrauben und in die Gruben werfen. Dort können sie dann ganz verrecken.  
  
Es stinkt nach Verwesung, nicht nur nach Abfall.  
  
Elben sind auch dabei.  
  
Die, die den Niedergang ihres Volkes nicht verwinden konnten.  
  
Die, die nach den Kriegen in Mittelerde bleiben wollten, anstatt zu den Anfurten zu gehen, wie fast alle anderen ihrer Art. Gebrochen, zerstört, ohne jede Hoffnung und zu allem bereit. Schaudernd wendet sich der gescheiterte Mensch ab.  
  
Er weiß, daß er ebenfalls zu diesen Gestrandeten gehört, Überbleibsel einer vergangenen Zeit.  
  
Und wer ist daran schuld? An seinen andauernden Misserfolgen? Am Zustand dieser Welt? "Dieser verfluchte Elb!"  
  
Aragorn verlässt die Niederungen des Lebens mit Eile in seinen Schritten, um sich zu seiner Hütte zu begeben. Er braucht etwas Geld, um seine Nachforschungen in den Schenken weiter betreiben zu können. Vor allem in diesem einen ganz besonderen Haus, das zum Stammplatz seines neuen Spielgefährten geworden ist, der sich nicht nur darin auskennt, Aragorn durch die Höhen der Lust zu treiben, sondern sich auch rühmt, einige Zeit mit einem blonden Elben zusammengearbeitet zu haben, bis dieser unter dem Einfluß des Kräutertees zu große Schwierigkeiten hatte, Tag und Nacht unterscheiden zu können. 


	33. Nachtleben Teil 2

Bin mal wieder gerade bööse, drum geht's mit dem Korrigieren auch so schnell,., glaubt mir noch jemand, daß ich die Beiden eigentlich mag, und ihnen gar nix Schlimmes wünsche?!  
  
Warnung: Legolas ist mal wieder an der Reihe  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: siehe Anfang  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Nachtleben, Teil 2  
  
Wie ich hierhergekommen bin, kann ich nicht sagen. Ich will auch daran nicht denken, ich verbanne die Gedanken in welche Ritze meines restlichen Verstandes auch immer.  
  
Ich decke meinen Geist zu, hülle ihn ein.  
  
Ich bitte um ein gnädiges Dunkel um meine Seele.  
  
Neben den schimmelnden Essensresten längst verschlungener Mahlzeiten steht eine kleine Tasse mit einer trüben Flüssigkeit auf dem Tisch. Ein Beutel mit getrockneten Pflanzenfasern bildet meinen kostbarsten Besitz.  
  
Ich trinke. Wie ein Verdurstender.  
  
Begrüße das kleine Vergessen.  
  
Kann trotz meiner überwältigenden Scham, dem Ekel vor mir selbst, meinen Taten, leben. Aber worauf ich warte, kann ich nicht sagen.  
  
Die Straße einer Menschenstadt, deren Name mir gleichgültig ist, lauert mitsamt ihren Kreaturen auf mich, will mich aufsaugen.  
  
Ich stehe nicht lange an der Mauer in dieser Gasse mit den verfallenen Hütten und huschenden Ratten.  
  
Es ist fast so wie zuvor, nur bin ich diesmal allein. Und ich habe größere Schuld auf mich geladen.  
  
"Hoffnung" ist ein verblaßer Begriff, der keine Bedeutung mehr für mich hat, keine Bedeutung mehr haben kann.  
  
Nur noch die Kräuter bestimmen mein Leben. Selbst die Kreaturen, die sich mit ihren Begierden nicht in den Tag wagen, sind mir inzwischen willkommene Kunden, solange sie mich bezahlen, für das, was sie mit mir tun.  
  
Zwei grobschlächtige Männer nähern sich der Stelle, an der ich auch heute stehe. Sie mustern mich, lachen laut. Der kleinere der Beiden baut sich vor mir auf, schaut mir prüfend ins Gesicht. Als er mich anspricht, kann ich schon seine Erregung riechen unter dem säuerlichen Schweißgeruch, den er sonst verströmt. "Sieh an, ein Elb. Serkos.", er wendet sich zu seinem Begleiter, der einige Schritte weitergegangen ist, als wäre er nicht interessiert, "Serkos, erinnerst du dich noch an die Zwillinge aus Minas Tirith? Die beiden Noldor mit den geschickten Zungen? Jedenfalls war der, den ich hatte, unübertrefflich."  
  
Zögernd kommt der andere Mensch näher. Ich versuchen ein aufforderndes Lächeln, hebe den Kopf, um mich zu präsentieren. Außer den Münzen, die die beiden mir überlassen werden, interessiert mich überhaupt nichts mehr. Und schon gar nicht irgendwelche anderen Elben, die der selben Beschäftigung nachgehen wie ich - aus welchem Grund auch immer.  
  
"Ja, du hast recht, die Zwillinge sind gut gewesen. Und für alles zu gebrauchen."  
  
Seine Hand fasst mein Kinn, dreht es ins schummrige Licht, das aus dem Fenster des naheliegenden Gasthofes fällt.  
  
Ich lasse mich begutachten, überschlage schnell die Preise, die ich von ihnen verlangen kann, ohne sie zu verscheuchen.  
  
"Du meinst, der hier könne es ihnen gleich tun? So frisch sieht er nicht mehr aus, ziemlich heruntergekommen, mit seinen blauen Flecken, ., den roten Rändern unter den Augen" "Was soll's, dann ist er eben billiger."  
  
Ich sage meine Preise.  
  
Sie lachen, handeln mich um die Hälfte herunter.  
  
Ich muß darauf eingehen, habe ich heute doch nur wenige Kunden gehabt, während das Bedürfnis nach den Kräutern fast mit jedem Tag wächst. Die Kräuter, die mich von den Gedanken an meine Schuld ein wenig erlösen,., die Kräuter, die den Durst zurückdrängen, wenn ich genug von ihnen zu mir genommen habe.  
  
Ich gehen auf ihr Angebot ein und mache mich auf den Weg zu meiner Unterkunft über dem Schankraum einer verräucherten Höhle, die die Frechheit hat, sich "Taverne" zu schimpfen. Sie folgen mir, schlagen sich gegenseitig mit den Händen auf die Schultern und beglückwünschen sich zu ihrem günstigen Geschäft.  
  
Ich weiß, daß ich mich zu jedem Preis verkaufe. Und inzwischen alles anbiete.  
  
Andere wissen es auch.  
  
In meinem Zimmer angekommen, ziehe ich mich unter den erwartungsvollen Blicken der Männer langsam aus. Zuerst die zerrissene Tunika, deren Farbe nicht mehr zu erkennen ist. Ich streiche mir langsam über die Brust, biege mich in den Hüften, immer darauf bedacht, meine blauen Flecken und die Striemen der vorherigen Begegnungen zu verbergen. Danach streife ich meine Hose herunter, drehe mich in den Schatten, als hätte ich noch etwas zu verbergen. Meine Hände gleiten über die Rundungen des Gesäßes, verharren wie zufällig in der Spalte. Ich wende mich ihnen wieder zu, sie sollen jetzt alles sehen. Alles, was sie gekauft haben.  
  
Meine Darbietung zeigt die erste Wirkung, wie ich aus den Augenwinkeln erkennen kann. Der erste der Männer zuckt unwillkürlich mit seiner rechten Hand zu seinem Geschlecht, reibt seine Erektion durch die Hose.  
  
Vielleicht wird es schneller gehen wie erwartet, und ich kann noch einmal auf die Straße zurück, trotz der späten Stunde. Bevor die Männer, die sich für mich interessieren, allzu besoffen sind, und ich allzu ausgefallene Wünsche befriedigen muß,.  
  
Aber mit diesen beiden werde ich keine Mühe haben. Die nächste Tasse Kräutertee ist schon so gut wie verdient.  
  
Mein Körper gehört nicht zu mir. Auch alles Andere nicht. Weder die Verachtung, der Ekel vor mir selbst, nicht einmal mehr die Schmerzen, die sich brennend in meine Haut eingraben. Auch die Erregung und die Lust, die ich nach Aufforderung durchaus zu spielen bereit bin, die mein Körper noch zeigen kann, ist rein äußerlich. Dringt nicht tiefer.  
  
Das bin nicht ich.  
  
Das ist irgendwer anders. Ein blonder Elb der Dinge tut, für die ihn die ganze Welt für ehrlos erklären würde. Aber nicht Legolas.  
  
Legolas hat auch nicht Krieg geführt und sich der Dunklen Macht verschrieben. Nein. Nie.  
  
Das ist ebenfalls jemand anderes gewesen. Mit meinem Gesicht, mit meinem Körper. Der hat gefoltert mit meinen Händen. Getötet mit ihnen.  
  
Aber nicht ich.  
  
Nein.  
  
Ich schäme mich nicht, ich weiß nicht was Scham ist.  
  
Ich empfinde keine Schmerzen, darüber bin ich hinweg.  
  
Ich lebe nicht. Mein Leben habe ich weggeworfen aus Leichtsinn. Jeder kann darauf herumtreten im Schmutz.  
  
Ich zähle die Tage nicht mehr. Ich zähle die Männer nicht mehr.  
  
Ich bin nicht mehr.  
  
Ich trinke nur noch. Damit es so bleiben kann.  
  
Alles andere vollbringt ein Körper, der einen Namen trägt, den niemand ausspricht. Auch ich nicht.  
  
Die Lumpen, die ich auf dem Leib trage, liegen in der Ecke im Schmutz, als ich vor dem Mann, der mit "Serkos" angesprochen wurde, niederknie und anfange, ihm die Hose herunterzuziehen. Er lacht und stößt mich zur Seite. "Nein mein Elb, so schnell lasse ich mich nicht abfertigen. Ich will dir zuerst zusehen."  
  
Die beiden grinsen sich schmutzig an, der Kleinere nickt begeistert, die Hand in seiner Hose versenkt.  
  
Nun gut. Das können sie haben.  
  
Also präsentiere ich mich.  
  
Streiche über meine Haut. Berühre die empfindlichen Brustwarzen, die sich aufrichten. Mein Glied zuckt, schwillt langsam an. Ich drehe den Beiden mein Gesicht zu, denn ich weiß, wie erregend Menschen es finden, wenn ich sie aus halbgeschlossenen Augen anblicke, mir mit der Zungenspitze langsam über die Lippen fahre.  
  
Ich habe mich nicht getäuscht. Der Eine ist schon dabei, seinen Schwanz mit der Hand zu umfassen, sich selbst zu massieren. Ich höre ein leises Stöhnen. Das ist gut so. Der andere, größere ist nicht so ungeduldig. Er wird mehr wollen.  
  
Also biete ich mich dar. Lege mich rücklings auf das Lager, so, daß sie mich gut sehen können, wie meine Hand weiter nach unten wandert, über den Bauch streicht, an der Hüfte verweilt. Den Weg umkehrt und wieder von vorne anfängt. Solange, bis ich hart bin. Mit gespreizten Beinen, eines leicht angewinkelt, zeige ich, was ich habe.  
  
Nein, der blonde Elb ohne Namen zeigt sich her. Nicht ich. Ich denke an das Geld und die Kräuter, die sich der blonde Elb verdient.  
  
Ich streiche über die Innenseiten meiner Oberschenkel, lasse probeweise ein leichtes Seufzen hören. Der eine Mensch stöhnt lauter, reibt sich mit heftigen Bewegungen. Er kann sich kaum noch zurückhalten. Der Andere starrt mich an.  
  
Meine Haut, die im Kerzenlicht samtig schimmert. Dort, wo sie noch ihren natürlichen Farbton hat und nicht in allen Regenbogenfarben schillert. Er saugt sich in meinem Gesicht fest, auf meinen Lippen. Ich kann seinen gierigen Blick regelrecht spüren auf meinem Mund.  
  
Ich?  
  
Aber auch seine Erregung ist derweil zu riechen.  
  
Ich umfasse meine Glied, lasse meine Hand daran auf und nieder gleiten. Massiere bei jeder Abwärtsbewegung ein wenig meine Hoden mit. Es soll schnell gehen, wollen sie mir dabei schon zuschauen. Ich stöhne nun auch, beschleunige meinen Rhythmus. Denke an Zeiten, die ich schon lange vergessen geglaubt habe. Als ich noch unwissend und glücklich war unter den starken Bäumen in Düsterwald.  
  
Kaum bemerke ich, daß sich der zweite Mann mir nähert, sich auf dem Weg zu mir das Hemd ausgezogen hat, sich die Bänder seiner Hose aufschnürt. Fahrig und ungeschickt.  
  
Ich bäume mich meiner Hand entgegen, stoße hinein, fühle die ersten Tropfen der Flüssigkeit, die den Höhepunkt ankündigen. Die Bilder eines meiner ersten Liebhaber flattern vor meinen Augen auf und ab. Zärtliche Liebkosungen, zarte Hände auf meinem Rücken, auf meiner empfindsamen Haut. Braune Locken beugen sich über mich, Lippen tupfen hauchfeine Küsse über meinen Bauch bis zu meinem Glied, das sie liebevoll umschließen. Ungestüm rolle ich mich zur Seite, verhelfe mir selbst zu einem Moment der Erlösung, vor Augen die feingeschnittenen Gesichtszüge meines Jugendfreundes. Ich höre mich schreien. Das Bild zerfällt, ich blicke in ein belustigt verzogenes Gesicht mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.  
  
"Meinem Begleiter hat deine Vorstellung gefallen, Elb,", flüstert er mir in die Ohren, "aber ich bin nicht so leicht zufriedenzustellen." Er wendet sich kurz um, nicht ohne mir zuvor mit seiner speichelfeuchten Zunge über die Ohrspitzen geleckt zu haben, "An den brauchst du heute deine Kunst nicht mehr zu verschwenden. Aber mir kannst du noch zu Diensten sein. Komm runter da!".  
  
Er zieht mich am Arm von meiner Bettstatt herunter, sodaß ich vor ihm knie. Die Geste ist deutlich genug, mein Körper versteht und gehorcht. Sein Schwanz dringt in den Mund ein, stößt bis tief in den Rachen. Raubt mir den Atem. Aber ich tue das, was der Mensch von mit erwartet. Und ich tue es gut, wie mir das Stöhnen bestätigt, das er von sich gibt. Wie ich, nein, meine Hülle es gelernt hat in den letzten Monden.  
  
Der Mann wühlt sich in mein Haar, zerrt an den filzigen Strähnen herum. Aber er kommt nicht. Er beherrscht sich weitaus besser wie sein Begleiter, der breitbeinig auf dem wackeligen Stuhl sitzt, der außer der Pritsche der einzige Einrichtungsgegenstand in meiner Kammer ist. Der will alles.  
  
Mein Körper gehorcht seinen hingezischten Worten.  
  
Ich lege mich hin, gestatte sein ungezügeltes Eindringen in meine Öffnung. Und ich gestatte, daß er an meinem Glied herumreibt, ungeduldig daran zerrt, als er auf die gewünschte Reaktion warten muß.  
  
"Was ist, Elb, du kannst auch zweimal hintereinander, ich weiß es. Ich habe dich dafür bezahlt und ich will daß du noch einmal abspritzt! Tu nicht so, als könnten wir Menschen euch nicht erregen. Und ich will dich hören."  
  
Mein Körper ordnet sich auch diesmal unter.  
  
Ich verspüre den Schmerz nicht.  
  
Der Mann ist zufriedengestellt, als er geht.  
  
Ich bin bezahlt. Es ist in Ordnung so.  
  
Ich stelle mich ein weiteres Mal an die Mauer und warte.  
  
Ich spreche vorübergehende Männer an.  
  
Ich werde abgewiesen.  
  
Ich warte.  
  
Ich.  
  
Bis mich eine kleine Gruppe halbetrunkener Krieger mitnimmt auf ihre Zechtour. Wir durchziehen mehrere Schenken, ich trinke mit, wenn jemand einen Becher vor mich hinstellt. Ich gehe mit ihnen nach draußen und knie mich vor ihnen in den feuchten Straßendreck, wenn ich dazu aufgefordert werde.  
  
Ich werde dafür bezahlt und es ist in Ordnung so.  
  
Die Männer betrinken sich immer mehr, die ersten von ihnen haben schon Schwierigkeiten mit dem Gehen, sie schwanken über den Weg, stützen sich an den Hausmauern, oder eben aneinander ab. In der nächsten Schenke, die wir besuchen, ein Ort, an dem ich oft arbeite, machen sie sich nicht mehr auf den mühevollen Weg durch das Gedränge des übervollen Schankraumes nach draußen, wenn sie das Bedürfnis nach meinem Mund verspüren. Also bediene ich sie in der Ecke der Schenke, in der wir Platz gefunden haben. Inmitten der zuschauenden Trinkenden.  
  
Ich werde dafür bezahlt.  
  
Auch von denen, die zusehen.  
  
Es ist in Ordnung so.  
  
Meine Hülle kennt weder Scham, noch spürt sie die begierige Verachtung der Umstehenden.  
  
Ich bin nicht.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hier gibt es eine kleine Anspielung (die Noldor-Zwillinge) an Heitzis "Verlorene Söhne". Ich konnt`s mir einfach nicht verkneifen. 


	34. Nachtleben Teil 3

Disclaimer: siehe Anfang  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Nachtleben, Teil 3  
  
In der Hütte brennen die Kerzen, beleuchten ein friedliches Bild. Die Kinder sind bereits in ihre Decken verpackt und liegen auf provisorischen Bettgestellen.  
  
Uma und Anisa sitzen an dem wackeligen Tisch, den Uma vor Tagen aus gefundenen Brettern zusammengezimmert hat. In dem alten Ofen knistern Holzscheite und verbreiten eine angenehme Wärme.  
  
Die Frauen haben eine Flasche Wein vor sich stehen und Becher, an denen sie ab und zu nippen. Sie erzählen sich die Neuigkeiten des Tages, unterhalten sich über die Sorgen und Erfolge der Nachbarinnen. Anisa gibt einige Geschichten über ihre Kunden zum Besten, über die die Beiden in oft genug in lautes Lachen ausbrechen müssen.  
  
Als Aragorn den Raum betritt, wenden sie ihm kurz die Köpfe zu, fahren dann jedoch ohne ihn groß zu beachten ihn ihrem angeregten Gespräch fort. Sie kichern in sich hinein, schenken sich nach. In vollstem Einvernehmen.  
  
Aragorn verzieht sich in eine Ecke, genießt die vom Ofen ausgehende Wärme und hört eine zeitlang zu. Irgendwie kommt er sich überflüssig vor. Niemand nimmt ihn wahr oder fragt ihn nach seiner Suche. Aber deretwegen konnte er von den beiden noch nie Verständnis, geschweige den Unterstützung erwarten. Niemand außer ihm will diesen Elb tot sehen. Nicht hier in diesem Haus, das die Hütte der Frauen ist, nicht der Palast des Königs. Anisa schweigt sich über die Elben in ihrem Gewerbe aus, Uma würdigt ihn sowieso keines Blickes, obwohl er doch zuletzt sein Leben auf's Spiel gesetzt hat, um sie zu befreien. Sie hatte ihn nur einmal wie beiläufig gefragt, wie er denn gehandelt hätte, wenn dieser Sturm nicht aufgekommen wäre. Darauf hat Aragorn keine Antwort geben können. Keine ehrliche Antwort. Nicht vor sich selbst, nicht vor Uma, die die Mutter seines Sohnes ist.  
  
Er schluckt. Er legt geräuschvoll ein Stück Holz auf die Flammen. Er sucht nach Beachtung. Er versucht, sie unauffällig zu erzwingen. Ohne Erfolg.  
  
Die beiden tuscheln weiter, stecken die Köpfe zusammen, kichern vor sich hin. Vom Wein bietet ihm auch niemand etwas an.  
  
Schließlich geht er zu dem kleinen Schrank mit den schlecht schließenden Türen hinüber, um einer der ewig klemmenden Schubladen einige Münzen zu entnehmen. Kleine Münzen, gerade genug für Wein in einer Taverne, oder um den zu bezahlen, der ihm den Wein bringen wird. Sei es für Informationen oder auch ein wenig mehr.  
  
Anisa zieht eine Augenbraue hoch, sagt aber nichts. Uma hat es überhaupt nicht mitbekommen, daß sich Aragorn gerade an ihren Reserven vergriffen hat. Aber es würde sie ebenso wenig interessieren wie Anisa, da den beiden ihr Gespräch weit wichtiger ist wie die alberne Suche dieses Mannes nach seinem ehemaligen, längst verschollenen Liebhaber. Egal was der Elb auch angestellt haben mag, das gegenwärtige Leben geht mit oder ohne ihn weiter. Warum also groß nachfragen, wenn sich dieser Aragorn - er ist wirklich dieser glücklose König gewesen, dessen Regierung in den Verliesen der Olvar damals geendet ist? Nein, geendet nicht ganz, er konnte ja fliehen, sonst wäre er jetzt nicht hier. wie er das wohl angestellt hat, mit seiner Begabung, immer die falschen Entscheidungen am richtigen Ort zu treffen? Aber als Leibwächer - Anisa stolpert über das ihr ungewohnte Wort - ist er zu gebrauchen, mit der Klinge umgehen, das kann er, aber sonst,.  
  
Unterdrücktes Gelächter geht in schnaubendes Prusten über. Anisa schlägt mit der Faust auf den Tisch, hält sich die Hand vor den Mund. Wartet darauf, daß Aragorn endlich merkt, daß es um ihn geht und auch etwas sagt.  
  
Der wundert sich allerdings nur darüber, daß sich Anisa und Uma so plötzlich so gut zu verstehen scheinen. Auf der Wanderung hat es nur Streit gegeben zwischen ihnen, als wollten sie sich gegenseitig an die Kehle gehen, und nun gehen sie miteinander um, als seien sie die besten Freundinnen.  
  
Anisa legt ihre Hand auf Umas Unterarm, drückt ihn leicht, fast zart. Nein, zärtlich. Er verlässt den Raum, die Hütte. So schlagartig, daß es einer Flucht gleicht. Einer unbemerkten Flucht.  
  
Einige Schritte vor der Hütte wendet er sich um und sieht durch das stumpfe Fensterglas Anisa, wie sie sich leicht zu Uma hinüberbeugt um ihr einen Kuß auf die Lippen zu geben. Er fühlt sein Erstaunen als Uma diesen Kuß erwidert, die Jüngere mit beiden Armen umfasst und zu sich hinzieht. Liebevoll und voller Wärme.  
  
Er wendet sich ab und strebt der Schenke zu. Übergeht die Stiche der Eifersucht und des Neides auf alle, die Geborgenheit geben und ertragen können mit der Vorstellung von Rache an dem vermeintlich Schuldigen für sein Unglück und denkt zuletzt an den Mann, den er aufsuchen wird. Er fühlt sich nicht besser mit diesen Gedanken.  
  
Eine durchgefrorene Seele betritt die dunkle Gaststube, in der die Stimmen durcheinander schwirren, niemand dem anderern zuhört, jeder seinen Nachbarn zu übervorteilen versucht beim Aushandeln irgendwelcher krummen Geschäfte. Es wird getrunken, geprahlt, gestritten, sich und andere betrogen. Hin und wieder blitzt in der Ecke ein Messer auf, droht in das Gesicht eines anderen. Frauen und junge Männer verkaufen Bier, Stärkeres und natürlich sich selbst.  
  
Die Getränke wärmen nicht.  
  
"Es ist eine Lüge, eine glatte Lüge, daß auf diese Art das Leben erträglicher wird!", murmelt er vor sich hin, den Kopf schwer auf seine Hände gestützt.  
  
Neben ihm hocken einige Männer, die sich von ihren unglaublichen Heldentaten erzählen, die sie vollbracht haben sollen, in den Kriegen. Von Wargen prahlen sie, die sie geschlachtet haben wollen, und wie das Blut der Uruks gesprudelt ist unter ihren Schwerthieben. Als hätten sie ganz Mittelerde alleine gerettet.  
  
Sie werden immer betrunkener, geraten immer mehr in Fahrt. Eine Frau setzt sich zu ihnen, schenkt ihnen noch zusätzlich nach, während sie so tut, als würde sie ihren Heldenmut bewundern.  
  
Das übliche Schauspiel, wie in jeder dieser verkommenen Schenken.  
  
Ein schlanker Mann kommt von draußen hinzu, setzt sich neben Aragorn, lächelt ihn an, mit Wehmut in den Augen. Streicht sich das lange glatte Haar zurück, das im Feuerschein golden schimmert. Umarmt ihn. Flüstert ihm ins Ohr, daß er bald Zeit hätte, um mit ihm nach oben zu gehen. Und daß der Wirt die Preise erhöht hätte. Ober denn nicht für ihn arbeiten könnte? Anstatt in dieser Kaschemme, in der er fast alles abliefern muß? Hmm?  
  
Aragorn erwidert, daß er sich das überlegen würde und läßt durchblicken, daß er über den blonden Elben, von dem er gesprochen hätte, dringend mehr erfahren wolle. Besonders, wo er denn zu finden sei.  
  
Sein Gegenüber zögert, überwindet sich schließlich zu einem halben Nicken. Wer etwas haben will, muß auch bereit sein, etwas zu geben. Oder einen Konkurrenten dulden. Er lächelt Aragorn an, legt seine ganze Verführungskunst in dieses Lächeln. Wagt es sogar, nach der Hand zu greifen, und sie zu sich zu ziehen.  
  
Sie verschwinden die Treppe hinauf. Jeder von seinen Hoffnungen erfüllt.  
  
Aragorn kennt den Weg, er ist ihn des öfteren gegangen in den letzten Wochen. Sie stehen sich gegenüber, im Halbdunkel. Er, der Schwertkämpfer, der sehnige Waldläufer mit dem muskulösen Oberkörper, der glücklose König ohne Reich und der schlanke, fast dürre Mensch mit den schimmernden Haaren, die offen über die Schultern fallen. Die ihrem Träger manchen Kunden beschert haben, mit ihrem verführerischen Leuchten.  
  
Aragorn zieht mit dem Daumen die Brauen des Mannes nach, nimmt den Kopf in seine Hände, fast behutsam geht er mit ihm um. Sein Kuß wird erwidert und es fühlt sich sogar nach Zuneigung an. Ein wenig jedenfalls.  
  
Isrin ist geübt und er kennt Aragorn gut genug, um zu wissen, was er ersehnt. Ein wenig Wärme, ein wenig Zärtlichkeit und das Gefühl von Überlegenheit im Zusammensein mit ihm. Er ist bereit, ihm diese Illusionen zu geben. Er läßt seine Zunge in Aragorns Mund spielen, presst sich an ihn, drückt sein Geschlecht gegen das seines Kunden. Er nimmt sich Zeit, läßt seine Hände über Aragorns Rücken wandern. Legt Zärtlichkeit hinein. Es kostet ihn noch nicht einmal Überwindung, denn der Mensch mit den strähnigen Locken ist einer der angenehmeren Kunden. Der nicht nur auf die eigenen Bedürfnisse achtet, sondern sich auch einmal zurücknimmt, wenn er merkt, daß er zu hart eingedrungen ist.  
  
Derartige Rücksichtnahme ist selten in diesem Viertel, Isrin weiß es zu genau. Und er weiß ebenso gut, daß der Mann vor ihm ebenfalls im Geschäft tätig ist. Er hat Anisa genau beobachtet.  
  
Er will etwas von Aragorn. Er will diese Schenke verlassen und für Aragorn arbeiten. Daher gibt er sich besondere Mühe, flüstert sogar leise liebevolle Worte in das Ohr des erstaunten Kunden Der aber gleich darauf mit einer Erektion reagiert und anfängt, Isrin langsam zu entkleiden, der es lächelnd geschehen läßt, dabei Aragorns Gedanken abzuschätzen versucht. Wann ist der richtige Augenblick, ihn ein noch einmal zu fragen? Ihm eine Zusage zu entlocken? Jetzt gleich? Später?  
  
Auf einen Wink Aragorns hin legt sich Isrin auf das Bett, streicht sich betont sinnlich über den Bauch, spielt mit seinen gelockten Haaren. Aragorn sieht ihm schmunzelnd zu und nimmt sich vor, die Zeit mit dem blonden Stricher heute besonders auszukosten. Wenn dieser es schon nicht eilig hat, warum solle er sich selbst die Freude verkürzen? Und außerdem, es scheint, als hätte Isrin heute selbst Vergnügen daran. Vielleicht könnte er ihm dann etwas über Legolas entlocken, mit dem er ja zusammengearbeitet hat, noch bis vor kurzer Zeit? Zum ersten mal fällt Aragorn die Ähnlichkeit zwischen den beiden auf. Fast dieselbe Statur, ähnliche Gesichtszüge, etwas schmaler vielleicht, denselben Farbton im Haar. Nur das Isrin seine Haare offen trägt, ohne die elbischen Zöpfe. Und natürlich ein Mensch ist.  
  
"Die beiden hätte ich gerne einmal nebeneinander gesehen!", schießt es Aragorn durch den Kopf, als er sich über den erwartungvoll Daliegenden beugt, nachdem er sich vorher noch schnell die Tunika über den Kopf gestreift hat.  
  
Isrins geübte Finger helfen ihm mit dem Öffnen der Hose, streifen das Leder geschickt über Aragorns Gesäß und Beine hinunter, damit er direkt hinaussteigen kann. "Es wird schwierig werden mit der Beherrschung," ermahnt er sich selbst, "wenn er so weiter macht,."  
  
Lippen treffen sich erneut. Die Umarmung wird fester, ein erstes Stöhnen schleicht sich durch den Raum. Zwei Körper reiben ihre Haut aneinander bis sie glüht und Aragorn sich aufrichten muß, um sich zurückzunehmen. Der schlangengleiche Körper unter ihm ist ihm zuvor noch nie so erregend, fast begehrenswert vorgekommen.  
  
Isrin zieht Aragorn ein zweites Mal nach unten, übersäht sein Gesicht mit Küssen. Die Finger seiner Hand stehlen sich über Aragorns Gesäß, dringen in seine Spalte ein, während er sich zugleich von unten gegen ihn bäumt, sich reibt, sein Gesäß kreisen läßt. Beide stöhnen.  
  
Aragorn denkt an Informationen über Legolas. Isrin denkt an den Wechsel des Zuhälters und will diesen scheinbar so verwegenen Mann um jeden Preis zufrieden stellen, damit er ihn aus der Kaschemme loskauft.  
  
Beide stöhnen lauter, ihre Körper bewegen sich heftiger. Der Lärm der Gaststube unter ihnen, der durch den dünnen Bretterboden hinaufdringt, wird von ihnen nicht mehr wahrgenommen. Aragorn wühlt sich in das lockende Blondhaar, daß sich so seidig in seinen Fingern anfühlt, so wenig nach Mensch. Er bedeckt das unter ihm liegende Gesicht mit den geschlossenen Lidern mit Küssen bis er die Lippen finden, die sich auch sogleich willig öffnen, seiner Zunge die Geborgenheit der warmen, feuchten Mundhöhle gewähren, die sie sonst in geschwungenem Bogen umschließen. Und sich nur für einen Aufpreis öffnen. Isrins Stöhnen treibt Aragorn langsam aber sicher in die Bereiche jenseits aller Beherrschung. Er kann nicht mehr unterscheiden, was gespielt und was echt ist, an Isrins Gebaren. Das Drängen seiner Hüfte, das harte Glied, das sich an seinem festen Bauch reibt, diese weit gespreizten Beine, die seine Öffnung so leicht zugänglich machen, ihn einladen, dieser verschleierte Blick - das ist doch Begehren, das ist doch Verlangen? Muß es einfach sein, das kann man nicht spielen, auch ein geübter Stricher kann das nicht so gut,.  
  
Isrin stöhnt und schlängelt sich unter ihm, klammert sich an den schwereren Aragorn wie ein Ertrinkender an ein Stück Treibholz. Seine Arme zittern, er ist von einem leichten Schweißfilm bedeckt, der gierig von Aragorn abgeleckt wird am Hals.  
  
Das ist echt. Oder?  
  
Als Isrin laut nach ihm ruft, daß er ihn nehmen soll, daß er es nicht mehr aushält, daß er endlich anfangen soll, bitte! Sich ihm entgegenbäumt, stellt sich Aragorn diese Frage nicht mehr. Er taucht ein in seine Leidenschaft, taumelt darin herum. Verschlingt den unter ihm liegenden, wegen der Verzögerung verzweifelt Stöhnenden mit den Augen, richtet sich auf, bis er zwischen Isrins gespreizten Beinen kniet, der ihm seine Öffnung darbietet, darum fleht, genommen zu werden, die Beine noch weiter auseinanderzieht mit beiden Händen.  
  
Die rußende Kerze schickt ihren Qualm zur Decke. Aragorns Augen tränen. Er bemerkt es nicht.  
  
Er sieht nur den Mann vor sich, der ihn haben will. Aus welchen Gründen - das ist gleichgültig.  
  
Aragorn benetzt seine Finger mit dem Öl, das Isrin in einer kleinen Flasche neben seinem Lager stehen hat, verschüttet ein wenig von der Flüssigkeit in seiner Eile. Aber er nimmt sich die Zeit, mit seinen glitschigen Fingern in seinen Bettgefährten einzudringen, einer nach dem anderen findet seinen Weg in das heiße Innere Isrins, der bebend daliegt und sich diesen Fingern entgegenhebt. Aragorn dehnt ihn behutsam, er weiß, daß er wohl der einzige des heutigen Tages ist, der sich die Zeit nimmt, sich selbst solange zurücknimmt, bis Isrin genügend vorbereitet ist, ihn aufnehmen zu können, ohne Zurückzuzucken. Und er will, daß Isrin ihn dafür begehrt. Ihm dafür dankbar ist.  
  
Er dringt weiter ein, bewegt seine Finger vor und zurück, sucht. Und findet den Punkt, der Isrin schreien läßt vor Lust.  
  
Jenseits aller Schauspielkünste.  
  
Von wem hat er das damals gelernt?  
  
Augen in einem schmalen Gesicht verschlingen ihn, ein schöner, sinnlicher Mund bittet, nein fleht sogar. Isrins Haut ist so hell und haarlos, so samtig glatt, wie.  
  
Aber seine Ohren sind nicht spitz.  
  
Und er benutzt die Ausdrücke der Straße, um Aragorn endlich zum Weitermachen zu bewegen.  
  
Mit einem halben Lachen wegen seiner nun wirklich unpassenden Gedanken wirft sich der Waldläufer über Isrin, saugt sich an seinem Hals fest, sucht dessen Mund. Dringt ein, stößt zu. Fordernd, seine Kraft ausspielend über dem keuchenden Stricher, aber nicht brutal. Immer noch vor der Grenze, die das Spiel in Ernst umschlagen lassen könnte. Er will, daß der Mann unter ihm nach ihm schreit, sich unter ihm windet, nach der Erlösung fiebert. Seinen Stößen ausgeliefert ist in seiner Lust. Sich von ihm abhängig macht.  
  
Aragorn kämpft. Mit seinem Rest von Selbstbeherrschung. Mit dem Können des geübten Strichers, der sich weit über den Punkt zurückhalten kann, wie es für einen Menschen gemeinhin möglich ist.  
  
"Fast wie ein Elb,", denkt sich der schweißüberströmte Aragorn, der sich verzweifelt an den Schultern Isrins festkrallt, das Küssen schon längst aufgegeben hat, um sich nicht vorzeitig in ihm zu ergießen, "fast wie dieser Elb!".  
  
Den Frust über seine mangelnde Beherrschtheit hinausbrüllend, schlingt er die Arme um die Schultern und den Kopf des schmalen Mannes unter sich, beißt sich durch die schimmernden Haarsträhnen und stößt zu. Wild, hemmungslos, nur noch den Höhepunkt suchend. Die heiße Enge die sein Glied umschließt löscht jeden Gedanken aus, jede Vorstellung von Tod, Töten und Rache.  
  
So ähnlich ist er und so gut.  
  
Er schreit nach Legolas, als es aus ihm hervorbricht.  
  
Danach liegen sie nebeneinander auf der schmalen Bettstatt. Aragorn hat einen Arm um die hageren Schultern Isrins gelegt, der sein Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge vergräbt. Es hat fast etwas Schutzsuchendes an sich, wie sich Isrin an den Mann schmiegt, der es gewagt hat, die Torwachen herauszufordern wegen einer Hure.  
  
Aragorn kann sich dem nicht entziehen, will es auch nicht mehr.  
  
Er spielt mit dem Gedanken, Isrin in seinen Haushalt aufzunehmen, halt, Anisas und Umas Haushalt. Wenn die beiden in ihrer trauten Zweisamkeit nichts dagegen haben. Und er, Aragorn wäre dann auch nicht mehr so allein. Außerdem könne Isrin seinen Teil zur Unterstützung der Gemeinschaft beitragen, geschickt und erfahren wie er ist., später. Wenn er die Sache mit Legolas bereinigt hat, seine Suche beendet ist. Isrin aus diesem als Schenke getarnten Bordell herauszuholen dürfte nicht allzu schwierig sein für ihn als geübten Schwertkämpfer,., das sollte die Ablösesumme drücken,.  
  
Aragorn fährt aus seinen trägen Überlegungen hoch, fasst sich an die Stirn.  
  
Einen Stricher als Liebhaber ins Haus holen und weiter auf die Straße schicken, von ihm leben, seinen Gewinn abkassieren! Hat er das wahrhaftig vor?  
  
Wie wird so etwas genannt?  
  
Zuhälter?  
  
Langsam läßt er sich zurücksinken, zieht Isrin an sich, der es als Zusage wertet und Aragorn leicht auf den Hals küsst.  
  
Aragorn verwehrt sich nicht den neuerlichen Zärtlichkeiten. Sondern ertappt sich dabei, wie er Isrins Einkünfte in einen Mond hochrechnet.  
  
Zuhälter! 


	35. Nachtleben Teil 4

Disclaimer: siehe Anfangskapitel  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Was wäre wenn - Mittelerde nach dem Ringkrieg nicht friedlich, tolerant und geordnet wäre? Sondern allzumenschlich, geldgierig, rücksichtslos und hart? Da haben es auch Helden schwer, zumindest wenn sie sich unter das Stadtvolk mischen und ansonsten nicht so recht wissen, was sie wollen,.. Böses, böses Gedankenspiel!!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Nachtleben, Teil 4  
  
Aragorn stampft die Treppe in den überfüllten Schankraum hinab, ein Arm ist besitzergreifend um die schmale Hüfte Isrins gelegt. Der schmale Mann mit den nun zerzausten Haaren entzieht sich nicht, sondern drängt sich nahe an den Krieger heran. Die gesamte Schankstube soll sehen, daß er ab nun zu ihm gehört.  
  
Vor allem einer soll es sehen.  
  
Aragorn drängt sich zu dem Brettertisch, der als Theke dient und hinter dem der Besitzer der Schenke das Treiben seiner Gäste überblickt, und die Menschen, die für ihn arbeiten mit kaum sichtbaren Gesten dirigiert.  
  
Der Besitzer der Schenke.  
  
Isrins Besitzer.  
  
Verhandlungen sind fällig.  
  
Aragorn schiebt sich zu dem Mann vor, der ihn misstrauisch anblickt. Als dem Wirt Isrins gesenkter Kopf auffällt, schlägt sein Misstrauen in Feindseligkeit über.  
  
Nicht genug, daß sich dieser betrunkene Haufen von Kriegern in der Ecke da drüben seinen eigenen Stricher mitbringt der sie auch noch mitten in der Gaststube bedient, jetzt erhebt dieser Neue im Revier auch noch Anspruch auf seinen besten Mann, der sonst fast soviel einbringt, wie der Rest der anderen Huren, die in diesem Raum für ihn arbeiten! Das riecht nach Krieg!  
  
Aber er muß Vorsicht walten lassen, dieser Neue sieht aus, als könne er durchaus gut mit dem Schwert umgehen, mit dem er immer zu sehen ist. Und die Geschichte, wie er diese Hure Anisa, die für ihn arbeitet, aus der Gewalt dieses Hauptmannes befreit hat, mitten aus der Wachstube der Torwache - der Mann kann gefährlich werden.  
  
Daher beschließt der ansonsten eher aufbrausende Wirt, sich zuerst einmal besonnen zu verhalten und sich Aragorns Vorschläge bezüglich einer Ablösesumme für Isrin anzuhören. Da er jedoch gleichzeitig ein vorsichtiger Mann ist, versäumt er es nicht, einen Botenjungen nach Verstärkung zu schicken.  
  
Die Torwache wird begeistert sein, wenn ich ihnen diesen Mann ans Messe liefere. Komm nur, wir werden uns unterhalten. Und Isrin werde ich mir danach vorknöpfen!!  
  
Der Wirt und Aragorn funkeln sich an, kalter Haß zwischen ihnen. Getrennt durch die Theke. Jeder weiß, um was es geht, aber niemand ergreift das erste Wort.  
  
Die Brettertür zur Straße hin öffnet sich. Neue Gäste treten ein.  
  
Ein alter Mann, gebeugt unter der Last seines Bündels. Dahinter stolpert ein Junge, ein Kind noch, in den Raum.  
  
Der Alte zieht sich bedächtig die Kapuze vom Kopf, seine Augen suchen die letzte freie Ecke. Mit Mühe gelingt es ihm, sich mit seinem Bündel durch den vollen Raum zu drängen, grobschlächtige Männer behindern ihn, fluchen laut, als er bittet, vorbeigelassen zu werden. Verständis für die Gebrechlichkeit seines Alters findet er hier nicht. Der Junge folgt mit niedergeschlagenen Augen.  
  
In seiner Ecke angekommen, öffnet er das Bündel und entnimmt ihm eine kleine Harfe. Einer der trinkenden Männer in seiner Nähe - ein Krieger dem Aussehen nach - bemerkt das fein gearbeitete Instrument und fordert laut, den Weinkrug schwenkend:  
  
"Ein Sänger bist du also, Alter, dann zeig uns deine Kunst! Ein Lied von Krieg und Heldentaten, für uns Kriegsvolk, das sein Leben gewagt hat für Mittelerde!"  
  
Noch während seiner Worte stürzt der Sprecher auf das nächstgelegene Bankende, wirft dem Jungen eine kleine Münze vor die Füße.  
  
Der Alte stimmt ohne aufzusehen die Saiten in dem Gewirr der Geräusche, die von allen Richtungen auf ihn eindrangen. Beginnt, leise zu summen.  
  
Erhebt seine Stimme um ein Weniges, gerade laut genug läßt er sie ertönen, um die Nächststehenden erreichen zu können:  
  
"Ich singe gegen die Vergessenheit.  
  
Ich singe euch von den Taten eurer Vorväter.  
  
Eurer Vorväter, die verwegen in den Kampf zogen, sich einer dunklen Bedrohung zu stellen, das Böse zu besiegen.  
  
Nicht jeden Kampf gewannen sie, auch sie sind gescheitert, am Feind, und an sich. Dennoch,.  
  
Kennt ihr sie, ihr Zecher? Kennt ihr meine Geschichte?  
  
Höret mein Lied! Höret mein Lied in dieser Schenke! Ihrer waren viele, in einer Reihe standen sie.  
  
Gemeinsam in einem Heer.  
  
Die Erstgeborenen und die Nachgeborenen.  
  
Elben und Menschen, vereint zu einer Kraft, vereint zu einem Wollen.  
  
Gegen den Diener von Dem, dessen Namen niemand nennt.  
  
Ihn zu besiegen war ihr Ziel!  
  
Mußte ihr Ziel sein, wollten sie weiter leben in dieser Welt.  
  
Höret mein Lied!  
  
Gegen Sauron traten sie an.  
  
Sauron in seiner schwarzen Rüstung.  
  
Dort stand er, übermächtig und grausam.  
  
Befahl über Geschöpfe des Entsetzens.  
  
Gebot über ein furchterregendes Heer.  
  
Vielzählige Schwerter hoben sich über dunklen Helmen, denen entgegen,  
  
die es gewagt hatten, ihm die Stirn zu bieten,  
  
die es gewagt hatten, seinen Ränken zu widerstehen.  
  
Menschen mordeten Menschen.  
  
Orcs erschlugen Menschen und Elben.  
  
Dunkles Hohngelächter traf auf die Krieger der Elben und Menschen.  
  
Wild schlug den Elben und Menschen der Haß entgegen.  
  
Der Haß der Geschöpfe Saurons, genährt aus Gier und Verzweiflung.  
  
Aber gemeinsam floß das Blut der Kinder Illuvatars.  
  
Es tränkte das zertrampelte Gras.  
  
Hoffnungslos war der Versuch, sich den Scharen Saurons entgegenzustellen.  
  
Niemand achtete auf seine Verletzung.  
  
Niemand wich zurück bei dieser Schlacht.  
  
So schwer die Wunde, so erdrückend die Übermacht auch war.  
  
Hart war der Kampf, unzählbar die Verluste unter den Menschen und Elben.  
  
Höret mein Lied, ihr Zecher. Höret mein Lied in dieser Schenke!   
  
Die Schar der Elben führte Elrond, der Halbelb.  
  
Die Menschen kamen mit Elendil, zahlreich und gut bewaffnet.  
  
Sein Sohn war Isildur, dessen Taten gerühmt wurden.  
  
Kennt ihr den Namen, ihr Männer in dieser Schenke?  
  
Hart war der Kampf, fast verloren die Hoffnung.  
  
Menschen mordeten Menschen  
  
Orks erschlugen Menschen und Elben  
  
Weiter will ich nicht singen vom Tod der Krieger, kennt ihr das nicht zu Genüge, ihr Krieger?  
  
Hört mir zu, wie es weiter geht, Höret mein Lied in dieser Schenke!  
  
Dort stand er, Sauron in seiner schwarzen Rüstung.  
  
Am Finger den Ring, den Einen.  
  
Geschmiedet zum Verderben der freien Völker.  
  
Geschmiedet zum Verderben der Elben und Menschen.  
  
Höhnisch funkelte er an der Hand seines Schöpfers.  
  
Blendete die Augen der Bogenschützen mit seinem Glanz.  
  
Führte ihre Pfeile in die Irre, die Elben verfehlten ihre Ziele.  
  
Eine letzte Anstrengung der vereinten Streitmacht.  
  
Ein letzter Versuch von Elendil, das Dunkel zu bezwingen.  
  
Er drang vor zu dem Diener des Dunkels,  
  
fast hätte er ihn erreicht -  
  
es traf ihn der Feind.  
  
Er starb in den Armen seines Sohnes, sein geborstenes Schwert glitt aus der Hand.  
  
Narsil hieß es, kennt ihr den Namen nicht, ihr Zecher? Toll seid ihr, verrückt nach Wein! Wo sind eure Träume?  
  
Höret mein Lied! Höret mein Lied in dieser Schenke!  
  
Isildur, der Sohn, ergriff Narsil, sicher lag das Heft in seiner Hand, war auch die Klinge halb gebrochen.  
  
Sauron trat näher, wollte er seinen Triumph feiern, über die Helden.  
  
Das waren sie, das sind sie noch heute, ihr Zecher!  
  
Näher trat er, schaute auf Elendil herab, der am Boden lag.  
  
Achtete nicht auf Isildur, seinen Sohn.  
  
Er holte aus zu einem Hieb, einem letzten,  
  
seinen Vater zu rächen und dann zu sterben in der hoffnungslosen Schlacht.  
  
Sein Blick wanderte über all die Toten.  
  
Die Niederlage war so nah!  
  
Heiß brannte der Gedanke an das Versagen in seinem Herz.  
  
Dann fiel sein Hieb, geführt mit seines Vaters zerbrochenem Schwert.  
  
Sauron verlor seine Hand, damit den Ring, den Einen.  
  
Sauron verlor seine Macht mit dem Ring.  
  
Verdammt dazu, körperlos umherzuirren - durch Jahrtausende  
  
Leise funkelnd lag er vor Isildur, der Ring.  
  
Er streckte seine Hand aus.  
  
Nahm ihn zum Wohle seines Volkes.  
  
Aber der Ring, er verriet auch ihn.  
  
Zu stark war die Macht des Ringes.  
  
Isildur, Elendils Sohn, sonderte sich von den Menschen, zog vereinsamt umher.  
  
Floh vor Allen, bis der Ring ihn täuschte.  
  
Er glitt von seinem Finger in der Gefahr, verschwand in den Tiefen des Stromes.  
  
Verloren hatte Isildur alles durch den Ring, den Einen.  
  
Zuletzt sein Leben.  
  
Höret mich an, ihr Zecher!  
  
Wer hätte ihn nicht genommen, wer hätte der Versuchung wiederstanden?  
  
Wer von euch, ihr Krieger hätte diesen Verrat nicht begangen?  
  
Höret mich an, ihr Männer in dieser Schenke!  
  
Warum Isildur schmähen, für diese Tat,?  
  
Ich singe von ihm! Denn nicht vergessen soll er werden, auch wenn er einmal versagt hat!"  
  
Das Lied ist beendet.  
  
Der Junge geht herum, um für den Alten den mageren Sängerlohn einzufordern.  
  
"Für den Mann, der uns die letzten Kriege eingehandelt hat, forderst du noch Verständnis ein? Alter Narr!" Der massige Krieger wirft seinen Weinkrug nach dem Alten.  
  
Das Gefäß trifft den Sänger an der Schulter, poltert auf den Boden.  
  
Die Männer schauen verwirrt um sich.  
  
Still ist es geworden in der Schenke.  
  
Stehengebliebene Zeit klebt an den Wänden.  
  
Tropft klebrig herunter.  
  
Dann bricht der Lärm von neuem los, übertönt die Unmutsäußerungen der entlassenen Soldaten, die sich eine ganz andere Heldensage erhofft hatten von dem alten Mann. Der Junge packt das Instrument seines Meisters behutsam zusammen, verschnürt das Tuch, das die Harfe umhüllt, mit aller Sorgfalt.  
  
"Viel kann ihm das Lied nicht eingebracht haben, dem Alten. Aber die Stimme klang geübt, ein wenig heiser zwar, aber wer tagtäglich in den verräucherten Tavernen singt, ."  
  
Aragorn wendet sich halb zur Seite, ruft den beiden, als sie sich zur Tür drängen, zu: "He, wartet, Euer Lied hat mir gefallen! Wo habt Ihr es gehört? In dieser Zeit von Isildur zu singen - Barde, damit werdet Ihr nicht Euer Glück machen. Wollt Ihr etwas essen? Ich lade Euch ein. Euch und Euern Jungen."  
  
Der Alte bleibt hinter ihm stehen, nimmt das Angebot an, ein wenig verwirrt ob der in dieser Gesellschaft so unüblich höflichen Anrede. Der Junge mit der Harfe schaut dankbar zu Aragorn auf, Hunger steht ihm im schmalen Gesicht, zieht einen glänzenden Schimmer über seine Augen. Selbst Isrin, der starr wie ein Möbelstück neben Aragorn gestanden hat, während des ganzen Vortrages, und sich mit aller Kraft aus der Reichweite des ihm verhassten Wirtes herausgewünscht hat, schiebt die Sorgen um die anstehende Kaufverhandlung seine Person betreffend etwas beiseite, um einen Moment Mitleid mit dem Sängergehilfen zuzulassen. Einen kleinen Augenblick nur.  
  
Der alte Sänger beginnt ein Gespräch. Bedankt sich nochmals für die Einladung.  
  
"Lord ich,."  
  
"Lord? Nennt mich nicht Lord!" Aragorns Stimme klingt schärfer wie beabsichtigt, "Das es hier "Lords" gibt, wäre mir neu, als bezeichnet mich nicht als solchen. Aber Euer Lied ist mir aufgefallen, und die Melodie kommt mir bekannt vor, wo ist es her? Ihr habt nicht immer in den Tavernen gesungen, alter Mann, das sagt mir Eure Harfe,. Ist sie elbischer Herkunft?"  
  
Der Mann drückt das Instrument an sich, voller Angst und Misstrauen. Dann läßt er sich jedoch von Aragorn beruhigen, der ihm mit wenigen Worten erklärt, daß er ihn bestimmt nicht berauben möchte, sondern ihm lediglich die Schriftzeichen am Holz der Harfe aufgefallen sind.  
  
Der Alte nimmt seine Schüssel in Empfang, die der Wirt den Beiden mit düsterer Miene überreicht. Aragorn erwidert das wortlose Drohen des Mannes mit einem belustigten Grinsen, weiß er inzwischen doch zu gut, wie die Menschen dieses Viertels mit einer Waffe und der dazugehörigen Unverfrorenheit zu beeindrucken sind. Soll sich dieser aufgeschwemmte Gauner, der sich so dreist am Elend seiner Huren bereichert, nur nicht vorstellen, er, Aragorn würde ihn auszahlen wegen seines neuen - ja, neuen was den eigentlich? Geliebten? Besitztums?  
  
Die Schilderung des Sängers, die er zwischen den hastigen Bissen Brot und Fleisch von sich gibt, schiebt sich gnädig vor Aragorns unbeqemen Gewissensbissen bezüglich seiner neuen Tätigkeit.  
  
Die Harfe hätten ihm Elben überlassen, nuschelt der Alte hervor, in seiner Jugend. Das Lied hätte er einst auch in elbischen Hallen gehört, als er die Kunst des Singens und Lautespielens erlernt habe. Aber er kenne den Wortlaut nur so ungefähr, und die Melodie habe er auch schon lange nicht mehr gespielt,. Seitdem sei er in der Welt herumgezogen, von einem kleinen Fürstentum zum anderen, immer darauf bedacht, in den Kriegen nicht zwischen die Fronten zu geraten. Aber nun müsse er in den Tavernen seine geringe Kunst einem noch geringeren Publikum vorführen. Es sei schade. Nicht um ihn, sondern um seinen Gehilfen. Er zeigt auf den Jungen, der in sich hineinschlingt, als hätte er seit Wochen nichts zu essen bekommen, redet kauend weiter.  
  
Er könne sich mit seinem Los abfinden, er sei alt, aber der Junge habe Talent für das Harfenspiel und ein gutes Gedächnis, er könne es bei gutem Unterricht weit in dieser Kunst bringen. Aber statt zu üben und zu lernen - dem Alten treten Tränen in die entzündeten Augen - sei er krank vor Hunger. Ihm würde wohl bald nichts mehr übrigbleiben, als sich selbst zu verkaufen, wie alle hier. Ob der Lord da behilflich sein könnte, er kenne sich doch aus und sei sicherlich kein allzu harter Mann.?  
  
Aragorn bricht das Gespräch an dieser Stelle ab, wünscht sich nichts sehnlicher, als auf einem Pferderücken sitzend über das Grasland zu reiten oder durch irgendein Gebirge zu wandern. Wohin wäre ihm gleichgültig, Wind, Wetter, Orküberfälle würde er freudig in Kauf nehmen. Wenn er nur ganz weit weg wäre von sämtlichen Tavernen Mittelerdes, sämtlichen Huren, verarmten Barden, hoffnungslosen Gestrandeten und korrupten Adligen mitsamt ihren Soldaten.  
  
Weit weg.  
  
Ganz weit weg.  
  
Hinter den Grenzen Mittelerdes.  
  
Es hilft nichts, das Wünschen.  
  
Seufzend wendet er sich den unerfreulichen aber desto realeren Tatsachen zu, die sich so unachgiebig aufdrängen.  
  
Er befindet sich einer üblen Kaschemme, ist gerade dabei, wegen eines Strichers mit dessen Noch-Besitzer verhandeln zu wollen und hat gerade von einem alten Mann dessen jungen Gehilfen angeboten bekommen. Außerdem ist er auf der Suche nach seinem ehemaligen Geliebten, der Liebe, dem Sinn seines Lebens, um ihn zu töten. Als Rache dafür, daß er ihn mehrere Male böswillig betrogen, Mittelerde mit Krieg überzogen hat und nun wieder sehr wahrscheinlich als Kräutertrinker in einer dieser Tavernen zu finden ist, bei Verrichtungen, die sich Aragorn inzwischen doch ziemlich genau vorstellen kann.  
  
Nein, halt.  
  
Da ist ein Fehler, eine Ungenauigkeit gewesen.  
  
Hass auf Legolas - ja.  
  
Aber nicht, weil er Krieg geführt hat.  
  
Sondern hauptsächlich aus persönlicher Verletztheit, aus gekränktem Ehrgefühl, aus Machtlosigkeit gegenüber der tiefen Verzweiflung des Elben, als sie versucht haben, gemeinsam das Reich zu verwalten ein letztes Mal. Aus der Einsicht, nie mit ihm eins werden zu können, nie richtig.  
  
Aragorn ist fast ehrlich geworden zu sich selbst.  
  
Ein schöner Menschenkönig!!  
  
Verflucht!!!  
  
Aber es wird ein Ende finden. Dann ist ein ganzes Leben Zeit für alles Andere!  
  
Er wendet sich mit einem anteilnehmenden Blick von den beiden essenden Sängern ab, nickt dem stumm und untätig dastehenden Isrin zu, und arbeitet sich durch den Schankraum, auf der Suche nach dem Wirt, der irgendwo zwischen den trinkenden, schwitzenden Leibern verschwunden ist.  
  
Schließlich bleibt er neben der Ausgangstür stehen, überlegt, ob er sich durch das johlende Knäuel Menschen in der dunklen Ecke daneben drängen soll, um dort weiterzusuchen. Er zögert.  
  
Betrunkene, die sich vermutlich an Ort und Stelle vergnügen, zu schwerfällig schon, um die Treppe zu den schäbigen Kammern hinaufzugehen. Oder zu gierig.  
  
Isrin ist ihm gefolgt. Also will Aragorn wenigstens eine Sache in dieser Nacht beschließen. Er schiebt sich durch die Gaffer hindurch, hält nach der Gestalt des Wirtes Ausschau, und bleibt plötzlich wie festgenagelt stehen.  
  
Er hat recht gehabt mit seiner Annahme.  
  
Betrunkene Krieger, von denen einer im Kreis seiner Kumpane breitbeinig in seinem Stuhl sitzt, vor sich einen Mann mit blonden schimmernden Haaren. Kniend. Das Gesicht im Schritt des Sitzenden vergraben.  
  
Seine Suche ist beendet.  
  
Verflucht!!!  
  
"Legolas!!!!"  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Die kleine Ballade des alten Sängers ist absolut fürchterlich formatiert, eigentlich sollten es kleine Verse sein. Ich hab da Schwierigkeiten mit der Textgestaltung hier auf FF-Net. Ich bitte um Nachsicht!!! 


	36. Nachtleben Teil 5

Disclaimer: siehe Anfangskapitel  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Nachtleben, Teil 5  
  
"Legolaas!!"  
  
Aragorns Ruf verhallt ungehört zwischen den lüsternen Zuschauenden, die einen Ring um die beiden bilden, nach einer Zugabe johlen. Es bleibt ihm nichts anderes übrig, als ebenfalls zuzusehen. Wie sich der Elb als Stricher betätigt. Sein Elb.  
  
Sein Feind.  
  
Sein Geliebter.  
  
Sein Opfer?  
  
Du wolltest ihn doch töten, tu es, jetzt ist die Gelegenheit dazu! Zieh einfach die Klinge, durchbrich die Zuschauerreihe und setzt ihm den Stahl an den Hals. Du brauchst ja nicht direkt zuzustechen. Unterbrich ihn nur, lasse ihn den Kopf herumdrehen, warte bis er dich sieht, dich erkannt hat.  
  
Aragorn. König. Freund.  
  
Dann kannst du dich an seinem Erschrecken weiden, an den aufgerissenen Augen, an der Scham, die in ihnen steht. Er soll im Bewusstsein seiner Erbärmlichkeit sterben. Du weißt, du bist das einzige Wesen unter Erus weitem Himmel, an dem ihm noch etwas liegt, außer diesem Sirk'an. Nutze das aus, bereite ihm die Qual des Wissens, daß du ihn verachtest, auf ihn herabsiehst wie auf ekeliges Kleingetier.  
  
Oder zerre ihn von diesem schmierigen Krieger weg, stoße ihn auf den Boden vor dir. Soll er zu dir aufblicken und hoffen.  
  
Laß ihn betteln, dich um deine Verzeihung anflehen wie schon einmal. Er wird dir versichern, daß er dir gehört, immer nur dir gehört hat, daß alles andere eine Verkettung unglücklicher Zufälle gewesen ist. Er wird dir alles anbieten, wenn du ihn nur wieder aufnimmst, von hier wegbringst.  
  
Und er wird es sogar ernst meinen.  
  
Sich alle erdenkliche Mühe geben, dir zu gefallen, Menschenkönig.  
  
Nein, König über einen Elb, König über den Elb, der in seiner Schönheit und in seiner Edelmütigkeit einzigartig in Mittelerde ist. Gewesen ist.  
  
Er wird sich unterwerfen. Unter dich kleinen Menschen. In jeder Lage. Wenn er nur weiter hoffen darf.  
  
Du brauchst ihn ihm ja nicht zu erfüllen, seinen Glauben, noch einmal eine Chance bekommen zu haben. Das hat er nicht verdient, nicht mehr. Schau ihn dir doch an, auf dem besudelten Boden im Dreck knieend, hingebungsvoll den Schwanz eines bezechten Söldners lutschend. Vor allen Leuten in dieser Kaschemme.  
  
Es wird ihn zerreißen, wenn er dich sieht, die Scham wird ihn versteinern.  
  
Frag ihn einfach, wie viele er heute schon bedient hat. Ob es ihm Vergnügen bereitet hat? Und dann wirst du mit ihm tun können, was immer du begehrst. Menschenkönig. König über dieses Stück Dreck. Er wird es nicht einmal wagen, dich anzusehen, wenn du seinen Gehorsam verlangst. Geschweige denn, sich dir zu verweigern. Reizt dich die Vorstellung nicht, Menschenkönig?  
  
Gib es doch endlich zu!  
  
Aragorn schiebt den Mann vor sich beiseite, drängt sich in die erste Reihe. Die Sicht ist gut. Auch wenn der Hintergrund verschwimmt, unter den Einflüsterungen seiner Vorstellungkraft.  
  
Die Züge des Sitzenden verzerren sich, gleich muß es soweit sein. Dann wird sich der Elb erheben, sich dem nächsten, der ihn haben will, zuwenden.  
  
Ihn, Aragorn, sehen.  
  
Erkennen.  
  
Wissen, daß er gefunden ist.  
  
Daß über ihn gerichtet wird.  
  
Die Menge grölt lauter, klatscht in die Hände. Es werden Wetten abgeschlossen, wie lange es noch dauern würde, bis der nächste an die Reihe kommen kann.  
  
Aragorn muß sich entscheiden. Was tun?  
  
Das Bild vor seinen Füßen widert ihn an. Nicht, daß Legolas dort kniet, das ist halb zu erwarten gewesen, sondern daß er sich nicht mehr herausreden kann. Vor sich selbst nicht, vor ihm nicht.  
  
Entscheide dich.  
  
Gib es zu.  
  
Menschenkönig.  
  
Ein Wort voller Hohn.  
  
Töte ihn. Nimm ihn. Laß ihn leben. Aber entscheide dich endlich.  
  
Verflucht!!  
  
"Legolas".  
  
"Legolas!" .  
  
Mein Name. Zweimal. Dringt an mein Ohr.  
  
Ich kenne die Stimme. Ich erkenne sie. Ich bin gefunden. Er hat mich gefunden.  
  
Nicht die Häscher meines Vaters, nicht die Schergen der Menschen.  
  
Auch nicht Sirk'an, an dessen Namen, dessen Bild ich mich geklammert habe in meinen wenigen klaren Stunden voller Verzweiflung über mich selbst.  
  
Nein.  
  
Aragorn.  
  
Ich wende ihm den Rücken zu, fahre weiter in meiner Tätigkeit fort. Zögere ihren Abschluß heraus, solange es geht.  
  
Was wird er tun? Er, dem ich so viel angetan hatte. Dessen Leben, dessen gute Absichten ich so verraten habe. Der, dem ich gegenüber alle meine Schwüre gebrochen habe. Er hat mich entdeckt. In meiner Schande.  
  
Ich knie vor diesem Betrunkenen, der mich dafür bezahlt, daß ich seinen Schwanz lutsche bis er sich in meinen Mund entleert. Werde von den anderen geilen Betrunkenen dafür noch angefeuert, vor allem von denen, die darauf warten, ebenfalls an die Reihe zu kommen. Für einige geringe Münzen.  
  
Ich erwarte eine scharfe Klinge an meinem Hals. Ich ersehne sie.  
  
Geführt von meinem König. Den ich verraten habe, als er mich am nötigsten gebraucht hat. Den ich betrogen habe, der fast in meinen Armen gestorben ist, wegen meiner Begierden. Ich habe Schuld.  
  
Warum wartet er noch?  
  
Mechanisch führe ich die inzwischen gewohnten Bewegungen aus. Mit meinen Lippen, mit meiner Zunge. Merke, wie sich der Mensch vor mir dem Höhepunkt annähert. Ich kann es nicht länger herauszögern. Dann wird er fertig sein. Ich werde seinen übelschmeckenden Samen schlucken, mich halb verbeugen. Dann werde ich aufstehen. Ich muß mich umdrehen. Ich kann nicht länger so tun, als hätte ich Aragorn nicht bemerkt.  
  
Warum hält er sich zurück, mein König? Warum zögert er?  
  
Er will mich sehen. Wie ich vor ihm stehe, vor ihm knie im Dreck. Er will, daß ich ihm in die Augen sehe, es zumindest versuche. Damit er mir seine ganze Verachtung ins Gesicht schleudern kann. Vielleicht erwartet er Worte der Unterwerfung von mir. Daß ich ihn anflehe, um mein Leben, nein, nur um einen freundlichen, einen verstehenden Blick aus seinen Augen. Daß ich mich vor ihm noch mehr erniedrige als vor allen anderen hier. Und ich hoffe darauf.  
  
Aber vielleicht läßt er mich am Leben. Das wäre entsetzlich.  
  
Ich erhebe mich. Stehe da. Den entblößten Rücken, der die deutlichen Zeichen meiner Tätigkeit zeigt, ihm zugewandt. Ihm.  
  
Aber einmal muß ich mich umdrehen. Ihn ansehen. Zulassen, daß er mich sieht. Mich der Geringschätzung, dem spürbaren Haß Aragorns aussetzen.  
  
Ich schließe die Augen. Höre die Stimmen schon lange nicht mehr. Übergehe die Aufforderungen, weiterzumachen.  
  
Ich stehe da.  
  
Wartend auf den Tod oder auf Schlimmeres.  
  
Warum geschieht nichts? Irgendetwas!  
  
"Aragorn."  
  
Ich höre das Geräusch von Metall, das aus einer Schwertscheide gleitet.  
  
Endlich.  
  
Ich bin dankbar. Beinahe glücklich.  
  
Ich liebe dich. Aragorn, König.  
  
Ich warte.  
  
Die Klinge wird zurückgeschoben, kratzend rutscht das Metall in die Lederscheide zurück.  
  
Der Lärm dringt hart an meine Ohren.  
  
Ich schließe die Augen und wende mich um.  
  
Nichts geschieht. Ich öffne meine Augen.  
  
Nichts.  
  
Aragorn. Vor mir.  
  
Ausdruckslos, ohne jedes Gefühl sieht er mich an.  
  
Ich bin noch nicht einmal seiner Verachtung würdig.  
  
Das ertrage ich nicht.  
  
Er dreht sich um, wortlos, und strebt zum Ausgang. Isrin hält sich dicht hinter ihm.  
  
Noch nie bin ich so allein gewesen. 


	37. Nachtleben Teil 6

Disclaimer: siehe Anfang  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Nachtleben, Teil 6  
  
Er geht.  
  
Ich bleibe zurück.  
  
Verloschen.  
  
Die Tür schließt sich hinter ihm. Und Isrin.  
  
Das Getöse in dem von Menschen gefüllten Raum stürzt auf mich ein, peinigt meine Ohren. Unerträglich. Obwohl ich den Lärm doch gewohnt bin, mich ständig darin aufhalte.  
  
Mein Körper flieht vor den Menschen auf die Gasse.  
  
Mein Geist zerfällt zu Asche.  
  
Graue Staubflöckchen schweben herab, bedecken meinen Verstand mit einem fest gewebten Schleier.  
  
Ich gehe hinter ihm, halte Abstand. Er soll nicht denken, ich würde ihn bedrängen wollen. Ich will nur seinen Schritten folgen, ihn vor mir sehen.  
  
Er bemerkt mich und bleibt stehen.  
  
Kommt auf mich zu und schlägt mir hart ins Gesicht. Ich gehen zu Boden, schmecke das Blut aus meinen aufgeplatzten Lippen. Hätte ich etwas anderes erwarten sollen, nach der Begegnung von vorhin? Warum müssen Hoffnungen immer wehtun, immer Schmerzen zufügen, mehr, wie zu ertragen möglich ist?  
  
Er setzt seinen Weg fort.  
  
Ich folge ihm, wie schon einmal. Nur daß ich ihn nicht mehr anspreche. Es gibt nichts mehr zu sagen.  
  
Warum folge ich ihm also?  
  
Ich weiß es nicht. Denoch zieht mich seine dunkle Gestalt mit. Ich kann nicht anders, als, die Augen auf seinen Rücken geheftet, eine Fuß vor den anderern setzen und ihm nachgehen. Schritt für Schritt. Die Länge der Gasse hindurch, ihrer Biegung nachfolgend, in einen kleineren Weg einlenkend, dort wo die halbverfallenen Schuppen stehen, in denen die Menschen in diesem Viertel wohnen. Er auch?  
  
Schatten spielen in der Nacht. Mit den Mauern, den überhängenden Dächern, dem einzelnen Baum, der kränklich und seiner Zweig beraubt die letzten zwei verbleibenden Äste den Sternen entgegenreckt. Den undeutlichen Sternen. Nie scheinen sie gut sichtbar hier in dieser Menschenstadt. Keine Ermutigung, kein Trost kommt von ihnen, sie glimmen verwaschen im Dunkel, beteiligen sich an den Schattenspielen der Menschen. Und Elben. Als Mitwisser an den alltäglichen Grausamkeiten, die wir uns fortwährend zufügen wie unter Zwang stehend. Aragorn bleibt stehen, flüstert mit Isrin. Der schaut zu mir um, zuckt die Schultern.  
  
Wir gehen weiter.  
  
Ich weiß, der Weg wird bald zuende sein, denn dies ist eine Sackgasse. Die Beiden werden in einer der Hütten verschwinden, die Tür hinter sich schließen. Ich werde draußen stehen bleiben. Ausgesperrt. Heute nacht, morgen, immer?  
  
Warum?  
  
Ich stolpere. Ich habe nicht auf den holprigen Weg geachtet.  
  
Und dann ist es hell.  
  
Es geschieht.  
  
Bricht über uns herein. Überfallsartig.  
  
Vermummte Wesen füllen den Platz auf der Gasse aus, springen aus den Löchern und leeren Fenstermäulern der Häuser an den Wegseiten. Lassen sich an Seilen von den umliegenden Dächern herab, als seien sie Abkömmlinge der schwarzen, verschlingenden Spinnen, die so gierig auf lebendiges Fleisch sind. Überall sind sie, die schwarz verhüllten Gestalten, hinter uns, vor uns, aufgetaucht ohne jede Ankündigung. Ohne jedes Geräusch. Sie umringen uns in mehreren Kreisen, strömen um uns herum. Wie hölzerne Hindernisse in fließendem Wasser, werden wir aufeinander zugetrieben, berühren uns, ohne uns festhalten zu können, wirbeln umeinander. Haken uns aneinander. Isrin umklammert Aragorns Schulter, starrt mit weit aufgerissenen Augen um sich, das schöne Gesicht in Entsetzen verzerrt. Wir werden umspült von schwarzen Umhängen mit Gesichtsmasken, die nicht eine Waffe gezogen haben. Unhörbar füllen sie den Weg zwischen den Hütten in ihrem geräuschlosen Fluß.  
  
Isrin bricht schließlich schluchzend zusammen. Er ist nie Krieger gewesen.  
  
Aragorn tastet nach seiner Waffe, dreht sich um seine Achse, verwirrt, hektisch, unentschlossen, wen er zuerst angreifen soll, ob er überhaubt angreifen soll. Denn dies sind keine Orks, die durch eine gutgeführte Klinge zu beeindrucken wären. Dies sind Menschen. Und Elben. Und wir die Ratten, mit denen gespielt wird. Rechtlose.  
  
Die Faust, die das halbgezogene Schwert umschlossen hat, stellt ihre Aufwärtsbewegung ein, bleibt verharrend in der Luft stehen. Der ganze Mensch erstarrt.  
  
Vor ihm steht einer der Gegner. Ruhig, fast freundlich umfasst er Aragorns festgeschlossene, um den Schwertgriff verkrampfte Finger, legt seine Hand darauf und schiebt die Waffe wieder in ihre Hülle zurück. Behutsam wirkt diese Geste, beschützend. Aragorns Arme geben der Bewegung nach, willenlos. Ich sehe den Ausdruck von irrer Verzweiflung in dem Starren meines Königs, das das Blau in den ausgesparten Stellen der Kopfverhüllung fixiert. Hartes, kaltes Blau, das gewohnt ist, alles seinen Wünschen unterzuordnen.  
  
Ich senke den Kopf und verfluche das Feuer, das uns bei unserer letzten Begegnung auseinandergerissen hat.  
  
Der Gegner steht nun vor mir. Das Blau mustert mich, von oben bis unten und wieder zurück, sein Blick hinterlässt Schnitte auf meiner Haut, dringt mit vollendeter Leichtigkeit hindurch, gleitet bis ins Innerste. Zerlegt meine Seele und lächelt freundlich. Ich werde mir meines unbekleideten Oberkörpers bewusst, meiner fleckigen Leggins. Den Verletzungen und Schwellungen, die meinen Körper und Gesicht bedecken. Verletzungen, die nicht von einem Kampf herrühren. Und die weniger schnell vernarben wie Kampfverletzungen. Aber dazu wird es nicht mehr kommen, flüstert mir das eiskalte Blau sanft zu.  
  
Unter dem schwarzen Umhang schießt eine Hand hervor, fasst mir unter das Kinn. Hebt mit eisernem Griff meinen Kopf und zwingt mich nach oben, zwingt mich, ihn wahrzunehmen. Der Kälte standzuhalten.  
  
Dunkles Lachen dringt aus dem Stoff hervor, überzieht meine fröstelnde Haut mit neuerlichen Schauern, die nichts mit den Außentemperaturen zu tun haben.  
  
Sie haben mich.  
  
Er hat mich.  
  
Er, vor dem ich geflohen bin, er, der mich gezeichnet hat, er, der mich gezwungen hat,. Er, dem ich mich unterworfen hatte, das eine Mal. Und ein anderer musste dafür zahlen mit seinem Leben. Er, der mir den Pfad der Schuld angeboten hat wie einem Kind das Naschwerk. Und ich bin dem Weg gefolgt, eine kleine Weile mit einer irren Hoffnung im Herzen. Und bin fallengelassen worden, all meiner Träume beraubt und mir selbst ausgeliefert.  
  
Und Haldir musste sterben.  
  
Das Blau spricht mich an. Kaum mehr wie ein Hauchen, aber denoch eiskalt und schneidend dringen die Worte in meine Seele, die jeden Schutz längst verloren hat:  
  
"Ich habe dich also gefunden. Dich, Legolas. In einer der Menschenstädte, fast so, wie ich es erwartet habe. Ein durchaus angemessener Aufenthaltsort für einen Elbenprinzen, das muß ich bekennen. Du machst dir alle Ehre,., und mir keine Mühe. Aber nun ist es Zeit geworden und es geht in den Düsterwald, der auch deine Heimat gewesen ist. Glaube mir, niemals, in all den Jahrhunderten nicht, hatte ich in Erwägung gezogen gehabt, du könntest meine Nachfolge antreten. Niemals. Als Führer einer Schar Krieger wärest du zwar sehr geeignet gewesen, dein weiches Herz jedoch . So empfindsam, so wankelmütig, so menschlich. Jedoch nie bereit, dich unterzuordnen und voller unbequemer Fragen,. Keinesfalls hättest du mein Reich weiterführen können. Und so voreilig, dein Bund mit den Geistern. So überstürzt, dein lächerlicher Feldzug gegen Mittelerde, gegen mein Königtum. Von Gefühl bestimmt ist all dein Handeln gewesen und daher zum Scheitern verurteilt, so wie dein ganzes Wesen. Obwohl ich dir den Kriegszug gegen mich, den letzten Elbenkönig Mittelerdes nie zugetraut hätte, zuvor, das muß ich dir zugestehen, mein Sohn. Damit hattest du mich wirklich überrascht. Werte es als Kompliment.  
  
Aber nun komm, denn wir gehen, mach dich bereit. Düsterwald wartet auf dich mit aller Sehnsucht, ein Verbannter kehrt nach Hause zurück, aufgestöbert in seinem Versteck! Du weißt, was mit ihnen geschieht?"  
  
Ich höre die Worte nicht, ich fühle ihre lähmenden Stiche.  
  
Ohne Gegenwehr lasse ich mich abführen. Von meines Vaters Garde. Wie schon einmal. Wer hat einst gesagt, daß das Leben in immerwährenden Kreisen verläuft?  
  
Die Menschen, die eindeutig zur Stadtwache gehören - unter ihren Umhängen blitzt ab und an ein Stück Metall der Rüstung hervor - scharen sich um Aragorn und den auf dem Boden liegenden Isrin, der sich nun sicher mit ganzer Seele in seine Taverne zurückwünscht, die er mit der Hoffnung auf angenehmere Arbeitsbedingungen verlassen hat. Bei der Stadtwache wird er sie sicher nicht finden. Und Aragorn?  
  
Nein!!!!  
  
Bei Allem, was ich ihm, meinem König angetan hatte, in meiner Verblendung - Bessessenheit? - das kann ich nicht zulassen!  
  
Menschen sind so zerbrechlich,., warum konnte ich ihn nicht loslassen, als noch Zeit dafür war? Warum kann ich allen nur Schaden bringen, sie in ihr Unglück führen, warum???  
  
Das gefrorene Blau hat sich abgewendet, sein Arm deutet auf den gefangenen König, der immer noch an derselben Stelle steht, den jähen Überfall zu fassen versucht. Der wie gebannt zu der hohen, übermächtigen Gestalt emporsieht, den Schwertarm kraftlos an der Seite herunterhängend, als würde er nicht zum restlichen Körper gehören. Seinen Kopf gesenkt hält, als würde ihn das vor der Aufmerksamkeit des blauen Eises schützen können.  
  
Das Blau spricht weiter, klirrende Belustigung vibriert: " Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn. König von Gondor und Arnor. Einer der Liebhaber von Legolas, der schon seit Menschenaltern nicht mehr mein Sohn ist, . Ich finde Euch hier in dieser verufenen Gasse? Inmitten von Huren, Dieben und Zuhältern? Ich wundere mich,. Aber da Ihr zur Zeit ohne Eskorte unterwegs seid,"  
  
Seine Stiefelspitze streift wie unbeabsichtigt den immer noch auf dem Boden liegenden und vor sich hin wimmernden Isrin, dessen Körpern zusammengerollt wie der eines Embryos daliegt, bemüht, den schweren Tritten der Angreifer möglicht wenig Angriffsfläche zu bieten. Er ist der letzte, der dieser eisigen Elbenmacht etwas entgegenzusetzen hat.  
  
Er tut mir am meisten leid. Was kann er denn schon für unsere Geschicke? Er, der einfach nur da hineingeraten ist, aus Zufall,., weil er mich und Aragorn kennt,., Aragorn! Der steht bewegungslos wie vorhin.  
  
"., könnt Ihr, König der Menschen, auch uns folgen. Ich nehme an, Ihr werdet die Ehre, den König von Düsterwald begleiten zu dürfen, nicht ausschlagen?" Eine angedeutete Verbeugung begleitet seine Worte.  
  
Selbst die Umrisse dieses Elbenkönigs schimmern bläulich im fahlen Sternenlicht. Oder ist es der Stoff seines Umhanges?  
  
Seine Garde macht ihm Platz, er schreitet voran.  
  
Aragorn folgt wie eine Puppe.  
  
Ich werde ihm nachgestoßen. Die Elben neben mir haben die Hand am Schwertgriff, obwohl es nicht nötig wäre, denn womit sollte ich mich wohl noch wehren wollen? Nicht einmal ein Dolch ist mehr in meinem Besitz. Aber die Vorsicht meiner Bewacher erfüllt mich mit erbärmlicher Genugtuung. Gut zu wissen, daß sie mir nicht trauen. Daß sie mich als Gefahr sehen, die bewacht werden muß.  
  
Isrin wird von irgendwem mitgeschleift. Zuerst an seinem Hemd, dann, als der dünne, schadhafte Stoff reißt, an den langen Haaren. Er klammert sich mit den Händen an den Arm, dessen Faust ihn unbarmherzig gepackt hält, ein kläglicher Versuch, auf die Beine zu kommen. Dann gibt er auf, mit einem herzergreifenden Wehlaut.  
  
Warum töten sie ihn nicht sofort? Mein Mitleid für diesen sein ganzes Leben geschundenen Menschen läßt mich fast würgen. Hilflosigkeit.  
  
Mitleid,.., Ausnahmsweise mal nicht für mich selbst,., immerhin ein Fortschritt?  
  
Vor einem hohen, auffallend gut und stabil gebauten Gebäude halten wir an. Die Mauern sind aus Stein, bis in den zweiten Stock, die Fenster gleichen den Schießscharten der befestigten Burgen. Dies ist eine Festung. Eine Elbenfestung mitten in der Menschenstadt, am Rande des Vergnügungsviertels mit seinen zerfallenen Behausungen. Sie thront über ihr, beherrscht sie. Düsterwalds Stützpunkt für all die Geschäfte, die von den Elitesoldaten meines Vaters in aller Heimlichkeit abgewickelt werden mit den gerade herrschenden Menschenclans. Der verborgene Handel, über den ich, als ich noch geglaubt habe, Thronfolger zu sein, nie unterrichtet worden bin. Über den jede meiner - zugegeben recht halbherzigen - Nachforschungen vergebens gewesen sind. Der in keinen Büchern aufgetaucht ist, über den niemals auch nur die kleinste Abrechnung zu finden gewesen war. Der Sklavenhandel, den ich als reines Märchen abgetan hatte, erfunden von intriganten, böswilligen Zungen, die mir meine Stellung neideten.  
  
Ich hatte den alten Ratgeber, der mir davon erzählen wollte, aus meinen Räumen herausgeworfen, habe ihm nicht glauben können, habe ihm nicht glauben mögen. Dabei hatte er mir nur die Augen öffnen wollen,.  
  
Schein, Trug und Doppelbödigkeit.  
  
Mein ganzes Leben hat sich auf Sumpfboden abgespielt, nicht erst, seit die Ringkriege vorüber sind. Späte Erkenntnis, die sich felsschwer niederlegt.  
  
Ein Poltern stört meine Gedanken. Die Pforte öffnet sich, die Elben gleiten hindurch. Aragorn und ich werden hindurchgetrieben, Isrin über den Boden geschleift.  
  
Das Tor schließt sich, schwere, metallbeschlagene Eichenbohlen, die mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch zufallen und behende verriegelt werden. Ich denke an Mithril und magische Zwergentüren, die sich nur auf bestimmte Worte hin öffnen lassen, keine Möglichkeit zur Flucht offen lassen. Wohin denn auch?  
  
Wir befinden uns in einer geräumigen Eingangshalle, die uns alle leicht aufnehmen kann. Treppen steigen nach oben, es gibt weitere Türen, die ins Ungewisse führen und alle gut gesichert erscheinen. Es führen auch Stiegen nach unten. Kellerräume, Lagerhallen? Für was??  
  
Mein Magen krampft sich zusammen, ich werde mir meines Verlangens bewusst. Viel Zeit werde ich nicht mehr haben, bis ich zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden liege und für eine Tasse Kräutertee alles versprechen, alles tun werde. Und ein erbärmliches Schauspiel abgeben werde für die sicherlich sehr belustigten und befriedigten Blicken des Elbenkönigs.  
  
Aragorn schüttelt sich, er scheint aus seiner Erstarrung zu erwachen.  
  
Ein Mensch, der sich dem Bann des Elbenkönigs entziehen kann,. Seine Stärke ist bemerkenswert. Aber immerhin hatte er sich auch mir entziehen können, damals, im Schattenreich,.  
  
Unter der plötzlichen Kälte des prüfenden Eisblickes, die mich erneut streift, werde ich noch röter, als ich es schon bin. Nackt und kahl stehe ich vor all meinen Verfehlungen, meinen Irrtümern, meinen Opfern. Und spüre das schneidende Lächeln des Elbenkönigs, der sich darüber zu amüsieren scheint, bevor er endlich die Treppe betritt, die in der dämmerigen Höhe des Obergeschosses endet. Und mich von seiner Anwesenheit erlöst. Wir bleiben mit unseren Bewachern zurück.  
  
Ich spüre das erwachende Bewusstsein Aragorns, der sich nicht aufgeben will. Ich möchte ihm helfen, zu kämpfen, nur noch einmal. Es wird keinen Erfolg haben, natürlich nicht, aber es wird unseren Willen zum Ausdruck bringen, uns nicht ohne jede Gegenwehr benutzen, korrumpieren, abschlachten zu lassen. So wie einst, auf unserer gemeinsamen Wanderung, als wir gemeinschaftlich gehandelt hatten. Ein letztes Gefecht.  
  
Gemeinsam?  
  
Hocherhobenen Kopfes trete ich vor, verlange nach dem Elbenkönig. Es kostet mich fast meine gesamte Kraft, aber meine Stimme zittert nur um weniges. Noch.  
  
Die Elitekrieger sehen mich an, geben mir und meinem geschlagenen Körper das Geschenk ihres spöttischen Interesses.  
  
Ich rufe lauter nach Thranduil, bitte ihn nicht, nein, fordere ihn auf, zu mir zu kommen und mich anzuhören.  
  
Die Elitekrieger schenken mir nun ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. Ich sehe Erstaunen in ihren Augen und Misstrauen.  
  
Der einstige Herausforderer und jetztige Gefangene hat die Unverschämtheit, derart fordernd nach dem Herrscher über das letzte Elbenvolk zu verlangen!  
  
Murmeln macht sich breit. Zwei der Männer eilen schließlich die breite Treppe hinauf, kommen mit dem Elbenkönig zurück.  
  
Er steht vor mir.  
  
Thranduil.  
  
Mein Vater.  
  
Das blaue Eis ist grauem Unwillen gewichen.  
  
Ich habe vor beidem Angst.  
  
Die Elbenkrieger beobachten uns beide genau. Den Herrscher und seinen gefangenen, schon verurteilten Sohn.  
  
Ich muß etwas sagen, schnell. Irgendetwas. Ihn ablenken, die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf mich, Legolas lenken. Fort von Aragorn.  
  
Aber was? Mir fällt nichts ein. Lähmende Erstarrung. Mein Geist ist versteinert.  
  
Thranduil lacht. Es ist ein angenehmes, wohltönendes Lachen, es würde sich herzlich anhören - wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste.  
  
Aragorn gerät in Bewegung, endlich!! Mit einer fast menschenunmöglichen Geschwindigkeit ergreift er das Kurzschwert eines unserer Bewacher und schlägt sich einen Pfad durch die überraschten Krieger. Hält sich in Richtung Thranduil. Anstatt zum Eingangstor.  
  
Aragorn, warum????  
  
Er kämpft gegen Elben. Die besten ihrer Art in Mittelerde, nicht gegen Menschen oder gar Orks.  
  
Es ist zwecklos. Natürlich.  
  
Nach wenigen Schritten wird er überwältigt, von zwei der Elben gebunden und weggebracht. Thranduil gibt seiner Garde einen Wink - immer noch lachend - und verschwindet.  
  
Ich werde ebenfalls gebunden und darf erfahren, daß die nach unten führenden Treppen in Gewölben enden, die sorgfältig ausgemauert, weitverzweigt und ausnehmend gut gesichert sind. Eine Stadt unter der Stadt. In der sich Elben aufhalten, keine Zwerge. Elben. Ein unbekanntes Areal, dessen Gänge sogar breit genug für kleine Eselskarren sein müssten. Erkenntnis blitzt auf und überschwemmt mich mit Empörung.  
  
Sumpfboden, den ich einst als Heimat bezeichnet hatte. 


	38. Nachtleben Teil 7

Disclaimer: siehe Anfangskapitel  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
@ Mary Hawk, Lady of Gondor, und vielleicht auch noch andere Leser? "g": damit die Spannung nicht zu arg beißt, geht's jetzt wieder weiter. Bin aber immer noch böse.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Vorsicht, es wird mal wieder reichlich dark. Nix für Leute, die keine kleinen Krabbeltierchen leiden können.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Nachtleben, Teil 7  
  
Isrin, Aragorn und ich.  
  
Isrin liegt da, an der Mauer zusammengekauert, als wolle er in die feuchten Steine hineinkriechen. Als könne er vor der Grausamkeit der Elben Schutz finden, wenn er sich mit dem Mauerwerk verbindet. Vor kurzem erst haben sie ihn zurückgebracht. Nein, nicht gebracht. An den Armen haben sie einen leblosen Körper achtlos über den unebenen Boden geschleift, die Tür zu unserem Gefängnis geöffnet und hindurchgestoßen. Ein Bündel Kleidung ist ihm nachgeworfen worden.  
  
Mit aller Verachtung, zu der Elben fähig sein können.  
  
Isrin blutet. Und es scheinen keine leichten Verletzungen zu sein, denn überall zeigen sich tiefe Risse in seiner Haut. Seine Beine tragen einen Überzug aus verschmiertem Blut und Dreck. Aber er nimmt seine Wunden nicht wahr. Er fühlt nur noch die kalten Steine an seiner Haut, presst sich dagegen. Blicklos in eine Ecke starrend, wimmert er gedämpft vor sich hin ohne uns zu bemerken.  
  
Er ist ein Mensch.  
  
Lange wird es nicht mehr dauern, bei ihm, einige Tage vielleicht? Wenn sie ihn wieder holen, wird es schneller gehen.  
  
Aber er ist nicht angekettet worden.  
  
Aragorn und ich schon. Auf die selbe Art.  
  
Wir sitzen uns gegenüber. Wir können uns gut sehen, in dem Dämmerlicht. Nicht nur ich ihn, sondern auch er mit seinen menschlichen Sinnen wird mich erkennen können.  
  
Wo kommt eigentlich dieses Halblicht her, in diesem fensterlosen Raum tief unter der Erde? Keine Lampe, kein Strahl, der durch die festgeschlossene Tür dringt, nicht einmal das Holz der Tür läßt einen Schimmer durch. Warum also ist es nicht ganz finster? Und warum können nicht einmal meine Ohren einen Laut vernehmen? Draußen, auf den Gängen ist ein reges Kommen und Gehen gewesen, selbst kleine Karren rumpelten vollbeladen über den groben Schotter, der den Boden bedeckt. Elben redeten miteinander, riefen sich zu. In der Ferne, gebrochen durch die Windungen der Stollen habe ich sogar geglaubt, das leise Plätschern von Wasser gehört zu haben. Die Strömung eines kleines unterirdischen Flusses, die sich an den Felsen bricht. Aber hier drinnen ist eine totenähnliche Stille, obwohl ich zumindest andeutungsweise etwas hören müsste, so dicht können Türen nicht schließen,.  
  
Ich strenge mein Gehör an.  
  
Nur Isrins leises Weinen.  
  
Aragorns Atemzüge, ungleichmäßig, schlecht kontrolliert.  
  
Sie verraten seine unterdrückte Aufregung.  
  
Fallende Wassertropfen, die sich zu einer Lache verbinden in einer der Ecken.  
  
Aber sonst? Nichts.  
  
Es ist still. Stiller wie in jedem geschlossenen Raum, den ich in meinem gesamten Leben betreten habe.  
  
Ich erinnere mich.  
  
Als ich mit meinen Bewachern vor der Tür zu meinem Gefängnis gestanden habe, darauf wartend, daß sich das schwere, mithrilbeschlagene Holz öffnet, fiel der helle Schein mehrerer frisch angezündeter Fackeln auf das Metall. Ich erkannte Schriftzeichen. Auf den Beschlägen, dem Schloß, selbst auf den Scharnieren. Hauchzart eingraviert in das kalte Metall, selbst für mich kaum zu erkennen. Unbekannte Runen. Diese Tür wird sich nie freiwillig für uns öffnen. Und der Raum, den sie so magisch verschließt, gehört kaum zu der bekannten Welt. Und über unbekannte Welten weiß ich nicht viel!  
  
"Sirk'an! Hilf mir!"  
  
Mein leiser Ausruf setzt mein Gegenüber in Bewegung.  
  
Aragorn springt auf mich zu. Er versucht es zumindest, wird jedoch durch die Kette an seinem linken Handgelenk zurückgerissen und so daran gehindert, mich mit seinem Griff zu erreichen. Die Kette ist nicht lang genug. Er muß kurz vor der Mitte des Raumes stehen bleiben, drei Schritt vor mir, einen halben Schritt von seiner Wand entfernt.  
  
Ich betrachte das Eisen, das sich um mein linkes Handgelenk schließt. Ich habe ebenfalls einen Bewegungsspielraum von etwa einem halben Schritt. Wenn ich den mir zugestandenen Platz vollständig nutzen würde, mit ausgestrecktem rechten Arm - Unsere Fingerspitzen würden in die Luft greifen, messerscharf aneinander vorbei. Die Länge der Ketten ist genau ausgerechnet worden.  
  
Aber Isrin? Das verstehe ich nicht.  
  
Er kann sich frei bewegen - nein, das kann er nicht. Zumindest in diesem Augenblick nicht. Ich vermag nicht anders, ich muß ihn ansehen. Ein fast zu Tode geschundener Mensch in der Ecke, nur noch auf sich konzentriert, auf die Schmerzen in seinem Körper, auf die Beschämung, die ihm angetan wurde von der Elite der Düsterwaldelben. Diesen mächtigen, aus der Sicht eines im Kampf ungeübten Menschen derart überlegenen Wesen, daß sich allein der Gedanke an ein Wehren, an ein sich Sträuben fast verbietet. Was mochten sie ihm angetan haben, daß er sich auf dieses Häufchen Elend reduziert?  
  
Was erwartet uns?  
  
Was erwartet Aragorn?  
  
Der ist an seine Wand zurückgekehrt und funkelt mich an. Eine einzige Anklage.  
  
Warum musste ich ihm auch folgen in dieser Nacht? Zwei weitere Opfer, die ich zu verantworten habe.  
  
Isrin kratzt mit aufgesprungenen Fingerkuppen an den harten Steinen herum, unverständliche Laute kommen über seine aufgeplatzten Lippen. Es hört sich nach einem Lied an. Einem Lied für kleine Kinder, die schlafen sollen. Nun hockt er da, die nackten Arme um die blutverkrusteten Beine verschränkt und wiegt sich selbst gleichmäßig hin und her. Ganz sachte und leicht. Im Takt dieser gehauchten Melodie. Sein Gesicht ist mir zugewandt, aber sein Blick geht durch mich hindurch, er schiebt die Wände beiseite mit Leichtigkeit. Und dringt in die Reiche des Wahns ein. Dort, wo es keine Schmerzen mehr gibt.  
  
"Isrin."  
  
Ganz leise rede ich ihn an. Ich kenne ihn doch, ich habe das Lage mit ihm geteilt, wir haben zusammen, - gearbeitet? Als ob das noch wichtig wäre.  
  
"Isrin."  
  
Warum will ich ihn aus seiner Welt herausholen, ich habe doch keinen Ausweg für ihn, für Aragorn nicht und für mich erst recht nicht, da gibt es keine Flucht mehr vor irgendetwas.  
  
"Isrin."  
  
Es ist eine Gnade für ihn, wahnsinnig zu werden, nein, schon wahnsinnig zu sein, Aragorn und mich wird das gleich Schicksal erwarten, es wird nur länger dauern, warum lasse ich ihn nicht in seiner Welt, wo er die Schmerzen nicht spürt, warum will ich ihn dort herausrufen?  
  
"Isrin."  
  
Bei ihm ist es nur schneller gegangen, als es bei uns gehen wird, er kann froh darüber sein, die Elben aus meines Vaters Elitegarde haben sich gehen lassen, schnell und heftig, sie haben nicht daran gedacht, daß ein zerbrechlicher Mensch vor ihnen, unter ihnen liegt, sie haben ihn rasch und fast endgültig zerstört.  
  
"Isrin."  
  
Die Augen suchen immer noch einen Halt außerhalb.  
  
Und meine Gedärme krampfen sich zusammen. Nein!!!  
  
Wie oft habe ich schon in solche Augen geblickt? Bin achtlos über solche zusammengekauerte Körper geschritten, habe vielleicht noch hineingetreten? Nicht nur Menschen, auch Orks oder Elben gab es in den Kammern unter der Feste in den Schattenlanden. In meinen Verliesen.  
  
Ich würge unter den Stacheln der Erinnerung.  
  
Allerdings bin ich etwas bedachter vorgegangen. Ich habe meinen Gefangenen - meinen Opfern - nicht die Gnade einer Flucht in den Wahnsinn gelassen. Denn ich habe sie noch benutzen wollen, für meinen Feldzug. Ich habe sie noch gebraucht und deshalb ihre Körper nicht ganz zerstört. Ihre Seelen dagegen schon.  
  
Ich.  
  
In meiner Verblendung. In meinem Machtrausch.  
  
Ich!  
  
Mein angesammelter Ekel vor mir selbst bricht aus mir heraus in schmerzenden Stößen. Ich. Ich. Ich. Ich..Ich!!  
  
"Hast du Sehnsucht nach deinen Kräutern, Elb?", erreichen höhnische Worte mein Ohr. Aragorn hat sich auf seine Seite zurückgezogen, dem abwesenden Isrin einige der Stoffetzen, die einmal seine Kleidung gewesen sind, übergehängt und redet nun mit mir. Hart, abweisend, abgrundtief enttäuscht.  
  
"Oder warum geht es dir so schlecht? Doch nicht wegen dem kleinen Menschen dort im Dreck vor dir? Als währest du jemals so empfindsam gewesen in dieser Hinsicht! Nannten sie dich nicht den "Dunklen Elben" oder den "Prinz der Dunkelheit", dort oben in deinem Schattenreich? Und es hat dir gefallen, Legolas, Sohn des Thranduil. Warum also bist du so berührt von Isrins Leid? Als könntest du noch Gefühle verspüren für andere, außer für dich selbst, für Menschen. Für die, denen es schlecht geht. Legolas, Sohn des Thranduil, du bist deines Vaters durchaus würdig gewesen."  
  
Die Stimme geht in ein Zischen über: "Ich weiß, was in den Gewölben der Feste geschah, ich habe alles gehört, von meiner Gruft aus, wo du mich lebendig begraben hast, um mich Tropfen für Tropfen auszusaugen mit deiner Gier nach Blut. Sag, wie viele sind dir zum Opfer gefallen? Verräter! Verräter an allem, was mir, was uns einst heilig gewesen ist! Und verschone mich mit der Ausflucht, die Geister hätte dich gezwungen. Denn allzu willig bist du ihrem Ruf gefolgt, zuviel Freude hat es dir bereitet, die Quälerei deiner Opfer. Mörder! Verbrecher!" Das Zischen erstirbt in einem rauen Aufschluchzen.  
  
Dann ist es wieder still.  
  
Valar, öffnet Aragorn die Fesseln, gebt ihm einen Dolch und dann ist alles vorbei. Ich werde mich nicht wehren.  
  
Es bleibt weiterhin still. Ein leises Rasseln der Ketten, Isrins monotoner Singsang unterstreichen die unheimliche Stummheit.  
  
Ich sehe auf die Steine vor mir, habe mich in mich selbst zurückgezogen und warte auf die Schergen meines Vaters. Hoffentlich holen sie mich zuerst.  
  
Aber vorher wird mich noch etwas anderes einholen. Es kündigt sich an. Ich kann es nicht mehr übergehen.  
  
Mein Verlangen nach den Kräutern. Vorübergehend in den Hintergrund gedrängt durch Isrin und die Erkenntnis meiner Schuld, meiner Erbärmlichkeit.  
  
Jetzt ist sie wieder da, diese Gier, voll und ganz. Zwingt meinen Körper nieder und verspottet meinen Geist.  
  
Meine Bewegungen werden fahrig, es ist kalt geworden in mir, so kalt.  
  
Auch ich kauere nun an den Steinen, hart sind sie, ihre Kanten stechen in meine Haut, zerteilen meine verkrampften Muskeln, dringen nadelspitz bis zu den Knochen vor. Ich kann mich nirgendwo wärmen, alle sind sie so weit weg.  
  
Und niemand würde mir Wärme geben von ihnen beiden, aus welchem Grund denn auch?  
  
Ein Abgrund aus zerreißender Kälte öffnet sich vor mir und ich falle hinein.  
  
Aragorn sieht mir zu. Mit dem Ausdruck von Genugtuung, von Befriedigung auf seinem Gesicht.  
  
So ist es.  
  
Und wieder kommt aus der Schwärze das Ungeheuerliche auf mich zu. Wie schon einmal, nur diesmal stärker, eindringlicher, verurteilender. Denn es ist geboren aus der Schuld meines freien Willens.  
  
Gesichter tanzen um mich herum, verzerrte Fratzen der Toten. Zwei der maskenhaften Gesichter kommen näher. Ich kenne sie.  
  
Haldir hält sich im Hintergrund, abwartend, aber Zorkum.  
  
Fauliges Fleisch hängt neben gebleckten Fangzähnen herab, umgeben von wirren Haarsträhnen, in denen sich fette lange Würmer winden. Eine knöcherne Hand zieht sich fast liebevoll eines der widerlichen Tiere aus der Haut, aus dem Fleisch und hält es sich vor sein Gesicht. Leckt mit der schwarzen Zunge genießerisch über die zerfetzten Lippen, die mich breit angrinsen. Die Made landet vor meinen Füßen, dick und weißlich. Am vorderen Ende des kriechenden Wurmes leuchten zwei rötliche Punkte, die sich gemächlich in meine Richtung bewegen, auf meine eingezogen Füße zu. Und er ist nur der erste.  
  
Denn die ganze Gestalt Zorkums ist bedeckt von Gewürm, von anderen kleinen Wesen mit vielen Füßen, die übereinander eilen. Sie kommen aus den Stoffetzen der verklebten Kleidung, kriechen aus dem verwesenden Fleisch meines Geliebten hervor. Käferähnliche Tiere hasten über die weißlichen Würmer, strömen über sie, die langsam kriechen müssen, hinweg. Mit ihren behaarten Beinchen hängen sie sich aneinander, in langen Ketten lassen sie sich von den Armen und Händen zu Boden fallen, als sei der Weg über den Körper Zorkums zu weit. Das Krabbeln sammelt sich in Trauben und sinkt nach unten. Löst sich in einzelne Tiere? auf und eilt weiter. Es ist die Vorhut. Denn hinter den käferähnlichen Wesen kriechen immer noch die Würmer, langsamer zwar, aber ebenso zahlreich verlassen sie das faulende, durchlöcherte Fleisch des toten Uruks. Erreichen den Erdboden und setzen ihren Weg fort.  
  
Zu mir hin.  
  
Zorkum ist unerschöpflich, es wimmelt nur so aus ihm heraus. Sein gelbes Gebiß verformt sich zu einem höhnischen Lachen, während er beide Arme ausbreitet, die Fingerknochen leicht in die Höhe gebogen, um die Masse des Gewürms, der Käfer, das Gewimmel zu dirigieren wie einen wohlgeübten Tanz.  
  
Ich sehe nur zu. Bewege mich nicht, atme nicht, denke nicht.  
  
Ich bin nur noch und fürchte mich.  
  
Mit Recht, denn das erste der Wesen erreicht meinen Fuß, bahnt sich seinen Weg über das schadhafte Leder des Schuhes zu meinem Bein. Sein schleimiger Gruß hinterlässt eine rote brennende Spur. Die anderen folgen.  
  
Unter dem geisterhaften Gelächter Zorkums krümme auch ich mich jetzt zusammen, versuche, mit dem Mauergestein eins zu werden. Aber die wimmelnde Masse überfällt mich, bedeckt mich, küsst jede Stelle meines Körpers. Haarige Beinchen dringen in sämtliche Körperöffnungen, Augen, Nase, Mund. Mit ausgesuchter Langsamkeit bewegt sich eine besonders fette Made über mein Geschlecht, das sich vergeblich zu verbergen sucht. Die ersten Löcher werden in meine Haut genagt von kleinen scharfen Zähnen.  
  
Aber Zorkum vergönnt mir nicht die Barmherzigkeit einer Ohnmacht. Das habe ich nicht verdient.  
  
Er läßt mich schreien. Flehen. Um Gnade betteln. Letztendlich wimmere ich nur noch leise vor mich hin.  
  
Aragorn schaut schweigend zu. Ausdruckslos.  
  
Ich werde aufgefressen von vielen kleinen Mäulern, die meine Haut zerfetzen, sich genüsslich in meinem Fleisch suhlen, sich von mir ernähren.  
  
Neben dem Uruk steht Haldir. Stark, strahlend und schön. So, wie ich ihn in meiner Erinnerung bewahrt habe. Er lächelt. Er legt einen Arm um den Uruk, zieht ihn zu sich, die ganze verweste Gestalt und küsst ihn lange und innig. Sie verschmelzen zusammen, gehen ineinander über, verwachsen miteinander. Werden zu einer Person mit vier Armen und Beinen, zwei Köpfen und einem Begehren: mich zur Verantwortung zu ziehen, für das, was ich ihnen angetan habe.  
  
Als ich nicht mehr kann, gebe ich auf.  
  
Ich unterwerfe mich, denn sie sind im Recht.  
  
Ich überlasse mich den Zähnchen der Würmer und Käfer, ich biete ihnen mein Fleisch an. Sie sollen sich an mir mästen, nichts mehr von mir übrig lassen. Denn dann kann ich auch keinem mehr schaden. Es ist gut so. Es ist meine Form der Reue.  
  
Und sie überfallen mich in Scharen. Kleine flinke Krabbelbeinchen, die gefräßige Körper über meine Glieder tragen, durch die Nasenlöcher eindringen, sich in meinem Verstand einnisten, sich dort wohlfühlen. Die Maden folgen. Langsamer aber umso genießerischer zerteilen sie die Fasern meiner Muskeln, hinterlassen eine schleimige brennende Masse in mir, die mich vollends auflöst. Trodzdem sehe ich, kann das Schmatzen unzähliger kleiner Mäuler, das Mahlen der Zähnchen hören, und ich fühle. Aber etwas entgegenzusetzen habe ich nicht mehr. Ich muß es geschehen lassen, vielleicht dauert es dann nicht mehr so lange,.  
  
Aragorn sieht zu. Schweigend.  
  
Die hungrigen kleinen Wesen verschwinden.  
  
Irgendwann.  
  
Ebenso Haldir und Zorkum.  
  
Ich bin noch da. Über meinen Knochen, die eben noch blutig aus den angefressenen Fleischmassen herausgeragt haben, wuchert es wieder. Sie bedecken sich mit Muskeln, darüber wächst Haut. Hell und makellos. Ich liege an der Mauer und sehe wieder wie ein Elb aus.  
  
Ich warte. Erschöpft, ausgelaugt, ohne zu denken.  
  
Was wird nun auf mich zu kommen?  
  
Ich will die Kräuter!!  
  
Nur eine Tasse von dem Gebräu! Eine kleine Tasse der dicklichen braunen Flüssigkeit!!!  
  
Um mich vor dem Folgenden zu bewahren. Bitte!!!  
  
Ich spüre den scharfen Biß des Eisens nicht, als ich wild an meinen Fesseln zerre, nicht das Blut, das an meinem geschundenen Handgelenk hinunterläuft, nicht den Schmerz in meinem Arm. Auch nicht Aragorns fassungslosen Blick, der meinem Ausbruch folgt.  
  
Nur noch einen winzigen Schluck Kräutertee!!!  
  
Warum gibt es kein Ende???  
  
Die Tür steht offen. Ich habe nichts gehört, aber nun sehe ich das Fackellicht, mit denen die Gänge erleuchtet sind. Der Schatten dreier Elben hebt sich in dem Licht ab, schwarz und bdrohlich.  
  
Wie lange haben sie mir schon zugesehen?  
  
Einer von ihnen ist Thranduil.  
  
Er hält einen kleinen Beutel in der Hand , schwenkt ihn bedeutsam hin und her, hypnotisiert mich mit ihm. Ein Beutel, dessen Inhalt die Erlösung verspricht.  
  
Was will mein Vater dafür haben, als Gegenleistung?  
  
Aber Thranduil wendet sich zu dem abwartend dastehenden Aragorn.  
  
Ein Mensch versucht, gegenüber dem mächtigen, uneinschätzbaren Herrscher der letzten Elben so etwas wie Haltung und Würde zu bewahren. Ein wenig gelingt es ihm sogar. Thranduil lächelt an Aragorn vorbei, als er mit ihm spricht.  
  
"Menschenkönig, meinen Sohn verlangt es nach den Kräutern darinnen. Ihr wißt es. Er braucht sie, damit ihn sein Verstand," er lächelt, "damit ihn sein Verstand nicht ganz verlässt. Stellt Euch vor, Menschenkönig, Euer ganzes, restliches Leben hier unten mit meinem Sohn zusammen angekettet - es ist Euch bekannt, Elben sterben nicht so schnell - und Ihr seht zu, jeden Tag, jede Minute, wie er ein Stückchen mehr dem Wahn verfällt. Wollt Ihr ihm nicht helfen, Menschenkönig? Ich gebe Euch den Schlüssel zu Legolas. Die Kräuter. Teilt sie ihm ein. Wie Ihr wollt. Kontrolliert ihn damit. Laßt ihn Euch wieder lieben dafür, daß Ihr ihm helft mit den getrockneten Blättern,., rächet Euch an ihm, für das, was er Euch angetan hat. Wie Ihr wollt. Alles steht Euch offen, durch diese Kräuter, benutzt sie, sie geben Euch die Macht über ihn."  
  
Er greift in die Tasche, holt einige der dürren Pflanzenstengel hervor und zerbröselt sie. Die Krümel schweben herab.  
  
Mein Blick folgt ihnen.  
  
Mein Körper folgt meinen Blicken.  
  
Aber er hat sie außerhalb meiner Reichweite fallen gelassen..ich kann sie nicht erreichen!!!  
  
"Seht doch, Menschenkönig, wie er vor uns auf dem Boden liegt, mitten im Dreck, und versucht, diese kleinen, verschrumpelten Pflanzenreste zu erlangen, seht nur zu, wie er sich windet, sich fast die Arme ausrenkt, um sie ergreifen zu können. Alles würde er jetzt dafür tun, verlockt dich das nicht, Mensch? Laß dich anflehen von ihm, laß ihn dich dafür lieben, dafür, daß du ihm das Leben wiedergibst, nur eine kleine Handvoll jeden Tag. Nie wieder wird er dir gefährlich werden können, ich gebe dir jede Herrschaft über ihn. Ich überlasse dir die Kräuter, du kontrollierst Legolas damit und jeder ist zufrieden. Nach einiger Zeit könntet ihr sogar diese Unterkunft verlassen, sie ist nicht wirklich würdig eines Prinzen und eines Menschenkönigs, meinst du nicht auch, Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn?"  
  
Klirrendes Lachen.  
  
Aragorn hat die Arme verschränkt, schaut nach unten. Er wirkt nicht mehr wie ein Kämpfer. Eher wie einer, der sich treiben läßt, mit dem Wind,.  
  
"Unter dem bescheidenen Ratschlag Düsterwalds könnte eine lange, friedliche und segensreiche Regierungszeit beginnen. Überlegt Euch meinen Vorschlag, Menschenkönig. Auf der einen Seite fast alles, was Ihr begehrt habt in Eurem Leben - nun, kleine Kompromisse muß jeder Herrscher eingehen, das ist Diplomatie, auf der anderen Seite - aber das könnt Ihr Euch denken, Ihr seid erfahren darin, eingekerkert zu sein. Wenn ihr Euch zu lange Zeit lasst mit den Überlegungen, werde sich sicherlich einige meiner Gardisten bereiterklären, Euch bei der Entscheidungsfindung behilflich zu sein. Isrin ist zwar nett anzusehen gewesen, aber er hat nicht lange durchgehalten. Wäre das bei Euch anders?"  
  
Die Elben verlassen den Raum, die Tür schließt sich.  
  
Ein Beutel mit Kräutern bleibt zurück. Vor Aragorns Füßen.  
  
Er bräuchte ihn mir nur herüberzuwerfen!!!! 


	39. Nachtleben Teil 8

Disclaimer: siehe Anfangskapitel  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Nachtleben, Teil 8  
  
Er bräuchte ihn nur herüberzuwerfen zu mir, diesen Beutel. Dann würden die Schmerzen verschwinden, mein Verstand sich klären. Keine Vorstellungen mehr, die mich bedrängen aus meinem langen Leben. Es wäre alles wieder gut. Oder beinahe so, wie.  
  
Nur noch aus diesem Loch müssten wir herausfinden, aber da würde uns auch noch etwas einfallen, uns ist doch immer etwas eingefallen. Nicht wahr?  
  
"Aragorn?"  
  
Jetzt gibt ihn mir doch endlich, den Beutel mit den Kräutern, warte nicht so lange, wirf ihn doch einfach hinüber, warum überlegst du?  
  
"Aragorn!"  
  
Die Kräuter befinden sich immer noch in den Händen meines Königs. Er wägt den Beutel ab, als wolle er dessen Gewicht prüfen, macht jedoch keinerlei Anstalten, ihn mir auszuhändigen. Nicht einmal die kleinste Handvoll.  
  
Jetzt ist er an der Reihe, zu gebieten.  
  
"Elb."  
  
Seine Stimme gibt mir Hoffnung. Sie tönt angenehm und warm in meinen Ohren. Er wird mich nicht enttäuschen, er nicht, nicht Aragorn. Mein Menschenkönig. Ich liebe ihn doch. Ich wollte ihm doch nicht schaden, nie wirklich. Es lebt doch noch, es ist doch alles nur ein Spiel gewesen,., ich muß mich nur noch ein wenig gedulden, dann wird er mir davon geben und wir können darüber nachdenken, wie wir hier herauskommen, .  
  
Er ist doch mein König!  
  
"Elb! Was würdest du eigentlich alles tun für diese getrockneten Pflanzenreste? Weißt du eigentlich, welche Macht mir Thranduil gerade über dich gegeben hat?"  
  
Ich senke den Blick und erwarte seine Forderungen. Aragorn als Handlanger Thranduils und ich als der Sklave beider.  
  
"Legolas, ich will eine Antwort hören, von dir. Eine ehrliche Antwort, verdammt! Dazu wirst du doch noch fähig sein?!"  
  
Ich nicke. Meine vertrockneten Lippen formen Worte. Sie sind zu leise, Aragorn kann sie nicht verstehen. Ich versuche ein zweites Mal zu sprechen. Ein Krächzen schwingt sich durch den Raum: "Alles."  
  
"Alles, oder nur fast alles?"  
  
Er öffnet das Behältnis, schüttet einige der dürren Blätter in die geöffnete Hand.  
  
Ich starre gebannt hin. Gleich ist es soweit. Dann können wir weiter verhandeln, reden, uns die Köpfe zerbrechen,.  
  
"Legolas, denkst du eigentlich noch an unsere erste Wanderung? An den, der du einmal gewesen bist? Nein, sicher nicht. Aber ich."  
  
Mit einer energischen Handbewegung dreht er den Lederbeutel um und entleert seinen Inhalt in die Pfütze vor seinen Füßen. Die Blätter und Stengel saugen rasch die schmutzige Feuchtigkeit auf, quellen zu einer schwarzbraunen Masse auf.  
  
Vor Aragorns Füßen.  
  
Außerhalb meiner Reichweite.  
  
Ich fasse es nicht.  
  
Wie kann er mir das nur antun? Mich diesen Qualen aussetzen, mich dem Wahn überlassen, so kalt? Ist das noch Aragorn?  
  
Ich sauge die matschigen Blätter mit meinen Augen auf, verschlinge sie.  
  
Dann sehe ich, wie der Mensch sie mit seinen Stiefeln in den Schlamm tritt, sie in den Boden stampft bis sie unbrauchbar geworden sind.  
  
"Warum? Aragorn, warum?" Ich zittere überall, habe mir soeben die Lippen blutig gebissen, vor Anspannung.  
  
"Weil mir doch noch irgendetwas an dir liegt, Legolas. Ansonsten hätte ich dich liebend gern vor mir kriechen sehen, mein restliches Leben lang. Glaube mir das nur. Aber deinem Vater gönne ich nicht diese Genugtuung, ihm nicht. Warum hast du mir nie etwas über die Machenschaften deines Volkes erzählt?"  
  
"Ich wusste davon nichts. Es blieb alles so verborgen, und ich wanderte viel,."  
  
"Du wolltest es im Verborgenen lassen, Legolas, und bist deshalb soviel gewandert. Dein Leben ist eine einzige Lüge gewesen, genauso wie meines."  
  
Ein schwer zu ertragende Wahrheit. Nun offen ausgesprochen.  
  
Lüge. Heuchelei. Ein sich Verstecken vor den Tatsachen, die ich nie erfahren wollte. Der Versuch, den Anschein von Edelmut und Hochherzigkeit, den Werten, die immer den Elben zugesprochen worden sind, zu wahren. Eine Lüge.  
  
Bin ich mit den Gefährten gewandert, um dieser Lüge ein wenig Leben zu verleihen?  
  
Die Tür wird aufgestoßen. Einige Elben betreten unsere Gefängnis, lösen die Ketten meines Königs. Er wehrt sich nicht, läßt sich abführen.  
  
Als sie ihn wiederbringen, gleicht er einem einst starken, nun gebrochenen Baum.  
  
Nun bin nur noch ich übrig.  
  
Meinem dunklen Inneren überlassen, das mich mit qualvollen Visionen und Vorhaltungen schubweise überschwemmt.  
  
In diesem Raum atmen drei Männer, aber niemand lebt mehr. 


	40. Nachtleben Teil 9

Disclaimer: siehe Anfangskapitel  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Noch ein Update für's Wochenende:  
  
@ Eleria: jaa, so ganz einfach hat er's nicht, das Prinzlein. Hat aber auch was dafür getan, der Gute,. @Lady: Hmm, mal sehen,. @Mary Hawk: Ich fühle mich wie immer geehrt durch deine reviews,.  
  
freu, freu, freu  
  
und weiter!!!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Nachtleben, Teil 9  
  
Das leise knarrende Geräusch einer sich öffnenden passgenauen Kerkertür. Das sanfte Plobben, wenn sie sich schließt, nachdem sie den Angehörigen der Elitegarde Thranduils Einlaß gewährt hat.  
  
Isrins Wimmern. Seine Schreie, die in ersticktes Gurgeln übergehen.  
  
Aragorn zerbeißt sich die Lippen und versucht, zu ertragen. Es gelingt ihm nicht auf Dauer.  
  
Ich nehme das Geschehen war, gedämpft durch den Schleier, der über meinem Geist liegt und nur einzelne Bruchstücke hindurchlässt. Ein gnädiger Schleier. Er schließt das Schlimmste aus. Aber es genügt auch so, um mich mit hineinzuziehen in die Wirbel von Gewalt und Demütigung.  
  
Ich muß zusehen. Zuhören.  
  
Und ich hatte an solchem einst mitgewirkt? Prinz der Dunkelheit, Herrscher der Schattenlande?!  
  
Ich würge alles aus mir heraus.  
  
"Du bist besessen!", tönt es in meinem Verstand.  
  
Ich sehe das Blitzen von Licht auf einer Schneide.  
  
Wieder allein.  
  
Wieder diese Stille.  
  
Nicht mehr unterbrochen von eintönigem Singsang, von hektischen Atemzügen.  
  
Nur noch zwei Körper, die auf dem Boden liegen, regungslos.  
  
Noch lebend,.., noch,.  
  
Als sich die Tür das nächste Mal öffnet, erhebe ich mich, schwankend, auf unsicheren Beinen. Ich kann es nicht mehr ertragen, daß andere leiden müssen meinetwegen.  
  
Ich biete mich an. Meinen Körper zuerst. Dann mein ganzes Ich.  
  
Thranduil im Hintergrund wirkt befriedigt. Hat er das gewollt, all die ganzen Jahrhunderte?  
  
Meine Unterwerfung? Meinen Stolz brechen? Mich zu seinem Werkzeug machen?  
  
Er verlässt den Raum, als sich seine Garde mir zuwendet.  
  
Auch mir will es nicht gelingen, sie lautlos zu auszuhalten, zu sehr bin ich geschwächt durch die Gier nach den Kräutern, zu empfindlich reagiert meine Haut auf jede Berührung.  
  
Aber die Menschen werden in Ruhe gelassen.  
  
Vorerst, wie mir die Elben meines Volkes versichern.  
  
Ich weiß, daß sie wiederkommen werden. Aber warum das Alles?  
  
Zusammengekauert dämmere ich vor mich hin.  
  
Folge den Bildern, den Erscheinungen, die mir verzerrte Szenerien aus meinem Leben vorgaukeln bis mein Geist überfüllt ist und ich für kurze Augenblicke in der Ohnmacht versinken kann.  
  
Ich halte mich an den Menschen vor mir fest, fange meine umherflatternden Gedanken ein und fühle Mitleid. Mit ihnen, nicht mit mir. Ungewohnt seit langer Zeit, dieses Gefühl.  
  
Ab und an wird eine Schale mit Wasser in den Raum gestellt. Von den Elbenkriegern, die uns zwar vorher an die Wand zurück treiben, uns ansonsten jedoch nicht mehr antasten. Sie haben ihr Werk getan. Isrin hat sich in eine weit entfernte Welt zurückgezogen, von der ihn kaum jemand mehr zu uns herüberlocken könnte, zumindest nicht in dieser Umgebung. Aragorn sitzt auf seiner Seite an die Wand gelehnt, den Kopf in den verschränkten Armen vergraben und schweigt. Aber wenigstens nimmt er noch von dem Wasser zu sich. Allzu weit scheint auch er nicht von den Reichen des Wahnsinns entfernt zu sein, sein Widerstand schwindet, ich spüre es.  
  
Wenn mich die Gespenster meines Geistes ein wenig ruhen lassen, ich nicht zusammengekrümmt daliege, während sämtliche Muskeln meines Körpers von unerbittlichen Krämpfen durchzogen werden, versuche ich, Aragorn anzusprechen. Ihn dazu zu bringen, den Kopf zu heben, mich anzusehen, mir zu antworten. Ihn hierzubehalten.  
  
Ich weiß nicht, was ich ihm alles sage, wie ich ihn anflehe.  
  
Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit vorüberrinnt. Tage? Wochen?  
  
Erschöpfungsschlaf überfällt mich. Endlich.  
  
Ich träume. Ich befinde irgendwo anders. Beängstigend sind sie nicht mehr, die Bilder, die mich überfluten, die Empfindungen, die mich zerfressen wollen. Denn ich liefere mich ihnen aus, freiwillig. Ich erkenne meine Schuld an. Ich bitte darum, Sühne leisten zu können für alles. Darum, daß sie gehen können, die beiden Menschen, die um meinetwillen mit mir eingesperrt sind und gefoltert werden.  
  
Wie gerne würde ich alles, aber auch wirklich alles ertragen, damit sie gehen könnten,. Ich versöhne mich mit mir selbst, mit meiner dunklen Seite. In der Hoffnung, sie dadurch kontrollieren zu können.  
  
Mitleid mit den Menschen.  
  
Ich will mich für sie opfern. Meinetwegen mein ganzes restliches Leben lang. Nur wie?  
  
Die wirren Gedanken überlagen die Gegenwart. Im fiebrigen Halbschlaf suche ich nach Möglichkeiten, Aragorn und Isrin freizukaufen, ohne daß ich an weiteren Verbrechen Anteil bekomme. Was kann ich Thranduil anbieten? Für das Leben der Beiden? Was nur?  
  
Mein Schlaf ist unruhig, friedlos.  
  
Ausweglosigkeit.  
  
Ich träume weiter.  
  
Schemenhafte Gestalten treten in unser Gefängnis, machen sich an den Ketten zu schaffen. Ihre Umhänge sind grau, sie tragen die Farben des Gesteins, das uns umgiebt. Sie verursachen Geräusche, schlurfen über die nassen Steine, unterhalten sich lauter als unsere Schergen zuvor. Ich kenne sie nicht. Aus welchen Fantasien sind sie entsprungen?  
  
Fast greifbar ist dieser Traum. Auch die Erleichterung, die mein geschwollenes Handgelenk erfährt, als die zu enge Fessel abgenommen wird, kommt mir letztendlich unwirklich vor.  
  
Glockenhelles Lachen ertönt.  
  
Das kann nur ein Traum sein.  
  
Ich krieche zu der Stimme, die in der Mitte des Raumes steht und mit unmerklichen Handbewegungen ihre Diener dirigiert.  
  
Ein wenig den Kopf heben, vielleicht gelingt es dir, den Schatten unter der Kapuze zu durchdringen und ihr Gesicht zu erkennen? Streng dich an, Legolas, auch wenn es nur eine Vorstellung ist, alles ist besser als die Wirklichkeit, sie hat dir die Ketten abgenommen, wer ist diese Person?  
  
Ich schaue nach oben.  
  
Das Lachen ertönt ein weiteres Mal, sorglos,ein wenig belustigt. Sehr sicher.  
  
Es ist das Lachen einer Frau.  
  
Die Frau hat Hände, die sie mir zeigt. Schöne Hände, gepflegt, zierlich und mit Ringen geschmückt. Es sind keine Hände, die mit den Waffen üben.  
  
Nein. Diese Hände erreichen auf andere Weise ihr Ziel.  
  
Die Frau greift mit der Eleganz einer unantastbaren Herrscherin in den weiten grauen Umhang, der sie verhüllt und befördert ein verschlossenes Gefäß zutage. Und einen Becher. Die Flüssigkeit, die sie einschenkt, verströmt den mir allzu bekannten Duft.  
  
Die helle Stimme flüstert mir verführerisch zu: "Legolas, Prinz aus dem Düsterwald, hörst du mich? Ich mache dir ein Angebot, das letzte. Schlage es nicht aus, Legolas, denn du bist ein Elb und wirst noch lange leben. Ich frage dich: Willst du nicht, daß Aragorn, und dieser - Mann - diese Hölle verlassen können? Es liegt nur bei dir. Sieh doch, es wäre wirklich schade um sie, sie hier langam zu vermodern würden als Spielzeug für diese Düsterwaldelben. Das möchtest du deinem König doch nicht antun? Ich gebe ihnen die Möglichkeit mit mir zu kommen. Aber natürlich nur, wenn du es willst, wenn du es ihnen ermöglichst. Thranduil kann wirklich grausam sein - einen kleinen Vorgeschmack hat er dir ja schon gegeben. Und wir Elben leben zu lange, du weißt es, als daß es angenehm wäre, solches zu ertragen. Komm mit mir, laß dich führen, höre auf meinen Rat."  
  
Sie hält den Becher mit dem Tee dicht vor mein Kinn. Ich rieche das Aroma, sauge es durch meine Nase tief in mich hinein. Fast wie von selbst nähern sich meine Lippen dem Rand des tönernen Gefäßes, das sie mir so verlockend hinhält. Diese Frau.  
  
Ich kenne sie, habe sie schon oft gesehen, wenn auch nicht mit ihr geredet. In der kurzen Zeit, als wir zusammen im Regierungssitz wohnten, bin ich ihr aus dem Weg gegangen, wann immer es mir die Umstände ermöglicht haben, und sie desgleichen. In der ersten Regierungszeit Aragorns war ich zu sehr mit den Geschäften der Staatsführung ausgefüllt gewesen, als daß ich noch den Wunsch - und die Kraft hätte haben können, mich mit der Frau meines Geliebten auseinanderzusetzen. Daß sie schon zu dieser Zeit ihre Ränke gegen Aragorn gesponnen hatte wie eine der bösartigen Spinnen Düsterwalds unter der glatten Oberfläche der luxusverliebten und auch eifersüchtigen Königsgattin - nie wäre mir das in den Sinn gekommen.  
  
Arwen.  
  
Wieviele Gesichter hat diese Frau? Ich rede vor mich hin.  
  
"Für dich, Elb, Legolas, nur eines. Das Gesicht, welches dir das gibt, was du wirklich brauchst. Wie, du schenkst meinen Worten keinen Glauben? Zu lange bist du mit den Menschen gewandert, Sohn des Thranduil, bist du etwa schon genau so kurzsichtig geworden wie dieser", sie wendet sich mit einer verächtlichen Handbewegung zu Aragorn, der gerade hinausgeschleift wird, "dieser König dort? Kein Mensch sollte über die Menschenreiche herrschen, Legolas. Kein Aragorn, und natürlich auch nicht einer der Olvar, denn sie sind es nicht wert. Sie können die Freuden des Herrschens nicht schätzen,."  
  
Wieder klingt das helle Lachen amüsiert durch den dunklen, verschmutzten Raum.  
  
"Ein netter Zeitvertreib war das Oberhaupt dieser Familie für mich gewesen, das ist wahr. Und nun befindet er sich auf einer Reise, auf den ich ihn geschickt habe, eine Reise, von der er nicht zurückkommen wird. Menschen können so anhänglich und so leichtgläubig sein. Du wirst es ebenso wissen, Prinz aus dem Düsterwald. Und was seinen Vater betrifft,.nun, wem gönnst du eher den Triumph, dich zur Gefolgschaft überredet zu haben, mir, oder Thranduil? Immerhin werde ich euch beide - gut, von mir aus alle drei - leben lassen, in relativer Freiheit sogar. Wenn ihr euch nach meinem Willen richtet, natürlich nur. Also, entscheide dich schnell, Legolas, bevor Thranduils Garde uns entdeckt. Ein Leben mit mir im Palast oder den langsamen Tod hier unten? Sag, willst du Aragorn wirklich sterben sehen?"  
  
Das möchte ich nicht.  
  
Ich nehme den Becher an und trinke.  
  
Für Aragorns Leben verkaufe ich nun zwei Reiche an diese Elbe.  
  
Was mag wohl erträglicher sein, in den Händen meines Vaters dahinzuvegetieren, oder unter dieser Frau zu leben?  
  
Der Becher leert sich und füllt mich mit einer schweren Müdigkeit, die es mir unmöglich macht, mich sicher zu bewegen oder etwas genau zu erkennen. Nur noch die Gänge, die Männer in den grauen Umhängen, die ab und an stehen bleiben, lauschen, die Richtung ändern, uns durch einen richtigen unterirdischen Irrgarten bringen. Vor einer Gruppe schwarzer Elben verstecken wir uns in einer kleinen Kammer, bis sie an uns vorbeigegangen sind, ohne uns zu bemerken. Oder kommt es mir lediglich so vor?  
  
Irgendwann steigen wir eine Treppe hinauf, gelangen durch Türen und Pforten in eine Halle. Die Räumlichkeiten werden immer großzügiger, die Ausstattung immer kostbarer. Ich erkenne, wo wir uns befinden.  
  
Die Regierungsresidenz.  
  
Aufgeputzt mit edlen Steinmetzarbeiten in hellem Marmor, geschmückt mit mit wuchtigen Möbeln aus kostbaren Hölzern, in denen silbrige Einlegearbeiten schimmern. An den Wänden zeigen kunstfertige Mosaike Szenen aus der den Mythen Mittelerdes, die durch das helle Licht eindrucksvoll beleuchtet werden. Es hat sich einiges verändert hier, seit ich den Palast verlassen habe. Wie viel Blut mag das gekostet haben?  
  
Ich schaue um mich, entwinde mich dem brutalen Griff der Männer, die mich führen. Daß Aragorn und Isrin noch mit dabei sind, beruhigt mich ein wenig. Dieser Elbe traue ich alles zu.  
  
Ein Stoß in meinen Rücken läßt mich schwanken, mit schwachen Beinen steige ich weiter die endlosen Treppen aus poliertem Marmor empor, werde schließlich weitergeschleift, als ich stolpere und zusammenbreche.  
  
Arwen eilt voraus, leichten Schrittes huscht sie über die glatten Stufen. Kaum kann ihre Garde ihr folgen, die zudem noch mich und zwei schlaffe Körper mit sich schleppen muß. Mein Straucheln kann von meinen Bewachern nicht mehr aufgefangen werden, ich falle, spüre meinen Kopf auf eine Kante aufschlagen.  
  
Ich hoffe auf das Ende dieses bösen Traumes.  
  
Aber ich erwache wieder und der Traum lacht mich fröhlich an aus Seidenkissen. 


	41. Sklaverei

Disclaimer: siehe Anfangskapitel  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Sklaverei  
  
Ich komme zu mir.  
  
Habe ich geträumt? Wirre Dinge, die nicht geschehen können, weil sie nicht geschehen dürfen? Dinge, die sich mein gemartetes Hirn zusammengereimt hat, um mich von der Bitterkeit der Realität abzulenken, um mich kurz zu entführen?  
  
Aber ich liege so weich. Auf meiner Haut fühle ich angenehme, anschmeichelnde Stoffe. Früher, vor langer Zeit gab es so etwas,.  
  
Ich befinde auf dem Rücken auf einem weichen Lager, halb eingesunken in den Polstern. Seide raschelt unter meinem unbekleideten Oberkörper.  
  
Ich öffne die Augen und will sehen, auch auf die Gefahr hin, daß sich der Traum sofort verflüchtigt und dem kalten Kerker platzmacht. Aufrichten will ich mich.  
  
Aber meine Hände sind immer noch gebunden. Ich spüre Holz und ein weiches, aber denoch festes Gewebe, das meine Handgelenke umschließt. Eine Art Bettpfosten, an den ich nicht mit Ketten, aber ebenso fest und sicher gefesselt bin. .  
  
Ich höre ein leises Lachen, als ich an der Verschnürung rüttele, ihren Sitz testen will. Dieses Lachen gehört nicht zu einem Traum. Ganz sicher nicht.  
  
Arwen tritt in meine Sichtfeld.  
  
Überirdisch schön, kunstvoll frisiert, mit einem leichtem Umhang aus zartem Gewebe bekleidet, der ihre im Sonnenlicht schimmernde Haut nur sehr unvollständig verhüllt. Mit der ihr eigenen sicheren Eleganz gleitet sie zu mir hin, bleibt vor mir stehen. Sie betrachtet mich mit freundlichen Blicken, so würde es jedem anderen erscheinen.  
  
Sie bindet mich nicht los, sondern lächelt mich an.  
  
Ich bin froh, daß ich Stoff auf meinen Beinen spüren kann.  
  
Der Kerker ist geblieben, er hat nur sein Aussehen verändert.  
  
Ich warte auf die Worte aus ihrem Mund. Was kann es anders sein, als eine neuerliche Verurteilung?  
  
Ich höre ihre Worte, während sie mich eingehend betrachtet, mich berührt.  
  
"Legolas aus dem Düsterwald, ein Elb aus altem Herrschergeschlecht. Ja, das bist du, auch wenn du nie für einen Thron ausersehen warst,. Schüttle nicht den Kopf, Legolas, es gibt nur noch so wenige Elben hier in Mittelerde, und wir sind ihnen allen überlegen, diesen Menschen, diesen blinden Geschöpfen. Auch du bist ein Elb, Legolas, warum hängst du dich so an die Menschen? Sie vergehen so schnell, dann wachsen neue Völker nach, neue Reiche. Überziehen sich mit Krieg, erobern sich einander, Jahrhundert für Jahrhundert, immer im Kreis.  
  
Legolas, die Menschen sind so langweilig und nur greifbaren, so kurzlebigen Dingen interessiert. Du bist ein Elb, bei dir ist das anders. Und ich, ich komme auch aus dem Elbengeschlecht und werde die Menschen und ihre Reiche überdauern. Willst du nicht mit mir gemeinsam auf den Thronen der Menschen sitzen und herrschen über ihre Reiche? Damit sie in ihrer Blindheit geleitet werden durch uns, die ewigen Elben in - Weisheit? Nein, antworte mir nichts. Es wäre verfrüht,."  
  
Ein süßer betäubender Duft geht von ihr aus. Sie bleibt am Kopfende des Bettes stehen und löst sich mit einer anmutigen Bewegung die Nadeln in ihrem Haar, schüttelt es auseinander. Lang und seidig glänzend reicht es bis zu ihrem Gesäß, umspielt die Schultern, rahmt das helle Gesicht mit den aufmerksamen dunklen Augen und den Mund mit den spöttisch verzogenen Lippen ein.  
  
Diese Frau ist betörend schön.  
  
Diese Frau ist klug.  
  
Diese Frau konnte warten auf sich darbietende gute Gelegenheiten und sie ausnutzen. Und sie hat einen unbeugsamen Willen.  
  
Sie wird bekommen, um was sie spielt.  
  
Zur Zeit bin ich ihr Spielzeug.  
  
Dieser schwere Duft ihres Parfumes läßt meine Gedanken verschwimmen.  
  
Wo sind die anderen, was ist mit ihnen geschehen?  
  
Eine Fingerkuppe streicht Hahrsträhnen aus meiner Stirn mit einer fast unmerklichen Berührung.  
  
"Schön siehst du aus, Legolas."  
  
Irgendjemand muß mich während meiner Bewusstlosigkeit gebadet und neu angekleidet haben. Zumindest trage ich diese Leggins,.  
  
Was ist sonst noch geschehen?  
  
"Einen begehrenswerten Körper hast du noch immer, Prinz aus dem Düsterwald. Kaum sieht man die Spuren dessen, was du ihm angetan hast,."  
  
Die Finger gleiten über meine Nase, erreichen die Lippen. Kaum zu fühlen sind sie, aber sie versuchen, mir ihren Willen aufzunötigen. Durch Verführung, hinter der eiskalter Zwang steht.  
  
Mein Biß geht ins Leere, mit einem lauten Klack schlagen meine Zähne hart aufeinander. Ich zerre an meinen Fesseln. Umsonst.  
  
Natürlich.  
  
Ich erreiche damit nur, daß sich die Knoten fester in meine entzündeten Handgelenke einschneiden und sich ein weiteres Lachen in meine Ohren bohrt.  
  
"Ach, Legolas, gib es doch auf. Sieh endlich ein, du bist in meiner Hand, Krieger du. Du warst es schon immer, wie ihr alle,.Wo willst du auch sonst noch hin, in diesem Land, in dem dich jeder jagen wird?"  
  
Wie zur Bestätigung ihrer Worte und als Zeichen ihrer Besitzforderungen werde ich geküsst. Ein rotes Mal wird zurückbleiben.  
  
"Du weißt doch, hier bei mir ist es besser, als in den Kellern Thranduils - oder in den Händen der Männer auf der Straße. Soviel Stolz wirst du doch noch haben, oder?! Denke an mein Angebot, reizt es dich etwa nicht? Du einstiger Herrscher des Nebelreiches, du weiß genau, was Macht bedeutet und wie sie befriedigen kann,.."  
  
Wartet sie auf eine Antwort??  
  
"Blutsauger! Kräuterteetrinker!!!"  
  
Sie gibt sich ihre Antwort selbst. Und mir.  
  
Ihre hübschen Hände umschränken hart meinen Kopf, ziehen ihn zu sich hin bis meine gebundenen Arme in ihrer unatürlichen Stellung schmerzen. Sie sieht die Schweißtropfen über meine Stirn laufen, sie muß es einfach. Vor dieser Elbe ist jede Form von Verstellung unmöglich.  
  
"Erstaunlich, sehr erstaunlich, daß du nur so wenige Zeichen trägst auf deiner Haut, ., wenn du dich ein wenig erholt hast, wirst du mir ein angemessener Begleiter sein, in den ewigen Zeiten, in denen ich herrschen werde über diese Menschen, diese armseligen Wesen in ihrer Sterblichkeit. Über ihre Sterblichkeit werde ich herrschen, genau, ."  
  
Worte, die an mir vorbeirauschen. Nur das Gefühl bleibt, ein Stück Ware zu sein, das nach Belieben verwendet werden kann. Ohne jede Bezahlung.  
  
Sie redet weiter: ".,ich weiß, es wird dir gefallen, mein schöner Prinz. Legolas. Denn auch du hast den Geschmack der Macht gekostet, du kannst es nicht verbergen, nicht vor mir. Aber du bist so voreilig gewesen, mit deinem Angriff auf Thranduil,."  
  
Das habe ich doch schon einmal gehört.  
  
"Dennoch, damit hast du seine Macht in diesen Reichen entschieden geschwächt. Und mir das Feld freigeräumt. Fast bin ich dir dankbar dafür,."  
  
Dieser Finger ist inzwischen weitergewandert, kaum habe ich darauf geachtet. Aber ich spüre die bekannte Anspannung,., verflucht!!  
  
"Du kannst dich mir nicht entziehen, Legolas. Meinem Angebot nicht, und auch nicht meinen Berührungen. Dein Körper spricht eine zu deutliche Sprache,. Und Aragorn würdest du doch nicht mir preisgeben wollen, wo du ihn schon von der Garde deines Vaters freikaufen wolltest, mit deinem Körper,., nein,., das bringst du nicht fertig, trotz allem,.Dazu bist du zu weich, zu menschlich,."  
  
Leicht streicht sie über meine verhärteten Bauchmuskeln, immer noch dieses Lächeln im Gesicht, in das ich am liebsten hineinspucken würde. Aber stattdessen stöhne ich auf, als sie meine Leisten erreicht mit ihren federleichten Fingern.  
  
Sie weiß, was sie will. Und wie sie es bekommt.  
  
"Sieh, Legolas, mir ist so bekannt, was du eigentlich begehrst. Ein wenig Bedeutung - den Anschein davon, du wirst dich mit der Illusion von Macht begnügen, nach kurzer Zeit schon - das Leben von Aragorn, diesem Waldläufer - und natürlich die Kräuter. Nicht, daß du wieder dem Blutrausch verfällst. Das möchte doch niemand von uns, nicht wahr, mein Prinz?"  
  
Ein sachtes Tippen gegen die Wölbung zwischen meinen Beinen.  
  
"Du kannst dich nicht verstecken, nicht vor mir. Denn ich kenne deine Wünsche. Es wurde mir einiges berichtet - du erinnerst dich an den Verkäufer, der zu dir in diese Schenke kam? Ein sehr fähiger Mann, zu schade, daß du ihm entfliehen konntest. Er hat sein Versagen hernach sehr bedauert. Lange bedauert und nachdrücklich,."  
  
Ich gebe meinen Widerstand auf.  
  
Und ich hatte bis vor Kurzem noch geglaubt, der Sumpfboden meines Lebens wäre Düsterwald gewesen!  
  
Eine Lüge! Wie alles.  
  
Aber Arwen ist Wirklichkeit. Eine grausame Wirklichkeit hinter einem verführerisch schönen Gesicht. Die Hände nehmen weiter ihren Weg und wissen genauestens, was sie tun, während die Stimme mir weitere "Vorschläge" unterbreitet.  
  
Arwen bietet mir das Leben Aragorns und sogar Isrins für meine Fügsamkeit. Offiziell solle ich als ihr erster Ratgeber fungieren und daher zu bestimmten Gelegenheiten und an hohen Festtagen in Erscheinung treten. In die kostbaren Gewänder gehüllt, die inzwischen üblich geworden sind, als dekoratives Ausstellungstück. Ihren Entscheidungen solle ich zustimmen und sie diplomatisch begründen für die zuhörende Ratsversammlung und das einfache Volk. Immerhin hätte ich das gelernt, in den Tagen meiner Jugend in Düsterwald. Oder etwa nicht? Auch, wie Zweifel ausgeräumt und zögernde Fürsten überzeugt werden können. An ihrer Seite hätte ich endlich die Gelegenheit, mein diplomatisches Geschick anzuwenden, auf das ich sonst nur ungern - und so ungeschickt zurückgegriffen hätte. Um die Inhalte brächte ich mir den hübschen Kopf nicht zu zerbrechen, das wäre Sache der Regentin.  
  
Und das sei sie.  
  
Der feste Griff um mein trotz allem erregtes Geschlecht untermauert ihren Herrschaftsanspruch auf's Deutlichste.  
  
"Aaaarrghh!"  
  
Die Clans der Olvar und die inzwischen dezimierte Familie der Camorrah werden sich ihrer Führung beugen, sie habe sie für sich gewinnen können.  
  
Ihr Lächeln nimmt versonnene Züge an bei diesen Worten. Ruhig und gedämpft fährt sie in ihrem Vortrag fort, entkleidet mich dabei des dünnen Stoffes, bis ich nackt vor ihr liege. Ein halbherziges Aufbäumen und Treten wird mit belustigtem Stirnrunzeln und dem sanften Hinweis auf Aragorn erstickt.  
  
Ich würde doch sein Leben - das bisschen Leben, daß ich ihm noch gelassen habe in meinem Nebelreich - nicht neuerdings gefährden wollen? Meine Reue und quälenden Selbstzweifel seien doch so niedlich anzusehen,., gerade in Bezug auf Aragorn,..  
  
Und er würde doch noch gebraucht werden, er als der eigentliche einzige legitime Herrscher in Gondor und Arnor,., ich würde sie, Arwen doch nicht durch unüberlegte Widersetzlichkeiten dazu zwingen wollen, Aragorn wieder Thranduil zu überlassen?  
  
Diese Frau hat mich nun. Kein Wiederstand mehr, ich lasse sie gewähren und verfluche mich wieder einmal.  
  
Aber Thranduils Part bleibt mir im Verborgenen.  
  
Durch das Fenster scheint die hochstehende Sonne auf einen Baum, der sich friedlich in den ersten Frühlingsstrahlen wiegt, kleine Knospen an den Ästchen. Der Winter wird bald wärmerem Wetter weichen.  
  
Die Vögel, die sich auf ihm versammelt haben, lassen mich an die einzige Hilfe denken, die mir noch einfallen will. Aber es sind nur normale Raben, die zusehen, wie ich Arwens ausgefeilten Berührungen unterliege.  
  
Sie gebraucht nur ihre Fingerspitzen. Und ihre helle Stimme, mit der sie mir meine Situation vor Augen hält. Letztendlich willige ich in alles ein.  
  
Ich erreiche meinen Höhepunkt, während ihre Lippen sich zu einem weiteren amüsierten Lächeln verziehen.  
  
"Für Aragorn, nicht wahr, Legolas?", flüstert sie mir im Weggehen zu.  
  
Als Schatten meiner selbst bleibe ich liegen in diesen Polstern.  
  
Eine verschrumpelte alte Dienerin bindet mich schließlich schweigend los und stellt mir eine Silberschüssel mit Wasser hin. Dankbar reinige ich mich.  
  
Neben der Schüssel liegt eine reich verzierte Holzschachtel mit den getrockneten Blättern, die mir das Leben erhalten.  
  
Die Tür ist offen, ich könnte gehen. Jederzeit.  
  
Ein Hohn von freiem Willen umflattert mich.  
  
Ich bleibe.  
  
Für Aragorn. Nur für Aragorn?  
  
Und ich sehe durch das Fenster auf das Rabenpärchen, das sich kreischend an den Nestbau macht, in den sicher bald hell belaubten Zweigen des Baumes vor meinem luxuriösen Gefängnis, während ich den Becher zum Mund führe. 


	42. Machtwechsel

Disclaimer: siehe Anfangskapitel  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Machtwechsel  
  
Die alte Dienerin betritt mein Zimmer, daß ich nicht verlasse. Ihr Klopfen an der Tür gleicht einem sachten Kratzen, wie von bekrallten Fingern ausgeführt, nicht nach den Geräuschen, mit denen sich ansonsten die Bediensteten in Adelshäusern bemerkbar machen, wenn sie einen Raum betreten wollen. Sie ist die einzige Person, die ich zu Gesicht bekomme, außer Arwen natürlich, deren kurze Besuche mich ausgehöhlt und leer zurücklassen.  
  
Eine alte Frau ist sie, diese Dienerin, der die abgetragenen, verschlissenen Kleider um den klapprigen Leib flattern und deren Bewegungen von energischer Eile bestimmt sind. Sie verbringt keinen überflüssigen Augenblick in meinem Zimmer, wenn sie ihre Arbeit verrichtet hat. Und sie schweigt in ihren Kleidern, die kaum besser als Lumpen sind. Seltsam, hier in diesem Palast, in der jeder reichgekleidet umhergeht und selbst die Bediensteten gleichförmige Kleidung aus guten Stoffen tragen, soweit ich es durch mein Fenster sehen kann, wenn ich auch ansonsten das Rabenpärchen beobachte. Tagelang, Mondelang?  
  
Auch heute schweigt sie wie sonst auch. Selten streift sie mich mit ihrem Blick, meist scheint sie durch mich hindurchzuschauen. Ich habe längst auggegeben, ihr Fragen zu stellen, oder zu versuchen, von ihr etwas über Aragorn herauszufinden. Oder ihm durch sie eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen,.  
  
Ob sie Aragorn so bedient wie mich? Schweigsam und abwesend?  
  
Ob Arwen mit Aragorn dieselben Spiele spielt, wie mit mir? Und ihn erpresst mit dem Hinweis auf mich?  
  
Die verbrauchte alte Frau sieht mich nicht, wenn ich sie anspreche.  
  
Was sie wohl denken mag über den Elb, der ehemals ein Krieger gewesen ist?  
  
Auch heute antwortet sie nicht, während sie die Gewänder vor mir ausbreitet. Es sind offizielle Staatsroben, wie sie in diesem Menschenreich zu hohen Anlässen getragen werden. Schwere, hell gefärbte Stoffe, mit der aufwendigsten Goldstickerei bedeckt, die mir je vor Augen gekommen ist. Jahre muß daran gearbeitet worden sein von geschickten Frauen. Die Dienerin hilft mir, mich in die Gewandschichten hineinzuhüllen, die zahlreichen Bänder zu schnüren und die Schnallen zu schließen. Als letztes drapiert sie mir den Umhang um die Schultern, zupft ihn hier und da zurecht, damit der dunkelrot schimmernde Stoff faltenreich zu Boden fallen kann. Die Farbe läßt an frisches Blut denken, wie sie von den helleren Stoffen der Tunika absticht. Als letztes flicht sie sorgsam meine Haare neu ein und ordnet die Zöpfe auf dem Rot.  
  
Ich weiß, daß ich mich blaß, fast durchsichtig von der Färbung des Umhangs abhebe. In der richtigen Beleuchtung wird mein Aufzug den Anschein von unwirklicher Stärke vermitteln. Ein wenig geisterhaft werde ich wirken, unerreichbar, aber durchaus zum Fürchten für die vielen Menschen, die der Zeremonie beiwohnen werden.  
  
Denn eine Krönung soll stattfinden.  
  
Die Krönung des Elbenpaares, welches von dem einstmals rechtmäßigen König die Macht über Arnor und Gondor übertragen bekommt zum Wohle der Menschen darin.  
  
Arwen wird huldvoll lächeln und einige passende Worte sagen. Ich werde neben ihr stehen, meine Unterschrift leisten und ansonsten im Hintergrund bleiben, vielleicht mit einigen Ratsleuten beiläufige Worte wechseln, bis mich der warnende Blick aus Arwens Augen oder die bedeutungsvolle Nähe meiner Bewacher - die selbstverständlich nur zu meinem Schutz um mich herum sind - zum Verstummen bringen wird. Die Menschen werden jubeln und Arwen als ihre neue, strahlende Königin verehren, glücklich darüber, daß eine der letzten Elben sich dazu herablässt, ein Menschenreich zu regieren. Alles was sie haben, werden sie ihr zu Füßen legen. Und Arwen wird es annehmen und noch mehr fordern mit immer noch huldvollem Lächeln und erbarmungslosen Augen.  
  
Vielleicht kann ich einen Satz mit Aragorn wechseln. Es wird wahrscheinlich die letzte Gelegenheit sein, ihn zu sehen, denn nach diesem Staatsakt ist er überflüssig geworden für Arwen. Ich hoffe, sie läßt ihn nicht zu lange leiden, danach.  
  
Die Dienerin ist fertig damit, mich einzukleiden. Sie tritt einen Schritt zurück und mustert prüfend ihr Werk. Es scheint ihre Zustimmung gefunden zu haben.  
  
Sie bereitet die Kräuter vor. Eine große Menge der getrockneten Pflanzenstengel reibt sie in den Becher, bevor sie kochendes Wasser aufgießt. Ich trinke den Becher aus und weiß, daß ich nicht viel von der Zeremonie mitbekommen werde, geschweige denn, mit Aragorn sprechen kann. Wird er ähnlich mir nur als eine bewegliche Hülle auftreten, insgeheim gelenkt von Arwen?  
  
Die Dienerin führt mich auf den langen Gang hinaus, den ich sonst nicht betrete. Sie geht voraus, mit langsamem Schritt, damit ich ihr folgen kann, ohne zu schwanken. Hinter mir befinden sich Bewaffnete ein. Meine Aufseher.  
  
Der Weg bis zum Thronsaal, in dem die Versammlungen abgehalten und die öffentlichen Ankündigungen ausgerufen werden, kommt mir unendlich lang vor.  
  
Einen Fuß vor den anderen setzten. Es ist ganz einfach. Einen Fuß vor den anderen. Und noch einmal.  
  
Bis du im Thronsaal bist, Legolas, und vorgeführt wirst dem ganzen Land. Bis du einige Worte aus deinem betäubten Verstand hervorholen wirst, um dieses ungeheuerliche Verbrechen zu beschönigen, für gut zu erklären. Weil du aufgegeben hast, weil du dich aufgegeben hast schon vor langer Zeit.  
  
Einen Fuß vor den anderen. Bis zum Ende.  
  
So schwer ist es doch nicht, nicht wahr, Legolas?  
  
Warum bedauerst du dich noch? Oder bedrückt dich das Schicksal Aragorns so sehr?  
  
Wer hätte dafür die Verantwortung zu tragen, würde es auf dieser Welt gerecht zugehen, wer wohl? Hättest du ihn in Ruhe gelassen, deinen König, wenn du ihn schon nicht unterstützen konntest,. Aragorn, König, Freund?  
  
Ach, Legolas,.  
  
Betrachte deine Gestalt in den Wandspiegeln, nein, aber nicht stehen bleiben, du kommst sonst zu spät. Du willst Arwen doch nicht erzürnen, indem du sie warten läßt? Das hätte doch bestimmt Folgen für deinen König, Legolas, das willst du doch nicht, oder?  
  
Schau dich an, Elbenprinz, sieh in die Spiegel. Beeindruckend haben sie dich eingekleidet, die Menschen werden dich bewundern und sich vor dir fürchten, das einfache Volk zumindest. Es wird dich aus der Ferne grüßen mit seinem Jubel. Erhebend, nicht wahr?  
  
Und es wird nicht sehen, daß du dich nur sehr schwer auf den Beinen halten kannst, vielleicht ein wenig schwanken wirst. Es wird denken, du seiest der neue König und Arwen deine Königin. Und später, in ein paar Jahren, die du in deinem Zimmer verbracht haben wirst, wird das Volk dich verantwortlich machen für Arwens Untaten und ihre Plünderungen. Dann wird das Volk dich hassen. Legolas. Und Töten.  
  
Aber nun, Legolas, folge der Dienerin, denn noch ist es nicht so weit, noch steht Arwen am Anfang ihrer Macht. Und um deinem König Aragorn einige Tage mehr zu erkaufen, wirst du nun ihr Spiel mitspielen. Nein, nicht stolpern! Weitergehen!  
  
Lüge, Lüge, Lüge!!!!  
  
Und ich habe meinen Teil dazu beigetragen.  
  
Gefangen im klebrigen Netz tiefschschwarzer Aussichtslosigkeit trete ich ein in den Saal, in dem Arwen ihre unumschränkte Herrschaftsmacht legitimieren wird mit meiner Hilfe.  
  
Eine Menschenmenge füllt ihn aus, präsentiert sich in allen Farben dem hellen Schein der Kerzen. Alle, die in diesem Reich Bedeutung haben, oder gerne haben würden, die gutgestellten Händler der einzelnen Gilden, die Vertreter sämtlicher menschlicher Adelsfamilien und nicht zuletzt die Führer der Söldner mit sorgsam ausgewählten Männern, die für Arwen die Macht sichern - sie alle sind da, spreizen sich in ihren Roben, essen, trinken, schließen ihre Geschäfte ab und versuchen, sich untereinander auszustechen. Nur in einem denken sie einmütig: Arwen zu huldigen, sie zu unterstützen, ihr zu schmeicheln, um das eigene Wohlergehen zu fördern und aufzusteigen in der Hierarchie der Wölfe.  
  
Wölfe? Warum beleidige ich mit diesem Vergleich die freien Tiere der Wälder und Steppen? Sie achten einander in ihren Rudeln und leben in stabilen Familienverbänden.  
  
Mein Ekel vor diesen Menschen ist fast körperlich und läßt mich kurz zögern, bevor ich die wenigen Treppenstufen heraufsteige, die mich zu dem erhöhten Raum im hinteren Bereich gelangen lassen, in dem für jeden gut sichtbar die Zeremonie stattfinden wird.  
  
Die Zeremonie? Der Verrat!  
  
Dort wartet im Rund ihrer Garde eine strahlende Arwen auf die Vollmachten, die ihr Aragorn geben wird. Ich bin die Zugabe für das Volk, das sich eine Königin ohne König nicht so recht vorstellen kann. Eine armselige Rolle, der ich entgegenschwanke.  
  
Mir wird zugejubelt, als ich auf den roten Läufern zu Arwen schreite.  
  
Übelkeit steigt hoch bei der aufblitzenden Erkenntnis, daß ich dies einst angestrebt hatte in meiner Verblendung.  
  
Als der neue König werde ich angekündigt von einem der Sprecher.  
  
Ich, die Gliederpuppe an den Fäden in Arwens Hand hängend.  
  
Daß ich mich nur schwer aufrecht halten kann, entgeht dem anwesenden Adel, von dem ich durch die unauffällig agierenden Bewacher in einiger Entfernung gehalten werde. Ich stelle mich neben Arwen.  
  
Sie hält eine Ansprache in ihrer hellen, glockenklaren Stimme, der die Menschen glauben und mit ihrem freundlichen Gesicht, das ihnen ihre Liebe zum Land und zum darinnen lebenden Volk versichert. Sie freuen sich über die neue Königin, die sich für das Wohl des Reiches, das unter den unfähigen Regenten zuvor viel zu leiden hatte, aufopfern möchte. Und die heute vom Vorherrscher endlich dazu legitimiert wird.  
  
Es folgen weitere Reden irgendwelcher Adliger, triefend vor Schmeicheleien.  
  
Sie preisen Arwen mit dem fast unhörbaren Unterton von Furcht in der Stimme.  
  
Sie mustern mich mit Befriedigung, denn ich kann niemandem mehr gefährlich werden in diesem Zustand, und sie wissen es.  
  
Aragorn wird vor uns geführt, zögernd erklimmet er die Stufen, die uns von den Ratsleuten trennen.  
  
Seine Verbeugung vor Arwen fällt knapp aus.  
  
Sein Blick ist erloschen, nicht einmal mehr Resignation spricht aus ihm, er ist einfach leer, leer, so erschreckend leer, wie ich es noch gesehen habe bei ihm.  
  
Als die Zeremonie beendet ist, heißt die Königin Arwen und ist nunmehr die offizielle unumschränkte Herrscherin über halb Mittelerde.  
  
Bei dem sich anschließenden Bankett sind Aragorn und ich uns gegenüber platziert, an den Rand der hohen Tafel abgestellt und lauschen gut bewacht den Vorträgen der Barden und Musiker. Neben uns sitzen kampferprobte Männer in der Kleidung des Adels. Aber es sind unsere Bewacher.  
  
Die übrigen Ratsleute und Angehörigen des herrschenden - ehemals herrschenden - Clans sind über die lange Tafel verteilt und ergehen sich in Lobreden und ausgiebigen Trinksprüchen auf die neue Herrscherin, wohl wissend, daß ihre Sitznachbarn von ihr persönlich ausgesucht worden sind und ihr treueste Ergebenheit geschworen haben. Fast scheint es mir, daß mehr verkleidete Soldaten als Adlige in dem Saal anwesend sind. Aber die reichen Kaufherren, die im Eingangsbereich der Halle ihren Platz gefunden haben, werden dies nicht bemerken, sondern den Eindruck einer fähigen, in sich geschlossenen Regierung mit nach Hause nehmen, die sehr an Handel interessiert ist.  
  
Gerichte werden aufgetragen. Verschwenderische dekorierte Speisen aus allen Landstrichen Mittelerdes türmen sich auf der Tafel, vor uns auf unseren Tellern. Ich koste von den Spezialitäten, um mit Aragorn ein unverfängliches Gespräch darüber anfangen zu können. Er schenkt mir lediglich ein mutloses Schulterzucken und starrt weiter in der Halle herum, in der er einst der hoffnungsfrohe Herscher gewesen war.  
  
Mit einem letzten Trommelschlag verstummt die Musik.  
  
Die Tanztruppe aus Ithilien beendet ihren farbenfrohen Vortrag durch zahlreiche Verbeugungen und zieht sich durch die geöffnete Eingangspforte auf den Vorplatz zurück, um dem dort versammelten und schmausenden Volk ihre Darbietungen zu zeigen. Arwen hat ihre Stadt eingeladen, den Festlichkeiten auf dem Vorplatz des Palastes beizuwohnen.  
  
Innen belegt das übliche, schon etwas angetrunkene Stimmengewirr größerer Festlichkeiten den Raum, stört sich nicht um den neuen Barden, der sich mit seinem großen Instrument in der Nähe Arwens einen Sitz nimmt und beginnt, seine Harfe zu stimmen. Es sind schöne Klänge, die er mit seinen Fingern dem alten Instrument entlockt, sie erinnern mich an die Zeiten, in denen die Lieder und die musikbegleiteten Vorträge es noch vermocht hatten, mich in ferne Welten zu tragen, weit aus dem engen Düsterwald heraus. Damals bin ich Kind gewesen und habe an die Elben geglaubt. Ein Irrtum schon zu jener Zeit.  
  
Verbittert streife ich mit der Fingerkuppe meines Daumens über das blanke Besteckmesser, prüfe seine Schärfe. Sie blutet. Aber eine Waffe halte ich nicht in der Hand,.  
  
Ich lasse meine Augen wandern. Gibt es etwas, daß ich verwenden könnte, um - ja um was? Aragorn schüttelt leicht den Kopf, er hat wohl mein halbes Vorhaben erraten und verzieht sogar leicht belustigt die Mundwinkel.  
  
"Laß gut sein, melarnin. Es ist vorbei!"  
  
"Niemals ist es vorbei, noch leben wir,."  
  
Meine Erwiderung bleibt halb ausgesprochen auf den Lippen kleben, als ich die Stimme des Sängers vernehme, der soeben die ersten Akkorde auf seiner Harfe probiert hat. Nicht, daß sie besonders geübt klingen würde, was auch sofort bei einigen schon angetrunkenen Männern Gelächter und die ersten Spottworte hervorruft - was er den hier bei den Krönungsfeierlichkeiten zu suchen hätte, er solle besser in einer der Vorstadttavernen singen, zur Übung - aber mir ist sie bekannt. Und mir wird warm. Aragorn scheint es ebenso zu ergehen.  
  
Diese Stimme..  
  
Und ein verstecktes Lachen auf den Zügen des vortragenden Mannes, das von Hoffnung spricht.  
  
Sirk'an!!!  
  
Unwillkürlich drehe ich meinen Kopf und suche den Raben. Wieso komme ich mir auf einmal fast gerettet vor?  
  
Er trägt weiter vor. Es ist eine lange Ballade, sie erzählt von den wechselnden Schicksalen Mittelerdes, von dem Untergang von Reichen und von ihrem Neuerstehen.  
  
Es wird weiter getrunken und gelärmt.  
  
Aragorn sucht zum ersten Mal seit meines Versinkens in die Besessenheit meinen Blick. Freiwillig. Liegt da so etwas wie Zuwendung darin, oder täuscht mich mein verschleierter Verstand wieder einmal?  
  
"Dreh dich um, Elb. Thranduil kommt."  
  
Was soll daran erfreulich sein? Wenn mein Vater mit Arwen gemeinsam regiert, wird Mittelerde versinken in Korruption und Schlamm bis in alle Zeiten,.  
  
Schwerfällig wende ich den Kopf, diesmal nicht um gefiederte Zuversicht zu suchen, sondern um den Triumph meines Vaters mitzuerleben.  
  
Die warme Stimme vermittelt beharrlich das Gefühl von Geborgenheit und ein wenig von dem, was Gutgläubige als Hoffnung bezeichnen. Wie trügerisch letztendlich! Thranduil und Arwen,.  
  
Thranduil durchschreitet den breiten Mittelgang, mit ihm legt sich unbehagliches Schweigen über die Menge angesichts seiner Begleitung. Es fällt auf, für ein Fest ist er nicht gekleidet. Seine Elben ebenfalls nicht. In voller Bewaffnung hält sich die Garde hinter ihm, sie zeigt deutlich ihre Bereitschaft zum Kampf.  
  
Sirk'an spielt schneller und singt von der Verderben bringenden Überheblichkeit Féanors. Schrill reißt eine Saite seiner Harfe in die Stille hinein.  
  
Es klingt wie ein Zeichen zum Losschlagen. 


	43. Vorüber

Disclaimer: siehe Anfangskapitel  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Vorüber  
  
Aragorn und Legolas streiten sich.  
  
Kraaaab!  
  
Seit der Mann, den ich ständig begleite, mein Freund Sirk'an, sie aus dem Tumult des Kampfes in diesem fürchterlichen Festsaal herausgeführt hat, streiten sie sich.  
  
Sie schleppen sich hinter uns her und tun nichts anderes als streiten.  
  
Unaufhörlich, ohne Pause.  
  
Sie belegen sich gegenseitig mit Verwünschungen, einer gibt dem anderen die Schuld an dem Unglück, durch das sie gegangen sind, und die Schuld für alles, was ihnen sonst noch einfällt.  
  
Selbst im Schlaf schreien sie des öfteren von grausamen Bildern gequält auf und schlagen um sich, träumend und laut fantasierend.  
  
Besonders schlimm ist es geworden, seit der Elb seinen Kräutervorrat aufgebraucht hat, den Sirk'an ihm in der Eile des überhasteten Aufbruchs zugesteckt hat, damit er überhaupt die ersten Tagesmärsche mithalten konnte.  
  
Die Streitereien gehen bei jeder Kleinigkeit in körperliche Auseinandersetzungen über.  
  
Kraab, Kraaab!  
  
Wie sinnlos!  
  
Sirk'an ist schließlich nichts anderes übriggeblieben, als die erbärmlichen Waffen der beiden aufzusammeln, besser, sie ihnen abzunehmen, um sie noch einigermaßen lebendig zum Alten Volk bringen zu können, dem Ziel unserer langen Wanderung in den Norden.  
  
Nun trägt der Mensch ein zugeschwollenes Auge mit sich herum und der Elb hat eine lädierte Nase.  
  
Nicht sehr hübsch, Kraaab!  
  
Sirk'an sitzt mit ihren Schwertern auf seinem Pferd und reibt sich seinen gebrochenen Arm, den diese herzliche starke Frau, die immer einen Bissen für mich übrigläßt - Uma heißt sie - mit einer Schlinge versorgt hat. Froh bin ich darüber, daß es Sirk'an gelungen ist, die beiden Frauen und ihre Kinder aufzustöbern und mitzunehmen, sie sind herzlich zu mir und scherzen.  
  
Ungern hätte ich sie diesen Elben und Menschen in der Stadt überlassen,.  
  
Mit diesen wildgewordenen Zweibeinern fertigzuwerden, hat auch den, den ich schon seit Jahrhunderten begleite, einiges an Mühe und kämpferisches Können gekostet. Müde und erschöpft sieht er aus, wen wundert es, er hat sich lange mit ihnen herumplagen müssen.  
  
Kraab, Kraaab!  
  
Leid tut er mir, mein Freund Sirk'an. Muß er sich mit diesen Wahnsinnigen durch die Steppe quälen bis wir alle in unseren Heimatlanden angekommen sind. Wo erst die Arbeit beginnt, bis die beiden wieder zu gebrauchen sind, und sich vielleicht selbst wieder leiden können..  
  
Nur die beiden Frauen, mit denen kann ich mich anfreunden. Behutsam gehen sie mit den Kindern um und voller Zuneigung achten sie einander. Während sie für die Männer nur noch Spottworte übrig haben. Wie gut ich sie verstehen kann.  
  
Kraab, Kraaab, Zweibeiner, Kraaaab!  
  
Ich lasse mich von den warmen Winden aufwärts tragen, in meinem schwarzglänzenden Gefieder spielen die Sonnenreflexe.  
  
Wir ziehen in die Heimat, krächze ich der Sonne entgegen.  
  
Kraaa - Kraaaab!!!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Also wirklich, der Rabe musste jetzt auch mal zu Wort kommen 


	44. Epilog

Disclaimer: siehe Anfangskapitel  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ein Stückchen Heimat  
  
Ich stehe vor dem Eingang einer Höhle und fühle den Sand unter meinen Füßen. Angenehm drückt sich die trockene Masse durch die Zwischenräume meiner Zehen, warm fließen die weichen Körner über die Haut. Ruhig stehe ich in da, in meiner neuen Heimat, und lasse die ersten Strahlen der Sonne mein Gesicht kitzeln. Warm, fast heiß wird es werden, heute. Ich freue mich an dem Licht, dem Farbenspiel der aufgehenden Sonne am Horizont. Denn es hat lange gedauert, bis ich die die Wärme und die Helligkeit ertragen konnte in diesem Land. Und nun kann ich sie sogar genießen.  
  
Früher war es zu heiß, die unerbittliche Feuerscheibe stach mir in die Augen, verletzte mich mit spitzen Speeren, brennend, verzehrend, unerträglich.  
  
Einen ganzen Sonnenlauf habe ich mich in den Höhlen aufgehalten, in den Grotten, die ich betreten durfte. Die, die nicht für anderer Zwecke benutzt wurden. Ich bin dankbar gewesen für das braune Gestein, das mich umgab und schützte. Die feuchte Erde, deren Geruch mich an Gras und Wald erinnerte, an die Wälder, in denen ich meine Jugend verbracht hatte, unwissend und ungestört.  
  
Sirk'an erzählte mir von den anderen, wenn er kam, um nach mir zu schauen. Daß Aragorn jagte und lernte. Daß es Uma gutging. Daß sich Anisa mit der einer der alten Frauen angefreundet hatte, die ihr ihr Wissen mitteilte.  
  
Ich verstand, daß ich nun in Sirk'ans Heimat war. Auch wenn ich außer ihm nur noch eine alterslose erscheinende Greisin mit ihrer jungen Gehilfin sah. Sehen wollte.  
  
Ich verbrachte ein ganzes Jahr in dieser Höhle mit ihrem Duft nach Erde, nach Pflanzen und Leben.  
  
Ich träumte.  
  
Von mir.  
  
Von meinem Leben.  
  
Von den Kräutern.  
  
Von meinen Gefährten.  
  
Sirk'an begleitete meine Träume, die anfangs zu oft in erschreckende Visionen wechselten mit seiner verstehenden Anwesenheit.  
  
Und langsam ordneten sich die Bilder zu einem Ganzen.  
  
Ich verlor die Angst vor mir und meinen Unbeherrschtheiten. Ich verlor meinen Widerwillen vor mir selbst. Und lernte, mir zu verzeihen und auch allen anderen.  
  
Bald träumte ich ruhiger.  
  
Ich betrat einen neuen, unbekannten Weg.  
  
Und dann konnte ich das Licht wieder aushalten, es sogar begrüßen.  
  
Und ich konnte ertragen, die neuesten Gerüchte, Erzählungen über Mittelerde und Düsterwald zu vernehmen, ohne sogleich Haß zu empfinden.  
  
Unwille, Traurigkeit - sicher. Aber keinen Haß mehr auf mich selbst. Oder auf andere. Nicht hier, wo das Alte Volk einen Schleier aus Ruhe und Frieden um das Land wob.  
  
Hin und wieder sah ich Aragorn. Er lebte in diesem Dorf, das er mit den Frauen und Isrin gegründet hat. Sie waren zufrieden und dachten wenig an die Menschen zurück, über deren Taten und Geschicke Sirk'an uns manchmal Nachricht gebracht hat. Sie klangen nicht gut, diese Nachrichten, denn es schien, daß sich die alten Geschehnisse um Missgunst, Neid und Mord, ausgeführt durch Habgier und Machtstreben ewig wiederholen würden. Niemand hatte hinzugelernt.  
  
Elrond sandte uns Grüße, bevor er sich ganz nach Imladris zurückzog, in ein wucherndes Grün aus Pflanzen, deren Schlingarme von niemandem mehr gebändigt werden konnten, es sei denn, er beuge sich dem Wildwuchs, erkenne die wilde Kraft losgelöster Magie an und achte sie, ohne sie beeinflussen zu wollen. Aber dies sind Geheimnisse, in deren Tiefe ich nur langsam eingedrungen bin in den Jahren.  
  
Die Zeiten ziehen dahin.  
  
Das Dorf ist gewachsen, seine Bewohner sind eng mit den Wesen vom Alten Volk verbunden und leben einträchtig miteinander, wenn auch in aller Abgeschiedenheit. Aragorn habe ich alt werden sehen, grau ist sein Haar geworden, seine Sehkraft dahingeschwunden, während mein Aussehen und meine Fähigkeiten gleich geblieben sind, sich noch gesteigert haben unter der Leitung des Mannes aus dem Alten Volk und der Fürsorge der alten weisen Frau, die mich begleitet hat auf meinem Weg zu mir selbst.  
  
Und ich träume immer noch, höre den Erzählungen Sirk'ans zu und lerne. Soweit es mir möglich ist.  
  
Ich bereite mich vor. Ich werde vorbereitet.  
  
Darauf, wieder in die Welt der Menschen und der letzten Elben zurückzukehren, in die beiden großen Reiche, die unter ihren Regenten - der kalten Königin mit dem so täuschend freundlichen Lächeln und dem glatten Elben mit seiner unübertrefflich grausamen Streitmacht - soviel zu leiden haben wie selbst unter der Bedrohung Saurons nicht. Aber zuvor werde ich mich mit mir selbst versöhnen müssen.  
  
Das ist meine Aufgabe.  
  
Das braucht Zeit.  
  
Generationen von Zeit, die Aragorn nicht gegeben war.  
  
Friedlich und erfüllt ist er gestorben in seinem Dorf, das er aufgebaut hat. Ohne Groll auf mich.  
  
Ich durfte bei ihm sein und danke ihm dafür.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
The End  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ist das nicht ein einigermaßen versöhnliches Ende geworden?? Na?!  
  
Vielen Dank an die, die die Story gelesen haben, und noch mehr an die, die auch mal reviewd haben,., Tschüß! 


End file.
